A Genuine Heroine 本物の勇婦
by yaoidarkness15
Summary: Her name is Minami Izumi. She will be replacing Haruno Sakura. Her past is somewhat of a mystery, she was left all alone in the village to fend for herself and no one knows why she effects the Biju the unique way she does. She and Naruto became best friends when they were little. Watch how she deals and responds to her team and how the story unfolds. Not a Mary Sue, I promise. OC.
1. Enter: Minami Izumi

**(AN: yaoidarkness is my account on deviantart. ****This is if you want to see various artwork of Izumi.)**

My name's Minami Izumi. When I was baby I was dropped off at the village gates. I didn't know who my parents were or any of my other family and I still don't know. The people who left me were my grandparents and they wrote in a note that my father lived here in the village. He obviously has not claimed me and I fear he either moved to another village or is dead. The Hokage had me live in the second cheapest apartment in Konoha; no one wanted me at the orphanage. I don't know why and that has left me with quite a lot of bitterness since that is so ridiculous. I'm to live off the government's welfare until I have some kind of income. Since I'm twelve years old and at the Academy I do not have an income at all. Therefore I'm all alone and live off of barely sustainable food and housing. Life's a bitch, oh well. Thankfully I will be graduating soon.

* * *

_I was kicking my legs back and forth on the swing set. It was almost sundown and all the parents were gone with their kids. Despite witnessing this scenario and outcome so much it still stings, not as bad though. I'm practically desensitized at this point of many things: no one really cares if you don't have anyone to go home to, you're left in the street at night or you're cold in you're poorly endowed home. You're just a back drop and people are too wrapped up in their own lives and problems to give a rat's ass about you. I was mulling this over when a heard a sound of pain. I looked in that direction. A huge crowd began pulverizing something in the center, probably a little kid. I jumped off the swing and ran over there._

_"What are you doing?!" I demanded._

_"Go away little girl," one of them growled._

_The boy in the middle started to whimper as one of them landed a kick in his gut. Instant protectiveness took over my instincts and the reasons are unclear. It could be the fact that he's around my age and I can't stand it when someone is helplessly beaten into a crouching position or maybe during the time I thought he could ease the pain of loneliness. It's probably a combination of all three of them to be honest.  
_

_"No," I said as confidently as I could, I'm not confrontational._

_They suddenly turned on me and I clenched my jaw in anticipation of the next event._

_"Do you want to beaten up too?" the same one said with a wicked smirk on his fat face._

_I didn't say anything, but that was a good enough answer for them. I remember lying face down after they brutally pulverized every inch of my body. I figured I was going to pass out and was content enough to know that they didn't do this to the little blonde boy. Although the strangest, least expecting thing and what I was kind of hopeful for happened..._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Those three simple words changed my life because from that day on I acquired a best friend I longed for for my entire life. That day began a beautiful friendship._

* * *

I was sitting in Iruka-sensei's class for one of the last times. Most would think that I should savor these last few classes and relish in the memories these white walls contain, but... hell no! Despite my love for gaining knowledge and being dapper in the brain, I hate school just like any regular preteen. Also I can't wait to do missions and get money of my own and life a better quality life with my best friend. That's always a plus.

Speaking of my best friend, he's not here today. The shorty is probably off pulling pranks. I wonder what it'll be this time? I inwardly don't condone these mischievous acts, but this is what makes Naruto Naruto. Who am I to judge? I just hope he won't be punished too severely by the Hokage this time...

I was writing down notes determined to pass this exam no matter what. I want to get this over with and done, I refuse to fail and spend another year in this godforsaken place. When I was getting more paper I accidentally dropped my pencil; it rolled over to the other side of my table-partner's chair. I couldn't reach the pencil without getting in his space. I guess I'll just have to ask...

"Hey Sasuke," I whispered to a level that wouldn't disturb the class, "could you get my pencil for me please?"

I detest assigned seats, apparently Naruto and I were talking too much for class to carry on properly. Therefore the entire class had to have all assigned seats. Iruka-sensei thought it would be a _wonderful_ idea to place me next to the most antisocial kid in our class tied with Shino and Hinata. Seriously, the farthest we've gotten in conversation is a simple greeting and I always initiate it. He gives off this vibe that informs me that he wishes to not speak. I think he hates me.

"Hn."

He gave me the pencil and I went back to my notes. This dynamic between us was quite different than most girls my age, or at least on my part. The girls for some unknown reason think he's hot shit. I don't understand that, he's a self entitled douche bag and according to them that is an attractive quality. Being at the top of our class might contribute to that as well, but to me that doesn't matter if you have a terrible attitude.

After what felt like a century and a half of listening to him go over and over on how to do the clone jutsu. I heard a bang at the door. Iruka-sensei got it. I saw Naruto bound by a rope and he was thrashing about as he was placed in the middle of the room.

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yelled viciously.

This almost happens every single day we have school. I used to outright scream at the Sensei for this harsh and unethical treatment. It's always done this way anyway and yelling is futile.

"Let me go!" the blonde squealed.

"Alright since Naruto decided to get in trouble again all of you will have pop quiz on the transformation technique right now!" He demanded.

"Ugh!" We all said in unison.

I was up first. Naruto told me it would be funny if I transformed into something other than Iruka-sensei. In spite of me being in general hatred for these pranks; it seemed this would be greatly funny.

"Henge no Jutsu!" I said.

I transformed into Iruka-sensei with a handlebar mustache. I saw his eyebrow visibly twitch. He's gonna blow...

"I do not have a mustache!"

"I thought it was funny," I said a bit quietly.

There was silence from everyone except Naruto who was cackling in mirth. Stuck up butt holes, my other classmates are... I went to the back like instructed. I watched as Naruto went up. Knowing him he's going to do something inappropriate.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

A blonde bodacious woman replaced Naruto's form posing seductively. She blew a kiss to a nose bleeding Iruka-sensei. Who knew that he was such a pervert?

After class I was helping Naruto with cleaning the Hokage's faces that he vandalized this morning. I rarely get in trouble to avoid standing out and being bullied, so this wasn't a familiar sort of territory.

"And you two will clean every last bit of it!" Our Sensei shouted.

Iruka-sensei decided that I needed to be punished too for my disrespect. he has no sense of humor. Go figure...

"Yeah yeah," Naruto muttered angrily.

"Hey Naruto," I grunted scrubbing as hard as I could on the canary yellow paint, "you wanna come over and eat dinner with me tonight?"

"Will there be ramen?" He asked excitedly.

"Duh, that's all you ever eat," I said smiling.

"Yea!" Naruto cheered.

When we were done with the task of cleaning every inch of that stupid mountain we went to my dingy little home. We sat and ate my store bought ramen. This is pretty typical for us. I could tell Naruto was a little upset because of his silence. The blonde is too hyper to be quiet for a long time.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Do you think I'll pass this year?"

He looked like a hopeful puppy waiting to get a treat. I couldn't say no. I would be a terrible person if I did.

"Yeah, I think you will."

He smiled happily and went back to enjoying his ramen with renewed vigor.

* * *

After graduation I wanted to scream with joy because I was finally done with the Academy and I can now live decently! I repressed myself because Naruto was the only one who didn't pass. I'm not bitchy enough to do that. Also if I tried to comfort him at this point he'll just get fed up and possibly snap at me.

"Naruto?" I said in a normal tone.

"I was so sure I was going to pass," he said depressingly against the swing.

This was about the third time this has happened. I don't know how to make him feel better at this point, so I simply nodded. Mizuki-sensei came over to us. I thought he was going to go off on a mission somewhere that's not here.

"Hi Sensei," I said amicably, "what are you doing here?"

"Izumi I need to Naruto talk in private somewhere," the white haired man said.

"Okay," I said, "Bye Naruto."

"Bye Izumi," he said solemnly.

I went shopping at the local weapons dealer for shinobi. The dealer came over and helped me.

"Ah, you must be one of the shinobi that just graduated?" he said friendly enough as I pulled my little purse out.

"How'd you know?" I smiled.

"Many kids came with thier parents all this week and before. What exactly do you want here, sweetheart? You have to play to your strengths."

I thought hard on what my strengths are. I'm average in all things except chakra control, speed, and intelligence. Those are the only things I excel in that's above average, I need to broaden my skills. I must be useful to my new team, I don't want to fall behind in anything.

"I don't really know what I'm good at. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked feeling a little bad about myself.

"Well," he said.

The shop owner pulled out a short blade much like katana. It was probably the length of my hand and forearm all in and all. It was thin and had a blue handle. It's beautiful.

"I can suggest this for starters. What do you think?" he smiled.

"I'll take it. How much?"

I was walking around the streets planning to go home which was near the woods. I was strolling with my new small blade against my back. I wondered what he's doing, I feel so bad for him and how we'll be separated. It made my heart hurt so much. I didn't expect to be ran into full force.

"What the hell?" I said hoarsely.

I was sprawled out on the forest ground. I looked behind me and the boy on my mind rammed me... Naruto.

"Naruto get off of me," I grumbled.

"I found you!" Naruto said relieved.

He helped me up after he got up. I noticed a foreign object in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the scroll.

"It's my ticket to being a shinobi like you," he said happily.

I couldn't help but want to help him.

"What are we doing?" I sighed.

we ran deeper in the woods.

"Let's stop here," Naruto said.

I did and sat against the rock. I waited a moment and then looked over his shoulder. I saw pictograms of how to do a top level shadow clone technique.

"Naruto?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hold this up for me while I practice," he said.

I did as he said. I watched as he continued and continued, but couldn't get it right. I kept my mouth shut from dishing out friendly suggestions because I could easily see he was frustrated. That wouldn't go well.

"Naruto!" I heard Iruka-sensei.

"Shit!" Naruto said.

"Izumi?" Iruka-sensei said surprised and then he recovered, "Give me the scroll you two!"

Then Mizuki-sensei came around as if on cue.

"No give it to me," he said.

There was a giant shuriken on his back. I looked over at Naruto. He looked conflicted as he took the scroll from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're not taking it either of you!"

"Naruto, Izumi," Iruka-sensei screamed.

The next moment he was above us with a giant shuriken in his back.

"I know... How it hurts when you're all alone," tears were dripping from his eyes, "I lost my parents to the kyuubi. I was a wreck all I did was cause trouble for attention. It hurt worse when they had parents to go home to.

"Sensei," I murmured.

"I'm sorry. Now run," he said.

Naruto was frozen in shock. It was time for me to step into action. I grabbed his wrist and we ran. We quickly came to a place behind a tree. I began huffing and puffing slightly.

Naruto was about to say something, but I put a hand over his mouth. I could hear Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei talking.

"Why are you trying to protect them. One of them has the demon fox inside him that killed your parents and the other is a misfit orphan that won't amount to anything."

"What?" I whispered removing my hand from Naruto's mouth.

"I knew it!" he said coming out from behind the tree.

"I knew there was a reason everyone hates me except on person!"

Naruto..., I thought.

I heard scuffling, cries of pain. I looked around the thick wood of the tree and saw Iruka-sensei against a different tree in pain.

"Sensei!"

I ran past Mizuki-sensei to get to him.

"If you ever hurt my Sensei I'll kill you!" Naruto said.

I was surprised by the sheer numbers. I was quite impressed.


	2. One Sided Love

**AN: To answer anyone's questions, yes this is a rewrite. The other one was crappy. I'm not going to lie.**

I got my picture for becoming an official kunoichi. The camera man suggested that I keep a straight face with no emotion looking straight at the lens. I did and I bet I look constipated, I prefer to smile.

My physical type is different than most. I have an impossibly beautiful shade of blue hair and sea green eyes. My blue hair is chin length and straight as an arrow. I have regular bangs. The hair framing my face is a little longer than the rest of my hair which is longer than shoulder length.

My body looks younger than most twelve year old girls. My breast have not developed at all and broad feminine hips have not come in yet. The only thing I really like about my body type is that I have really long legs and arms. Also, I'm actually taller than average compared to the girls in my class. I'm 4"8.

I wear white shorts that actually very similar to Sasuke's which are a shorter on my legs, for reasons I just explained. I keep my shuriken/kunai holster on my right leg which is the same standardized color as everyone else's. I have the same blue shoes and forehead protector. Instead I wear my forehead protector tied around my arm. I normally wear a plain lavender top with sleeve hanging off my shoulder. I also strangely, like a lot of boys in this village, wear white wrapping on my forelegs and forearms.

Basically the only thing I could be considered is cute or adorable, much like that of a child. Which initially doesn't bother me that much.

"Izumi!" Naruto said happily.

I turned around and a scream of surprise escaped my lips. I pushed him back softly in my exaggerated fear.

"Don't do that. You scared me," I said.

Naruto smirked in his clown make up. It was white and had black swirls all over. You can see why it frightened me.

"I scared you," he laughed while pointing.

I don't see why I have a huge crush on this idiot, but I do. I probably wouldn't have it any other way. Years of knowing him and what not...

"Yeah, yeah," I said rolling my eyes, "Did you actually take a picture of yourself like that?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No one's going to hire you like that," I said.

"Uh-huh, it scared you didn't it?"

"That's not what people hire shinobi for," I said placing hands on my narrow hips.

He stuck his tongue out at me. It kind of made him look like a snake. Ick.

"Well," I said putting my hands back down at my sides, "I'm going to train with my new katana."

We sometimes get into petty fights like this where none of us win. I went to a random training ground. I pulled out my katana and made hacking slashes. That lasted for about the entire day. I felt like I wasn't getting any better, but I guess I'll have to try harder.

* * *

The next day was our last day at the Academy (whoo!) and the day we get sorted into teams. I really really hope my team is with Naruto if that isn't obvious. I don't want to be without my best friend.

"Now for Team 7: Minami Izumi, Uzumaki Naruto—"

_Yes_! I thought. Naruto was pleased as well.

"And Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka-sensei finished.

I looked over at the stoic Uchiha. I saw a small smirk. That's odd I thought he'd be indifferent since he doesn't seem to care about anything.

* * *

It was about lunch time. I was sitting on the bench at the park and I was eating my onigiri quietly. Naruto was supposed to meet me here thirty minutes ago. I wonder where he is... I don't like to be without him. I finished my lunch and just relaxed. I hope he's alright.

"Izumi?" I heard his voice call out.

"Hmm?"

He sat down next to me. Is he going to explain why he's late?

"Sasuke... what do you think of him?"

"He... uh, I don't really know him that well, but he seems like a self entitled douche bag."

He remained quiet. This is unusual for Naruto he's never this silent and he never asks questions about Sasuke... he just complains about him. What's up with him?

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled, "I've got to go."

He left abruptly. That was extremely weird, Naruto is almost never that... calm. My eyebrows creased and I sat there a moment. What's going on?

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto came up to me again looking at me angrily.

Alright..., this is pissing my off.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

Naruto was already gone running the other direction. I got up and decided to go home during my short walk I calmed down and my mind began to wander. I thought of my time at the Academy... it's clear what kind of teaching style Iruka-sensei has, but I ponder what kind of teaching style our new Sensei will have... I wonder if he has wired quirk, like drinking a lot or smoking. I hope it's neither to be honest.

* * *

_Previously_

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the restroom where Naruto was. He leaned against the wall. Naruto came out of the restroom looking like he just took a load off of himself as he zipped up his pants. Sasuke didn't want to know nor did he care, he had purpose and one purpose alone.

"Teme, what are you—"

Naruto was cut off as the raven haired boy jumped him. He pushed him into the the stall and tied his wrists and legs together with zip line. The blonde boy struggled in the binds.

"Dobe," he grumbled during his haste.

Sasuke made the proper hand signs, "Henge no Jutsu."

His image was changed into the blonde in front of him. His plan is about to be set into motion, a small smirk graced his lips.


	3. Bell Test: Part 1

We were waiting in the classroom for our new Sensei everyone else is gone with theirs. I was sitting on top of the desk in the front and Naruto was pacing. Sasuke happened to be sitting on the sitting right next to me in the desk.

"Dammit, where is he?! Everyone else is got their Sensei!"

"Naruto be patient," I said kicking my feet back and forth lightly.

"No," Naruto said mischievously, "I think we need to teach the teacher."

He picked up one of the erasers from the board. The short blonde put it on top of the door frame.

"He is a Jonin. Meaning he's an elite shinobi. He's not going to fall for something so childish," Sasuke said.

Just then a white haired shinobi entered the classroom. The eraser smacked him down square in the head. There was a silence.

"You were saying?" Naruto teased quietly.

He was in the room now. I waited in anticipation for what our sensei would say.

"My first impression of this team is... you're all idiots."

Well, that was rude. It's kinda true in some cases, however, he should come before Naruto resorted in these sort of tricks. I hope our Sensei as a person is at least decent...

* * *

"Alright, I want you to tell me your names, what you like, what you don't like and your dreams as shinobi."

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

"Me...?" he paused indifferently, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like... that's classified. I don't like... that's classified."

"That didn't tell us much," Naruto whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back.

"Ladys first," Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'm Minami Izumi," I said sitting back up properly, "I like animals, my best friend and musicals and movies. What I don't like is when people break their promises. My dream is to be the best kunoichi ever," I lied.

"Next," he said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen! I don't like teme," he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever!"

I smiled to him. The smiles were beginning to become forced as I've heard this for so many years. I like his dreams and everything, but when it's repeated so many times it get a bit annoying. I support him fully though.

"Next," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Name's Uchiha Sasuke. There's a lot thing I don't like and there's very few things I do like," he said and I caught his eye briefly, "What I have is not a dream, but an ambition because it will come true that is to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

His glance was piercing... _Sheesh_, I thought. I wonder how long this has been an issue. I hope it's no one I know except if it was Ino, that I wouldn't mind. Also with the reviving of the clan situation... what happened to it?

"Okay then," Kakashi-sensei said still seemingly bored, "Meet me here at the crack of dawn and don't eat anything."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll throw up."

He then left. I blinked rapidly for a second. That was weird. I guess there's no breakfast for me.

"Izumi-" I heard Sasuke say.

"Naruto," I said at the exact same time, "you wanna spend the night at my house?"

"Um, sure," he said with a blank look like he didn't know what was going on.

We began to get up and walk to my home.

"See ya tomorrow, Sasuke."

* * *

It was 5:00 a.m. I was exhausted. We were in the green forest and Sensei wasn't anywhere in sight. I hope this isn't a pattern...

"Good morning," I yawned.

"Morning," Sasuke stated.

"Teme," Naruto greeted Sasuke.

I sat my blue duffle bag on the ground. I laid down and rested my head upon it and closed my eyes. If he isn't here there isn't any point of staying conscious.

"Wake me when he gets here," I mumbled sleepily.

_Before properly meeting Naruto and him healing the hole punched through my chest of loneliness I was starving and I was out of money. Broke. No money. Zilch. I was leaning against the wall longing for food. It felt like my stomach ate my stomach... I could feel the sweeping nausea flow through me threatening to have me pass out._

_"Are you hungry?" I heard a deep voice ask._

_"Wha...?" I asked confused and still dizzy._

_"Here," he said giving me some bread._

_I never saw the man because of my vision swirling and blurry from the nearly passing out. I wish I knew who did this for me because I'm so thankful. I savored that bread._

I was woken by a forceful shaking. I made a sound of protest. I was having such a good dream.

"Izumi," Naruto whined annoyed by me.

I blinked my eyes open unwillingly. I got up, I stretched briefly and yawned loudly.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted.

"A cat crossed my path, so I had to find a different way," he chuckled awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

We all gave him a look.

"Well, let's get started. Your goal is to get one of these bells by 12:00 pm. If you don't get one then you are sent back to the Academy. It's either one of you can fail or all of you fail. You can use shuriken or any other weapon to your disposal. Just wait until I say-"

"I'm going for it!" Naruto said.

He began to rush Kakashi-sensei with a kunai. I moved out if the way. In a flash the kunai was reversed against the back of his neck and he gripped his other hand.

"I didn't say 'start' yet."

Wow, he didn't even look at him and yet he moved at such a nice speed. I stepped back a few steps. He intimidates me...

"Now you guys look ready to kill me," he said pushing Naruto in the middle of Sasuke and me.

"I think I'm starting to like you three. Ready, start!"

We hopped off in our own directions...

I was behind a tree by myself. We ended up all splitting off. I could feel the twigs poking me. I was watching at an angle. I hope Naruto hid himself well.

"Come on fight me fair and square!" My blonde idiot shouted.

"Usuratonkachi," I heard Sasuke mutter.

I continued to watch as our sensei pulled out a... book. Flirting Paradise? Oh... that's the book I acidently picked up and the store owner told me to put down. It's an adult rated novel. Oh god, Kakashi-sensei is a pervert!

"What's that for?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was curious how the plot would develop, so I'm reading it."

"I'm gonna pound your face in!"

Naruto rushed him again. He tried a punch and it was blocked, he dodged effortlessly at Naruto's roundhouse kick. I watched as he appeared behind Naruto and made the tiger hand seals. Those are usually associated with fire release jutsus. This is bad!

"Naruto! Run!" I shouted.

Naruto didn't move. Another movement was made and Naruto went flying with what looked like a pleased expression.

Uh, that's just gross, I thought. I really hope he doesn't do that to me.

I continued to observe as the orange clad boy jumped out of the bushes with multiple shadow clones. They all attacked at once and then Kakashi-sensei was gone. I moved locations quickly as I assumed he was in my tree.

When I finally got to a decent spot I saw Naruto hanging upside down from a tree. I had to surpress a laugh.

I sighed and set out to help my idiot friend.

I felt in an instant that I couldn't do just that.

"What's going on?" I whispered to my self.


	4. Forming Team 7

I looked around. The disturbance was gone, but everything still felt funky. I heard rustling and I turned to the direction. It felt like I had contacts on viewing the forest in a different light.

"Who's there?" I asked a little panicky.

I heard this little sigh through the trees. I blinked rapidly with my big green eyes. I watched as a gross dull sickly blue, his skin was chaffed, peeling and burnt. His clothes were ripped and looked as if it was rotted. His speed was painstakingly slow. I concluded it was a zombie. All these factors gave it away.

I said it like an after thought, "Is this a genjutsu?"

I pulled out my short blade. I made an experimental hack at it and it went straight through.

"Dammit, I suck at genjutsu."

I remember what Iruka-sensei said about dispelling genjutsu. I just could never get it quite right. The chakra control was not the problem, I know that much, but maybe he just wasn't teaching it correctly for me. I wasn't going to ask him to explain it another way because I didn't want to embarrass myself.

I concentrated on what we learned, but the zombie just kept coming closer. I tried harder as I made a different hand seal and let my chakra flow stop. I opened my eyes and the zombie disappeared.

"I did it," I said with a small smile.

Everything started to fade to normal. My vision wasn't effected anymore or the rest of my body. I didn't hear Naruto's shrieks anymore maybe he freed himself or all the blood has rushed to his head. I decided to walk around in search of where everyone was. They're all spread out; it's confusing.

"Izumi?" I heard Sasuke say.

I looked over and saw his head sticking out of the ground. My eyes widened and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

I knelt beside him.

"Yes," he said.

I began digging at the now loose ground with my hands. I continued until one of his arms were free. I pulled him out with my weak arms. I fell back slightly as his torso became free. He got himself out the rest of the way and he started to walk away.

"We better hurry times almost up," I said.

"I'll do it by myself," Sasuke said stopping.

"But two is better than one," I said, "I don't know where Naruto is so we could team up. We could help Naruto and get a bell together."

"There are only two bells," he said.

"Well if... we actually manage to get them... I'll be tied to the post and I won't have lunch," my stomach growled to my embarrassment, "A-and I'll go back to the Academy. It's fair on my part."

Sasuke finally faced me instead of his back to me.

"You would honestly do that?"

The raven haired boy looked surprised.

"Yeah...," I broke his eye contact, "Naruto's the one with the dream. I don't really have one... I made up mine on the spot. I just want to be with my best friend and possibly find my parents or some type of relative. Please don't tell Naruto he'll think I'm trying to replace him or something."

I could feel my cheeks burning and I looked up to see his expression. It was blank.

"Izumi...," he was cut off by the soft ping of the timer.

* * *

We were all in front of the three posts one of us, however, was tied to it.

"Why is Naruto tied up?" I asked.

"He tried to get lunch without a bell."

"Oh," I paused, "sorry Naruto."

I didn't like the fact that he's tied a post. That is not how you handle a situation like this. I wouldn't tell that to Sensei... he might tie me up too.

He smirked underneath his mask, "You guys look really hungry. By the way, something about the training. Well, there's no need for you three to go back to the Academy."

"Really?" I looked hopeful.

"Then! Then! All three of us...!" Naruto shouted gleefully.

"Yup, all three of you should quite as shinobi."

"Quite as shinobi?! What does that mean?!" Naruto yelled, "Okay we couldn't get the bells, but why do we have to quite?!"

"All of you are punks who don't deserve to be shinobi."

Sasuke took off after sensei evident anger was emitting from him.

"Stop!" I shouted.

The next moment Kakashi-sensei had Sasuke underneath him face on the ground.

"You see? Just like this. Naruto you were trying too hard to do everything by yourself. Sasuke you brushed off Izumi who was trying to team up with you. Worst of all Izumi you don't even seem to want this. If you had all teamed up and worked together you might have gotten a bell."

"What's the point of the mission if there are only two bells? It would just cause issues." I asked.

"To put aside all personal ambitions to fulfill a mission is what a true shinobi does. The point was to make this difficult."

I watched as he pressed down even harder on the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Izumi kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

"What?!" Naruto said outraged.

"I'm not doing that," I said defiantly, "he can just die."

He released Sasuke. He walked back over to us in shame. The butt hole who brushed me off earlier looked pretty angry; serves him right.

"Situations like that can arise. Now do you see the reason for teamwork? This stone right here marks the graves of heroes. My best friend's name is right here."

I instantly felt bad for him. I couldn't imagine living without my best friend... ever.

"Now, I'll give you one more chance. Izumi and Sasuke can have lunch, but do not under any circumstances give any to Naruto. Got it?"

We nodded. Kakashi-sensei left. I opened my lunch and began and Sasuke did the same. I felt guilty about doing this infront of him.

"Dammit! I'm so hungry!" Naruto shouted.

I got up and put my food in front of him. I'll have to do it quickly.

"Here," I said.

"You're going to have to feed it to him," Sasuke said, "he's going to need all the strength he can get."

I blushed slightly at the thought of feeding my crush. It seemed, I don't know, intimate. That's probably a weird thing to think, but that's how it feels to me.

I put food in his mouth with the wooden chop sticks and I heard him munch contently.

"What did I just say?!" I heard Kakashi-sensei scream.

I fell over in surprise and dropped my lunch. Then his features became softer.

"You pass," he said.

I began to pick up my lunch. Thankfully it didn't fall face down. I'm rather angry that he scared me so badly.

"What?" I said.

I don't think I heard him quite right. We just did what he told us not to do.

"All the others who's taken this test did exactly what I said. That's not the point. The point of everything today is to do it through team work."

"We pass!" Naruto cheered.

"Yes," he said.


	5. Our Worst Possible Client

**AN: Be sure to review.**

We were out in the forest.

"We see the target," Naruto said.

We quickly hopped through the forest floor. Naruto jumped ahead of Sasuke and I. He grabbed the cat forcefully.

"Got 'cha!" he said.

The cat we assume is Tora began to fight with all his little furry might.

"Ow! Ow!" Naruto cried.

I picked up Tora and he instantly began to purr. I held him like a baby. I pinched his paws affectionately.

I don't really understand why animals generally love me so much. I remember Naruto telling me when were really little that his tummy would always rumble much like a purr or some sound of content. He assumed it was hunger and still does. It's a mystery I suppose.

"Ribbon on the left ear... Are you sure this is the target, Tora?"

"Yeah, we're sure," Sasuke said.

"Alright, mission complete," Sensei said.

* * *

"Tora-chan, I missed you so much," the lady said.

As the Fire Country Lord's Wife, Shijimi-sama is pretty well fed. That poor cat.

"Haha! You stupid cat in your face!" Naruto said.

"Now... Team 7, your next duty is... hmmm babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

"NO! NO! No. I want to do a, you know, more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah," I said.

I completely agree. Are they just trying to put out jobs that no one wants to do and label them as missions? Anybody can do this.

"You idiots! You're just rookies! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and work their way up!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

"But we keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto screamed.

"Be quiet," Kakashi-sensei said smacking him on the head.

"It's true," I said.

"It seems like I'll have to explain to both of you what these duties are all about.

Every village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty.

The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with me to the Jounin, Chuunin, and Genins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to shinobi based on their abilities. The missions are then and if the duty is completed successfully we receive payment from the client," the Hokage said.

He received his money from Shijimi-sama.

"You guys just recently became Genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you."

"Last night I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for..."

"Hey! Listen!" Hokage shouted.

I laughed softly. This is pretty funny.

"I apologize," Kakashi-sensei said scratching the back of his head.

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that. But you know what?! I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am!"

Our white haired sensei sighed, "I'm going to get yelled at later for this..."

"Ok... If you want it that much. I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

I smiled contently.

"Who?! Who?! A Feudal Lord?! A princess?!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him," Hokage said bitterly, "hey, will you come in here?"

"What's this?" A man slurred, "They're all a bunch of brats. Especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face. Are you really a shinobi?"

"Ha ha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face?"

Naruto looked at us. It took a second for everything to become clear to him.

"I'll kill you!"

"What's the point of killing the person we're suppose to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi-sensei said holding Naruto back by his collar.

"I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

Oh god, what we're supposed to protect this crotchety old man? This is gonna be a pain in all our asses.

* * *

We walked outside the gate. This was my first time before I was dropped off as a baby. It excited me. I actually considered skipping merrily.

"Have you ever been out of the village Sasuke?" I asked casually.

"No," he glanced at me briefly.

Naruto started to run around observing everything wildly.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" he pointed at Naruto.

"Hehe... Well, I am a Jounin, so don't worry," Kakashi-sensei said.

I do not like how mean Tazuna-san is.

"Hey, old man! Don't mess with shinobi! I'm incredible! One day I'll be the Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's #1 shinobi, right? I doubt someone like you could become."

"Shut up! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!"

"No I won't brat! You could become Hokage 5 times over and I still wouldn't acknowledge you."

"I'll kill you!"

Naruto tried to go after him, but Kakashi-sensei held him back.

"I said stop, moron."

"You really shouldn't talk to him like that Tazuna-san," I said.

* * *

"Tazuna-san?" I said.

"What?" He sounded irritated.

"You live in the Wave country, right?"

"What about it?"

"You don't have shinobi in your village, right? That's why you hired us? Other wise you would just hire someone from your village."

"That's right," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Why don't they have shinobi? They would be safe?" I asked.

"The countries with hidden villages like ours have shinobi. The kage's from each village rule equally with the country's government. Small countries such as the Wave country don't have need for such protection in their own country."

"Okay," I smiled.

"There's nothing to be worried about," he patted my head, "there's not going to be any shinobi coming after us on a C-rank mission."

I was somewhat relieved yet disappointed.

We continued to walk casually until I heard chains and grunting. I turned around and saw Kakashi-sensei bounded by chains by 2 wierdos.

"One down," one of them said.

Blood and body parts flew in all kinds of directions.

"Sensei!" I screamed.


	6. Explanations and Rabbit Scaring

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad a lot of you are following my story. It makes me happy.**

"Two down," one of them said.

"Naruto!" I screamed out for my friend.

Claw like things that were attached to each other were about to come at him. I got out my short blade. I rushed at them as Sasuke threw a kunai and a shuriken. It pinned the chains to a tree.

"I'm stuck!" one of them said.

I made a hacking slash at the two arm band type things that held them together. It broke.

"You stay away from my friend!" I said.

Two hedge clipper like claws came out. They made they're way over to Tazuna-san.

"Come back!" I said.

With my uncanny speed I rushed in front of Tazuna-san. I held the katana out trying to be menacing, but my hands were shaking.

"Hehe, your pretty bad with that kid," one of them chuckled.

I felt scared and tried to hold my ground as best as I could as they came closer. I was feeling that until Sasuke jumped in front of me and pushed me back softly against Tazuna-san as they were almost here.

"Stay back," he said.

_We're doomed!_ I thought.

Just then Kakashi-sensei came out and grabbed the twin attackers like dolls. Thank god.

"Show off," I heard Sasuke mutter.

"Kakashi-sensei... he used Kawarimi?" Naruto said.

"Phew, we're saved," Tazuna-san said.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured. I didn't think you would freeze like that. Anyway, nice job Sasuke and Izumi."

I ran over to Naruto. I grabbed his injured hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he huffed out crossing his arms and facing the other way.

"Come on Izumi. He's not going to let you help him," Sensei said.

I frowned slightly, "Fine be that way."

I walked away. When did my best friend get so mean to me? Is he upset that I helped save him along with Sasuke? That's absurd. He can't be that petty. Can he?

I was next to Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey," I heard Sasuke say, "You alright scaredy cat?"

I watched and saw Naruto's face construct in rage.

"Naruto save it for later. The claws were soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move, the poison will spread. Tazuna-san," Kakashi-sensei said.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you. These look like Kirigakure Chuunins... These shinobi are known to continue fighting no matter what."

We had tied them up. I didn't care enough to listen much more as the conversation droned out. I walked over to Naruto again because now he had a potentially fatal wound.

"Naruto let me help you," I said.

He wasn't listening as I pulled my bag from behind me. He was shaking angry. I looked back at him and a kunai was stuck in the wound. Blood spurted out.

"Dammit! Why is their such a big difference between us? I train so hard everyday! I won't ever need saving ever again... I'm not going to be afraid and try to run. I won't lose to Sasuke! I swear it on this pain in my left hand with this kunai! I'll protect the geezer! We're continuing the mission!"

"Naruto," I said, "if you continue to let it bleed you're gonna die."

"D-die... AH!" he screamed jumping around.

"Hold still," I said pulling out some gauze and salve.

"'kay," he said.

I noticed the blood shook off. Is the wound already somewhat healing? It must be the kyuubi... or whatever Mizuki called it. No one heals like that. I applied the salve and wrapped the gauze tightly.

"Doesn't this remind you of when we were little?" Naruto said with his signature smile and I looked up, "I'd get hurt from bullies and you'd fix me up."

I smiled softly, "Yeah and you would whine and fuss about my salve stinging you. Those were the days..."

* * *

"What thick mist, I can't see ahead," Naruto said amazed.

"We should see the bridge soon. The Wave country is at the base of the bridge," the ferry said.

We were on a small boat. The man was rowing rhythmically. I loved the rocking and soft splashing. The salt water smell felt like home. I had my knees pulled against my chest. I sighed contently. I stared at the waves hypnotically.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto said.

"Hey, be quiet. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us."

Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Sensei...," Tazuna-san said, "I want to talk to you. It's about this mission. You're right, this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a very dangerous man is after my life."

"Dangerous man?" I asked.

"Who?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"You've probably at least heard his name before," Tazuna-san sighed guiltily, "The wealthy shipping magnate... a man named Gato."

"Huh?! Gato...," Kakashi-sensei said, "From the Gato Company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people."

"Yes... officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he deals drugs and other illegal items, using shinobi and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man," Tazuna-san explained, "It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gato now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"Oh, you're building the bridge so therefore you're in the way. Assassination is the only way to get rid of you and since he can't do it himself he hires shinobi as mercenaries. It would ensure monopoly for his business if the bridge never gets built," I said.

Naruto looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"But what I don't understand is... if you knew shinobi could be after you why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"The wave country is very poor. Even the Daimyou has no money. Of course, we don't have much money either. Not enough for the expensive B-rank mission. Well... if you quit the mission now... I will definitely be killed."

"But-" Kakashi-sensei was cut off.

"Don't worry about it! If I die, my cute 10 year old grandson will just cry for a few day! Oh well my daughter will live a sad life hating Konoha shinobi forever. But it won't be your fault not at all!" he laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country."

"I win," Tazuna-san said.

"We'll be there soon," the ferry said, "Tazuna... it looks like we've avoided detection so far but just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us."

"Thanks."

We went through dim tunnels that was much like sewage. Then out came a nice, but poor village. We landed at the docks. Naruto rushed ahead excitedly.

"This it for me," the man said.

"Thanks," Tazuna-san said.

I walked beside Sasuke. Naruto was running around too much for me to join. I'm not really hyperactive like him.

"Thanks," I said to Sasuke.

"For what?" he glanced at me.

"Not telling Naruto," I smiled slightly.

Sasuke then looked away. Did I see a small smirk? Hmm, I must be imagining things...

"There!" Naruto shouted.

I jumped in surprise like everyone else.

"Hehe... just a rat...," Naruto said.

"Don't scare us like that," I said clutching my heart.

"Seriously don't use shuriken. They're dangerous," Kakashi-sensei said.

Naruto threw another one.

"Naruto we said stop," Kakashi-sensei said.

"I swear something is there!" he said.

I went over and looked behind the bushes somewhat carefully.

"Awwwwww! Poor bunny!"

The little white snow bunny was scared out of his mind as 2 shuriken were thrown above his head. I picked him up and nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto cried hugging him too.


	7. Introducing Momochi Zabuza

**AN: Be sure to review. :)**

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi-sensei yelled.

I dived to the ground. I raised my eyes and saw a flying different shaped sword coming our way. It hit perfectly on the side of the tree. A man was standing on the handle of the sword. His back was facing us. From what I can see from his clothes they either look like pajamas or their from tge village Kirigakure.

"Yosh," Naruto said, "It's my time to up one on Sasuke."

Kakashi-sensei put a hand on Naruto's chest.

"No, this guy is on another level."

I got up now. I seemed to have fell on Sasuke. I pulled him up with one of my hands. I looked at the man's back still.

"It will be tough a little tough against him... unless I do this," I watched as he pulled at his forehead protector covering his eyes.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry, but the old man is mine."

"What the hell is a sharingan?" Naruto asked me in a hushed whisper.

"I remember it having something to do with the Uchihas. I don't know exactly what," I whispered back to him.

Sasuke looked a little shocked about the mention of the sharingan.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza you fight me first."

Kakashi-sensei revealed what was under his forehead protector. The eye was red with what looked like black commas making a circle.

"What's... that eye?" Naruto asked.

"Ah... I already get to see the famous sharingan. I'm honored," Zabuza said still not turning around.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"Sharingan...," Sasuke said like an after thought, "It is said that have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of g, tai, and nin-jutsu. The sharingan is one of types of pupils that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the sharingan has."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

I thought the sharingan had something only to do with genjutsu and the Uchiha only. I wasn't even sure about the genjutsu; I only recall so little because it didn't seem relevant. I remember when the Uchiha Clan was massacred... Now the only Uchiha I know that's still alive is Sasuke. How does Kakashi-sensei have it? He's not an Uchiha...

"Hehe, exactly. That's not all... What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's jutsus once you seem them. When I was a member of Kirigakure's 7 shinobi swordsmen I kept a handbook, it included information on you. This is what it said: the man who has copied over a 1,000... Copy Shinobi Kakashi."

"Our sensei is... renowned?" I said in a little aw.

"Your awesome!" Naruto said.

"Now... let's end all the talking," Zabuza said, "I'm killin' that old man."

I drew my katana and stood in our formation. I was on the left of Tazuna-san, Naruto on the right, and Sasuke was in the front. I was ready as I'll ever be.

"But... Kakashi! It seems I have to beat you first."

I watched as he jumped into the small lake near us. He then appeared above the water. The chakra and water began to swirl as he made an interesting and unfamiliar sign.

"The water?" I whispered.

"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

He vanished before my eyes. Interesting jutsu.

"Where did he go?" I said.

"He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza as a member of a Kirigakure he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. Be careful," Kakashi-sensei said.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto said.

We waited awhile for in a pregnant pause. I watched my teammates. Sasuke began to sweat heavily and shake slightly. I was terrorified as well. I've never been in a horrible situation quite like this. I've never come across a Jounin who wanted to kill... in general. I was about to put a comforting on Sasuke's shoulder, but sensei said something.

"Sasuke...," he said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."

His smiling profile made me trust him. He might've had the same exact issues.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza said.

His figure was behind us. I felt every hair on my body stick up.

"It's over," he said.

I was pushed forward along with my team. I looked up quickly. Sensei stuck his kunai in the swordsman. Another was behind Kakashi-sensei. What a coward!

"Behind you!" I screamed pointing.

The first disappeared as I guess it was a Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Zabuza swung his interestingly shaped sword at sensei. It cut him clearly in half.

"Oh my god!" I said.

Wait that's not blood. It's water. He copied! Thank god.

"No way!" the Missing-nin said, "He copied it in this mist?"

"Don't move!" Sensei said.

A kunai was pointed at his throat in a death threat kind of way.

"It's over!" he said again.

"Wow!" Naruto said amazed.

"Neat," I agreed.

"Hehehehe... it's over?" Zabuza chuckled lightly, "You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your money-like imitations. Hehe, but that was impressive of you. But, I'm also not that easy..."

He melted. Another Mizu Bunshin? Whoa...

The masked shinobi began to go back and forth with the swinging of swords and dodging.

"Now," Zabuza-san said.

He ran at full force.

"Makibishi?" Zabuza questioned.

Then in the next moment I heard a splash. I saw our sensei's feet sticking out of the water.

"How?" I asked amazed.

Kakashi-sensei resurfaced above the water looking like a drowned rat almost with his grey hair.

"The water is thick?" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Heh, fool. Suirou no Jutsu," he said.

"What?" Kakashi-sensei said as his became distorted from the water.

"You might have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. Hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable prison. Now... Kakashi, we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

Fear was starting to take over me. In fact I could feel my legs shaking slightly.

"Hehe, wearing a forehead protectors and acting like real shinobi. But you know what? A real shinobi is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death," Zabuza continued, "Basically once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook then you can start calling yourself shinobi... You guys should not be referred to as shinobi."

I continued to watch and the next moment Naruto took a blow; it sent him backwards towards Sasuke and I. I wanted to run over to him, but Sasuke's arm stuck out in front of me. It warned me not to go over there. I tried to get past it, but Sasuke was being difficult. I even considered stabbing him just to get to my blonde friend.

"Just a brat," Zabuza said.

"You guys! Take Tazuna-san and run away! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move," Kakashi-sensei said, "the Mizu Bunshin can't go very far from his actual body. Just run away now! This is a Jounin, a real shinobi. At this rate..."

"We're really going to die," I whispered against Sasuke arm as he still held me back.


	8. Safe as Houses

**AN: Be sure to vote on the poll. Also review. :-)**

"That's right... I became a shinobi and decided I wouldn't run away anymore. I won't run! Uahh!" Naruto charged.

"No! Don't!" Kakashi-sensei said in his watery distorted voice.

"He?" Sasuke looked a little amazed.

"Naruto!" I screamed.

I struggled more behind Sasuke's arm.

"Stay," he ordered me.

"Idiot," Zabuza said to Naruto.

In less than in a second said blonde came flying back against the ground. I clawed Sasuke and he hissed in pain. I ran past the raven and over to my best friend. I pulled Naruto up by his hand.

"We all have to work together. Don't go off by yourself. Our mission right now is to save Kakashi-sensei and protect Tazuna-san," I said.

He nodded. He then faced Zabuza. Blood dripped out of his mouth. I wanted to do something to make him better. I just can't though...

"Hey... you eyebrowless freak...," he said.

Zabuza quirked one of his nonexistent eyebrow.

"Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said.

"Oh... that midget... he's not as useless as I first thought," I heard Tazuna-san say.

"Izumi, Sasuke lend me your ear! I have a plan," Naruto said.

"A plan in this situation? Pft... teamwork from you Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Let's get wild," Naruto said whiping his bandaged hand against his face.

I leaned into Naruto as he whispered hurriedly in my ear. He told me my portion of the plan. I eventually agreed after some arguing.

"A lot of arrogance but...," Zabuza's clone said, "do you stand a chance?"

"What are you doing? Run away! This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?" Kakashi-sensei said.

I looked over at Tazuna-san. He sighed.

"I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys... Fight as much as you want," he said.

"Pft," I said, "you hear that?"

"You ready?" Naruto said.

Zabuza's clone began to laugh a bit harshly, "Claim yourself as shinobi. When I was about your age... These hands were already stained red with blood."

My eyes widened slightly. How vicious... I remember the tales Iruka-sensei told us about Kirigakure. It was also known as Chigiri no Sato, the bloody hidden village. The final exam for graduating is what definitely contributes to the name. In order to graduate you must be the winner by killing all the other students. Just imagine that requirement at Konoha... I couldn't kill any of them. They had to change the finals 10 years ago though. Someone killed over 100's of the students. He wasn't even a shinobi yet. I was facing the man who was known for that and among other things.

I snapped out of my thought process. The clone stepped on Sasuke's gut. The Uchiha began to cough up blood.

"Die," the clone said.

"Dammit! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried.

"Ah, a large amount," the clone said thoughtfully.

"Here I come!" Naruto said.

Sasuke got up. The Narutos dog piled the masked shinobi. I rushed over to Tazuna-san.

"Tazuna-san let's get far away okay?"

"You sure?"

"Positive," I said.

We got about 200 feet away. It would have taken me a lot sooner if I didn't have Tazuna-san; he can't run worth shit. I could thankfully still sense their chakra still. I drew my katana. I don't like my part on this plan. I saw the uses, but I wanted to be apart of the fighting. I know that's selfish, but it's true.

_"Naruto I want to help too."_

_"You need to get gone with Tazuna-san. Possibly to his home."_

_"We need to get to his home together. Not with me and him alone. You might not-" I was cut off._

_"You are the fastest one here and the one I care about the most. If anyone us to get out of here alive with Tazuna it's got to be you. You're my best friend."_

_"I can't carry Tazuna-san and I can't-" I was cut off again._

_I was feeling nervous about the entire situation. I felt inadequate and scared for my comrades._

_"Please Izumi!"_

I blinked a few times and made my decision. I'll have to trust my team. I sheathed my katana.

"Tazuna-san," said gripping his elbow, "Let's go to your house, alright? You got to show me the way."

"O-okay," he was still out of breath.

* * *

We were at a small hut like dwelling. A dock was attached to it. It was on the edge of the forest. A windmill like contraption next to it; it's probably their power supply. I liked it, it's simple.

I rapped on the door softly. The man I was protecting was leaning on me in exhaustion as he weezed.

"Who's there?" I heard a woman say cautiously.

"It's okay Tsunami. It's just me and one of the shinobi I hired," he panted.

She opened the door quickly. She gasped in surprise. She must Tazuna-san is injured.

"He's fine, just winded," I said.

Tsunami-san and I helped him in. We sat him on the chair of the dining room/kitchen. I was still buzzed. Now my job is to go back and help them.

"Are you guys good here?" I asked.

I was tapping my feet feeling very antsy.

"Yes," she said dabbing Tazuna-san's forehead with a wet rag, "but hurry dear."

I was already out of the door making a mad dash. I jumped up in the trees to speed up the process. I got there in time just to see Zabuza get hit by senbon in many place on the neck. He fell. I looked up at the location of where the flying fatality came from. It was a boy with a simply decorated mask on. It had 1 swirl, what looked like eye indents, and other marks. I was facing him in the opposite way in the water filled clearing. I jumped down from the trees and joined my team.

"Hehe, you're right he is dead," he giggled.

I looked around for Naruto. Panic started to rise because of not knowing where he was. He got up out of the water. I was at peace again.

"Naruto," I said helping him out of there.

"Izumi?" he said surprised, "you're here?"

"Duh," I said embracing him tightly.

I let go and saw Kakashi-sensei checking the body.

"He's dead," Sensei confirmed.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful. I've been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time," the masked boy said.

"Your mask... your a Kirigakure hunter-nin," Sensei said.

I noticed that Naruto's anger started to rise.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, "Who are you?!"

"He's not an enemy," I said.

"I'm not asking that! That Zabuza was killed... A guy that strong killed by a kid! A kid not that much different than me! We look stupid! How can I understand that?!"

"I know how you feel, but this also the truth," Kakashi-sensei said patting Naruto's head, "In this world there exist kids younger than you that are stronger than me."

Naruto made a face. I pursed my lips in agreement and looked a bit crestfallen. With that fact at hand I really have no excuse for being at this level. I need to work harder. What more can I do though? I spend hours and hours a day with this short katana and I don't make any progress. Maybe I need to focus my energies somewhere else...

The masked hunter-nin picked up Zabuza strapping him over his back in a strange grasp.

"Your battle is over now and I must dispose of the body. This body holds many secrets. Farewell," he said.

He went off in a swirl of leaves and wind.


	9. Chakra Training

**AN: Be sure to review. :)**

We were all waiting at Kakashi-sensei's bedside. It's been a good few hours maybe a day; I obviously wasn't keeping up with the time. Anyway, my job that I volunteered from Tsunami-san was to switch out cloths on his forehead (I had to push up his forehead protector up a little). It was a cycle changing the drying ones to wet ones. I thankfully didn't have the first shift, so I got some sleep.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked outside the window I saw birds chirping, but fighting each other for food. This really was a poor place even nature was effected.

"Where am I?" Kakashi-sensei mumbled.

"Good morning sunshine the world says hello," I said a little sarcastically.

He made face.

"Can you move at all?" I asked curiously.

"Not really," he said, "It's gonna last about a week."

"Wow," I said mildly surprised, "I thought you were going to be an invalid a little longer than that."

He quirked an eyebrow at me as everyone else began to stir.

"Judge by the way you were in a cold sweat half the night and your leg being swollen in an critical area, I thought it would be about 2 weeks," I explained, "Oh and you're also going to need crutches."

He blinked lazily at me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Sensei's health and how his sharingan caused it," I said smiling at him.

"What happened to Zabuza?" Naruto asked sitting beside me.

"He's probably being disposed of by the hunter-nin that took him away. A shinobi's body holds many village secrets it's important that it is disposed of. That's the end for a shinobi."

"But wouldn't he just have burned his body right away on sight?" I asked.

"Yes...," Kakashi-sensei said thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What weapon did he use to kill Zabuza?" he asked.

"Senbon...," I said slowly.

There was a brief pause until everything clicked.

"No way," Sasuke and I said.

It seems I wasn't the only one who came to this conclusion.

"Wait! What?!" Naruto asked in which I think was feeling out of the loop.

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna-san asked nervously.

"Most likely Zabuza is alive," Sensei said.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Naruto shouted, "You said he was dead!"

"Yeah I did... but that was most likely just a momentary death. The senbon the hunter-nin used unless it hits a vital organ, has a low probability in killing your opponent. It's something even doctors use in acupuncture therapy. Hunter-nins know everything about the body thoroughly. Putting people in a momentary dead state is easy for them. Considering the events that happened the hunter-nin's objective is to save him not kill him. We can't ignore this possibility," Sensei said.

"Aren't you over thinking this? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill missing-nins."

"No with all the suspicion... we will prepare before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule. Plus, whether Zabuza is dead or alive. There's no assurances that Gato hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi."

I saw Naruto smirk. He's excited too.

"How are we going to prepare before it's too late? You can barely move," I commented.

He laughed softly. My blue eyebrows knitted slightly at his response.

"You will receive training," he said.

I nodded even though it seemed impossible, but I don't have a better idea.

~Page Break~

"Ok, we will now start the training," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok... before that I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra."

"Umm, what's chakra?" Naruto asked.

I smacked my hand against my forehead. This is going to be a long day.

"Yeah, I didn't pay attention on the hard classes," Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"This is bad," Kakashi-sensei said with his signature lazy face, "Izumi you explain it."

"Simply put, chakra is the energy a shinobi needs to perform jutsus: genjutsu and ninjutsu. The energy has 2 parts: spiritual and physical. Spiritual energy is gained through training and other experiences. Physical energy is in all your cells. These two parts are combined. When bringing out and releasing chakra, you use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing a seal with your hands. Also if you don't have proper control chakra can either be wasted or the jutsu won't work because you don't have enough," I said.

"Exactly," Kakashi-sensei said.

I smiled slightly. I was a bit proud of myself.

"I don't get it but isn't that something you learn with your body?"

I frowned slightly.

"Naruto is right. We can already use jutsu," Sasuke said.

"Nope, you guys are not using chakra properly."

"What?!" Naruto shouted outraged.

"Wasting your chakra like Izumi mentioned is not good. It wastes your endurance and makes you weak during fights," Sensei said seriously.

"So... what should we do?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Learn how to control it through very tough training."

I looked extremely happy and excited. I know I'm good at this. I was almost jumping.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Tree climbing," he answered a little taken back by my vapid interest.

"What does that I have to do with chakra?" I asked, my interest dwindling.

"You can't use your hands, so it's special."

"Sounds cool," Naruto and I said in unison.

"Let me demonstrate," Kakashi-sensei said.

I watched as our invalid sensei walk up the tree with crutches. Then he was upside down on 1 of the branches.

"Cool," I said leaning in with my teammates next to me.

"Agreed," Sasuke acknowledged.

"You understand now?" Kakashi-sensei asked, "The purpose is to teach you proper control. If you put too much in you break the trunk and if you put too little you're gonna fall. If you can master this you can master any jutsu theoretically. You also need to acquire the stamina. Well get started," he said.

He threw kunais for us to use. I gathered chakra at my feet. I had a good flow and amount. I walked up calmly and unsure. I steadily went up with no falter. I was at the top on the highest sturdiest branch in what felt like no time. I smiled confidently. I swung my long and strong legs back and forth merrily. Naruto looked at me like I sprouted an extra pair of arms at first than looked elated.

"Go Izumi! I didn't know you could do that!" Naruto cheered.

I smiled at him in thanks and then observed his work. I saw he didn't get passed the tree, but a few steps. Sasuke didn't get far either, but a little far.

"Hm, it seems Izumi is the one closest to becoming Hokage than a certain someone. Also it seems the Uchiha Clan isn't worth much," Kakashi-sensei teased.

I couldn't help, but laugh to myself at their angry faces.

There's one thing I discovered about my chakra over the years and that I'm very grateful for is that I have surplus amount of chakra. It's about as much as my teammates. If I didn't have a good amount then it would seem kind of pointless.

I walked down off the tree. I sat against my tree with my knees pulled loosely to my chest (it actually went up to my chin loosely because of the length of my legs) humming and watching. Naruto had bumped his head in multiple areas. I wondered how long it would take until he'd ask me for help.

"Izumi?"

The object of my affections came up to me.

"Yeah? Are you sure you're okay? Those are some nasty bumps."

"I'm fine."

He sat in front of me with his legs crossed.

"Do you have any, you know, tips?"

"Um... my method is kind of a different approach than your's and Sasuke's," I confessed looking briefly over at him and Sensei, "I actually don't start at it with a run. I make sure my chakra has good flow and equally distributed. You have to be confident, but still aware. You can't just... um... how do I put this... forget or whatever."

Naruto looked at me strangely like I was speaking in gibberish.

"I got the last part," Naruto said, "But how do I um... distribute properly?"

"Oh um, first you want is to see what kind of amount you need to put in. Feel out what you need first by stepping on the tree. Then it will determine how much you need. It's up to you to figure it out, okay? Remember once you do figure it out don't break concentration or the amount... because that could be bad," I finished.

"Uh, okay," he looked a little bit less confused.

"Go get 'em," I said encouragingly.

He smiled and approached the tree again. He made the simple hand seal to release one's chakra. I watched and listened to the blue hum. He opened his determined eyes and I felt confident and really excited that he'd make good progress. Naruto made a step and then another. I was full of anticipation and then... he fell.

My head hung lowly. How disappointing...


	10. Family

We were walking down the street in the poor town. It was depressing beyond measure. People stole from each other, hobos were loitering looking for jobs and food. I wanted to help.

We continued to walk and I saw a little boy sitting outside the grocery shop. He looked famished. My heart ached for him.

"Here we are," Tazuna-san said.

I peered into the shop. It was very bare as we walked into it. I felt a hand brush over my expense katana. I spun around and made an instinctive kick. It sent the man a few meters back. He crashed into the wall leaving a hole.

"Thief!" I screamed in terror during the little collision.

* * *

We continued to stroll after buying what was needed.

"You sure surprised me earlier," Tazuna-san said, "I didn't think you would have that kind of physical strength."

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. That was embarasing and rather awkward situation afterward.

"Truth be told... um... my legs are the only part of me that's physically strong. The rest of me is pretty weak. That's why I'm so fast," I said and then said the next part under my breath, "and that's why I've got to train with my katana."

I then felt someone tug on the back of my shirt.

Please not another thief, I thought.

I turned around and saw a little boy. He had his hands outstretched. His huge eyes begged. I couldn't resist, so I gave him exactly what he wanted. He smiled hugely and ran off with a small portion of my money.

"It's been like this since Gato came," Tazuna-san said, "All the adults have lost hope. That's why we need to build the bridge. We need them to regain their courage and desire to stand up for themselves. If the bridge is built then everything will go back to normal."

I sighed in this emotion heightened area. This entire place was making me feel guilty for having a meal everyday and other things. I hope Tazuna-san is right about the bridge.

"Let's go," he said.

We went on with our journey. I looked around as we were coming closer to his house on a different route.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"It's a street full of houses, all kinds and usually poor. I thought this route would be good for us," he answered.

Mailboxes were etched with names. It was so simplistic and nice. I liked it; I liked it a lot. After countless boxes that seemed to go on for forever I saw one that made me do a double take. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That mailbox has Minami on it," I said pointing.

"Isn't that your last name?" he asked.

I was already moving toward the door not really listening. I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach churning with excitement.

"I'm gonna go on ahead," Tazuna-san said awkwardly.

I took a big deep breath as I was about to knock. I rapped lightly. I waited in nerve racking anticipation.

I watched as the door flew open. The woman looked expectant of someone else because her face fell the second she looked down at me. She was confused at first and I wanted to flee, but then her green eyes got wider and she flung her arms around me. That through me off guard.

"You've finally come back," she said through sobs.

I didn't know what else to do, but wrap my arms around the crying woman in this awkward embrace. I even patted her reassuringly. She then straightened up.

"I'm sorry dear," she said brushing away a few stray tears, "Haru! Come over here!"

I looked over and a man with blue hair came by. The differences with our hair is that mine is much brighter and his is a dull blue, but equally as pretty. He had a hard worn out face that either looked constipated or extremely pissed off. I think that's his normal expression. It was huge contrast to his bubbly, nice and smiling wife (I assume they're married).

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you people?" I asked trying to be polite in this situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Naomi and this is my husband Haru."

"My name's Izumi," I said trying to get past the awkwardness.

"Why don't you come in?" she said.

Naomi-san opened the door wider to let me in. it lead into the living room. It was small and sweet. It had a simple and slightly shabby love seat and armchair. The set was on top of wooden flooring. The walls had a few pictures and other items you put for decoration. It was only a few though. I saw a tiny kitchen with a small wooden dining table. On the other side of the room spawned a short hallway.

"Have a seat," she gestured to the the armchair.

I did as she said. Naomi-san and Haru-san sat in the love seat comfortably. The blue haired male put his arm around his wife gently. The gesture was sweet.

"So," Naomi-san's brightened up beautifully on her well-aged face.

I cut her off with a pressing question on my lips, "Are you my parents?"

Her smile faltered a bit, "No... but we're you're grandparents. You're mother died of... complications."

She rubbed a stray tear away. Haru-san gave her a firm comforting squeeze.

I sighed, "Was it because of me?"

I was trying to keep a composed face, but this was all starting to be a bit much. This is an entirely new sensation.

"Yes...," I instantly felt guilty and I shouldn't have intruded in their home at all, "but it wasn't your fault. You were a baby and her 13 year old hips were too narrow. She literally died of exhaustion."

"My Mother was 13?!" I was quite suprrised.

"Yes... Azumi was much too young."

I looked down at my lap which my hands were folded in. This is going to take a long while to sink in... This is almost insane. I felt like I could either cry, cheer (finally finding biological family) or apologize and bolt far far away where I could be alone.

"Haru," Naomi-san said, "please go set the table."

He grunted as in he understood. He left. I still looked at palms as they began to sweat.

"Why did you leave me? Was I some kind of a monster to give away for killing your daughter?" Tears fled down my eyes like a river.

"No sweetie no," Naomi-san said crossing over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "We gave to Konoha because we're so poor here and we know father lives there... Did your father not claim you...?"

"No," I said through sobs.

She was shocked and speechless which only spurred me on. I slipped off the armchair and began to full out cry. I shook with my sobs pathetically. I felt a hand rub my back soothingly enough.

"Shh," Naomi-san soothed, "We didn't mean any harm. We wanted you to have the best life possible."

I continued to cry...

* * *

I blinked tiredly awake. I was in an unfamiliar room. I was groggy and a bit foggy. I looked around as I sat up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes to clear my tear stained eyes. It felt early in the morning.

I observed my surroundings. There was a section of wall with many photos. I could have sworn it was me who were in these pictures. I looked closer on the wall behind the headboard. I noticed the differences: the blue hair was dull and no hints of violet like mine and the eyes were lavender like violet. Her face was so gentle and soft looking. Azumi, my mother was beautiful and frail looking. Right next to her were what I assume were her friends.

I continued to peer around. I even saw a picture of Naomi-san and Haru-san when they were about 25 years younger. Naomi-san had vibrant red hair and her eyes were violet like her daughter, she was gorgeous in her youth. Haru-san actually looked happier and content to be... alive. I noticed in the crinkles of his smile that his had sea green eyes like me.

"Wow," I said.

I wondered if my Father was in any of these pictures. What was his name even. Does he even know I exist? Does he even care or not?

I heard a knock that awakened me from my stupor.

"Izumi dear?" I heard Naomi-san's voice, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said sitting properly under the covers.

She came in with a nostalgic expression on her face when she brought in food on a tray.

I heard and felt my stomach rumble. I didn't even realize how hungry I was. She sat it in front of me.

I broke apart my chopsticks and put my hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" I said happily.

I dug into the dish of rice. I ate speedily without spilling (that takes practice). I looked up at Naomi-san to see if she'd object to this eating habit, but she didn't she just smiled. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. I put the dish down and looked at my grandmother.

"Naomi-san... who is my father?" I asked.

"Look on that wall dear," she said gesturing to the wall on the right.

I got up slowly and crossed the small room. I looked and saw 2 framed documents. I looked closer: they were my mother's and my birth certificates.

"May I?"

"Yes."

I pulled off mine gently and read the written text.

"Sarutobi Asuma... is my father?"


	11. Preparations

**AN: Oh, god. I was so bored throughout last week, so holiday bonus. I suppose.**

It was the 6th morning of training. I blinked slowly. Naruto was beside me. He was training vigorously all day and night. It caused him to pass out last night. I couldn't carry him back (believe me I tried), so I slept next to him. I don't trust anyone sleeping alone in a forest. Lots of bad things happen in a forest.

Family wise, I didn't tell Naruto about my grandparents and having a father that might be alive named Sarutobi Asuma. I don't know he'd take that, but I will tell him soon enough. I'm just nervous... and afraid he might think I'm replacing him or showing off family members. I don't know... it makes me worried and anxious.

I blinked a few more times and still felt the birds against my body. One was pulling at my hair, the other was sitting affectionately on top of my abdomen. It was adorable really.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep like that?" a feminine voice said.

I gasped and sat up quickly. The birds flew away leaving some of their plumage. I did not notice someone other than Naruto and my presence. I felt a little scared. My blonde friend sat up not as quickly as me though.

"Who are you?" I asked alarmed.

"Is the plant you want?" she asked Naruto.

"Is this plant medicine?" I asked seeing how it reacted to Naruto's skin.

"Thanks!" Naruto said brightly.

I felt a pang of jealousy. I was supposed to be the only one who helps out Naruto and take care of him by healing his wounds. I know it sounds petty, but it's true.

"You sure work early, lady," Naruto commented.

"So do you 2. What are you doing at this time of the morning?" she asked.

"Training!" Naruto said importantly.

Another stab of jealousy.

"Those forehead protectors. Could you 2 be shinobi?"

I was about to answer, but Naruto cut me off.

"You noticed? Yeah, I'm a shinobi."

"Wow, you're incredible," she said.

Naruto giggled. He seemed to just be eating up this attention. This is really making me envious and a bit pissed off.

"Well, I'm gonna go," I said standing up abruptly. I started to leave, but I heard Naruto's voice.

"Wait, where are you going, Izumi?"

He sounded confused and ignorant. I can't really blame him, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm jealous and can't stand to see the object of my affections flirt with a pretty girl.

"Tazuna-san's home," I said shortly.

"Oh okay," he said just as cheerfully ignorant.

I continued to walk it was almost at a run. I looked down at the ground. I only stopped when I felt collided into someone. I almost fell back, but he swiftly grabbed elbow and pulled back up and closer.

I looked up. Surprise was written on his face a bit and a little pain. Our foreheads did kind of clash. That really did hurt considering he had a forehead protector on and I didn't. Ouch.

"Whoops, sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to bump into you. Ow," I put my hand to my forehead.

"You look pissed off," he commented.

"Kind of," I grumbled.

I took a step back feeling a bit too close and crossed my arms.

"Did the Usuratonkachi do something?"

He seemed like he actually cared as far as I could tell. Why did he care by the way? For the longest time I thought he hated me.

"Um, no," I said looking away from his piercing gaze, "Naruto didn't do anything."

Thankfully I managed to keep my voice from sounding jealous and bitterness. I really don't want Sasuke to know. It's really embarrassing and petty.

I brought my gaze back up. Sasuke's face went back to his usual expression of indifference as if brushing off the concern. He began to walk away. I did the same going the other direction. Why must he toy with me? It's stupid to go from concern to impassive. He must hate me on a whole different level.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei and I were coming into the forest of the now week long training site. I was worried like crazy where Naruto went. Despite my jealousy yesterday I still go crazy not knowing where he is and if he's safe.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"He must have snuck out last night again."

"I figured that much, but it's weird he doesn't tell me. I wonder where is he?"

"It seems Sasuke-kun is gone as well. Do you know where he is?"

I glanced at his profile. I could've sworn I saw a smirk outlined through his mask. That can't be it's kind of out of character... Actually, that kind of fits him.

"No, how am I supposed to know?" I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

I just heard a small chuckle. I jumped out of my skin when a kunai came flying by and landed in front of us. I heard a giggle, so I looked up.

"Wow," I said whispered to myself and then shouted, "Way to go Naruto!"

He was quite high. I was impressed. I knew he could do it eventually. I'm proud of him. It just makes me love him even more.

"Look at how far I climbed!"

He made to get up. I watched him. He started to loose his footing and began slipping off.

"Naruto!" I screamed.

"If he falls from that height...," Sensei trailed off.

Naruto then caught himself. Hanging underneath the branch.

I gasped in surprise and relief. Then anger took over me a little.

"Just kidding! I got you!"

"Naruto! That's not funny!"

I crossed my arms. That asshole I thought he was seriously going to die. That's funny.

I looked back up and saw his feet leave the branch. My eyes widened. This looks serious this time. Oh god!

"Naruto!" I screamed.

Then something else happened unexpectedly: Sasuke caught Naruto by his ankle. His feet were attached to the tree's branch.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said, "I should just let you drop."

"Thank god," I said in relief.

* * *

"I wanted to ask you this earlier, but why are you still here when I lied about this mission?"

Tazuna-san and I were sitting on Kakashi-sensei's back while he was doing 1 finger push ups.

"To abandon your duty is not courageous. Below the courageous is nothing. Those are the previous Hokage's words. That is the way of the shinobi. We don't solely for money purposes."

"Don't worry Tazuna-san. We won't abandon you," I said.

Sensei turned his head and quirked his eyebrow.

"What? It's like what you said, but only faster. Also, it seems you're almost at full health and rehab has treated you well."

* * *

We were eating dinner again at the family's table. Kakashi-sensei told not to interrupt with the boys' training. I wanted to though... I selfishly want to spend every opportunity I could with Naruto. I couldn't help it I love him so much.

"Izumi-chan you haven't touched your food," Tsunami-san said.

I looked down. My bowl of rice was still brimming. I swear I worry like a mother, once I start I can't stop. It's really sad.

"Oh," I said eating speedily.

I then heard a bang of the door open. I whipped my head around and saw Naruto and Sasuke. They were holding onto each other and looked pretty beat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said gleefully, "We got to the top of the tree! It was amazing!"

"Alright then you two will start tomorrow protecting Tazuna-san and Izumi will inform you how."

I continued to eat as they joined in. I looked up when I heard a slam on the wooden table. My eyes shot up immediately. My eyes came upon an excessively crying Inari.

"Why are trying so hard?! No matter how hard you train you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you it doesn't make a difference the weak is always killed by the strong!"

I scowled viciously at him. This past week this kid has pissed me off. All he has been doing is crying and moping while his mother does EVERYTHING to sustain this family. I've been helping Tsunami-san out of good will and earning my keep. Inari, however, cries for the pity therefore he doesn't even do the simplest chores. There's a point in your life when you have got to stop feeling sorry for yourself.

"You spoiled brat," I said under my breath.

"Whatever kid I'm not like you," Naruto said.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you! You're always clowning around and acting cheerful! You have no idea how hard life can be!"

I slammed my chopsticks down enraged from the little bitch. He has no idea what Naruto has gone through and I've gone through with him.

"So it's okay for to cry all day as because you're the star of your own crappy tragedy story. Just keep on crying forever, you little pussy!" Naruto said viciously.

Inari's tears continued to flow, but he looked taken aback. The boy ran out of the house.

I stood up forcefully the chair behind me fell back. I walked over to the door. Kakashi-sensei put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up with fire in my eyes.

"Izumi, go easy on him, okay?" he said.

"Fine," I said, "Don't wait up. It may take a while."

I promptly shut the door. I sat down next to Inari. I dipped my bare feet into the soft waves of the water. The ocean and sea generally calms. I sighed. The only sound I heard was small child sniveling.

"Inari," I started, "Naruto didn't mean to go that for. He and I aren't very good with handling delicate things. We're usually pretty blunt about delicate topics. I'm sorry about you're feelings getting hurt."

I noticed his silence, so I pressed on.

"Kakashi-sensei told me about what happened to your father," shock was written all over his face, "Naruto and I don't have parents. I never had a friend other than him all these years and neither did he. Truth be told we've had it worse. Actually he's had it way worse than me. Everyone hates him expect me and that includes other shinobi and villagers."

"I never heard either of complain though," he said.

"He's always tried his hardest for his dreams and friends. He'd risk anything. I remember when a mean kid at the academy would say some of the meanest things in the world he out of the blue one day just stopped crying. He knows what true strength is... like your dad."

I squeezed his arm lightly.

"Also I think he really wants to prove to you that heros do exist, so he does care. He will prove it to you, you know. I believe in him and you should too."

I got up and went inside.

"Good night, Inari," I said leaving the door open for him.

I went over to our room. I needed to tell Naruto about my family.

"Naruto," I started.

He was under the sheets sleepily. He sat up with his head bobbing with exhaustion. Perfect, his reaction will be dulled.

"I have grandparents in the area and a father named Sarutobi Asuma," I said extremely fast in my nervousness.

"What?" he said rubbing his eyes.

I repeated the statement slower trying to keep the shaking out of my voice. I could literally hear my heart hammering in my chest. I was looking at my knees in my sitting position.

Silence...

I looked up and saw him with the most god awful smile on. There's nothing wrong with his smile normally, but right now it was a cross between constipation and dealing with a prickling pain. It reminded me greatly of Haru-san.

"I'm so happy for you," he said still "smiling".

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"I'm great," the grin was still present.

"You look constipated," I said trying not to laugh.

He finally removed the grin and looked a little more... neutral.

"I'm sleepy," he stated, "Can we talk more about this in the morning?"

"Sure," I said yawning.

It felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. What a relief he isn't pissed at me.


	12. Confrontation

Today is the day Tazuna-san is going done with the bridge. It's a big day. If Zabuza is going to make his appearance today would be the day. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. I put my katana on my back just like the ANBU carry it, which is very convenient. As I continued to get ready I almost tripped over Naruto's sleeping form. I caught myself with minimal damage.

I thought about last night. The grimace on Naruto's face made it clear that he's being supportive, but he's not happy about it. We'll talk about it later. Hopefully everything will be cleared up and back to normal.

"Izumi," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hm," I said.

"Hurry, we've got to get a move on."

"I thought we had plenty of time and what about Naruto?"

"He needs his rest. I think he's worn out completely."

"He'll be so disappointed though," I said looking at the sleeping blonde.

"He won't be of any help in his condition. I don't think he can even move his body," he said.

"Don't be so sure," I said, "He's stronger than he seems."

"Let's let him have his rest," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Okay," I said.

I sighed and slid the covers higher on him. My hand accidently brushed over his stomach and I felt and heard a defiant purr. Wierd.

I walked put of the room. I felt guilty for leaving him here, but it was for his own good.

"Have a nice time Izumi-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei and father," Tsunami-san said.

We were walking silently. I wonder if Naruto's awake if he is then he's going to be pissed. I want him to be as save as he possible can be. I don't mind him fighting, but I want him at full health and not low on chakra.

"He's going to be fine," Sensei said.

"Wow, it's that obvious isn't it?" I tried to laugh casually.

Sensei smirked. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"What happened here?!" Tazuna-san said shouted.

The men working here were brutally beaten. My eyes widened. I wished I could help them. All I had was first aid in my back pack. I slung it in front of me. I was about to rush over to them, but Kakashi-sensei outstretched his hand in front of me. I looked at him in question.

"Mist...," he said, "Stay where you are."

I put my bag where it belonged and drew my katana protectively. We formed our protective triangle.

I heard Zabuza's eerie voice in the thickening mist, "Long time no see Kakashi. I still see you're still with those brats. Poor kid that one is still shaking."

I looked over and saw Sasuke shaking. Even if I think he might hate me... I couldn't let him shake in fear. I was going to put a comforting hand on his arm, but many Zabuzas were hear. I was going to make a chop.

"I'm shaking from excitement," Sasuke said.

"Do it, Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei said.

In flashes of speed Sasuke toke down the Mizu Bunshins of Zabuza.

Well, it seems that he doesn't need any reassurance. I worried for nothing.

"It seems my speculation was right. The masked one is comrades with Zabuza, obviously," Sensei said.

"I'll fight him," Sasuke said, "Tricking us like that... I hate bastards like that most."

"That'll be like suicide," I said.

"No, it won't be," Sensei said.

I couldn't help but think Kakashi-sensei was playing favorites. That's not cool if it's true. Why can't I fight along with Sasuke.

"Izumi," Kakashi-sensei said, "Come guard Tazuna-san behind him."

Yep, now I have to guard him facing away from his butt. This sucks oh well. I looked over causiously where Sasuke and the masked stranger were duking it out. I watched their movements. This is really about speed. Then why am I not fighting?

I drew my katana and rushed over.

"Izumi come back here!" Sensei shouted.

I pushed myself off the ground deciding an aerial attack was best. I brought my katana down as I saw ice needles everywhere. I grunted as I made a small gash on the boy's arm. He flew backwards with his formidable speed in order to dodge my other attempts at slashing and hacking. The masked boy was in front of Zabuza clutching his shallow cut.

"She beat Haku in speed...," Zabuza said.

Sasuke was right beside me now. A wierd expression was on his face. It was a cross between surprise and somewhat annoyance.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them "brats". Sasuke's Konoha's number one rookie. Izumi is the fastest twelve year old I know. Naruto is... the show off, hyperactive, number one loudest shinobi in the village."

Zabuza began to laugh softly, "Haku do you realize at this rate we'll be driven back?"

"Yes," Haku said, "We can't let that happen."

"Izumi! Come back here and protect Tazuna-san!" Sensei shouted.

"Go," Sasuke said.

"Fine," I said.

I ran back over to where Kakashi-sensei was. He gave me a look.

"Why didn't you follow the plan?" Sensei said.

"I saw an opening and I thought Sasuke was going to get hurt. Sorry," I said.

"We can't just leave Tazuna-san. That is now you're #1 priority right now, okay?"

"I understand," I said a little disappointed.

I must be worse than I thought with this katana. That's just sad. I looked up preparing to do my job.

"Hijutsu: Mayko Hyosho," I heard Haku say.

Oh god, is Sasuke in there?! Where did he go? Is he going to be okay? What the hell is going on?

"Sensei! What the hell is going on?"

"Stay here, I mean it," he said.

"Okay," I said.

He rushed forward, but Zabuza blocked him with his blade.

"Not so fast your opponent is me."

There were a few moments that were in complete silence. It was eerie and made me anxious. Then I heard a blood curdling scream from inside the mirrors.

"Sasuke!" Sensei screamed.

The screaming continued horribly inside the dome. I took several kunai from my leg holster. I spun them into my hand and then threw them at the fragile looking ice. Haku came out of the ice mirrors and blocked them.

"How?" I said.

I saw a shuriken come out of seemingly nowhere. Then several more. It broke a section of the dome of ice and sent Haku. I turned my head in the direction of the flying fatality. The object of my affections landed on the bridge.

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived! Now that I'm here everything fine. The hero in situations like these always arrive to kick the enemy's ass!"

I smiled at him. Naruto's being bad ass, finally. They began to throw shuriken and kunai at each other.

"Haku, what's wrong?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza-san, these kids. Let me fight them my way."

"Ha, you're as soft as ever."

I looked around. Naruto disappeared into the ice.

"Naruto don't!" I shouted.

It was too late. He should of attacked from the outside. This is bad. I hope their not dying. I could see Kakashi-sensei was debating with himself on what to do. I squeezed tighter on my katana as mist started to thicken.

"Tazuna-san stay behind me. You're his goal," I said.

"Alright," he said.

I tried to sense what angle he might attack, but none were coming to mind. Where is the most vulnerable place? Come on brain work!

I gasped as realization dawned on me. I zoomed as I heard a blade begin to draw. Everything seemed to slow down in this moment. I clashed my short katana against the huge blade wielded by a much stronger. Needless to say my arms hurt and wouldn't be able to keep this up at all.

"How did you know?"

He smirked; he has the advantage.

"I heard your blade swing in the last moment," I grunted out.

"Hmm, you're pretty fast, but you're arms are so weak. People like you don't deserve to wield a blade," his smirk widened underneath his wrappings.

"You can go to hell," I said through gritted teeth.

His smirk faltered slightly and then pulled back. I gasped as I fell a little forward and then the large blade slashed my midsection.

The last thing I could remember was my katana breaking and my abdomen spurting blood.

* * *

I blinked slowly. My vision started to become clear from the once foggy surroundings. There was a plank of smooth mahagony wood above me that was a mere few inches away. I started to panic as I looked at the rest of my surroundings. It was pitch black almost and formed a box of wood. The cushioning was soft underneath me. I'm in a coffin. My wound was cleaned and I was in my finest dress.

"Help!" I screamed.

My breaths started to become extremely shallow, blind panic was taking over. I was beating on the coffin with my hands.

"Help! Somebody help!" I kept screaming.

I even tried kicking the damn coffin lid. It wouldn't even scratch the polish. I stopped as I heard a faint sound. It began to grow louder...

_Tap tap... tap._

They're foot steps!

"Help!" I screamed even louder.

I started to feel a bit light headed as if the oxygen was starting to run out.

"It's a shame when they're that young," I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Help," I whimpered out as darkness started to consume me...


	13. A Team's Sorrow

**AN: Be sure to vote on my poll. Thanks if you do.**

_~Naruto's P.O.V.~_

The following days were torture. Izumi had been out for the last week in a half. She got the best medical care she could possibly get in this village could offer. They said she'd be expected to awaken next week, but I can't wait that long. I need my best friend.

I looked over at her sleeping form. The oxygen tube things were in her nose and I.V.'s were in her arms. A constant monitor was beeping at a steady pace. I looked at her face. Her expression was blank. It didn't look peaceful though.

"Come on Izumi you've got to wake up," I said.

"Naruto," Kakashi-sensei said, "Why don't you take a break? We're going to prepare to bury Zabuza and Haku."

"Okay," I said depressingly.

_~Sasuke's P.O.V.~_

I got a break from burying the dead. It was quite the work though all the shoveling and dropping them in there. I went to visit Izumi.

"Izumi," I whispered stroking her face.

Her cheek was soft and still. I then brushed the thick blue locks from her face. Everything about her was beautiful despite what people saying her aspects are masculine. As much as I try I can't stop loving her. I remember the moment I my attraction started.

_I was sitting on the dock I used to spend time on. It was half a week after I lost everything. The words my brother said to me was swirling in my mind._

_**"If you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me... and then by all means flee, cling to your wretched life."**_

_I looked down at the water. My fists were clenching and unclenching with repressed anger._

_I was about to maim at the image of my brother in the lake when I heard something. I looked over with eyes of fury. It was Izumi._

_"What are you doing here?" I hissed._

_"I'm here to be at the lake."_

_"Get out of here."_

_"You don't own this dock."_

_Her hands were on her tiny hips. She was deeply annoyed and reminded me of a mother._

_"I told you to leave," I growled._

_"No, I want to enjoy the damn lake!"_

_I walked over to her and pushed her. She gasped at my sudden hostility and pushed me back. I made a swipe much like a cat and she countered it. We began in what most people would call a slap fight._

_"Get off of me!" she grunted._

_We continued this altercation. I grabbed both her wrists. I saw fear in her eyes as we got closer to the edge of the dock. A smirk crossed her lips as she locked one of her long legs around my ankle tripping us. We came crashing into the lake. I surfaced from beneath the water and coughed up some of the lake. I looked over at the girl and she scowled back. It wasn't as intense though. She then playfully splashed me with water. Another less hostile altercation began._

"I love you," I said touching her hand briefly, "so you have to wake up."

~Kakashi's P.O.V.~

It's not the first time a teammate of mine has been injured. Throughout many times. Although the rest of my team's moral is drastically low. I'll have to build that in the mean time until she awakens. It's quite amusing how they react to this though. It really is an interesting love triangle: Sasuke loves Izumi, Izumi loves Naruto and Naruto is... clueless. Now you see why it's amusing.


	14. Wounds

I blinked slowly. My vision was blurred. It didn't look familiar at all. The ceiling was an off white along with the walls... how bland. It seems my nightmare wasn't true unless this was some sort of wierd ass afterlife.

I heard the soft sound of snoring. I looked over dazedly in the direction. I saw my team members, except Kakashi-sensei, sleeping in the chairs beside my bed. I smiled slightly. It's nice to see that care.

I tried to lean over to wake them, but I felt a pull on my elbow pits, hands and on my nose. I looked down and saw I.V. fluids and oxygen tubes in my nose. The pull stung, but it was nothing compared to me trying to sit up. My abdomen had stabbing pains everywhere. It was like little tiny knives continuously puncturing me.

"Ow," I winced.

Immediately my friends woke up with a start. I leaned back on the bed. It hurt to move the general area even breathing took it's toll. It looks like it's shallow breaths for me.

"Izumi!" Naruto shouted with glee.

He hugged me around my midsection. I made a sound of pain. He then let go.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," I said putting my hand on Naruto's briefly.

"You're okay, right?" Sasuke asked indifferently.

"I'm fine," I said, "Sore, but overall fine."

"We were going to head out the day after you woke up," Naruto said, "I can't wait to get home I miss my ramen."

**~Page Break~**

I was a little looped on pain medications as I walked out of the hospital. The doctors told me I was very lucky do to the fact that abdominal wounds are typically fatal. I was grateful, but it seemed like I still got the bad end of a deal.

Anyway, I still have to tell my grandparents. Well they'll probably notice because of my strange behavior. I decided to do this when we're heading over to Tazuna-san's house.

"Naruto, do you want to meet my grandparents?"

I could tell he was kind of uncomfortable, but willing.

"Sure," he said.

I took him by his wrist and dragged him to the door step. I let go as I knocked on the door. The door swung open.

"Hello," she said looking at both Naruto and me, "What's you're name sweetheart?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

She made a sound of delightment and began to giggle at his exuberance.

"I am Minami Naomi," she said.

This seems to be going well; I knew Naomi-san would be easy, but I don't know about Haru-san. He's not as open and friendly as Naomi-san.

"Naomi-san... I'm going to be leaving tomorrow. I'll be going back to Konoha," I said, "Where's Haru-san?"

"He's out getting groceries. We ran out of miso soup."

"Oh," I paused, "Well tell him goodbye for me I'm going home tomorrow."

She looked a little upset and then embraced me tightly around my neck and then pulled Naruto in as well.

"Goodbye sweethearts. Please be sure to write."

**~Page Break~**

Everyone in the house was very mindful of my abdomen. Since breathing even was a bitch without my medication. I guess it's time for a new field to look into, maybe something that will help prevent injuries like these. I brushed my stomach against the table briefly and shocks of pain erupted from the source. I winced, yep definitely something that will prevent injury.

"Izumi?" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hm?" I asked unevenly looking at him.

"It's time to leave."

_Finally, I miss home, _I thought.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I paused.

"Yes?"

"What would be a good field for me? It feels like I there's nothing I can do."

He scratched the back of his head a little awkwardly, "Well, honestly from what I've seen from your talents you could go into medical unit of some sort. It's up to you."

It suddenly began to click. Why did I not see it? It was right in front of me. It should've been obviously. I feel so stupid. I could be a potentially great medic-nin. I have almost perfect chakra control, I have the intellect and I have a team that's mostly based on attacks, except Kakashi-sensei I see him more of a balance type. The point is our team would do so much better. I mean the gash that's healing on my gut is enough proof as it is.

I smiled to myself. This great... and I'm not being sarcastic.

**~Page Break~**

We were walking through the trails and it was dead silence, except Naruto. Many thoughts crossed my mind. Things like my vivid nightmare. What if I actually died... As a kunoichi that's always an option. I can't keep crucial stuff from people anymore they may never know.

"Naruto," I pulled on his sleeve feeling my cheeks already heat up.

I saw Kakashi-sensei smirk and speed up. Sasuke followed not looking back. Naruto was looking at me the entire time.

"Um Naruto," I felt my cheeks burn with more intensity.

"Izumi are you okay? You look like a tomato."

"I-I'm f-fine," I looked away from my feet and Naruto, "I love you."

"I love you too. You're my best friend," he said casually.

I was taken back a bit. I didn't expect this.

"No. I love you as in a romantic context."

There was a long pause. He brought his up to mine finally. I thought I was going to go crazy by his silence.

"I don't love you like that. You're like a sister to me the closest thing to family."

"Oh," I said.

I wanted to cry and shake it off at the same time. How could I be so stupid? Why would he _ever_ fall in love with me? Like Naruto said I'm like a sister there's no way to ever to get out of that zone. It's doomed to continue to love him like that... But I can't even if I tried... I just feel so used.

"I'll talk to you later," I said keeping the burning hot tears at bay.

I ran way ahead of everyone like a piercing wind up into the trees. I think I felt some of my stitches began to pop a bit. I didn't care, my heart is broken...


	15. Tell Tale Truth

I got to Konoha in a few short hours. Although it took a huge toll on my body. I pushed myself to keep going even though blood was seeping profusely through my bandages. I knew the way to the hospital by memory. I used to have to take Naruto there all the time people beat him up so much.

I began to slow down involuntarily. My legs were aching. Everything ached with dizzying pain. I still needed to keep going though. I must get to the hospital. It's my only hope that I'll get through this safely. I don't think anyone would help me if I collapsed on the street. Even I did get help I think I would die before I would get to a proper medical facility. I pushed my self to the last ounce at the hospital doors.

"Help me," I said just before I passed out.

**~Page Break~**

I blinked softly and this time it wasn't as blurred or painful.

"Hello?" I called out randomly.

I tried to sit up, but I began to feel nauseated. Too fast... I looked up and saw a woman I didn't recognize. She had short brown hair. It was shoulder length and she had motherly hazel eyes. I can tell it was motherly because of the concern. Her facial features were soft which added to the maternal factor.

"Don't try to sit up too fast."

"Hmm," I tried much slower this time.

My entire body was sore. I could feel it in my muscles and my joints. That was extremely reckless of me. I felt my abdomen...

"There's nothing," I said a little shocked.

"I healed you. Now my question is how you got here?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-," I broke eye contact the memory of the rejection still brought tears to my eyes.

"Your team didn't die did they?" she asked sympathetically.

"No, no," I said realizing what I was I was suggesting, "I ran off way ahead of my team."

I could see she wanted to ask more questions, but a few tears began to slip from my eyes. She seemed to get ready to leave.

"Wait," I said after wiping my eyes, "Can I leave this hospital?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama requested that we release you today despite our normal procedures. He demands to speak with you."

I stood up. This time the nausea was nonexistent.

"Thank you," I said.

"Sure thing sweetheart."

I walked slowly to the Hokage's office. The village was quite peaceful and I didn't see my team anywhere.

I knocked on the door softly. I could hear silence for a moment.

"Come in," he said.

I did and once he saw it was me he grew quite stern in the face. I looked somewhat guilty under his gaze.

"Sit."

I sat on the chair across from his desk.

"It was very very reckless of you to leave your team like that. What if they died while you were gone? Do you think you showed proper shinobi conduct?"

"Hokage," I said, "I never meant for any harm. They have 3 people to take care of themselves and one of them is Kakashi-sensei. If I put anyone in danger it was myself."

"That is not the point!" He slammed his pipe down on his desk, "The point is as a shinobi you are not to leave anyone behind! It dangerous for everyone! I should send you back to the academy!"

"But-"

"Since I am reasonable and a kind Hokage I won't." he smiled, "Now, do you have something to say before I send you away?"

I was a little taken back by his mood switches, but then recovered in those few moments.

"Um... Do you know who Asuma Sarutobi is?" I asked.

"Yes, what do you want with my son?"

My eyes widened a considerable amount. This cranky old fart who I did know jack squat about until today is my grandpa?!

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" He demanded.

"Grandpa?!" I said still completely shocked.

"What did you call me?" he asked his scowl softening.

"My Dad is your son!" I said so happy finding out about family.

"What?" he hissed.

My mood to deflate at his tone, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, my careless son is who I'm mad at," he said.

"Oh," I said still upset by his reaction.

"Someone get my son Asuma, now!"

I brought my knees up to my chest (as you can see this my nervous habit). Does he wish I didn't exist because I came from his son. I know we didn't get along through the years, mostly because I did pranks with him. It hurts to think he hates me.

"Father?"

I turned my head around quickly. The first thing I noticed about him was that he looked almost exactly like a younger version of the Hokage. He reminded me of a monkey. I could actually see some similarities to us. I got his height... He wasn't even looking at me.

"Do you know this child? Does she look familiar?"

He looked lazily at me and did a double take.

"Azumi?" he breathed.

His eyes were bugging out. He looked somewhat hopeful and disbelieving.

"No," I said feeling really awkward.

His face dropped. I could see deep sadness.

"Then who are you?"

"Izumi Minami," I said pulling my knees tighter.

"She is your daughter and you did not take care of her! You are so careless!" Hokage/Grandpa said.

The elephant in the room let's out a mighty roar.

He went on, "You ruined this child's life because of your ignorance and stupidity!"

Grandpa walked out from behind the desk and stood beside me.

"Father, how are you sure this my daughter?" his face was completely drained of color.

"You called her Azumi, did you not?" he said venomously then he turned toward me, "Is that your mother?"

I nodded feeling really awkward.

"Can I go? This seems like a father and son thing."

"No. Stay."

A hand was on my shoulder to keep from getting up and leaving from this awkward situation.

Dad looked over at me one more time and I could see the pain in his eyes, like he never truly let go of something... probably my mother.

"I need to go," he said.

"Wait!"

He continued walking.

"Give him some time Izumi," Grandpa said.


	16. Shaping a New Future

I waited in the uncomfortable silence. I really wanted to leave, but I was afraid to ask.

"Izumi," Grandpa said.

I looked up.

"You can go now," he said.

"You sure?" I asked my knees still pulled tight against my chest.

"Yeah," he smiled.

I got up and hugged him tightly and briefly. He grunted in discomfort and a bit of annoyance.

"Bye Grandpa," I said trying not to laugh at the new the strangeness of this of this situation.

**~Page Break~**

I found my father sitting on a park bench with his head between his hands. He seemed to be deep in thought. I went over there because if I was there any longer it would probably be considered stalking.

"Dad?" I said across from him.

It had been about 20 minutes since he said he needed to be alone.

"Hmm?" he lifted his head.

"Can we talk?" I said hopefully.

"We might as well," he said scooting over.

I sat up unnaturally straight. It was awkward to say the least. I wanted this though, so I can't complain and I'm not.

"Where's your mother? Why aren't you living with her?" Asuma asked.

"Um, my mother died giving birth to me. My grandparents Naomi-san and Haru-san left me here hopping for a better life for me. They thought you'd claim me as your daughter."

"I'm sorry I didn't know otherwise things would've turned out differently. I was 15 I didn't think," he gave me a small smile.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault," I said putting a hand on his shoulder returning his smile.

There was a brief pause. I wondered if I could get along with this person for the rest of his life as a father and a daughter. I tried picturing me taking care of him in his elderly. I would be still young enough to take care of him. It would be sweet.

"So tell me about your self," he said.

**~Page Break~**

I sighed as I finished placing all of my belongings in his guest room, which is now my room. It didn't take that long considering I don't own many things. It's strange being in a much nicer apartment and obviously that's not the only wierd thing about this situation.

"Do you like the room?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

I looked up after straightening the picture of Team 7 on the shelf. I loved this picture. Kakashi-sensei had his hands on top of both of Sasuke and Naruto's head while smiling. I wrapped my arms around their shoulders smiling broadly in a playful manner.

"Yeah," I said.

I looked around. The room had pale blue walls, wooden flooring and a twin sized bed. It had one shelf on one side of the room as well as a small closet and dresser. I set my team picture on of the dresser.

**~Page Break~**

"Izumi!" I heard Naruto say.

I didn't address him. He even tried to go for a hug, but I just walked past him.

"Sorry I let you guys behind. It was reckless and stupid of me. I had some... complications," I glanced at Naruto briefly at the word complications.

"Uh, it's okay," Kakashi-sensei said awkwardly.

"Izumi," Naruto seemed confused and a bit whiney.

The reason I'm ignoring him is quite simple. I need space to A- get over him and B- do what I need to do which is train with peace (it helps me not think of him).

"I'm gonna go home to my Dad and discuss my training."

"Excuse me," Kakashi-sensei said seemingly surprised.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you guys. I kept it a secret. Sarutobi Asuma is my Dad."

I saw Kakashi-sensei's visible eye widen for a moment then return to its normal size.

"It makes sense somewhat," he said thoughtfully.

"Really how?" I asked curiously.

"You have similar personalities."

"Really?" I said a bit surprised.

"Also when did you find this out?" Sensei asked.

"My grandparents told me back in the Land of Waves," I said feeling a bit guilty, "I only told Naruto though."

**~Page Break~**

After I went to my Dad's and got the equipment I needed I ran over to the hospital. I was at the receptionist.

"Sweetheart didn't you check out of here earlier today?" she said kindly.

"Yes, that's not why I'm here though."

"What do you need?"

"I need someone to train me to be a Medic-nin," I smiled.

"Um... I," she said.

"I'll train you."

I looked over at the woman who spoke. I recognized her as the lady who healed me of my injuries earlier today. I was already grateful, but now it seems to have doubled.

"Thank you," I said facing her inclining my a bit.

"My name is Akira Sato. Follow me," she said.

I did as she instructed. It was a plain hospital room with basic equipment. Although there was one thing different about it: an aquarium of fish. I hope she doesn't have me start out too soon.

She opened a drawer. I peered inside it and it. She pulled out a dead or dying fish from a plastic bag thing. Oh man does that smell!

"In order to learn the basics of becoming a Medic-nin you must heal this dying fish. Human cells are more complex to speed up the healing process, so you have to start out simple. This room's purpose is to train potential Medic-nins. As of right now we are starting to become a bit short of them," she smiled slightly.

"Okay, um, is there any rules or anything I need to know?"

"It depends on what kind of Medic-nin you're going to be: a full time, a specific team's Medic-nin or a Combat Medic-nin that general do missions only consisting of medic shinobi. Which one is it?"

"A specific team Medic-nin," I said as the choice was easy.

"I'll show you the signs."

It was a modified ox and then a tiger which happened in a quick succession. I tried it myself and put in the required chakra. I got a slight shimmer of green chakra. I tried to apply it to the fish. I couldn't see a difference by much and it went out.

"That was good try again," she said smiling a bit.


	17. Intruders?

I sat as my team completed their everyday D-rank missions. I wasn't paying attention much do to the fact that I had my nose into a very dirty book. It was my favorite series after all and the missions, as if on repeat, were boring in comparison my usual apathy for was apparent. Although there was an interesting enough factor in this though. It seems there is a huge rift between Naruto and Izumi, she is completely ignoring him. I swear if my team played the silent game Sasuke and her would be neck and neck. Poor Naruto is trying his best to get her attention, but she was just focused more on Sasuke just to spite him. It's quite amusing...

_I was about three hours late. I decided to lag behind even further, I was a bit curious as to what on earth my team was talking about._

_"Good morning Izumi," I heard Naruto say on the bridge._

_Izumi didn't act like she heard him one bit, so Naruto tried again._

_"Good morning," he said a bit louder._

_She looked over at Sasuke who seemed a bit smug at the obvious rift in their friendship. I don't think she noticed the smirk._

_"Good morning Sasuke," she said in a friendly manner, "Do you hear anything?"_

_I concealed a small chuckle that was threatening to escape my lips. This is much like the reverse dynamic between Obito, Rin and I. It made me smile in a bitter sweet way._

_At first Sasuke seemed surprised by the abnormal attention, but a quick smirk replaced it._

_"No."_

_"You two!" Naruto growled._

_"Hey guys," I greeted seeing this as a good time to come in, "I got lost."_

When the missions started to come to an end it seemed the teamwork really was in tatters. Izumi and Sasuke seemed to be working together well even if it was to exclude Naruto, on her part.

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned in pain.

Izumi ignored it completely. Usually she'd she'd smother him, but it's not like injuries are anything really to fret over he just got a bit banged up and a little sore. She deemed this wasn't worthy of freaking out over.

"Pft, can't you take care of yourself?" Sasuke said.

Naruto screamed, "God dammit Sasuke!"

He tried to lunge at him, but Izumi pushed him back with one hand not looking at him.

"The teamwork is out of whack it seems," I said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sasuke you're ruining our teamwork!" Naruto shouted.

Izumi's hand dropped from holding back Naruto seeing as he won't lunge anymore.

"That's you, Usuratonkachi. If you want me to stop making you look bad then just... become stronger than me."

They exchanged a heated glance. Well, this rivalry is making me feel rather awkward.

"That's it for the day. I'm gonna go fill out reports," I said promptly leaving in a cloud of smoke.

**~Izumi's P.O.V.~**

"Then I'm going home," Sasuke said.

"I'm going to go train," I said.

"Wait Izumi!" Naruto screamed.

I kept walking, I'm not going to deal with this right now. I guess I'm not having it my way because Naruto came up behind me.

"Dammit Izumi if you don't talk to me I'm gonna hit you!"

I turned around for fear of being hit. When we fought like this as children he never broke promises of violence.

"I'm trying to give you the silent treatment, so don't hit me!" I exclaimed.

"Why?!" He demanded.

"Boss, what's the matter?" Konohamaru said coming up to me.

"Go away, I don't have time to play with you," Naruto said returning his attention back to me.

"You're so cold boss."

I began to walk a different route figuring this would be easier to get away from him. I was wrong.

"Cous'?" the annoying child said, "Where are you going?"

I turned my head around to face him.

"Who told you I was you're cousin? I didn't tell anyone I was related to them, but Grandpa and Dad."

"Grandpa. He told me when I tried to kill him earlier today."

"Why would you try and kill Grandpa?!" I said outraged.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

We all looked at him.

"You two are related!?" Naruto demanded.

"Yes," I said begrudgingly.

"Cous' you're so mean to me."

"And you're annoying. Every time I talk to you it's all about the Oiroke no Jutsu. I'm a girl I'm not into that stuff unless you want to turn into a sexy guy."

"What else am I supposed to talk about or do? It's my ticket to becoming Hokage."

"I don't know you're an eight year old boy... play shinobi or something," I said putting my hands on my hips, "That's what I played when I was eight years old."

"That reminds me," he said turning toward me, "Boss do you wanna play shinobi."

This child is so infuriatingly annoying and gets off topic so easily.

"No," he said.

"You're so mean!"

I sighed, "I'll play with you for a bit, but I've got to train in a little bit."

I suppose I can at least try and get along with him just as long as he doesn't try something like sexy jutsus.

"Okay."

"On you're mark... get set... go!" I said.

I watched as they ran and I chased them.

"Ahhhh!" Konohamaru screamed.

I was already there at a semi-decent distance.

"That hurt you little brat," the tall black suited boy said.

He looked like a big black cat. Said boy grabbed Konohamaru by the scarf.

"Hey put my cousin down!"

"I don't know should I?" he said venemously.

Naruto, Mogi, and Udon caught up. They looked over in horror. Naruto ran over to him, but something caused him to stop as he fell on one knee. At the moment I wasn't concerned for my blonde friend my cousin is being choked by a strange boy. I took out a kunai from my weapons holster. I threw it at his wrist and it forced the boy to drop my cousin.

"Konohamaru," I said, "get over here."

He hurried over to me and clung to my leg in fright. Naruto got up coming over to me.

"What are you two doing?" I heard a voice I didn't recognize say.

I looked up at the source and I saw a redheaded kid with teal eyes that resembled racoon eyes. It was kind of adorable, I wouldn't say that out loud though.

"We are not supposed to kill or harm anyone hear. Was that not clear? Do you want me to kill you?"

"S-sorry," cat boy said.

"Yeah we're sorry," the blonde girl said.

"Um, who are you guys?" I asked uncomfortably.

The redhead's eyes snapped over to me. His gaze was neutral at first, but then it widened with shock. The next thing that happened is that he fell from the tree. Oh my god! I didn't hear a thump...

"Gaara!" the other two screamed.

They went behind the fence and pulled him up. There were no indications of him colliding with the ground, but there was sand around him.

"Purring," he muttered.

"We've got to get him to Baki-sensei," the blonde girl said.

They left quickly with their disoriented companion. That was strange... obviously.

"Wierdos," Konohamaru muttered still attached to my leg.

I was still in my daze. Why did, Gaara... was it, say something about purring. Is it something similar to Naruto and is stomach? Does this effect him differently because Naruto is not aware of this, but Gaara obviously is. I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Cous', what are you starring at?"

I shook my head lightly, "Hmm?"

"You like that redhead don't you?" he smirked smugly.

"What?!" I shouted.

I heard another "what" from above in the trees. It was softer mine, however, was more pitchy and like I was in denial. I'm not though, I swear!

"Hehe, I'm telling you're Dad."

"You brat, I'll get you!" I hissed at him.

"Eep!" He squealed.

I caught him in less than ten seconds. I held his squirming form and tied his scarf to a random tree. Now he can't tell... at the moment.

"I don't like him and by the way scarfs are a bad fashion choice."

"Get me down you bitch!"

I continued to walk away. Now I was definitely going to be late for training with Akira-sensei. My progress as she puts is above average. I don't how I'll concentrate with my thoughts centered on the redhead...


	18. Mother's Wish

It had been about a month since I've been training with Akira-sensei. I now have a steady stream of using the Shousen Jutsu. I can keep it up until I don't have enough chakra. I've now moved on from the fish about 3 weeks ago then I dealt with minor injuries to internal damage on more complicated human cells. Akira-sensei told me that I'm progressing quite quickly. It's probably because I practice so much when I'm supposed to be resting. Instead of sleeping in regular hours I've been studying the medical books she leant me. I've been operating about maybe 2 hours of sleep. It's really starting to show despite if I want it to or not. I could careless. My goal is to be useful to my team and god dammit even if it kills me I will be useful to them!

"Izumi?" my father knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I yawned flipping to the next page about herbs.

The door opened. I was sitting on my bed my back against the pillows. I put my book beside myself. A cigarette between his lips.

"I got reservations to Yakiniku Q for us."

"Okay," I said.

I got up. I straightened up and smoothed out my clothes. I began walking with him.

"Who's you're team?" I asked.

"Team 10."

"Which one's that again?"

"Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji," he said.

"Oh," I said trying to keep the malice out of his voice.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't really like Ino," I said, "Our personalities are 2 clashing things."

He nodded as we entered the restraunt. It wasn't even dark out yet.

"I invited my team as well. Is that okay?"

"Do they know you're my Dad?"

"I told them earlier... That's kinda why I invited them," he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's fine."

We sat down in the korean styled table. My legs crossed and I faced the table. The rest of Team 10 was already here. They were looking at me strangely back and forth between me and my Dad.

I internally groaned in annoyance. I was already sick of the wierdness of the entire situation. All I want is to move past this and get onto a normal as possible relationship with my Dad.

"I don't see it," Ino said bluntly.

"What?" I asked.

"You two look nothing alike. It's just... wierd."

"They have similar personalities," Chouji piped in.

We all looked at him.

"I mean Izumi is laid back like sensei. I've never seen her angry before," Chouji explained.

I yawned despite how hard I was trying not to.

"What's wrong with you? You look worse than usual."

"Training," I mumbled shaking my head trying to wake myself up.

"For what?" Shikamaru asked.

"To be a Medic-nin."

There was silence. Then Dad eventually broke it.

"How's that going?" he asked, "Kakashi told me that you had good chakra control."

"Akira-sensei told me I'm progressing so quickly. It's probably because I've been doing nothing else except barely the nessecitties and missions for Team 7. I can now heal internal injuries."

"That explains the bags and the hollow appearance," Ino said.

"That's enough Ino," Dad said.

**~Page Break~**

I met up at the bridge next morning. This time I got a decent amount of sleep.

"Wanna play a prank on our late sensei?" Naruto asked coyly.

I ignored him. I turned my face toward Sasuke. It is so fun to piss him off this way.

"What did you do last night Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Stayed at home."

"I went to dinner with my Dad and his team."

"Guys," Naruto whined.

I looked over at what he was doing and saw Naruto attaching zip line to each sides of the bridge. Uh oh... this is never good. I looked over and he tested it and bounced tightly.

"Hehe, that ought to teach him."

I looked over at Sasuke and he looked vaguely annoyed.

I heard a swoosh. I looked over and Kakashi-sensei stepped over the zip line whilst reading his book. Naruto was pouty and even Sasuke looked a bit disappointed. An idea came to mind... tee hee...

"Sensei," I said with curious innocence coming closer to him trying to peak over his book, "What does 'His caressing hand stroked her-'."

I was interrupted as he tripped over the zip line trying to back away. I heard laughter erupt around me. I giggled as well. Sensei got up begrudgingly and a slight scowl plastered on his brow.

"Well, what I came to tell you that all of you have a choice whether or not to take the Chuunin Exams or not. Here's your applications."

We took them even trying to fight down our remaining laughter. He left with remaining his furrowed brow.

"Chuunin Exams," I said thoughtfully as we began to walk down the cobbled street, "Do you think we're ready for that?"

"We're beyond ready!" Naruto cheered.

"Hn," Sasuke said in... agreement?

"O-okay if you guys think so."

I won't lie I'm pretty hesitant. People have died in this exam. I don't want to die even though I became a kunoichi. When you become a shinobi it's almost signing you're own death wish they typically don't live very long. Oh well, I knew what I agreed to I might as well do it. I can't hold my team back.

"Also you have better pay as a Chuunin. I can't wait to buy ramen by the pound!"

My ears perked up at the sound of 'better pay'. For future reference I like money... a lot. You can buy anything money... to a certain extent. Money can grant you so many things. I almost never spend my money. I save it and I even started to invest it since I don't need to spend it on the basic necessities of the apartment my Dad does it. I'm almost tripling: first money and now money, money, money!

"Now I'm excited!" I said enthused.

"Money always excites you," Naruto said making a face.

"Money buys you things. Things you want and/or need," I clarified a little bitterly.

Naruto still kept his strange face on. It seemed judging.

"I'll see you later," I said.

**~Page Break~**

I sat on top of the roof top I typically sit on. I was contemplating many things. Money's great, but what's the use of it if you're dead. I also wondered if my Dad would be okay with this or not. He'd probably chill with it like he is with most things, but I don't know things are pretty... if-y. It's awkward trust me.

A sudden chill went through me. It's not 'I'm cold type of chill'. It felt like I was either being watched or followed. I know it couldn't be me being followed because I'm sitting. I must be being watched... Nah, who would spy on me of all people. It's still very creepy though just in general.

**~Gaara's P.O.V.~**

When my siblings brought me to Baki I was too dazed to protest or attack. Of course Baki had no idea what to do, but he backed off completely once he realized I was coming to my senses.

I've never heard mother make such a noise before. It made my head go all tingly when she did such a thing. Flashes of the girl's image kept coming in my mind. It made a softer less... 'explosive' purr. After the initial shock of the general sensation... it was kinda... nice. It was better than the constant cry for blood to sate her needs, that's for sure. It almost seemed mother wanted me to go looking for _her_ again and continue to be there. Considering the effect blue haired girl has I complied with mother's wish.

I began stalking her I don't know when. I wasn't open about though. I at least knew that. Along with the deep purring I heard a few somewhat incoherent words.

_"Must find. Must see. Happy... Pleased."_

In what felt like forever my mind was at peace to a certain degree. I continued my observing as she sat on top of a roof top. From what I picked up her name is Izumi Minami. I actually admired some of her qualities and mother's purring and words she throws out there gave me push in that direction. I could do this all day.


	19. Meeting Kurenai

I decided to leave the top of the roof because the feeling of being watched continued to grow. I walked a few blocks down. I still felt like someone was creepin' on me. I crossed my arms over my chest in a kind of defensive way. The feeling started to intensify as I went down one of the many cobbled streets. I was tempted to run and I was about to until my head collided into someone's chest. Thankfully who I ran into caught me from falling right into the stones. I looked up and took a step back. It was my Dad.

"What's up Dad?" I said.

"Let's take a walk," he said.

"Okay."

We walked down the street and thankfully the creepy feeling was not so overwelming now.

"Have you decided anything about the Chuunin Exams?"

"Um, I'm going to take it. I've been talking to Akira-sensei and she says I'm ready. She says I'm progressing quickly. She's going to give my honorary medical pouch and tanto this afternoon. I'm pretty excited. I mean I still have many things I need to master, but by Konoha standards I'm considered a Medic-nin."

"That's great."

He seemed disinterested. It disappointed me more than I'd like to admit. The entire situation seemed unusual. Despite the short time time I've known this man I can sense when something's awry with people whether they're subtle or not. I guess it's because I spend too much time observing and analyzing... I tend to over think situations. It's both an asset and a flaw sadly enough.

Anyway I noticed something was wierd. First, he asked me about the Chuunin Exams as in he cares about what I'm going to do. Generally when someone asks you a question about a deadly exam you show at least you show some form of interest especially to a relative, but he didn't. Second, what is up with our surroundings? It just became foggy out of seemingly no where. That only happens in really cheesy horror films. Something is not right.

"Dad," I said, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he said trying to be casual but was failing.

Wierd.

"Haha," an eery guy jumped down from a pillar.

"What the hell is going on here?" I hissed under my breath.

"It seems your father just doesn't care."

It began to click, this is a genjutsu. Do you I need to dispell it or not? What should I do?

"This isn't real," I said taking in the fog and the rest of the odd situation.

"What are you talking about?" Dad said taking out his trench knives.

"This is a genjutsu, isn't it?" I said walking up to the creepy man dressed in foreign clothing.

He sneered, "Oh really."

He threw his weapon at me and it went through me.

"Yep," I said continuing to walk away.

I never like genjutsu. It messes with people's minds. I've always thought that was the one of the many things that people were just supposed to leave alone.

**~Page Break~**

I yawned sleepily. I was quite proud of myself today. I earned my rank as a Medic-nin. I wanted to celebrate and what not, but there was much more that I have to do like gain more medical knowledge and The Chuunin Exams. I have no time to spare!

I tried to focus on making dinner which were shish kabobs with my over stressed mind. Thankfully I actually developed decent culinary skills. When I was really little I wasn't able to cook at all and the people I used to live next to (I used to live next to a rowdy bingo parlor) would bring me food. It was mostly stale fruit cake and cabbage. As kind as it was you see why I was desperate to learn to prepare my own meals. This a good few years before I properly met Naruto.

As my mind began to drift I started to observe the apartment from this angle. It was definitely better than my old one. There was a strip of wall the blocked me from seeing the front door. The kitchen happened to be on the right of the doorway which contained the kitchen table where we eat together. In the middle of everything was the small living room. It contained a love seat, an arm chair, a rug in the center, a bookshelf off against a wall, then there was a T.V. adjacent to to the rug and furniture. The hallway stemmed off across from the front door of the apartment. At the end of the hallway is my Dad's big bedroom. The right side of the hall is my room/former guest room and across from my room is the single bathroom. It is a nicely set up apartment.

"Izumi?" I heard my Dad call.

"Yes?" I called back skewering the chicken.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay, just a minute I have to finish Shish Kabob-ing."

I felt nervous. Who does my Dad want me to meet. Is it someone important or not? Is just one of his many friends coming over for dinner? I'm worrying more than I should. I took a deep calming breath.

I watched as a woman with long dark hair came in. She had on a dress of wrappings on with a red thing underneath. Her eyes were a matching red. She's very pretty.

"Hi," I said making my last shish kabob.

"Hello," she said back to me friendly enough.

"This is Kurenai," Dad said, "and Kurenai this is Izumi."

"Nice to meet you, Kurenai-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Izumi."

"Are you staying for dinner?" I said setting the table.

She looked over at Dad. I for some reason didn't want her to stay over as mean as that sounds. A) I'm selfish when it comes to my Dad and B) it's so damn awkward.

"Yes," he said.

_Fuck you, Dad_, I thought a bit sarcastically.

"Ok," I said.

We sat down began to eat.

"So," Kurenai-san said, "are you going to do The Chuunin Exams?"

"Yes, my team is," I said bitting off a grilled tomato, "Do you lead a team?"

"Yes, team 8. They're doing The Chuunin Exams as well."

**~Page Break~**

I was in my bedroom. I basically got the hint that they wanted to be alone. I am curious to know what they're talking about. Is Kurenai-san special to him... like girlfriend special to him? Or is she just a friend that he just wanted me to meet. The latter seems unlikely. I pressed my ear to the door determined to hone on their private conversation despite the rudeness.

"She's great Asuma...," she trailed off.

"But what?" I heard a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"It's just...," she seemed to have trouble getting something out, "something's different about you. Is there something you're not telling me?"

I heard a bit of shifting and Dad sigh. I couldn't tell what exactly what was going on though, obviously.

"You're still in love with her mother," she said a little taken aback, but overall not that surprised.

"Kurenai, I will explain everything," he took a deep breath, "She was my first love. I was 15, you remember how easy it was to fall head over heels during those years. The attraction was immediate when I saw her. I was doing a mission near her house. She was beautiful: dull blue hair, lavender eyes and the most gentle looking face I've ever seen."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kurenai-san sounded hurt. Yep, they are definitely romantically involved and I am the product of what is causing this mess. I may not be the root of the problem, but I am what started this up. I can decipher this much at least. Here I come into his life, his home, and now ruin his love life; the guilt and resentment is tremendous.

"I want you to know where I'm coming from, so you can understand... We had sex that night. I didn't use protection, but I didn't think even once about the possibility of her being pregnant. I had to leave the next day, so I thought that was a great way to say goodbye once and for all. I went into this funk and I didn't think I could ever really get over her. Time passed, I actually moved on and I fell in love with you."

"That explains the past. That doesn't explain now though."

"Seeing my daughter and how much she reminds of Azumi and that goes beyond looks, brought up old feelings and memories. I promise I love you and you only."

"Asuma...," she trailed off.

I heard more shifting. This wasn't the kind of shifting from earlier. I started to back away, tomato red in the face, from the door, but not before I heard:

"I love you too," Kurenai-san said.

Now I don't feel as guilty. Right now though I feel mostly embarrassed for listening in a private conversation and a soon to be intimate moment. My face still glowed red.


	20. Bushy Brows and Super Brows

"The Chuunin Exams aren't easy. Even we failed 3 straight times. People who take these exams quite being a shinobi and some die; we've seen it all. Those who do pass become captains of missions and to think kids like you can become Chuunins," he scoffed.

The boy who was talking had strange bandages on his face and strange clothing. His hair stuck up in strange angles. He had two swords on his back. He gave us a creepy smile.

"Let us pass and remove the genjutsu here. I'm going to the 3rd floor," Sasuke told them.

"What is he talking about?" people started to murmur.

"So you noticed, huh?" the other boy said.

I wasn't really paying attention my mind was on other things, so I wasn't really interested in Sasuke smirking and telling people off and smirking.

"Izumi," I looked up, "you must have noticed first right? You're the most observant and chakra gifted on our team."

I was a bit surprised at the fact that he mentioned me at all. I still think he hates me though.

"Um... yeah I noticed. This is actually the 2nd floor," I said.

"Yep," Naruto said.

"Not bad, but all you did was see through it!"

The boy made a swift kick which Sasuke was gonna match. Although the jumpsuit boy had different ideas. Wow, he's fast... He's completely different from the boy getting knocked around earlier.

"Ugh!" the kid said as he was pushed to the ground.

"Hey," the kid with the ponytail said, "we're not supposed to be drawing attention to ourselves. We discussed this, so what are you doing?"

I started to really taken in the surroundings unlike before. The kid who was scolding jumpsuit boy. Had white eyes, dark brown hair, a wierd collared shirt, wrappings on 1 side of his body and a forehead protector. I think he's apart of the Hyuga Clan, like Hinata or he could just be blind.

Now the jumpsuit kid kind of scares me. He has thicker brows than usual and a bowl cut. He just looks like one of those creepers who sit outside you're window, watches you sleep and probably jacks off while you do it. Now you see why he scares me and bothers me.

The girl had two buns on the side of her head and what seemed to be a Chinese theme to her clothes, yet still athletic.

"I know," jumpsuit boy said then he looked over at Sasuke.

"Hey you," the kid with milk white eyes said to Sasuke, "What's your name?"

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first."

"You're a rookie, right? How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer you."

"Come on guys we're gonna be late. The Chuunin Exams wait for no one."

I started to walk as I pulled both of them by the elbow.

"Hey you with the dark eyes," the boy with the green jumpsuit said, "Will you fight me right here right now?"

Oh lord... These situations are just getting weirder and weirder.

"A fight right now?"

"Yes," he said as he promptly hopped down from the from the upper floor.

"My name is Rock Lee."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I want to fight you," Lee went into his battle stance, "I want to test my abilities against a member of a clan full of genius'."

"Challenging me while knowing the Uchiha name frankly you're an idiot. You're about to learn what this name means."

"Please," he said in a beckoning stance.

"Wait! I'll take care of Bushy Brows. 5 minutes is all it takes."

"It's not you who I wish to fight. It's Uchiha."

"Dammit! It's always Sasuke this Sasuke that!"

Naruto began to rush him. Lee deflected it easily. Naruto tried a back kick him, but Lee did a spinning kick.

"Konoha Senpu!"

"Naruto!" I screamed.

I ran over to him quickly. I sat my blonde friend up against the wall. He seemed out of it.

"Naruto?" I said.

"Izumi," he mumbled.

"You okay?" I smiled slightly.

I can't stay at this idiot... or avoid him forever. I guess I have gotten over him to a certain degree.

"Fine," he said then his eyes widened, "S-sasuke!"

I whipped my head around. Lee had him in the air with a swift kick. My eyes widened.

"I will show you hard work surpasses geniuses."

I thought it was the end for the Uchiha, but a colorful pinwheel pinned Lee's wrapping. It stopped him right in the middle of what he was doing. Sasuke began to fall...

"He's not stopping is he?" I said to myself.

I rushed over and caught him. I sat him up a bit. I could see anger in his eyes and... sharingans.

"When did you get those?" I asked.

"When you were passed out and I thought you were dead."

"Oh," I said feeling uncomfortable.

I removed my hands after helping him up. I looked over and saw a turtle. I'm guessing he threw the pinwheel. Naruto came over to us.

"That's a turtle, right?" Naruto asked pointing.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You might want to tell that to him," the turtle said as we heard part of the scolding.

I watched as someone appeared.

"Greetings!"

The man who looked like he could be related to Lee popped out on top of the turtle. He was striking a disturbing pose.

"I'm gonna be in therapy 'til I'm 30," I said.

"These freaks beat me?" I heard Sasuke say.

"S-super brows," Naruto said in awe.

Lee looked over angrily clenching his fist, "Don't make fun of Gai-sensei!"

"It's okay, Lee," he said.

Lee looked gleeful like he was about to be praised. Then what happened was not what any of us expecting, he decked Lee right on the jaw.

"Idiot!"

I watched as Lee flew a few meters. My eyes widened considerably along with the rest of my team.

"Gai-sensei, I'm sorry!" Lee cried.

Gai-sensei knelt in front of his pupil.

"Lee," he said.

"Gai-sensei," Lee had dramatic tears flood down his eyes.

A sunset with crashing waves of the ocean appeared behind them as Gai-sensei pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Okay, that's even more disturbing," I said.

"It's not that bad," Naruto said.

I quirked one of my brows at him in question.

"So you're Kakashi's group?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "Do you know him?"

"We're eternal rivals."

"That sounds so fake!" Naruto cried.

I felt and heard a whoosh. I was the first turn around. Holy shit he's fast!

"I'm stronger than Kakashi," he said proudly.

_In speed yes, _I thought.

"Now get off to the Chuunin Exams."

"We're already late," I said.

"Head on it'll be fine," Gai-sensei said.

"Come on guys," Sasuke said.

We walked up to the stairs. I couldn't help but think we were going to our inevitable doom.


	21. Chuunin Exam Contestants

"So you all came," Sensei said.

I looked at the door that read 301. This time it wasn't a genjutsu like before. I felt nerve racking anticipation. I don't what to expect behind those doors.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Truth be told I didn't expect you to come, Izumi. If you didn't come Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to take it; it must be taken in groups of 3. If I told you that you would've taken it out of guilt for Naruto... and Sasuke."

"Sensei," I said, "I was going take it anyway despite my doubts. I want a better pay."

A sweatdrop dripped down his temple. Why does everyone react like this? I know that's a perk at least everyone is looking forward to just a little bit. One of the only reasons I became a kunoichi other than being with my best friend is because it's the only job that offers pay at such a young age. Don't judge.

"Well go on ahead," he sighed.

My smile returned as we approached the double doors. I took a deep breath and then passed through them.

I looked around. There were many faces and they were older than us. It was definitely intimidating. I gulped in nervousness.

"Hey," Chouji greeted.

"Hi Chouji," I said cheerily, "Hi Shikamaru."

Shikamaru did a head motion signaling that he heard me and this was his greeting.

"Sasuke-kun," I heard a squeal from behind.

It was so high pitched that it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I don't even have to guess who that came from. I just _know_.

"Ino," I stated.

I turned around and Sasuke looked like he was about to kill as the bonde clung on his back like a monkey.

"Izumi," she said in the same tone as me while she snuggled deeper into the Uchiha.

She reminded me strongly of a monkey clinging to a tree or its mother.

"Hey everyone," Kiba said.

I turned around.

"Hi guys," I greeted.

I haven't seen many of these people since the academy. It was nice to see them.

"N-naruto-kun," I saw Hinata blushing and tapping her pointer fingers together.

I don't think he heard her because he didn't say anything. She continued to blush and avert her gaze. I looked over at Shino who didn't say anything yet.

"Hi Shino," I smiled slightly.

"Hello."

I smiled slightly and looked at everyone.

"It's been awhile," I said a little nostalgically.

"Yeah, I and I've gotten so much stronger. You guys won't stand a chance!" Kiba said with confidence and Akamaru barked with agreement.

"Akamaru," I said.

He jumped off from atop of Kiba's head and into my arms. I thankfully I caught him otherwise he would've crashed into the concrete floor. He barked happily.

"Hey baby," I cooed.

I rubbed his belly as I held him like a baby.

"Give him back!" Kiba growled.

My eyes widened a little in fear at the harshness and the extreme jealousy. He then used my surprise to his advantage and grabbed a whining Akamaru out of my arms. I pouted slightly. Silence fell upon everyone in the group except the whimpering puppy. Awkward...

"Anyway," Kiba continued with furrowed brows, "it seems all of Rookie 9 Genins have shown up. How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?"

Ino, who finally got off the boy's back, had a ticked off expression at the treatment of her "special" Sasuke.

"You seem confident, Kiba," the Uchiha said smugly.

"We trained like hell, we're not going to loose."

"Shut up. Putting Sasuke aside, I won't lose to you," Naruto said.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, Kiba didn't mean it," Hinata said shyly.

"Huh?" Naruto quirked his head to the side.

She looked away and continued to blush a shade deeper.

I observed my surroundings a bit more trying to A) curve boredom and B) see if anything sticks out.

"What are you looking at, flat chest?" Ino teased.

"Nothing, fatso," I replied swiftly as turned my gaze back to her.

The look on Ino's face was worth it. She had a mixture of irritation and a bit of insecurity. I actually sometimes call her that considering what she calls me. I know she's not fat, but what I do know is that losing weight and her appearance are her top priorities. Calling her fatso is the perfect snide comment for pay back.

"So," a voice called.

I looked over and there was a silver haired man with glasses and a simple pony tail walking toward us. He seemed to be emitting confidence with ever action. Why the hell is he talking to us?

"This is Rookie 9. What cute faces... it reminds me of my of my old self a bit."

"Who are you to be to be telling us that?" Ino said viciously.

"Yakushi Kabuto. This is my 7th time taking this exam."

"Seventh?" I said warranting a little shock.

"Then you should be an expert," Ino said feeling confident about it.

"Yeah, but he hasn't passed. Geez this exam is getting harder and harder than it seems," he said lazily.

"I'm just trying to help my cute underclassmen. In fact, do you see those shinobi over there?"

I looked over at their harsh faces. They glared at us as if we were causing problems for them. I continued to skim and came across somewhat familiar faces. There the 3 that are mentored by Gai-sensei and the 3 from Suna. I caught the eye of the redhead who looked as if he was wearing eyeliner. His stare was intense... as if looking right through me. A blush began to surface on my cheeks. I averted my gaze quickly. I felt like Hinata almost.

"Amegakure shinobi have a temper. Watch out."

I wasn't really listening to Kabuto anymore. _Why _was Gaara staring at me? I mean me of all people. No one ever seeks me out in a crowd, except Naruto, but he doesn't stare at me or really take extra notice to me. I'm not used to it and it quite frankly unnerves me.

"Ninja Info Cards," I said getting part of the conversation, "the contents can be shown when it comes to my chakra. They hold information from exam areas, the 5 great nations to individuals."

"Can you show me?" Sasuke said.

"Does anybody interest you?"

"Rock Lee from Konoha and Sabaku no Gaara from Suna."

He showed Lee first applying his chakra to the card.

"Rock Lee," he stated, "his taijutsu skills are superb, but he seems to suck at everything else. He's 1 year older than you."

I began to wonder why he only focuses his abilities on one skill set if you want to be a good ninja you need to broaden your horizon otherwise you're going to fail as a shinobi. Surely he knows that. Does he have weak ineffective chakra or something?

"Sabaku no Gaara. For a Genin he has completed B-rank missions already and hasn't been injured or anything. That's impressive."

Wow.

"B-rank missions and he hasn't been hurt?" Shikamaru said in amazement.

"Yes, but I don't know that much about him because this is his first time taking the exam."

I could feel myself beginning to get extremely nervous. I looked over at Naruto to see what he was doing. He was shaking, I don't know exactly the reason.

"Naruto," I said gently.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS! I will beat all of you and become a Chuunin! It'll be 1 step closer to becoming Hokage!"

"Hm, 'you shall not pass'," Kiba said snidely.

"My ears," I said cringing slightly.

I looked at the people he just shouted to. They were not happy campers it kind of made me fearful. Before I could say or do anything I heard a zoom.

I spun my head around. A strange boy in what looked like a fuzzy hermit costume and wrappings everywhere, but 1 eye came at Kabuto. He dodged swiftly from the metallic arm band thing with holes on it. Kabuto smirked, but then his glasses cracked and the smirk was wiped clean from his face. It reminded me of when singers would sing at an obnoxious frequency and shatter glass. A frown of confusion graced my lips as he vomited. The retching and the smell made me want to hurl as well. I swallowed the bile building in my throat. Just give me a second and I'll help him.

"Kabuto!" Naruto said rushing to his aid.

I went with Naruto and crouched on the other side of Kabuto.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said trying to stand on wobbly legs.

"Here," I said pulling out a cool rag from my medic pouch strapped across my rear end.

"Thank you, but no thank you," he said trying to bat away my offering.

I put it away. Gosh, I was just trying to be helpful.

"For a veteran I thought you'd be better. Disappointing," the creepy furry turtle shell hermit man said.

_What the hell went through his body?_ I thought. Something obviously disrupted the body to make a wave of nauseous go through him. It isn't just vomiting he caused it was also something to able to crack his glasses too. It's probably has something to do with that wierd band... I'm over speculating he probably just hit him on the glasses and it hurt enough to make him throw up.

The doors burst open. I looked over in a bit of surprise. It seems like everything is sneaking up on me today. That's not good.

"I am Morino Ibiki and I am your first exam proctor," there was a short pause and then he gestured to the creepy attacker guy, "There will be no fighting unless told otherwise. There will also he no killing. Understand?"

"Sorry, I just got a bit over excited," he scratched the back of his head with a predatory smirk.

"Now, let's begin the first exam. It is written."

I'm actually a decent test taker. If I wasn't smart I couldn't become an official medic-nin, but it's not me I'm worried about. It's Naruto. He sucks at written tests. We're screwed!


	22. Task 1: The Written

We sat in our assigned seats. I was next to 2 older kid I didn't recognize. I felt nervous about being separated from my team or anyone I know. I'll have to somehow deal with the jitters and focus on my test.

"There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed so listen carefully," Ibiki-san said.

I expected there to be rules, but no questions? It seems harsh. I wish I could change my vocational path completely; I wanted to be a singer ever since I could speak. The only reason I became a shinobi was to earn money and be self-sufficient. The music industry is up and down all the time with pay. It's not a reliable source of money. Also another thing to prevent that dream from coming true is... I have a severe case of stage fright.

"The first rule: you will start off with 10 points. The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point, but this test is a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all the questions correctly you keep your 10 points. The second rule: this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold onto from the initial team total of 30 points."

Now I understand somewhat why Kakashi-sensei emphasized teamwork as an important factor. We need each other in order to get things done as Genin. That's probably the same principle for Chuunins as well. I don't know about Jonins though. From what I can see Jonins go their separate ways and form another team with Genins. Lather, rinse, repeat.

"The third and most important rule: that if anyone is caught cheating during the exam by the testing officers you will have an automatic 2 point deduction for each offense. There will be some who will who will lose all their points and be asked to leave."

I glanced over at the proctors as they smirked. This is some extreme circumstances. It kind of reminds of those shows on T.V. that mess with your mind and challenge you. Sometimes it's cool, but other times it's just cruel.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobi trying to achieve the level of Chuunin, become proud shinobi."

We have Naruto, but if Sasuke and I make up for him we should be fine even if he gets a 0.

"And the final rule: those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their 2 teammates."

_No! _I thought, _this is so unfair!_

"This exam will last 1 hour. Begin!"

I looked at the test. It contained a total of 10 questions like he said. I skimmed it at first looking over the entire thing. I noticed a final question at the bottom, my eyebrows rose. It's not there...

_The 10th question will be revealed after 45 minutes of test taking._

I went back up to the first question. It's a cipher. Hmm... I just flip some letters and junctions... wrong combination. Okay, let's try this again. I tried a similar combination then turned the paper on the side. Okay, that makes a little more sense.

_An honorable shinobi must see underneath the underneath. He is trained to win not fight fair._

That's an interesting and bold statement. Does that apply to this exam? Are we supposed to play unfair somehow? This entire exam itself is insanely difficult with too many annoying rules. It provokes cheating. _He is trained to win not fight fair. _I hope Naruto and Sasuke understands this.

I looked up at the clock 15 minutes had already passed. I need to hurry, but if I'm right and the point is to in fact cheat then I don't see the point. He's not grading us on intellect he's testing our skills on getting information. I sighed and continued despite my theory...

**~Page Break~**

I was finished 3 minutes before the 10th question was revealed. I closed my eyes wanting to relax my brain considering it was throbbing. Just when I put my head down on my arms I felt a wierd sensation go through me. It felt like a giant hand pushed my mind over and I didn't have control over my body anymore.

_"Hmm, so this ugly head does have it's uses," _I heard Ino cackle.

"Time!" I heard Ibiki-san say when I came back to my conscious.

I blinked rapidly to clear my head.

"First before we start the question I need your consent whether to take it or not."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"If you take it and get it wrong you will not be permitted to take The Chuunin Exams ever again. Your team doesn't pass along with you."

"What?! You can't do that!" Kiba screamed.

"Shut it! You have no right to question me!"

An explosion of murmurs and I could pick out little bits and pieces of it.

"This is so unfair!"

"You guys are unlucky this year that you got me," he smirked with his marred face.

I raised my hand with a pressing question. He ignored it, so I voiced it.

"If we pass this portion of the exam and we don't pass the other parts... are will still allowed to take the exam?"

"What you do outside the exam doesn't concern me."

"Oh...," I said to myself.

"I quit. Sorry team," someone said raising their hand.

Many others began to follow quickly. I scowled slightly. I understand why you would quit. It's the better option if you feel your team can't pass, but come on! It's all or nothing, you just can't be wishy-washy. You came here to take the damn test so take it. Although I am tempted to back out for Naruto's sake. His dream to become Hokage is much more important than any potential shinobi goal. I was going to raise my hand.

"Stop! I will take the 10th question. It's my nindo! I will still become Hokage even if I'm not a Chuunin! I won't give up!"

I smiled as I kept my hands at my sides. That's so like him. I could see the remainder of this room was resolved.

"Everyone, you all pass," Ibiki-san said.


	23. Task 2: The Forest of Death

We were introduced a giant forest with insanely thick trees. They were covered in moss, vines and grass. I read on the chain link fence's sign which said 'Danger! Stay out!' I felt extremely frightened. There are only 26 teams left. Even that seems large to our second proctor Mitarashi Anko-san. She claims she will cut the numbers in half. That doesn't sit well with me.

"This is the 2nd stage of The Chuunin Exams. It's known as The Forest of Death," Anko-san.

"This is disturbing. I don't think I know this kind of terrain," I commented to myself.

As a Medic-nin I have to be knowledgeable about the land I'm in. It varies in all kinds: deserts, regular grassy plains, and snowy lands. I need to know which herbs are edible, poisonous, and medicinal. I need to know where possible predators live. I also need to know how to live off the land and find sources of water, food and bearable shelter.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the 'Forest of Death'."

"You think that'll scare me?! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" Naruto shouted confidently.

"Yeah, you're spirited," the woman appeared right behind him and slashed his cheek, "Kids like you are killed off quickly."

I watched as she licked up his blood. My eyes widened and I was about to defend him, but a man with abnormally long tongue grabbed the fallen kunai. It caught me by surprise.

"Here's you're kunai," he said.

"Why thank you," she said, "But you know... don't sneak up behind me unless you want to die."

"It's just I get so excited when I see blood... and you cut my precious hair," he began to walk back to his similar friends

"Sorry about that," Anko-san.

I went over to Naruto quickly. I took his cheeks in my hands examining his cut.

"Izumi," Naruto mumbled with his words obstructed.

"Hm?" I said pulling out a small rag that I offered to Kabuto earlier.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Hush," I said plainly.

I whipped the blood away and then put away the rag right back into my medic pouch. I let go his face which he was earlier struggling to get out of my grasp.

"Now, before we start the second test there's something I have to pass out. You must sign these agreement forms."

I quirked a brow.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"There will be deaths in this one and if I don't have you sign these it will be my responsibility," she said with a chipper atmosphere, "I'm going to explain the second test and then you can sign it afterwards. Each team will check in that booth behind me."

I looked over at the wooden stand. It was a regular little building.

"I'll now explain the 2nd test simply put you will attempt the ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area in which it will take place. Around practice arena #44 are 44 locked gates. There's a forest, river, and a tower in the center; from the gates to the tower is about 10km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task using your many many weapons and jutsu, you will compete on a... no rules... scroll battle. You will fight over these 2 scrolls: the 'Heaven' and 'Earth'."

I looked down at the scrolls. They were simple scrolls with the kanji for heaven and earth. I was curious what were its contents.

"I will be cutting the current teams in half. There will be only 13 teams remaining. Half of the teams will be given the Earth scrolls and the other half will be given the Heaven scrolls. Teams must arrive at the tower with both scrolls. There's also a time limit. This second test will last 120 hours. Exactly 5 days."

"5 days!?" Ino exclaimed.

"What about dinner?!" Chouji screamed.

"You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, and poisonous plants. Also the probability of 13 teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther and the time to rest will become shorter. The area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course. Now, I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those have a teammate killed. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for 5 days. One more rule you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" Naruto asked.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does," Anko-san said slyly.

"A Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trust-worthiness. Exchange the 3 forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start. A final word of advice... don't die."

I watched as people the Suna Genin went in the wooden building. It's so people wouldn't know which scroll the teams gets or which member is carrying it. I went into the wooden hut with my team next. I took possession of the scroll for our team. It was the Heaven Scroll. I wasn't going allow any of my other team members to take it. A) I'm the least likely choice. B) I'm the most level headed out of all of them. Naruto looked like he was about to protest, but I put a finger to lips as in a gesture to not say a word.

"Everyone follow an instructor and go to your gates! We will start in 30 minutes!" Anko-san commanded.

I went to gate 12th with my team. I waited tapping my foot. I then saw a fast approaching figure come out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to face my sensei.

"Akira-sensei?" I asked happily.

"Oh good, I caught up to you," she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Not that I don't want you to be or anything, but..."

"I have something for you," her smile broadened as she gave me a box with a simple bow wrapped around it.

"For me?" my eyebrows arose in surprise.

"Yes," she said, "You are my best student by far. I wanted to give you a gift for it, especially before this portion of the exam.

"Thank you," I said opening it excitedly.

I never really get presents or anything. Naruto and I try to exchange presents, but that really didn't work out. I picked up what looked like strange bracelets.

They were diamond shaped rhombus metal container things. They were strung together by flexible metallic material. I could tell they were containers by the look of it: there were little tabs that releases whatevers being stored.

"Thank you," I said, "but, um, what are these?"

"They're poison containers, but you can, if you want, put other things instead of poisons in there. I already have simple poisons in there for you. They activate when reacting to your chakra."

"This is so nice," I said hugging her tightly, "Thank you so much."

She helped me slip them on each of my wrists over my wrappings. I felt an immediate connection to my chakra channels.

Someone cleared their throat, "Ahem."

"Oh sorry," Akira-sensei said.

The Chuunin instructor made an gesturing hand as in for Akira-sensei to leave.

"It's 2 minutes until it's time," he said.

"Again sorry," she said leaving with a smile.

"Bye... thank you again," I called out to her.

She threw a hand behind her. I felt sincerely touched that she gave me a gift. I guess we have gotten close. I don't know about being her best student though. She's about 25, so I'm not sure how many students she has. I smiled to myself. I wonder how in the world she passed The Chuunin Exams. This is _so _difficult.

"Ready! Get set! Go!" the Chuunin said.

Naruto, Sasuke and I went off at a fast pace. I was at a faster pace than the others. I landed in the grass near a tree. They stopped as well.

"Why'd you stop Izumi?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to plan," I said.

Just then a blood curdling scream came from someone's scream. I jumped in surprise as a shudder of fear went through me. I gripped the moss covered tree for support.

"God," I whispered hoarsely.

"That was a human's right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"We need a plan," I said more clearly as I stood up properly.

"Okay, but I have to take a piss," Naruto said.

Naruto unzipped his pants. I turned away despite myself. Others (understandably) would think this is wierd, but um... I've seen Naruto's dick before... We used to take a bathes when we were little. It just doesn't bother me like it should.

"Sasuke," I said, "We should set up in a place first, gather foods, fresh water and medicinal materials. We should wait until all the strong teams are gone and then go after the easier targets."

A steady trickle of pee was still going.

"Are you suggesting we're weak?" Naruto asked.

"We're considered the underdogs along with the rest of Rookie 9," I said reasonably.

"Izumi I don't know-"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke, "I agree with Izumi."

Wow, that was fast. I thought they would both disagree imediately and want to get straight to the fighting. I knew Naruto would for sure. I was if-y about what Sasuke would do. I don't know him like the back of my hand like Naruto.

"Alright," I said, "Let's go find a place to hide out."

"Wait," Naruto said zipping up his pants.

He caught up to us and I was trying to get my bearings on this terrain.

"I'm going to get an aerial view," I said.

I began to walk up the tree using the right amount of chakra. I felt the familiar pull. I took careful steps. I wasn't sure about this forest and what kind of creatures hid in these thick trees. For all I know some creepy snake could come, bite me in the face and kill me with its lethal venom.

"Can you really tell all this from being a Medic-nin?" Naruto said doubting me.

"It's given me some knowledge. It's not great though. I was on a time crunch and I was half asleep during the night I was studying this."

After a few minutes I hopped off the tree and stood beside them.

"Did you find anything?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Like I said before I don't really have a good knowledge on this terrain. Also the trees are so thick I can't really see much."

"I hate to say it, but we'll have to search by foot. We need to go separate ways. It will be quicker, but do not go farther than a mile," Sasuke instructed.

"What if somebody disguises themselves with a transformation technique," Naruto threw in there.

"That's true. They could easily demand any of us for the scroll and then kill us," I said.

"We'll come up with a password," Sasuke said gesturing for us to come in closer.

He began to whisper, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely."

"The nin song 'nin machine' when this is asked, answer with 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and well prepared'."

I repeated the code in my head a few times over and over again until I had it. I hope Naruto's got it.

"Got it," I said.

"Wait... that's way too complicated. Come up with something shorter," Naruto said.

"No," Sasuke said with finality as he began to get up, "Now, I will be taking the scroll."

I watched as he outstretched his hand.

"No," I said, "I'm keeping it."

"Izumi," he said trying to reason with me.

"No," I repeated, "I'm the less likely to have the scroll on me. I'm the best choice."

"Fine," his eyebrows creased a bit, "Remember no longer than a mile guys."

"Let's go," Naruto said energetically.

We dispersed. I ran to the left, Naruto to the right and Sasuke to the front. I took off at a decent pace. I kept up for a good time until I heard and felt something completely off. I came to an abrupt halt. The sound became louder, so I quickly jumped into the bushes.

I watched as a huge snake begin to uncoil itself. It was tan and dull green blending with the Earth well.

_Holy shit_, I thought.

I looked closer there seemed to be something in the center. It almost seemed human sized...

"It's time to play with one of my prey," I heard a sickly voice speak.


	24. Prey

I swallowed thickly as fear crept into me. His snake continued to slowly uncoil. Such a huge body of a snake needs a lot of time to wake up and warm up.

"Come out in play my little prey," the same voice issued from the center of the snake.

_Oh god, _I thought in fear, _I'm going to die._

I felt a crawling on my skin. I could feel myself shivering. I looked down. There were small baby like snakes nesting in me. They hissed and thrashed somewhat threateningly much like a warning.

I screamed and jumped out of the bushes. The snakes came off and were settling back into the bushes with an even angrier hissing and thrashing as if upset that I moved.

"So like good prey, you come out of hiding," he smirked.

I took a deep breath of some confidence, "Why do you refer to me as prey?"

"I am the predator and like always the prey will become... dead," he said licking his lips.

I swallowed thickly trying to choke down my fear. I don't want to die or come close to dying... again. I won't have any choice, but to fight. This is new...

"I won't die," I said a bit viciously.

A bit of courage surged through my body. I'm probably mistaking it for adrenaline. I formed a simple battle stance.

"Hm... I suppose you're not going to give up the scroll or just die."

"No," I said, "I have a team that entrusted me with it."

I checked out everything I could about this creep. Something was off. His chakra... it is strange. I can't decipher what it is... I looked back up at his face.

"Are you ready?" he smirked.

I watched as the snake came by his side as if to do its master's bidding any second.

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

I tried to think of a good strategy. I have multiple types of tools in my medic pouch, but they're not for combat. I have my tanto laced with poison above my bag and I also have poison in these bracelet/gauntlet things. I'm fast aswell. How can I use these aspects to my advantage?

The snake came after me with a vengeance from quite a distance. I prepared myself. I have a plan now.

The serpent inched closer and closer. It finally opened its eyes. The tiny slits widened slightly and stopped in its tracks. It stuck its tongue flicked at the air as if testing it. This surprised me, I usually don't come across huge snakes or snakes in general. It's definitely throwing me off for it to react this way.

"What are you doing? Kill her. She is your prey," the voice was quite agitated and confused.

The serpent approached me with a slower pace and this time seemingly not threatening. Fear still enveloped me. I was in complete shock and frozen in place. Moving is not an option.

I watched as the serpent wrapped up near my feet pleasantly. If it wasn't a snake and really creepy it would be kind of... cute.

"Kazuki!" He commanded angrily.

I didn't dare move. I swallowed thickly and the snake began to curl up around me as if ready to take a good nap; I shivered. He recoiled with finality.

"I see," the creeper said lowly, "I guess I'll have to personally take care of the prey."

I slipped my feet right out from under the serpent's long thick body.

Well now I won't have to take care of the snake. Now I have to deal with this flamboyant freak. He came close and I jumped out of the way of his striking zone.

I looked at my wrists not sure what to do. Then he tried again and I dodged. I stumbled slightly and leaned against a tree. Where did he go?

"Hmm," he mused, his voice seemingly everywhere, "It seems all you can do is flee like prey."

I took a few calming deep breaths. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the sounds. It might be my fear, but it still feels like I can hear and feel him everywhere. It was like a whooshing sound almost... _ssssss_... WHOOSH. I looked up and saw him landing on a high branch across from me.

"Futon: Daitoppa," he said finishing his last hand seal.

My green eyes widened in what seemed like rather large saucers. The wind came in a huge gust from his mouth. I dived out of the way. He merely turned his head to follow me. I was too fast to get caught up in the full on blast. The jutsu in particular isn't made for speed. It's more for a big attack for cornering people. Although this wind release is effecting me. I can feel it against my skin. It left little half moon marks on the little skin I have exposed: my shoulder, knees, elbows, and toes. Thankfully I was covering my face. I can't move right now though the wind is too strong. It might also cause a severe injury.

I felt the wind stop coming. I looked up. He smirked evilly. I took this as an opening. I ran up the tree across from his applying just the right amount chakra.

"Hmph," he scoffed.

I was up about eye level. I popped the the top off the containers against my wrists. A small capsule jumped out of one of my metallic bracelet. It shot at a high speed. The creepy man's eyebrow rose in amusement. He easily dodged it. It turned out the capsule landed exactly right next to the tree he was standing on.

_Damn, _that's what I initially thought before something I did not expect happened.

The capsule burst and sickly green fog erupted from it. The poison unexpectedly hitting him the face before he could move.

"Urgh!" He hissed in pain.

In poof of smoke he was gone. I blinked rapidly. That was a shadow clone?! W-what power. If he didn't severely underestimate me... or should I say these bracelet type things then I would be dead. I moved my legs a little. They felt like jelly. I looked down and saw that the half moon marks on my knees aren't just on my knees like I felt; the same principal for my arms. There was some blood running down from the wounds that went straight through my wrappings. Thankfully it didn't hurt my face considering I covered it with my arms.

"Ow," I murmured.

I slowly walked down from the tree and made it out of the small clearing. I have to find my team. I tried to sense their chakra. I picked up the pace at a slow run. I kept my sights on everything. I didn't call out their names. It would send a huge signal to everyone that I'm here, alone and quite vulnerable.

I continued to search taking a few turns here and there. I could feel my legs throbbing dully; I'd better hurry. Just when I thought all hope was lost I could feel this strong chakra. It felt evil and unbelievable. I better check it out it could be the actual creepy snake guy.

I peeked between the trees on the ground. I saw Naruto suddenly pinned to a tree unconscious. I kept myself from gasping. I looked around some more and I saw Sasuke just standing there.

_Naruto! _I thought, _I have to help him!_

I jumped quickly despite my protesting legs. I zoomed quickly on the branch next to him. I picked the kunai off of the tree and his jacket. I caught before he fell. I jumped to the ground. I dropped to my knees I rested his head on the ground.

"Izumi?" Sasuke called out sounding kind of worried; my bleeding state obviously caused this.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Hmm," the enemy mused, "It seems like the Medic is here. It won't do him any good."

I ignored him. I can help... even if it's minor. I will be useful!

I looked down at my shaking friend. I have to situate his better to lay him flat.

_Don't jostle him too much, remember... it can make things worse. I don't know what's wrong yet_, I thought to myself worriedly looking back down at Naruto.

I unzipped his jacket with fumbling fingers. I was quite nervous. It's time to put my rushed training to use. I looked at his fishnet covered torso. I tried find the source of his slightly shaking state. I saw the swirling design on his abdomen quiver a bit and it began to disappear slowly. My eyes widened. It's never done that before. Then the shaking ceased.

I gasped and I immediately put ear to his chest. I heard a faint _thump... thump... thump._

"Thank god!" I whispered hoarsely.

I didn't focus on the sounds of midst battle from my teammate and the creepy man. I focused on my patient/best friend. I felt his forehead. It felt hot, definitely feverish.

I pulled out a few materials a pocket in my medic pouch. The items I was seeking were all in separate containers. I pulled out the powdered willow bark in one of the small bag. I took out the normal amount for his height and wieght. I hoped it wasn't too much for my estimation because I then stuffed in his mouth. I thankfully coaxed him enough to make him swallow.

I put my medicinal materials away. I began to pull his fishnet shirt up to get a better examination. I saw nothing else I could do, so I pulled his shirt back down and zipped up his jacket.

I heard a painful screech emitt from above me. My head snapped up in toward the source of the noise.

"Sasuke?!" I said in fear and utter surprise.

I saw the creepy man's neck extend and bite Sasuke on the neck, in the typical place where a lover would bite you instead of an enemy.

_Oh god, he gave him a hickey_, I thought completely grossed out.

Sasuke cried out in pain again as the creeper's teeth unlatched from his neck. The raven haired boy began to collapse in pain.

"You will come to me for power," the hickey giver hissed and smirked, "See you around."

I gasped as it looked like he was going to fall. I ran over the falling boy. I caught him right before he hit the ground in a fall that would definitely break his neck. I felt his his labored breathing against my shoulder and the nape of my neck. I shivered. I quickly did the same procedure I did for Naruto. Thankfully I did it before he lost full conscious.

I looked around after I set the two boys against the same tree. I witnessed Sasuke's hickey mark began to pulse a horrible purple aura... ew. It made the Uchiha quiver. I looked over at Naruto. He wasn't in as bad condition, but it's still not good. This entire situation is like some horrible trick of fate.

I could feel sheer, white, hot panic start to build in me. What the hell am I gonna do?! Both of my teammates are unconscious, they're not planning to wake up anytime soon or potential ever. I am a certified Medic-nin by Konoha standards, but this is pretty much beyond me; all I can do is bring down there fevers so far with a primitive Aspirin. Also, how can I protect myself against these foes. I don't exactly excel in any kind of fighting. All I found out in that pointless Academy was that I'm smart, I have precise chakra control and speed. That doesn't give me much to go on. I also aquired poison launching type things in my bracets, but that is limited and I have to conserve them. To make matters worse I'm sore and somewhat injured. It feels like I'm at square 1 again... It looks like I'm looking for a cave all over again, but this time alone and practically defenseless.


	25. Cursed Seal and Helping Foes

I was setting up a type of camp inside a small cave that I finally found. I already found a supply of water from a river I carried it in a small empty container I have in my medic pouch. I've been here for almost two days and working none stop to get these boys back to health and set up proper traps. When gathering food, materials and ideas of making traps with this environment, I set fires to lead anyone off my trail. I looked at each of the effected areas. Sasuke's shaking stopped completely, if didn't that would mean that he's still at square one and I don't want him to be at square one. Naruto's condition however is just as complicated, his is the cause of a seal and I don't know how to either release it, go straight to the source of his problem or do specific treatment. It's just something I'll have to deal with. All I can do is keep applying pain medicine. I hope I've done enough because this is all I've go right now.

"Even when I work as hard as I can and feel like I've actually acquired skills it still feels like it's nowhere enough," I said feeling pathetic and talking to no one in particular.

I heard rustling and immediately stiffened.

_Please let it be a squirrel or forest animal_, I thought in fear.

I peaked out of the corner of the tiny entrance. I saw a small squirrel and it was coming close to the land mine traps I set up. I pulled out a kunai from my holster and threw it in front of the squirrel. I was sorry to do it to the innocent creature, but he would have ended up in a much worse condition.

I sighed in relief. I felt exhausted, but these sort of hours feel like the normal considering my rigorous training.

"Hehe, up all night? We've been looking for you all night." I heard a low voice drawl.

I turned around and saw the creepy team from Otogakure. It took them quite some time to find us.

"But it's no longer necessary. Wake up Sasuke-kun. We want to fight him."

"I know it's your fault somehow. Otherwise you wouldn't seek him out so specifically, you'd just ask for the scroll. Now, tell me," I said darkly, "how do I fix the mark on my teammate's neck and reverse the seal on Naruto's stomach?"

"What is that man thinking?" the man with the furry shell back said more to himself.

I blinked rapidly.

"Hearing even the slightest suspicions I can't let you life. I'll kill you and Sasuke," the spiky haired boy said.

He began at a quick pace. I smirked, I put in some hard work in those traps. I made sure the dirt match, put some grass in the dirt and made sure there wasn't anything to give it away.

I watched as Oto-nin ran toward me dimwittingly. I kept my face blank despite my hopefulness and excitement. I watched as the mine exploded in front of him. It didn't hit him sadly enough...

"What the hell?" He exclaimed.

"I set up mines. Try coming after me now," I smirked.

"Hm, whatever shall we do," the leader said sarcastically.

My brows furrowed slightly. What's going to happen?

"Zaku, step back," he ordered.

"What are you going to do, Dosu?" Zaku asked.

I looked at Dosu closely trying to find out what he's going to do. The forest floor looked perfectly fine, just the way I placed everything.

He picked up many leaves and scattered them across the ground my eyes widened in fear. The many mines exploded near me. How could I have been so naive?

"Now with that out of the way," Zaku said smirking, "I can kill her and Sasuke."

_I can't let that happen_, I thought.

I got up steadily my body was wracked with tiredness of a sleepless night and partial day. I only got two to three hours of sleep. I could hear my joints popping and cracking in protest. I need to try my best to protect my friends.

Zaku rushed me at me from our mid-range distance. I pulled out a few kunai and shuriken. I threw them in a quick succession to test what he'd do. It was a mistake because he sent it back with air currents from his arms. I covered my face as they came flying back at me.

"Ugh!"

Aerial attacks are out of the question, he'll just send them back to me. What can I use...? I pulled out my poison laced tanto from above my medic pouch. I'll have try close-range.

He was almost in front of me. I began to run at him and my speed surprised him. I appeared behind him. He turned around and blasted his airways.

"Zakuha!"

I covered my face for protection as I dodged to the other side of him quickly. I made to get closer as he tried again with the same jutsu. He stepped back because this time I used a wood replacement. He accidently tripped into one of the pot holes left by the explosive mines. I felt I actually had a good chance until he fell on top of me.

"Get off!" I said.

I moved my tanto trying to get to his neck, but he pinned me down by my wrists. I then tried to go for his legs with mine to knock him off of me, but he began to crush my legs with his own. A noise of pain left my lips.

"Hm, it seems the Medic-nin is only good at running away," he smirked turning the tanto toward me with my shaking hand trying turn it against me.

He's overpowering me. The tip inched closer and closer to me. I grunted as my whole arm started to shake as I tried desperately to over power him with my weak limbs. I thought it was over until the look of victory that was spread across his face turned into sheer surprise. He was then thrown off of me. My eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" I asked in question.

The figure I saw looked like a much darker version of Sasuke. He had many designs running down one half of his body and then his sharingans were activated. He kind of scared me because of the hatred in his eyes. I looked over at Zaku and his thrown a few feet away.

"What's wrong with your body?"

"No need to worry not only that I feel power overflowing within me... I feel great. He gave it to me. I finally understand it. I am an avenger. Even if I go down the path of evil I must gain power," he then said darkly, "Now... it was you who hurt Izumi."

"Pft," Zaku replied getting up.

I sat up and put up my tanto back. I sat up pulling my knees to my chest. I didn't see too many afflicted areas on my body except my wrists.

"Sasuke, what are you...," I trailed off.

His chakra started to swirl as it began to form around him and become purple. The dark designs that were mostly commas started to erode on the other half of his face.

"His chakra is too large!" Dosu said.

"Dosu no need to be afraid of this half dead freak!" Zaku shouted.

"No Zaku!"

"Zankukyokuha!"

The slicing air gusts were huge. I was about to try my best to move both myself and Naruto out of the way, but I felt Sasuke scoop me and Naruto up and move us.

"Ha, I blew him away," he chuckled.

"Blew who away?" Sasuke said viciously.

He then back handed Zaku.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

The multiple fire balls that contained shuriken came after Zaku. He tried to blast them away but he couldn't. Then Sasuke dashed behind him grabbing both of his arms.

"Ugh," Zaku said.

I watched as a malicious smirk crossed his lips. This isn't right.

"Hehe... so you're proud of these arms aren't you? You used these to hurt Izumi."

I stood up. I watched as he placed his foot between his shoulder blades. I knew what was coming next. I closed my eyes briefly.

_Snap_

"Ah!" Zaku cried, "Ugh!"

"Now, I hope you entertain me more," Sasuke said viciously.

"Stop it, Sasuke!" I screamed.

He turned his face toward me. He had a murderous rage written all over his face. I ran over to him and stumbling a bit to get over the pot holes. I watched as he slowly approached Dosu ignoring what I said. I grabbed him underneath the arms and pulled him back. It was intended to hold him back, but the struggling and walking stopped the moment I pulled him back and flush against my body.

"Izumi...," I heard him murmur.

I blushed at his tone and slowly let go. I watched as his black designs began to seep back into his mark. He fell back into my arms. I gently set him against the ground.

"You are strong," Dosu said, "We can't defeat you at this time, Sasuke-kun. Here's a gift to you... Please let us leave," he slid the scroll to us.

He made an effort to pick up Zaku.

"Wait," I said.

He paused.

"That was harsh of Sasuke to dislocate his shoulders. Let me fix them."

"Izumi, don't," Sasuke said.

"You know what, you should apologize. You shouldn't hurt people more than what is necessary."

_And you call yourself an avenger_, I thought to myself bitterly.

"The punishment was accurate, but do what you want."

"Thank you," Dosu said, "Although the next time we see you and your team we'll be enemies."

"I know," I said, "take this as a I'm sorry."

I walked over to Zaku with Dosu on the other side of me. I pressed my palm against the dislocation. I grabbed his wrist and popped it back into it's socket.

"Argh!" Zaku cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to do it again," I said trying to prepare him for the next round.

I did the same thing to his other arm and shoulder.

"Ugh!" he cried again.

"Here," I said handing him a small amount of powered willow bark, "this is for the pain."

"Thanks," he muttered.

Dosu took it instead considering Zaku can't move his limbs.

"I have a question. Why does your leader want to kill Sasuke?"

"I don't know. Sorry, kid."

I nodded as he picked up Zaku and left. Kin followed closely behind.

I stood and walked over to Naruto.

"Ramen," he mumbled dreamily.

"Naruto wake up," I shook him gently.

He spasmed for a second then sat up.

"Where is he?! Where's the bastard that did this to me?!"

"He's gone and we have both the heaven and earth scrolls," I said excitedly.

"Great!"


	26. What Now?

_~Sasuke's P.O.V.~_

I don't know what came over me. Earlier today... the amount of protectiveness over Izumi was completely different than how I normally act. I prefer to act, indifferent... I wish for her not to know how I feel at least not until I'm ready to tell her. I don't think she's noticed and that bothers me more than I'd like. I'm like the background of her world. On of the things in her life that she just doesn't really pay attention to. All she still ever sees is Naruto. I didn't like the dobe to begin with, but since upon discovering her romantic intention it began from simple annoyance to thinking he's the dumbest creature on this planet.

This renewed desire for vengeance that Orochimaru has given me is still strong and will forever continue to be strong until the day Itachi dies. I'm starting to care less and about the team itself seeing as it's not aiding me in my ambition. I'm not going to leave though... I'm not going to leave _my _Izumi.

_~Izumi's P.O.V.~_

We decided to eat first before we decided to head to the tower. We were at the river. Naruto decided to be the one to skewer the fish via stick.

"I got two!" He exclaimed.

"Nice!" I said proudly and happily.

"Sasuke, please set fire to the logs," I said.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," Sasuke said.

I watched as the logs compiled set fire. It crackled steadily.

"Naruto bring it here," Sasuke said.

Naruto gave it to him and Sasuke stuck it right in the middle of the fire.

"So what is the plan after we eat?" I asked.

"We have to get to the tower in the center," Sasuke said.

"Well, obviously," I said, "But how? We don't know where it is. We could wonder into serious trouble," I said.

"I know," Naruto said victoriously, "We can just ask around."

My brows rose at his response. Why does he such stupid things like this? He smart at times he just needs to use his brain. I don't mean to be mean, but you can't ask them in this situation. Apperantly I didn't need to address it because Sasuke decided to be an ass.

"You think they will help us? No they will try and take our scrolls, dobe."

"Shut it teme! I meant that Kabuto guy. He helped us before," Naruto said holding up a fist to express his anger.

"What makes you think he'll help us again?" Sasuke asked in the same condescending tone.

"Wait, Sasuke," I said gently, trying to cool down what would soon be a disaster, "There's no harm in simply asking him if we cross paths. He has taken this test before. It's good idea Naruto has."

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "take that teme! I'm not stupid like you think!"

"You will always be stupid in my eyes."

"Guys!" I said feeling the need to intervene, "Just stop. Okay? We need strategizing not fighting."

They crossed their arms and looked away from each with a huff.

I got up shaking my head in annoyance. I looked at fish. They needed to be rotated. I picked up the portion that wasn't burning or too hot. It was still pretty hot though and it made me coil away from the hot flames.

"Ow!" I hissed.

"Are you okay?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison.

"I'm fine," I said sucking my burned digit.

"I'll do it," Sasuke said.

"Caution it's hot," I said with a finger between my lips.

He rotated the two fish with what seemed like ease. I heard the hiss of the cooking meat.

"How did you do that?" I said putting my finger back to my side.

"It's not hard," he said, "you just flip it really quickly."

"Now I feel stupid," I said under my breath sitting down.

"Do you know how to prepare fish Izumi?" Naruto asked, "'cause I'm starving."

"I've never cleaned a fish before," I replied sheepishly.

"I have," Sasuke said.

I quirked my brows. He has? That's surprising.

"Really?" Naruto said doubtfully.

"Yes, I know how. I feed myself and sometimes I want fish, dobe."

Before Naruto could respond to Sasuke's snide remark I intervened.

"Okay Sasuke will clean the fish and cook it. Is that settled?"

Nods were exchanged and that was final.

A good few minutes of silence passed on. I didn't have any idea what to talk about because the boys from what I can tell have this already bitter rivalry, but I have have hope that they'll become friends.

I walked over to the river side and dip my feet in the water after taking off my shoes. It felt nice to put my feet in the water. I saw some fish swim by my feet. I was fascinated by their colors and movements as I rested my chin on top of my skinny knees.

"When's the last time you slept Izumi? You look like you could drop any minute," Naruto said.

"Almost two days," I said simply.

I know this isn't healthy, in fact I expect hallucinations from my over exhausted brain. I just haven't found the time to you know sleep.

"You understand that's not healthy, right?" Naruto said.

"I know, I haven't had time. I could sleep now though if you two stop fighting for two seconds," I said playfully turning around facing them.

"Hey," Naruto said a tad offended, but mostly feigning it, "I only fight with Sasuke because he starts it."

"That's you, dobe," Sasuke replied swiftly.

"Dammit Sasuke!"

"There you two go again," I said playfully with a small victorious grin of being right.

At first Naruto's face went blank for a moment and then a quiet but gradual building of laughter started to erupt from him. At first I quirked at brow at him, but then the laughter became contagious and the light mood started to take hold. Soon Sasuke started to chuckle. I was starting to cackle and so was Naruto. It was a wonderful yet strange moment between our team. I just wish Kakashi-sensei was here to enjoy it with us.

I was clutching my belly when it was all over along with the rest of the team. Sometimes you just need a good laugh.

**~Page Break~**

I actually go in a few hours of sleep. The two fish were cleaned by the time Naruto shook me awake. I sat up groggily rubbing my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Time to eat," Naruto said cheerily.

I stretched my protesting limbs and sat in between the two of them. It seems Sasuke put the through sticks. That makes it easier. I was served first. I took a bite and it was pretty good. Well, any kind of meat would be good considering I haven't anything decent in two days. The others digged in as well.

"So," I said after swallowing, "What do you think the next challenge is going to be?"

"Probably some torture acts with whoever says uncle first loses," Naruto said.

"Ugh, let's hope not," I said, "Besides we already had the head of the Torture Force for the first test. That wouldn't make sense... unless he's an examiner again."

I shivered at the thought as I took another bite of fish.

"It'll probably be one-on-one next time," Sasuke said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked curiously.

"As Genin we are supposed to rely on each other because initially Genin are on the bottom of the the ranks and weak. However we are striving to become Chuunin so we have to be tested on reliance of ourselves to a certain degree."

"Possibly..."

**~Page Break~**

We were done with our fish and we were about to head off after I put out the fire until Kabuto appeared before us.

"Uh hi," I greeted awkwardly.

"So," he said getting straight to the point, "Do you guys know how to get to the tower?"

"No. Do you?" Naruto quickly stated.

"Yes, follow me. I will be meeting the rest of my team there," he said hopping up onto the trees.

I gave the team a questioning look. They seemed fine with it so we followed Kabuto. I jumped through the trees in silence. There was still a pressing question.

"Why are you helping us?"

"In the next challenge you three might prove useful as allies."

"Oh...," I said, "Thank you."

**~Page Break~**

We made it to the tower with relatively no issues we saw huge insects and animals. They looked intimidating. Thank goodness we didn't invade their habitat. Despite my gift for befriending animals and what not I wouldn't want risk it, plus those creepy crawelys send shivers down my spine. Thankfully nobody ambushed in our rushed attempt to get to the tower. As we approached the tower I wondered what we were supposed to do for the next three days waiting. Will there be anyone else there? Is there anyone we know to talk to while we wait? Although I'm just really glad to not be in the Forest of Death anymore and I'm curious as to what's inside the scrolls.

"This is where we part. Good luck," Kabuto said walking off with his team to a different section of the tower.

"What a nice guy," Naruto said.

"Let's go," Sasuke said.

We followed and went inside. I saw someone there and they asked for our scrolls otherwise we get thrown back out. I gave them our scrolls. He nodded and then left after checking them out.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

The guy walking said, "Wait."

"What the hell are we supposed to do for three days?" Naruto said loudly.


	27. Preliminaries

_~Gaara's P.O.V.~ ~Previously~_

Mother was demanding to see her again. It had been about two days since the survival challenge. I didn't know where she was and when Mother is like this I tend to get extremely antsy like I need to kill something. I was actually considering killing my siblings who are in the same room as me.

"Gaara," I heard Temari say.

I looked up as a sign that I'm listening.

"It seems Team 7 has arrived. Isn't that the team with the boy you wish to fight?"

I could hear a hint of desperation to keep me from harming her or anyone. I've heard that tone so many times. No matter, it's proved to snap me out of my stupor. I could even see the boy who has similar eyes to me, the girl who made my head tingle and the loud blonde. Seeing Izumi seemed to satisfy mother full heartedly. I began to walk down stairs to continue my hobby of spying on her before Mother started to to growl or scream.

"Gaara where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"Out."

I was behind a short pillar watching. Mother began to purr more explosively. I picked up some things on how they interact. The boy who bears the same hatred as myself hates the blonde, it's as if that's source of his hatred. Naruto seems to be returning the favor but not as intensely. I've also noticed from Sasuke that he seems to be looking at Izumi with such tender eyes. It was strange and foreign to me. Izumi didn't return the sentiment instead she gave those looks to Naruto, who was quite ignorant about the subject. It didn't make sense to me as I continued to watch for the past few days.

_~Izumi's P.O.V.~_

I was waiting as I sat against one of the walls between Naruto and Sasuke. It will be a couple of hours before the next task starts. I had that same feeling of being watched crawl into me. I pulled my legs into my chest and rested my chin on top of my knees.

"I'm going for a walk," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Naruto said, "I'm going to look for some ramen."

"Wait," I said but they were already gone out of the small room.

I felt extremely nervous. Last time I felt like someone was watching me was on the roof top, but at least that was out in the open and people were walking down the streets. Now this is closed off and no one but myself is in here. I'm really scared right now. I got up and began to walk around. I heard shifting... almost like sand sliding almost... That can't be right. I looked over and saw a redhead behind a pillar. I blinked rapidly at him. He brought himself out from behind the pillar. I faced him fully as well.

"Have you been following me?" I asked slowly without a hint of hostility.

"Yes," he said as if he didn't what was wrong with that.

"Why?" I asked my brows creasing slightly.

It took him awhile to answer this question. I felt sympathetic for him... he just seemed extremely troubled... I know most people would be extremely creeped out at the idea of someone who has been stalking you just came face to face to you. That wasn't the case for me... well yes initially I was unnerving with the constant feeling of being watched, but I honestly I felt slightly touched by it. No one has really ever given me that kind of attention before. It's rather obvious that his intentions aren't perverted at all... I don't think he even knows what sex is or he probably would have raped me by now; in fact I'm alone in a room with him right now.

Before he could answer I heard Naruto shout, "It's time Izumi!"

**~Page Break~**

We were standing in line in rows one above and one below. Grandpa was standing in front of us. It had a typical shinobi hand sign facing everyone. It had railings around the huge dome like room. I saw my Dad standing in front of me. I waved to him and he smiled back.

"Congratulations for passing the second test!"

I looked around. It seems that all of Rookie 9 is here, the Sand Siblings, Gai-sensei's team, Team Dosu, and Kabuto's Genin Team are here. I hoped we weren't fighting one on one.

"Hello everyone. My name is Hayate," he coughed, "There is one thing we must do before the third and main event. We must have preliminaries. It'll decide who's in the main event."

"What? A preliminary?!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Yes, we have too many people. We are going to cut it down by at least half. We're going to start right now, so if anyone has cold feet step up."

"What?! Right now?!" Kiba shouted in exasperation.

"I'm going to quit," Kabuto said.

That doesn't make any sense. He's taken this exam for how many times... six times. That doesn't make any sense at all. He shouldn't give up.

"You're Yakushi Kabuto-san, right? Alright you can leave now. Also this is an individual battle. Choose based upon your own judgement."

"Kabuto, why are you quitting?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but my body is all beat up. I still can't hear out of my left ear from the first test. I just..."

Kabuto exchanged a few words between his teammates and left. Naruto looked genuinely upset by this. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. He gave a sad smile.

A moment of silence passed and then I heard a grunt of pain. I looked over at Sasuke and he was clutching his shoulder near his neck. I realized his mark was hurting him again.

"Sasuke," I said.

"What?" he grunted.

"You should probably quit. You won't be able to fight like that."

"Just give me more willow bark," he said a bit demandingly.

"A please would be nice and I'm not giving it to you. As your friend I won't let you compete."

I was going to raise my hand, but he grabbed my fingers. I looked at him and saw a scowl furrow his brows. Here's one thing that truly confuses me about Sasuke one minute he acts like he actually cares about the welfare of this team not so much Naruto still, but I see the friendship there, and cares about me. Then he acts as if he's trying to cover it up like it's some kind sin to care about people. It's dumb and it doesn't make sense. I want to be good friends and everything, but he's obviously hiding something and I don't know what it is.

"Don't. I've already told you that I am an avenger. It's not about becoming Chuunin it's about testing if I'm strong or not. There are strong guys here and if you take that away from me I won't forgive even _you_."

"Hey, stop acting all cool! Izumi is actually worried about-"

"I want to fight you too, Naruto."

I slipped my fingers out of his grasp and pulled out what's left of the willow bark. Sasuke took it and chewed it.

"Thank you."

I nodded slightly. He can do what he wants who am I to tell him what he should and shouldn't do.

"Alright," Hayate-san said, "Let's begin the preliminaries. Like I said before this a one on one fight. Treat it like an actual confrontation. There are twenty of you so there will be ten matches. The winner advances to the finals. There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies, knocked out or admits defeat. But when I decide the winner that the winner has clearly been established um since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things. This electronic scoreboard will show the match-ups for each battle. Now let's announce the two names of the first fight."

I looked up curiously. I hope I don't get to fight first or anyone tougher than myself.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi," Hayate-san said, "Are you ready?"

The two of them faced across each and agreed they were ready. I felt extremely nervous for my teammate the guy he's going to face off against a strong opponent while injured. I don't want to see my friend die.

"Now the non-participants move up to the upper level."

I began to follow Naruto up the stairs to the upper levels. Naruto sat between the rails. I sat next to him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked Naruto.

"It's Sasuke, of course, he's gonna be fine."

"Don't worry, Izumi," Kakashi-sensei smirked.

Something was wierd about his smirk.

"I beg to differ," said, "I understand his condition better than any of you. It activates when he uses his chakra even the natural chakra that people emit. If left unchecked it will eat him from the inside out in a few hours. Someone needs to seal it off. Also I can see it changes your psyche."

"His psyche?" Kakashi-sensei said quirking his visible eyebrow.

"I heard him mumbling when he was unconscious. He said things about killing, he's an avenger, and... he said one thing about me."

_~Kakashi's P.O.V.~_

It truly is surprising that Izumi has become so talented as a Medic-nin to identify the cause this far she even made comment about his psyche. So... Sasuke really does love her and Izumi is still hung up on Naruto. I swear needs to write this down. In fact the make-out series is taking a really long time to update. Maybe Jiriaya-sama needs some inspiration. Oh... the possibilities. It would be interesting especially if the creepy redhead comes into the picture.

I looked up and decided to keep an eye on Sasuke. He wasn't doing so well. I'm thinking I will have to intervene before both Naruto and Izumi get too worried. I noticed as his opponent overpowered him effectively. Sasuke was almost out. It seems his palm absorbs his chakra. Sasuke kicked him away.

"Sasuke! Are you really Uchiha Sasuke?! Is that the best you can do?! The Sasuke my friend wouldn't let someone like this overpower him!" Naruto shouted at him.

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. Then Akado rushed him and Sasuke kicked him in the jaw. It sent him high in the air. He did swift kicks while he fell toward the ground. One final kick left a dent into the ground. I was impressed especially in the state of his body... I'm proud.

"Shishi Rendan!" He shouted.

I fell flat on his stomach as Akado didn't move.

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate announced.


	28. Finger Flicking and Rubber Men

I watched as Kakashi-sensei took Sasuke away. It was pretty clever of him to use part of the lotus that Lee used on him before the start of the Chuunin Exams. He must of copied at least part of it with his sharingans much like our sensei fights. Although in the long run that was not smart whatsoever. From what I can see it takes a huge toll on the body.

"Dumbass," I muttered under my breath.

I stood up and leaned over the railing watching the arena where everybody is going to fight.

"Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku," the screen read.

Shino... I hope he does okay. He's a friend of mine. He didn't say mean things to me in the Academy... mostly because he doesn't talk that much. When he does talk though he's very explanatory and oddly enough... nitpicky. He's pretty decent to talk to...

"Good luck Shino!" I called out to him.

He just looked up at me briefly to acknowledge he heard me. That's Shino alright, he hasn't changed a bit from the academy days.

"Hey Izumi," Naruto said, "What was that wierd thing on Sasuke's neck. I heard you say what it will do to him, but you never said what it was."

"It's a type of seal. I don't know what it's called specifically."

"Oh," he said.

"So," I said trying to move the conversation to a more lighthearted subject, "Who do you think will win?"

"Isn't that guy who's bones you recently just reset?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"He's gonna lose."

"Yeah, I don't see Shino losing. I don't understand why Zaku is fighting in that condition anyway."

"Alright," Hayate-san said, "Begin."

"You're going to lose. Forfeit."

"I can do this!" he said trying to move his recently reset arms.

Zaku rushed him and tried to move his arms effectively, but they weren't doing so well, as I predicted. I watched as Shino blocked both arms from smacking him on each side of the head.

"Zakuha!"

Shino was blasted across from him. My eyes widened. Oh no Shino...

"Shino!" I shouted in fear for him.

Naruto said, "I still don't get why you like him; he's creepy."

"Don't be rude," I said smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Zakuha!" he said blasting with his arms.

I watched as they failed to work. Blood splattered and body parts flew from each arms. I dodged as a hand smacked the wall. I felt blood that didn't belong to me sprayed all over my wrappings on my arms and some on my face. I started to brush it off of my face. I felt a stray finger seeping out bugs in my hair.

"Ick!" I screamed flinging it.

Naruto began to laugh at me along with others. I began to search my hair and the rest of my body for projectile body parts.

"Is it all gone?" I asked him.

I was tempted to kick him to shut him up. Instead I did the much more tortuous thing: I flung the blood that was in my hair at him. It hit him square in the face. His laughing ceased and a look of obnoxious anger spread across his face. It was my turn to laugh now. We then got into this petty little altercation. We then stopped when we heard the words from Hayate-san.

"The winner is Aburame Shino."

I immediately stopped and shouted in victory.

"Good job, Shino!"

He smirked and started going back up to the upper levels with his team. Zaku however was being put on a stretcher his arms that I _just _fixed not long ago. I felt pretty bad for him. He definitely won't be able to fight ever again. Unless he possibly gets prosthetic arms, but it wouldn't ever be the same.

"Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankuro," the board read.

Naruto then grabbed me by my short hair.

"Ow," I said in more of surprise.

"Hey," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hi," I said batting away Naruto's hand away.

"What are you two doing?" Kakashi-sensei asked quirking his visible brow.

"Nothing," I said fixing my hair back to where it was and out of my face.

"She splattered blood on me," Naruto said childishly.

"Do you two want to hear about Sasuke's condition or not?"

"Yes," Naruto and I said in unison.

"He's in the hospital sleeping peacefully."

I nodded. Naruto instantly calmed down. I witnessed Misumi grab Kankuro in a wierd hold. You're body isn't supposed to bend in that way unless your made of rubber. What's going on?

"My body has been altered to fit in any tight space. Now give up or I'll snap your neck."

"Fine, like that'll happen," he smirked.

_Snap._

His body fell limp. My eyes widened, what a dumbass. If he just gave up he wouldn't have died or at the very best become paralyzed. I looked at his siblings they must be heart broken. They weren't especially the redhead. How cruel!

"I told you," Misumi said.

"My turn," Kankuro said.

The crushed Kankuro ended up being a puppet. Kankuro turned the tables on Misumi and began squeezing him.

"If I break your bones you'll be even softer, right?"

"The battle can't be continued. The winner is Kankuro."

"That's cheating," Naruto said, "It's a one-on-one fight and he's doing two-on-one with a doll."

"Naruto that's a puppet. Not a doll. It's like any other tool we use like a shuriken or kunai. Puppets are popular for people from Suna to use. It works using chakra to control the strings and the strings control the puppet. It's like a regular puppeteer except... enhanced and made for combat."

"Oh," Naruto said slowly, "Why aren't there any puppeteers in Konoha?"

"I don't know. You only ever see them in Sunagakure maybe it's just something only they do," I said.

"Hmm," Naruto mused, "There are so many wierdos here."

"Don't be rude," I said.

"Minami Izumi vs. Yamanaka Ino," the board said.

"What?" I said my eyes widening.

"You're up next," Kakashi-sensei said.

I really don't want to fight right now at all despite wanting to beat Ino down...


	29. Minami Izumi vs Yamanaka Ino

I walked down the stairs and into the center. I looked at her face to face. I couldn't help but think of the first time I met this bitch. I naturally wanted to be friends, then things took a turn for the worst.

_I __was about eight years old. I didn't have any friends yet... I haven't gotten to know or really __meet Naruto. I briefly talked to some people like Shino..., but starting conversations were not easy for me at all and Shino barely talks as it is. I didn't have any friends pretty much... I was shy and extremely lonely._

_"Hello Izumi."_

_I turned to look at the person who called my name. It was Ino. She was about an inch or two shorter than me, I've always been tall... and lanky, she had short blonde hair with one piece in the front held back by a red clip and she had bright pupil-less eyes. Ino was pretty adorable._

_Anyway, I was sitting out because I messed up my ankle and I was in great deal of pain, so Iruka-sensei let me sit out. I don't know what I did exactly. Tears slipped down my cheeks, flowing like a river._

_"H-hello," I sniffled, "Ino-chan."_

_Maybe trying appropriate honorifics will make me likable. It's worth a shot and hopefully she'll get me some help to the school nurse._

_"Iruka-sensei said I need to help you. Your name's Izumi-chan, right?" she smiled slightly._

_The blonde girl was pretty popular at the academy and was surprisingly enough being nice to me. The way she acts made me think she was too snobby to talk to me or anyone she didn't deem cool enough. Hopefully I'm wrong._

_"Y-yes," my voice still cracked from my sobbing._

_"Come on, let's get you to the nurse," she said slinging my arm over her shoulder for support._

_"Thank you," I mumbled still still crying from the pain._

_I hobbled in tow with her helping me. I felt this shimmer of excitement began to swell in me at the prospect that I might actually be making a friend. I kept a smile off my face so I wouldn't scare her off; my efforts probably made me look like I was grimacing in pain._

_"Don't worry we're here," Ino assured me._

_Ino rapped on the door loudly. The nurse came out, she had dark brown hair in a secretary type bun and square glasses. She also had lavender eyes, a hard face and was wearing nurse clothes. She looked kind of mean... or just strict. I really hope she's not._

_"How did this happen?" she said coldly, "I refuse to treat someone because they were being stupid."_

_A younger child than myself ran out of the door to her office crying. I followed him with my eyes as he kept running down the narrow hallway. I looked at the woman incredulously._

_"Is he okay?" I asked._

_"Does it matter to you? Now back to the subject at hand," her glasses glimmered seriously in the light, "What did you do to your ankle?"_

_"Can I set her down?" Ino asked a little annoyed._

_"Fine, but I will kick both of you out without a pass back to class if it's something stupid she did."_

_She let us in and Ino sat me down on the nurse's cot. Ino sat casually on one of the chairs in the corner of the small room. It looked a more cramped version of a pediatric doctor's office._

_"Talk fast I'm very busy."_

_"Um," I whipped the tears from my eyes and cleared my throat, "I was running on the typical course and this boy... I think his name is Kiba, tripped me on purpose. I think it was o-on purpose, but I-I don't know if it was," I was starting to sob again the memory was still fresh, "I don't remember much after that he then stepped on my ankle and I-I blacked o-out."_

_"Oh, I'm sure Kiba didn't mean to," Ino said trying to make me feel better, "He's just a clumsy idiot."_

_"I'll treat you, but complain once and I will kick you out."_

_I nodded._

_"Now prop your leg up."_

_I put it up wincing._

_After examination Hidoi-san informed me that my ankle is sprained and thankfully not broken. I had crutches with a thick brace around my ankle. Ino walked back with me and school was almost over with._

_"What's with that nurse? She was scary," Ino chuckled._

_"I know. Her name fits her well," I said laughing just a bit._

_She started to join in with the laughter. She then knocked on Iruka-sensei's door._

_"Come in," he sighed irritably._

_We came in and I hobbled to my assigned seat which was next to Ino. Throughout the day we were making jokes about Hidoi-san. I felt a bit guilty for it, but overall it was kind of deserved. The next day I found myself talking to her more and more often. I learned some interesting things about her like... her family owns a flower shop, she's part of the Yamanaka Clan and she has a huge crush on Sasuke._

_"So what do you do on your free time?" she asked._

_"I live alone and across a bingo, so I like to collect money and solitaire," I smiled playfully._

_"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow after school?"_

_"Sure."_

_I was late to going to her house that day. I didn't want to be late I was insanely excited about spending time with her. I always wanted a female friend... because it feels very strange at eight years old not to have one. It wasn't necessarily my fault I didn't make it on time, I met my best friend... Naruto. Of course I didn't think he'd be my best friend at first, but maternal instincts were kicking in. I had to take care of him... he was injured after all._

_"What's your name?" I asked as I dabbed a fresh cut with a wash clothe._

_"Uzumaki Naruto," he said as clearly as he could with a swollen lip._

_"Do I know you? We're about the same age, right?"_

_"I'm eight years old. I go to the academy. I'm going to become the Hokage one day!"_

_He began to cough up blood from his exuberance. I gave him an already blood filled towel to clean himself with. I gave him an ice pack for his elbow as well._

_"I'm sorry this happened to you," I said, "and I think it's great your striving to become Hokage."_

_"Yeah, then everyone in the village will see me for who I am... like you did."_

_I smiled at him, "So, are we in the same class or something... I've never really seen you around."_

_"Wait a second... yeah I know you. You're the blue haired girl in our class I remember now. You're the one Kiba tripped." realization lit up his features, "That was funny."_

_He began to laugh and I threw him a dirty look. That shut him up... briefly._

_"Anyway," Naruto said chattering in a run-on sort of way, "What are you guys doing today?"_

_"Oh crap," I said under my breath._

_I remembered I had plans with Ino. I can't leave Naruto alone here in my apartment all banged up._

_"What is it?" he asked a little crest fallen._

_"I forgot I have to meet my friend Ino," I said applying the proper heat._

_"Oh," he looked downward depressingly._

_I felt bad and had the instant solution, "You can come with me."_

_"Is that really okay?" his face lit up like a thousand watts._

_"Sure," I said happily._

_We arrived at Ino's flower shop which was connected to her house. I knocked on her door of the closed flower shop with Naruto behind me looking ecstatic._

_"Izumi-chan," she said cheerily then her face dropped when she saw Naruto, "Oh..., you brought _him _here."_

_"See, I told you," Naruto mumbled._

_"What's wrong Ino-chan?" I asked with confusion written all over my face._

_"He's not allowed here," she hissed, "my mother and father will kill me plus I won't let him anywhere near me."_

_"Ino-chan, w-what's wrong? There's nothing wrong with him."_

_"Izumi-chan, you're my friend and everything, but you won't be anymore if you hang out with him."_

_"I'll leave," Naruto said in a sullen tone._

_"No stay Naruto-kun," I said._

_"I'm sorry Izumi-chan, but I'm not going to have this. Leave now," she said slamming the door._

_After that day I hung out with Naruto each and every day. He was the only true friend I had and needed._

"Now begin," Hayate-san said.

"Hm, still pining for Sasuke, are you?" I teased.

"You're point?" she said back.

"It's so hopeless... it's sad. I mean come on, he shows absolutely no interest in anyone...," I said about to take it a step even farther, "except me."

_~Kakashi's P.O.V.~_

Either Izumi has realized Sasuke loves or she's just provoking Ino. I'm quite sure it's the latter. I suppose Ino and Izumi are some sort of rivals, it's more sided it seems. Maybe Ino suspects Sasuke loves the blue haired kunoichi and that's probably what ticks the blonde off the most: Izumi who doesn't have a care in the world about her appearance opposed to Ino who fawns over her looks constantly from what I can tell, Izumi who cares more than anything about being useful to her team is in contrast to Ino who's too busy scorning her teammates to further enhance her abilities and finally Izumi is far more mature and beyond her years than most twelve year olds do to the fact of not only managing herself and Naruto at a young age. With these factors and my student's apathy toward the matter this really brings out Ino's rivalry, take Gai and my "rivalry" for example I don't care about it, so it get Gai's blood truly boiling.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, "Does Sasuke actually love Izumi?"

"No," I lied swiftly, "You see the only way Izumi will be satisfied is if she beats Ino when she's not holding back at all. Izumi wouldn't be mean or immature about this unless she has reasons."

"Oh," Naruto said, "I wouldn't be satisfied either. Go Izumi!"

_~Izumi's P.O.V.~_

Now, I understand that Sasuke doesn't like me in a romantic fashion; that's just absolutely ridiculous. I only said this to thoroughly piss her off; if I'm going to beat her I want to truly beat her. I don't think anyone would like me in a romantic context. Naruto confirmed that no one could like me in that way. I mean if he didn't love me back after I tried _so _hard to get him to love me back. I know I can't _make _someone love me, but I figured if I tried hard enough to make him feel that way for me. After he told me he sees me as a sister and _such a good friend, _that's all I'd ever be in anyone's eyes. Of course I was miserable for quite some time, but I've come to better terms with it.

"You bitch," Ino said in an eerily calm manner, "Who do you think you are, you, flat chested whore?"

I was unfazed, "It seems, you really haven't changed one bit, have you? Still the same cynical bitch. Well, you really do deserve every square inch of your ass kicked."

"Then show me what you've got," she smirked, "and I'll show you what a true kunoichi is."

I heard the buzz of my gauntlet bracelets as they activated. I have one empty one of thin containers on my wrists, but I have over fourteen on each wrist.

"What are those?" Ino said.

"My sensei gave these to me... no not Kakashi-sensei... Akira-sensei, who by the way, taught me to become a medic-nin."

"Hm, they don't look intimadating whatsoever."

I had my chakra direct it to launch at Ino. The projectile canister landed in front of her feet. She jumped back quickly. The poison came out much like a smoke bomb. She was behind the poison fuming in the air, so I could set my next attack in surprise. I made the hand seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," I whispered.

Good the poisonous fumes are thick and high enough to conceal me, so I wouldn't be discovered of my intentions. The clone I created I sent out. Ino was effectively distracted and I jumped back a few paces. I activated my bracelet on my other wrist. The thin container shot out another poison canister. It landed in the same spot, but I felt my shadow clone dissipate. The information came back to me in a rush. It seems her taijutsu skills haven't improved much at all... Ino came around the cloud of venomous fumes.

"Is that all you can do?" she smirked.

The blonde came face to face with me. I made a swinging kick to the right. She dodged I brought it to the left side while I was close to the ground. She jumped out of the way throwing three kunai at me. I did the same and the weapons clashed and canceled out. We were at equal distance. Taijutsu is not my thing, Akira-sensei was trying to teach me to dodge and stay effectively out of combat.

"Go Izumi!" I heard Naruto yell, "Kick her ass!"

I smiled slightly to myself.

"It seems you haven't improved at all since the academy days," Ino said.

"It seems your skills have dulled quite a bit," I smirked.

Her expression constructed briefly in confusion then it went back to it's original sneer. It was my turn to rush her now. I held back my speed that I usually use. I started to come closer to her smug face, so I went at my full speed. I then accumulated my chakra into my feet from my core. I stomped the ground with my chakra charged feet. I went high into the air. I stuck out my long leg planning to smash her head into the ground. Gravity took me down quickly. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the way soon enough before my heel made contact with the ground. The cement below formed a crater from the shock of my strike. My foot felt like the epicenter of an earthquake. I looked down at the damage. It let a crater about the size of myself in circumference. It was decently deep too.

I started to chase her immediately again and not giving her time to resituate herself. I kicked upward she tried to counter this attack with her own leg, but mine was stronger than hers. I swear a clash of sparks. It caused her to fly backwards in a heap. I started to catch my breath as she slowly got up.

"That's it Izumi! Keep it going!" Naruto cheered.

"When did y-you get this strong," she said.

_I-I can win_, I thought.

We rushed each other again this time she made the first move. She made a good few punches. They came in a quick pace. I blocked most of them with my wrapping covered arms. It hurt, but it didn't hurt as much if I didn't block them. I didn't block the one delivered to my gut. I kneeled over and spit came out of my mouth. She then punched on the cheek sending me back.

After I rolled a bit on the ground I got up. I still have most of my chakra since I utilize my chakra so well with my perfect chakra control. I have a great deal more chakra more than Ino and she's rather low still from the Forest of Death. I have plenty to use... that jutsu.

"I guess...," I said straightening up, "I'll step up my game."

"What are you talking about flat chest," Ino said a look of victory on her face, "You're finished."

I made the following hand seals: tiger, horse, rabbit, rat and dog. I placed my hands out having the back of my hands face me. I visioned sharp blades and made my chakra do exactly what I just pictured. I opened my eyes and saw what I intended to create. Ino's eyes wavered in shock.

"What are those?" she said slowly.

"Chakra Scalpels," I smirked.

Akira-sensei taught me how to do this as well because we just got into the part of surgeries in our training. It's useful in surgeries because it makes incisions without leaving opening wounds, weakens muscles and severs arteries. I know the weaknesses of these Chakra Scalpels. They are hard to get to the vitals in the heat of battle and acquires a lot precision. I don't plan to kill Ino, all I want to do is immobilize her, win the preliminaries, move on to the finals, and make my Dad and Grandpa really proud.

"Now," I said getting into a battle stance, "it's time to finish it."

I rushed her. She pulled out a kunai planning to take me on with it. She was under estimating me as the dumb blonde attacked. She slashed with her kunai. I bent down got behind her and swiped her left calf muscle and right thigh. She tried to stab me from the behind. I jumped away. All the Yamanaka could manage was a half spin toward me. She was on her knees facing me. She was panting trying to move her legs.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she hissed, "How... did you get so strong?"

"I weakened your muscles. Also, I don't care about frivolous things such as my appearance, whether someone is popular or not and I don't act like a bitch towards my teammates," I said, "Now give up, you're finished."

Her eyes widened wildly, "So, that's it."

My eyes widened as she began to struggle to stand up and a strange laughter broke from her lips. She took the kunai and put it behind her ponytail. What the hell...?

"I don't need this!" she said crazily.

She then cut her hair off from the base of the ponytail. She threw her long hair that now wasn't attached to her head and threw it. It scattered all over the cement between us. She then on very shaky legs made the hand sign for one of the famous Yamanaka jutsus.

"Desperate, aren't you?" I teased.

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"If you miss it's definitely over and I'll win. Sasuke will forever be disinterested," I teased viciously.

"It's over Izumi!" She shouted, "Shintenshin no Jutsu."

I dodged and moved out of the way. I didn't feel a difference. I looked up victoriously.

"I told you. I win-"

I was cut off by the feeling of something like slick ropes wrapped around my legs. I tried to move out of these bindings. I looked down at the bindings. They were ropes... chakra ropes. I looked up as I heard Ino laugh.

"Izumi! No!" Naruto shouted.

"No there's a one hundred percent chance I will win."

_No!_ I thought in panic, _I can't let my Dad and Grandpa down. I refuse to lose. I refuse!_

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

I used my still activated Chakra Scalpels to try to hack and swipe at the Chakra Ropes. It worked, but it hurt my ankles slightly. I then jumped out of the way. I deactivated the Chakra Scalpels. I panted as I got up. Ino was rendered immobile. I waited a few moments to make sure and I think everybody else was too. I felt pretty tired, but a smile broke through on my lips.

"The winner is Minami Izumi," Hayate-san said.

"Woo hoo! Way to go Izumi! You're amazing!" I heard Naruto shouted.


	30. The Hyuga Clan

Dad sat Ino against the wall. She didn't any medical treatment thankfully. I may hate her... a lot, but I don't want her to be fatally wounded especially if I'm responsible. I don't think I could live with that; I typically hate hurting people. In fact I feel really guilty about hurting.

"I'm sorry Ino," I said to her unconscious body.

"You both fought well," Kakashi-sensei said a bit comfortingly.

"Thanks," I said, "How long do you think it will take before she regains conscious?"

"You're the Medic-nin," Chouji teased.

"Well, I don't know much about that jutsu though other then that it takes over the mind and when you miss you're unconscious for sometime. Although her physical state and her low chakra indicates that she'll be out for a good few hours," I answered.

"Blah blah! You won! You kicked her ass!" Naruto cheered.

I faced him and he hugged me tightly. I grunted at the tightness of the embrace before I returned gingerly.

"Dumb ass," Shikamaru muttered, I wasn't sure who he was referring to.

Dad said, "I'm really proud of you sweetheart."

He put one of his big hands on top my head. I smiled and without warning a hugged him quickly. All I want is to make him proud. My much smaller form felt like it got lost in bulgy flak jacket.

"Oof!" Dad exclaimed.

Oh yeah, I did this without warning, so it caught him off guard. I then released as Tenten and Temari were already in the center.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled.

He just ruffled the top of my hair affectionately giving me a smile. I sat down against the wall.

"What are you doing, Izumi?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna take a bit of a rest. I'm kind of tired."

I don't have a lot of stamina which is unfortunate. I need to work on that, I really wish I had Naruto's type of exuberance. I pulled my knees into my chest. That's just one of the things I need to work on before the finals. I'll need to train like a crazy woman... again. That sounded so exhausting I could feel myself nodding off... I woke up eventually. I find it wierd that I require more sleep than usual... Although I have been getting a lot less sleep lately. It makes sense and I just got done with a fight. I just heard one thing that completely woke me up...

"Hyuga Hinata vs. Hyuga Neji," the board read.

I stood up quickly. Hinata had a look of terror on her face and Neji smirked. They were across each other. I felt bad for Hinata.

"I see you're awake, Izumi," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Uh-huh," I said not really paying attention.

"You missed my fight," Naruto pouted.

"I'm sorry... I was sleeping."

"I never thought I'd be fighting you, Hinata-sama?" Neji said in an almost mocking tone.

"Neji nii-san," she said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Sibling!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"They are members of Konoha's oldest and greatest bloodline... the Hyuga Clan, but they aren't siblings," sensei said.

"How are they related though?" I asked.

"They are apart of the Branch House and Main House."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes! Hinata-san is a member of the Hyuga Main House while Neji carries the bloodline, but is in the lower branch."

"So they're cousins. Is there bad blood there or something?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't know everything about it though," Lee said, "But the Main House has many rules where it puts them in advantageous situations. Due to this fact the Branch House feels slighted."

"You could've just hate each because of rank in the clan," I said, "that makes it so much simpler."

"I," he started then finished with a forceful, "hey!"

I began to giggle as he held up a fist to express his anger along with flames of... passion in his eyes.

"I'm just messing with you," I said starting to laugh a bit harder.

"Before we begin the fight... I'd like to say something, Hinata-sama. You don't make a good shinobi. Forfeit. Now."

Her expression was saddened and hurt.

"You are too kind. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict, you agree with others and never resist. You wished to stay a Genin, but the Chuunin Exam must be taken in teams of three and you can't turn down a team request. Am I right?"

"N-no I just wanted to change myself."

"Hinata-sama... just as I thought you are a spoiled brat of the Main House. People cannot change themselves. Losers are losers... their personality and strength will not change. People cannot change, differences are born expressions like Elite and Loser are created. Looks, Brains, Ability, Size and personality. All people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that I am from a and you are from the Main House cannot be changed. I have seen through many things with this Byakugan. I know that you're just acting strong. Deep inside you just want to run from this place."

"Wow, what an asshole," I stated, "Hinata is obviously trying to better herself and he's just making her doubt herself."

"N-no, I really," she broke off weakly.

"Byakugan," Neji said.

His veins around his white eyes and the eyes itself became more defined. Hinata began to give an extreme look of fear.

"You can't fool my eyes. Against my pressure just now... you floated your eyes to the left. This is a sign that you are remembering your past experiences, your painful past. After that you looked to the lower right. That's a sign that you are imagining physical and mental pain. You are imagining the climax of this match... imagining that you'll lose."

Tears began to pour down Hinata's cheeks.

"Haven't you already realized that you cannot change your-"

"You can!" Naruto shouted, "Stop deciding things about people! Idiot! Kick that bastard's ass, Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

A look of hope crossed the Hyuga's features, "Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata stand up for yourself! This is hard to watch!"

A new look of determination crossed her features. It seems Naruto has boosted her confidence. I smiled slightly.

"So you won't forfeit. I'm not responsible for what happens," Neji said.

"I no longer want to run away," Hinata said activating her byakugan and forming her battle stance, "Neji nii-san, we fight."

Neji mimicked the stance, "Fine."

"I thought so, she uses the same fighting style. Their stances are exactly the same."

"What kind of fighting style is it?" I asked Lee.

"The Gentle Fist... it's Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. Like I said it before that, Hyuga Neji is the strongest Konoha Genin."

The two cousins began to fight with this interesting style. It had to do a lot with... poking. It was pretty graceful. Hinata made a shallow hit to Neji.

"Damn, it was too shallow!" Naruto said.

"Not so fast," Gai-sensei said, "The Gentle Fist damages the flow of chakra and organs. The style Lee and I use is more of Hard Fist which is brought by hard physical training breaking bones. You see even the smallest strike does quite a lot of damage with the Gentle Fist."

Hinata continued to pressure Neji as if she had the upper hand.

"Yay! Hinata!"

"So they destroy the organs that produce chakra because the coils surround it," I stated wanting to make sure, "But these pathways and systems aren't visible to the normal human eye. Does the byakugan show the pathways and only the pathways?"

"That's part of the power," Kakashi-sensei said.

"It can also see through many other things, such as trees and walls."

We continued to watch and it seemed like Hinata had the advantage, but then his hand landed on her chest. She coughed up blood. Yep, there's eternal damage. She tried to put another Gentle Fist against his chest, but he grabbed her arm and with his other hand used a palm at her elbow. He then pulled her sleeve back which showed chakra holes and damage.

"My eyes can see the opening points," Neji said.

He then pushed her away in the chest with a final thud.

"Ahh!" Hinata cried.

"Hinata-sama this is the difference in talent that can never change. The difference that divides an elite from a loser. This is the destiny one cannot change. Forfeit."

"I... don't go back on my word," Hinata said getting up, "That is my nindo."

"I never knew Hinata was this incredible...," Naruto said.

"She's very much like you," Lee said.

"Yeah, she looked up to you in our academy days."

"Huh?" Naruto said a bit dumbstruck.

"Ack," Hinata cried doubling over.

"Her chakra flow has been cut off. Her attacks are pointless now," I said observing.

"This match is over," Kakashi-sensei concluded.

"You can do it, Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

They continued in the same dance-like movement. Neji was obviously winning and I wanted someone to interfere for Hinata's sake. She could seriously die. Internal damage is not an easy thing to fix. Neji got her in the face. She went for it again, but Neji got her in the heart and she fell to the ground. I could almost feel the pain from that particular blow.

"From the beginning your attacks have done nothing."

"Continuing this match is impossible and thus," Hayate-san said.

"Don't stop it!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata slowly began to rise. If she continued to do this she will die. She clutched her stomach whilst covered in blood.

"If you continue like this you will die," Neji stated.

"Don't act tough it's useless," he said simply, "From the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuga Main house has been forced upon you and you've always hated yourself for your own weakness. People cannot change that is destiny."

"That is not true. I can see it's not me at all... The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the Main and Branch Houses is you."

That struck a nerve because Neji was charging in to make the kill shot, but was held back by every sensei of Konoha except Dad. Hinata began to collapse as another heart spasm occurred. I jumped down there quickly along with Naruto and Lee close behind. I got down on my knees next to her. I made the healing jutsu over her heart considering that seemed to be the most damaged after I unzipped her jacket. This boy Neji really does piss me off.

"Hey you," I looked over to Neji, "keep your destiny ideals to yourself. If someone is legitimately trying don't beat them to a bloody pulp."

He ignored me as if I wasn't even worth addressing instead he payed attention to Naruto.

"You... loser. There's two things I have to say to you: one don't cheer if you're going to be a real shinobi and two you will always be a loser. That is your destiny."

I looked back down at Hinata's unconscious form. The jutsu seemed to be helping a good bit. It's most likely because it's so fresh. I heard the green energy hum.

"You want to test me?" Naruto growled.

The Hyuga simply smirked. Naruto began to charge him, but Lee prevented that from continuing.

I tuned them out before I lost my concentration for the healing. I'm still new at this. Kurenai-sensei was by my side. Her heart started to beat erratically, but it wasn't too bad considering the healing is working.

"Medic Team come quick," Kurenai-sensei exclaimed.

"Izumi-chan," I heard one of the medics say.

"Yes?"

"Come with us and Hinata-chan," he said.

**~Page Break~**

We were in Konoha's hospital. Hinata was on a small bed. I was allowed to help to regulate her heart muscle and help wrap where the chakra holes were. I pretty much could asses her damages. She will recover..., but I don't think she will be able to function properly for awhile. The Chakra Pores on her arms are completely destroyed at this point and that alone will take time to heal. The chakra circulating around her heart, which is vital part of regulating it and keeping the muscle pumping, is severely damaged. I and along with the rest of the team have done our best to get her functioning properly again. Her injuries aren't completely healed... obviously. She's still unconscious.

I heard a knock on the door. It was Akira-sensei.

"Hi sensei," I said giving a small sad smile.

"Come on," she said coming fully into the door, "give me a hug."

I walked up to her and squeezed her tightly. I fought down the tears and pulled back after a minute.

"I actually came in here to tell you that your teammate Uchiha Sasuke is awake and I want you to treat him."

"Oh," I said brightening up slightly.

At least one person isn't unconscious still; I really wanted to see how he was doing, but I didn't want to leave Hinata all by herself despite her being unconscious. I looked back over at Hyuga wondering what I should do.

"I'll watch her. I'll let you know when she wakes up."

"Thank you," I said.

I slipped past her after I asked, "What room is he staying in?"

"Room 213."

I rushed off down there. I generally know the how the hospital is set up. The door was shut, so I knocked timidly.

"Come in."

I opened the door and he was sitting up against the pillows. His face was aloof as usual. Yep, Sasuke's back to normal, no cursed seal making him homicidal or trying to gradually kill him.

"Hi Sasuke," I said.

He nodded his head slightly in greeting. I walked over to his side and looked up at the heart monitor as it beeped steadily. I placed my hand without thinking over his forehead since for the last few days he's had a fever. I felt my hand being bat away.

"Sorry," I stated, "I need to check your vitals and for a fever of some sort."

"I'm perfectly fine. What I need is to train."

"Don't take this up with me," I said grabbing his wrist without warning, "take that to the head of the hospital. I don't make the rules."

He tugged even though I was already checking his pulse. He continued to pull, but I had the better leverage and held in a vice grip against my chest, which is impossible to get out of at this angle. I heard the heart monitor pick up speed. That's not good, did I really startle him that much? I put Sasuke wrist back to where it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I shouldn't have struggled," a light pinkish tint was evident on his cheeks as he looked away.

I gave a small reassuring smile. He's kind of cute when he blushes like that and I find it... odd. I don't think it's a blush, but more of a flush of embarassment. I checked the rest of his vitals in a strange silence. I noticed the strange mark on Sasuke's neck was thankfully sealed. He brought up a question that broke the silence.

"Did you pass the preliminaries?"

"I did," I said sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Who did you fight?"

"Ino," I said about to start to blabbering, "It was close because I was caught in these Chakra Ropes from the hair she chopped off earlier. She was going to use-"

_Knock! Knock!_

I was startled a bit and interrupted.

"I'll get it," I said getting up.

It was Kakashi-sensei and Naruto.

"Your Dad wishes to see you," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Okay," I said.

I walked out and down to the main floor. I saw my Dad.

"We need to start training," he said.

"Okay," I said happily.


	31. Bubbles

I didn't know where we were going. It obviously wasn't toward the training grounds. I was rather nervous. What kind of training is this going to be?

"Dad?" I asked worriedly, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said.

I continued to walk and it seemed we were heading toward the Hokage office. Why are heading over there? You can't train in his office. Dad knocked on the door.

"Come in," Grandpa said.

We came in and I was still confused.

"Father, Izumi's here to learn to summon."

I blinked in surprise, "I'm going to learn to summon?"

"Yes," Grandpa said standing up in front of his desk, "I will."

"Why?" I asked.

"It would take too long of a time to for you to develop taijutsu skills and considering most of the participants of the Chuunin Exams left are above average with taijutsu. We will be focusing on long range fighting and you're going to need help," Grandpa said.

"Oh," I said as in an afterthought, "Okay."

I was nervous to say the least, I don't know what or who will "help" me. I watched as Dad left.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Grandpa said.

I watched as a symbol, which I'm guessing is the summoning circle, appeared. What came out was a really tall monkey. He was beautiful as far as monkeys go. He had long white hair, strange armor with fishnets and clogs. He seemed old like Grandpa. I blinked up at the creature.

"Hello," I said a bit uncertainly.

He wasn't looking at me at first, but now he was. A strange look crossed his features. Then an expression of joy and surprise crossed his features.

"So," he said, "you've returned? It's nice to see you again," he smiled.

_Again? _I thought. I have never met this monkey. This is just stranger than usual when it comes to animals with me... mostly since he can talk and has human-like qualities.

"Um, I don't know you. I'm sorry. My name's Minami Izumi. It's nice to meet you," I bowed.

"Oh, I forget these things. Of course you don't know me. That was my fault you look someone I once new. I am Monkey King: Enma."

"Somebody you used to know...," I trailed off a bit.

"Anyway," Grandpa said cutting through our conversation, "we are on a time crunch, so are you going to let her use one of your monkeys to summon?"

"Yes,... but according to the tradition you have to go and pick out your summon. Now my civilians are very picky, so you might be killed or challenged while you're there."

I looked around nervously. I don't want to be killed and I've never met a monkey other than King Enma. I just got out of a survival challenge and I have medical talents. I should be okay...

"I-I'll do it," I said.

"You have one hour before I summon you back. Choose wisely and quickly."

"Okay," I said.

I felt something pull into what felt like a void at first and then I was in an odd uncharted territory. I looked around I was in what most people would call a rainforest. It had beautiful thick trees dripping rain. It was insanely lush and green. I heard the birds chirp as they flew by. I heard the tree frogs croak softly. It was sweating a bit, it was hot. I looked at my feet and saw a cobbled pathway. I began to trek down the the pathway. I was beyond nervous. I wasn't seeing in monkeys... it was beginning to get too quiet even the birds, cascadas and tree frogs were silent. It was eery. How can such a beautiful eco system be so bear. Then the cobbled pathway stopped. I was left in a clearing where the trees naturally thinned.

"Hello are there any animals out here?" I asked out.

_~Monkey~_

They were all crowded in one portion in the woods peaking on the blue haired kunoichi. The leader, now that Monkey King: Enma was away, refused to let the other monkeys approach her.

"You cannot approach her, she is a human. Whether she attracts you or not. All of you understand that one of ours died there last week."

The monkeys behind him were jumping up and down making the traditional ape noises to express their distaste for this order. It seemed to bring out some of their primal instincts.

"Hush! Do you want me to tell King Enma?"

The noises ceased and was left with a strained and unhappy silence.

_~Izumi's P.O.V.~_

After I called out into the open, I was approached by a monkey about my size. I was still feeling shy about this entire situation. His fur was deep green. He didn't have any facial like King Enma although he had long hair down to his waist put into a ponytail at the bottom. The hair was deep hair.

"Hi," I said making a small wave.

He got up from his sitting position and came close to me. He seemed to be trying to wave like I did.

"Hi," he breathed.

My eyes widened as he hugged me. It was around my midsection.

"Wow," I whispered.

He then let me go. I looked at him quizzically.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Bubbles," he said.

"Mine's Izumi," I said smiling to him.

The hour was up and I was summoned back along with Bubbles. I heard the trailed conversation between Grandpa and King Enma.

"Yes all of our monkeys are good for summoning."

He then looked at me, "Except that one!"

In a quick movement Grandpa grabbed me and the same thing was done to Bubbles with King Enma. I looked at them in confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" Grandpa said backing up some more.

"He was dead last week," King Enma said.

"He was dead last week?!" Grandpa said incredulously.

"We thought he was dead. He wasn't breathing."

"Well, I like him! Come here Bubbles!" I said excitedly.

Bubbles began to claw at the ground to get closer to me. He was actually pulling the monkey king along in tow as he was climbing up Grandpa's leg to get to me.

"Does it have to be this one?" Grandpa said in annoyance.

King Enma pulled him away after he regained his balance. He held him back in a vice grip. I watched as his tongue went up his nose and ate some nose nuggets.

"He's good. I can tell," I smiled.

**~Page Break~**

I was walking down to the training field to where my Dad was. Bubbles was right next to me walking with me. I could see we were getting lots of stares... I found that funny.


	32. Nature Release Training

King Enma told me that Bubbles isn't typically summoned even though he's really powerful. He tends to kill humans he doesn't like and sometimes some of his fellow monkeys. Although when he does like someone or something he's quite affectionate. It's interesting, but I'm really glad I made the contract with monkeys.

Bubbles and I greeted Dad. He jumped back a little at his strange appearance. The look with some of his purple strands in his face looked rather intimidating. I can tell Bubbles doesn't really like... people. I'm glad I made a contract with the monkeys though. I gave my hand print and everything.

"Uh, Izumi," Dad said, "are you sure he's safe."

Bubbles began to emit a strange combination between a purr and growl. I scratched his head in attempt to calm him. He purred and sat.

"Yes," I said smiling.

"Alright then," he said brushing it off, "First off we need to find out what your nature type is for your chakra. Then we see if it's compatiable with... um...," he trailed off.

"Bubbles," I filled in.

"Bubbles," he said, "Then we will come up with some signature jutsus you both can do well with. Finally we will test if you can summon him from any given place or time."

"Okay," I said, "Does that sound good Bubbles?"

He made a slight nod in agreement. Dad then handed me a leaf. I looked at my father quizzically.

"Apply some chakra," Dad explained.

I did. It split in two. I wonder what that means. I looked up and Dad looked pretty happy. I didn't understand.

"You have wind release like me," he said proudly, "That will make you easy to train."

I smiled, "What's your nature type Bubbles?"

"Fire," Bubbles said.

"They go well together," Dad said.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yes," he said, "now, do you know any fire jutsus?"

"It's a fire form of a monkey," Bubbles said swishing his tail all around.

"Alright," Dad said, "doesn't that just stay in place when you perform it?"

"Yes," he said.

"Perfect," I said, "I can learn wind style jutsus to push it, right?"

"You know this type of training takes years even for very skilled shinobi," Dad said, "Although considering how quickly you've almost completely mastered the Iryo Ninjutsu under a month. I have confidence in your ability to master it under a month along with summoning Bubbles."

Despite this being mastered so quickly and effectively I didn't get any normal people sleep at all. I also acquired some other medical know-how during that month.

"Okay, um what do I need to do? Plus who am I fighting?"

"You weren't there for the drawing, so I drew it for you. You're fighting Dosu."

My eyes widened. Oh god, he's strong compared to me I won't be able to win even with training...

"Anyway, I will give you the basics. When molding your chakra you must picture the thinnest blades you can think of rubbing together and slicing. Then you must make your chakra do the same. Do that over and over again until it's second nature. First you must cut the leaf with this in half."

I closed my eyes and had my bottom lip between my teeth, biting in concentration. I invisioned very thin blades rubbing against each other in a quick succession. I applied a very small bit of chakra. I could hear a small tearing in the leaf. I instantly felt I added too much so I applied even less than before. I opened my eyes and looked at the leaf. It was almost completely sliced down the except one fourth of it was spliced down the left side. Crap!

"That's very good considering that's your first time," Dad said.

"Really?" I said uncertainly.

"Yes, most don't get passed one fourth of the way. It must be that good chakra control you have."

I gave a small smile. I'm actually doing better than the average... and in more than Medical Ninjutsu? That's surprising. Dad gave me another leaf; I tried again. The same result happened except it was maybe less than a centimeter longer down the middle with it. This went on for hours... the entire day exactly. Dad was sitting against the post and Bubbles was long since sleeping. I was exhausted and almost out of chakra. I still wasn't done with the leaf task yet though. What really was frustrating is that I was _almost _complete.

"Alright Izumi let's go home," Dad said.

"I've just about got it," I said dropping the leaf, "I think I'll get it tomorrow."

**~Page Break~**

I was at home and I was too tired to eat and we had left overs, so I didn't have to make anything for Dad. _Man, _I thought, _who knew when your drained of chakra and trying to split a leaf perfectly in half was such hard work. _I dragged my feet to my room.

"Good night, Dad," I mumbled.

"Sleep fast. We've got a long day tomorrow," he smiled.

I closed the door giving a half hearted smile of exhaustion. After I changed into my pajamas that now familiar feeling of being watched dawned on me. In fact I was feeling it all day. I peeked outside of my window. I didn't see Gaara... I'm sure it's Gaara, he did tell me it was him before the preliminaries. I noticed it was a full moon... traditionally it's the time where the crazies, babies and werewolves come out. My exhausted brain and body refused to dwell on being stalked or the moon's effects on people and fiction. I crawled under the sheets snuggling and sleeping soundly...

**~Page Break~**

I was woken by my Dad. I made protesting sounds wanting to sleep some more.

"Come on," Dad said, "we've got to train."

I blinked and saw through the double windows that the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. The crack of dawn?! Are you kidding me?!

"The only thing that should be seeing the sunrise should be backs of my eyes," I mumbled.

Dad chuckled and then left my room. I got up groggily wishing for more time to sleep. I brushed the hair from my face and went to the fridge. I decided to make eggs. I was making breakfast in a mechanical fashion through half lidded eyes. I was too tired to care.


	33. Insomnia Solved

I finally finished a leaf perfectly in half. Dad made me do it again for good measure. The next few days he then had me attempting to use my chakra in only wind release. It was difficult. My chakra wanted to stay in it's usual non-nature type state. The molding and transforming was hard because chakra actually likes to be in this state. Dad said that this was normal and that everyone's chakra did this and to not be frustrated. I felt drowsy and drained, so Dad told me to take a break.

**~Page Break~**

I went to the hospital to check up on Hinata initially, but I heard a door creak open. I went in and I saw the redhead all alone in Lee's room. Sand was moving over Lee's face. It inched around his mid-section and legs. My eyes widened.

"Stop!" I shouted.

I quickly slipped in front of the sand. It immediately dropped. Gaara's face went back to his usual expression instead of the hooded eyes bugging out. I was panting slightly from my really quick movement.

"I won't let you kill him," I said as my protectiveness started to show, "You'll have to kill me first."

He simply blinked and the sand slipped back into his gourd. He crossed his arms in his usual position. A few seconds passed in and I caught my breath, he kept staring.

"Why were you trying to kill him?" I asked.

"Because I want to," he stated simply.

I swallowed for the first time I looked at the boy quizzically. I tried to come up with the best response I could think of, but I couldn't think of any whatsoever. What do you say when someone pretty much tells you they like killing people and simply because they want to? I came up with the next best thing.

"Do you want take a walk?" I asked.

He just blinked. He's not much of a talker... None the less I slung my arm around his and began to walk. I have very many questions for him that must be answered. We were down at the ground floor of the hospital and I saw Naruto gapping at me and Shikamaru giving a similar look. I just kept looking forward and put my arm at my side again. We were down on the populated streets of Konoha.

"What's Suna like?" I asked curiously trying to make small talk.

"Sandy," he said.

He was not taking his eyes off of me. I felt a little hot under the collar.

"Well," I said, "in Konoha we don't have a lot of sand or really any at all, but we have hot springs."

"Hot springs?"

"Yeah, they're really neat. The natural wells in the ground have water travel up the pipe like tunnel systems in the Earth. Then water fills up in these little pools where people enjoy the warm water. It's quite relaxing."

He didn't respond to that. I had to choose another topic.

"Do you want to go eat somewhere?" I asked.

He nodded. I kept up my upbeat personality despite the wierdness here. I'll just have to get passed this. We went into the barbeque place. I hope my Dad doesn't see me. This will be hard to explain.

"Do you like barbeque?" I asked still looking for my Dad.

"It's okay."

Throughout the dinner it was silent for a little bit, but then after the waiter gave us the meat to cook we started talking more. Oddly enough I was discussing the Land of Waves Mission. He asked about my grandparents from there because I made it pretty vague. I told him why I was left alone in the village and who my Dad is. I also told him about Naruto when we were younger and now... a lot. I found myself babbling, so I asked him about what his childhood was like... I wish I hadn't honestly. I thought Naruto and my childhood was pretty bad... mostly Naruto's. He's a jinchuriki like Naruto, but he calls it mother instead. That's got to suck on top of assassins coming after him, his uncle's betrayal and everyone including his siblings hating him. It's so sad it sounds unreal.

"I have no one," he said monotonously.

"You have me. You're my friend," I smiled.

A strange look passed over his face briefly then went back to normal. After dinner I asked him if he wanted to come over. I actually like him despite some things. Thankfully Dad was out at a "friend's" house. Pft, as if I don't know who that is and what their true relationship is. I haven't had a sleep over with Naruto in forever maybe Gaara would be fun to have over, a good change of pace.

We arrived at my house and I re-locked the door behind me.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked, "I've got games like Scrabble."

He sat on the couch looking pretty complacent. I went over to the cabinet next to the T.V. it had some classics and some popular T.V. shows that you can get for cheap. They're all my movies if you couldn't tell. I chose the Lion King. I love Disney movies, I was extremely lonely up until I was eight years old.

I sat beside Gaara, pulled out the blanket behind us and draped it over us. Gaara just simply looked at the screen and listened to the foreign words coming out during the opening. I hummed along, sadly enough I know all the words by heart. The only reason I wasn't singing was because I thought it would annoy the boy sitting beside me.

At some point I found myself in my sleepy state leaning on the redhead's shoulder. I could've sworn I heard purring or some kind of deep rumbling. I looked up slightly and he didn't even look sleepy.

"Are you even tired?" I said trying to keep my eyes open from the lolling of my head.

"No," he said.

"Really?" I snuggled deeper.

I saw nothing wrong with this situation. I did this with Naruto all the time and in fact I miss the blonde.

"I can't sleep," he reiterated.

"You can't? Do you have a severe case of insomnia?"

"Mother will eat away at my soul," he said.

I figured what he meant was Shukaku instead of his actual mother. Maybe if I'm here he'll actually sleep.

"Gaara," I yawned, "I won't let that happen. I promise."

"I'm not sure," he said a little uncertainly, "I'll try it though."

_~Gaara's P.O.V.~_

I could feel my heart race insanely fast when were alone at her house watching some lion movie I wasn't paying attention to. The only thing my brain was noticing was how she eventually snuggled into me. This feeling that was coursing through me I thought I only felt toward myself. In fact what I was feeling right didn't compare to what I felt for myself. It didn't help when mother was purring so intensely and laughing at me.

When Izumi suggested sleeping made a little fearful. I still think mother will eat my soul. Although I still decided to give it a try. She told me to wait outside the door of her bedroom so she could change. She came out in blue pajamas that matched her hair. She ushered me inside and I set my gourd on the ground next to the bed. Izumi was already under the covers. I copied her. I tried my best to relax, but my heart started to pick up the pace again.

"How do I sleep?" I asked.

"Relax," she said closing her eyes, "think calming thoughts."

She then snuggled up to me again and I knew relaxing at this point was not a possibility. Her blue looks smelled like vanilla. I felt my arm being slightly squished so I resituated out from under her. I didn't know where to put it. The background noise of the purring temporarily stopped when mother started to laugh.

_"Put your arm around her back," she laughed._

I did and found myself slowly relaxing. The color blue and the scent of vanilla was what I last remembered.

**(AN: I love how naive Izumi is. Adorable.)**


	34. One Day Left

I was extremely groggy when I woke up I felt a hand on my lower back. I looked up expecting see Naruto. I blinked trying to clear my sight.

"Naruto," I mumbled.

I didn't hear a response I finally cleared the fog from my eyes and saw it was Gaara. He was still deeply asleep. The memories of the other night fled in. Shukaku didn't eat his soul; I was right. I noticed the features on his face a little more closely. The black rings around his eyes are not from his insomnia, but are sort of like birth marks. I looked closer at the kanji on his forehead... _ai _love. What's that supposed to represent? Who or what does he love? He told me that he had no one.

"You really are an interesting person," I said softly.

After a few minutes I fell back to sleep and a few hours later I woke up again. Gaara was still asleep. This worried me.

"Gaara," I said a little louder than a whisper.

He began to stir.

"Morning," I greeted groggily, "I told you your soul wouldn't be eaten."

He simply just pushed the large strands of my hair out of my face. I fought to keep the blush down.

**~Page Break~**

After breakfast with Gaara and what not I told him I'll see him tomorrow at the tournament and he left. I went to my dresser. I got out my usual white shorts, but they were all too ratty and starting to rip. I looked at my shirts and they were in a similar fashion. I need new clothes because it seems the training wad a little too rough for them. It would probably be nice to wear something good for speed. I finally have money to buy something nice. The clothes I typically wear that are almost in tatters were loose and ill fitting. I quickly gotten dressed and put my pajamas in the hamper. I brushed my hair and noticed how it's gotten longer. I haven't had time to cut it. I went to the clothes store with my wallet in my back pocket. They probably thought I looked like a hobo.

I looked through the racks. I found black skin tight pants. I was a bit uncertain, I never wear anything tight. I took it in the changing room. My eyes widened. I look like a... slut. These pants did not leave much for the imagination. I turned around and noticed how I had a huge ass in these pants. I never knew I had a huge ass when I wear pants... I never wear anything that compliments me. This is perfect for speed despite what it made me look like. I'm going to buy them.

I looked around in the same store I found a green tube top. I tried it on and it would normally look slutty for women to wear, but my chest is practically flat. I was pleased to see a small bump.

I purchased these clothes and I was pretty happy. I put my wrappings in my usual place: my forearms and forelegs. I put my bracelets over my wrappings on my wrist. I tied the forehead protector around my upper arm which is its usual place. I went to the training field. Dad wasn't there.

"He's late," I muttered, "I'll guess I'll train by myself."

I bit my thumb and placed my hand to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

I focused my chakra to my palms from my core and got exactly who I was summoning for: Bubbles.

"Yes, I've mastered it," I said proudly.

I wish my Dad was here to see it. I wonder why he's late?

"You look different," Bubbles said.

"Yeah," I said, "my clothes were falling apart so I bought these in bulk. These are built for speed."

"Where's your Dad?" Bubbles said looking around.

"I don't know. He's late."

We worked some more on our jutsus that we've been training for. We've thankfully gotten them mastered... this is more like a warm up. It lasted up until the afternoon. We're as ready as we'll ever be. I just wish we had more time to acquire more in our arsenal. Bubbles went home to his forest with the other monkeys. I really wanted to see the rest of my team and how they've progressed. I find it ironic that our team is the only one with all of it's members participating in the finals. I especially wanted to see Naruto... I miss him.

I began to make some food for each of them. I made ramen for Naruto, of course, I made two traditional bentos for Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. It contained rice, fish and cooked vegetables.

"Hi Izumi," Dad said.

"You didn't observe my training today," I said still making the bento.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you I was spending the day with Kurenai," he said.

That didn't make it any better. I felt a little hurt still. I, not that I wanted to, was feeling a little put out. I know he knew Kurenai-sensei before me and she and him love each other, but I feel jealous. I want all of my Dad's attention, I've lived without my parents and been the grown up for so long. I really am selfish that way.

"It's okay," I said, "I'm going to bring food to my teammates."

I walked down the street with the lunch after leaving my apartment. I went pass the Yamanaka Flower Shop and other shops. It's a beautiful day.

"Izumi!" I heard someone call, it was Naruto.

"Naruto," I said hugging him.

He was still small and hyper. I hugged him tighter. I really did miss him over the vigorous course of training. He pulled back and gave me a strange look.

"What?" I said, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, you... don't look baggy anymore."

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my head it seems I've picked up that trait from him, "oh, here's some lunch I made. Are you still training?"

"Oooh ramen! Thank you!"

He took it from my hands, "I've got to go do some more training. Thank you again!"

He hugged me again and left. As he rushed away I watched his back I felt my heart pang a bit. I miss him. A lot. I want hang out some more.

I shook my head lightly to clear my thoughts. I have to go and give these to my other teammates. I asked around as to find out where they were. Someone told me they were around a rock like training ground. I think I know where they are. It's a hunch. I got there a little out of breath.

"Hello?"

I heard this hiss of lightening I walked there a little nervously.

"Izumi?" I heard Kakashi-sensei ask out.

"Hi," I said coming into the little rock place.

"Izumi?" I heard Sasuke say.

"I brought lunch," I said holding the food in front of me.

"That's really nice," Sensei said, "I'll take that. Thank you."

"Can't I say hi?"

"No. We're really busy. Thank you."

I was basically pushed out of the training area. That was disappointing I wanted to catch up with them. I didn't even get to see Sasuke.

_~Kakashi's P.O.V.~_

It was nice of Izumi to bring lunch and everything and I didn't mean to be rude about having her leave. I can't have Sasuke getting distracted. His coming along impressively, very impressively yet I sense distraction. I can't have the face of his distraction come around. I also think he senses that the object of his affections is being sought after by the redhead. It's quite amusing.

"Where did Izumi go?" Sasuke said deactivating his Chidori.

"She had to leave, but she made us some lunch. When you're finished completely you can see her, alright?"

"Fine," he said stoically.


	35. Task 3: The Finals

**(AN: I just realized I've been leaving out Naruto's signature speech impediment/catch phrase... Maybe I should be adding it. :-))**

I woke up bright and early ready to face the tournament. I was insanely nervous. What if I mess up? What if my power isn't seen strong enough to be a Chuunin? What if I die? I just stared at my breakfast twirling it with my chopsticks. I wasn't thinking about eating right now and I just might throw it up.

"Izumi," Dad said.

"Yeah," I didn't look up.

"You really should eat something."

"I'm too nervous. I think I'll see it again real soon."

"You can't compete on an empty stomach, but if you insist then don't eat."

I poked at my food and then took a hesitant bite at the rice. I could actually feel some of my tension recede, so I ate some more. I finished my small bowl of rice quickly. _Stay down_, I thought to myself, _please don't vomit._

I got up and changed out of my pajamas in my room. I glanced at the Team 7 photo. I smiled at the fact that we're already changing so much and becoming more powerful, especially myself.

**~Page Break~**

I was in the middle of the arena along with the other contestants. That included Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Dosu, Naruto and I. Where's Sasuke? Did he decide to forfeit or something? No, he was quite insistent to compete and fight people, that wouldn't make sense. I'm quite worried. Is he all right? I just hope he's just picked up one of Kakashi-sensei's signature traits. It also seems I was mistaken, Team 7 isn't the only team with all of its members the Sand Siblings are here too. I'm also the only girl besides Temari. I don't know what to make of that fact. I didn't know these things since I went with Hinata to the hospital.

"Thank you everyone for coming out today," Grandpa started out, "to the Konoha Chuunin Exam! We will start the main tournament matches between the ten participants who made it through the preliminaries. Be sure to watch through the end."

Our new instructor came in front of us. I was on the right side of Naruto and the left of Shikamaru. I peaked at the faces of the other contestants. They all looked serious except Shikamaru who didn't look like he cared too much and Naruto who looked pretty thrilled. I noticed Gaara was still staring... I tried my hardest not to blush.

"Alright, guys this is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same as it was in the preliminaries, there are none. You fight until one of dies or acknowledges defeat, if I determine that the fight is over I'll step in and stop it, got it? Now the first fight Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji. Those two stay here and the rest of you go to the Waiting Room."

"Good luck Naruto," I said before following the others.

He just kept looking at the Hyuga with narrowed eyes. I went in the opening watching. I didn't get to hear much from this height unless it was totally quiet or if anyone was shouting down there.

I watched as he made four Kage Bunshins. He rushed him his kunais in each of their hands. No! Close range is a very dumb move. Did he not work on any long distance training?

"No! Naruto fight him from a distance!" I shouted leaning over the rail a bit.

He was briefly distracted and Neji took full advantage of that he grabbed both of his wrists and spun him outwards. Those clones were gone. He pushed two of the others by his chest. Those went away in smoke. The real Naruto backed up a bit. Neji really was quite talented. It seems the byakugan really is the strongest in Konoha. They seemed to be exchanging words that I couldn't hear. It went on for a few minutes. I heard parts mostly dealing with destiny. He put down Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage yet again and informing hard work is futile. That is not true whatsoever talent alone is not enough to gain that title and respect. I'm pretty sure all the Hokages we've had worked their asses of to gain the power, but also the approval and acceptance of the villagers. Neji's ideals are severely flawed.

Naruto made many kage bunshins. If he doesn't use his chakra wisely he's gonna run out. I am aware he has plentiful chakra reserves and what not, but he can still run out and considering he hasn't improved his chakra control over the month it's going to deplete quite quickly.

"Use your chakra wisely Naruto!" I shouted to him.

He used his many numbers to attack Neji. The byakugan user, as if seeing right through his advances, made through the blonde's attacks and to the that wasn't moving. Two palms were placed on my friend's chest. Blood spilled from his lips. That is definitely internal damage maybe just shy of his heart. I thought it was over but his clone went poof in a cloud. It seems that was another kage bunshin.

"Nice," I said more to myself.

He made a clone stick out more so than the others to fool him. See, Naruto is smarter than most give him credit for. I had hope that Naruto would win, but when several of his clones attacked Neji at once a strange-like sphere purely of chakra spinning at a high speed pushed him back.

"Hakkesho Kaiten," Neji said.

I was right about the spinning portion. It expels all that come at it. When paired along with the byakugan his defense seems almost unstoppable. The boy made another stance. My eyes widened considerably.

"Two palms," he started with two strikes.

"Four palms," the strikes gained speed and strength.

"Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two palms! Sixty four palms! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

My eyes were bulging as Naruto flew back with chakra hole burns seemingly everywhere. Most wouldn't be able to stand. His internal damage is severe much more than Hinata's and I bet she's still pretty messed up.

I was tempted to jump down and go and heal best I could, but I know Naruto too well. He would hate it if I interrupted him in his match. I was going to hold out a few more seconds before jumping down to safe him. I didn't have to because just like I figured he rose from where he was laying down. They continued to exchange some words I couldn't hear until the the stage quieted.

"I'll tell you the Hyuga Destiny of Hatred. The Main House has a special ninjutsu that's been passed down. It's a Curse Seal Jutsu. The curse of the mark represents 'A Bird in a Cage'. It is a symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny."

He took off his forehead protector and a Manji was displayed. What is that supposed to represent?

"One day when I was four I had this horrible seal carved into my forehead through that cursed seal jutsu. That day a grand ceremony was taking place in Konoha. A shinobi leader from Kumogakure which had been warring with Konoha for many years, had arrived to sign the an alliance treaty. But at this ceremony which everyone attended from Jounin to Genin one clan was missing. That was the Hyuga Clan because that was the important day that the Hyuga heir turned three. Hinata-sama's third birthday. My father, Hyuga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father over there... Hyuga Hiashi-sama were twins. Hiashi-sama was born to this world first. A member of the main house and my father, the second son, became a member of the branch house. When Hinata-sama turned three I was turned into 'The Bird in the Cage' through this curse. As a Hyuga branch house member. This mark is not a simple decoration. This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the branch house by the main branch with a simple secret hand seal the branch member's mind can be easily destroyed and death is just as easy of course. This curse will only disappear after death sealing up the ability of the byakugan along with it. The Hyuga hold a great advanced bloodline. Those who go after those secrets are incalculable, so with this jutsu the branch house is allowed to live to protect the main branch. No disobedience is allowed by the main branch. Then that incident occurred... my father was killed by the main house. One night Hinata-sama was taken by someone then Hiashi-sama quickly took care of it and killed him. It was the shinobi from Kumogakure who signed the treaty. Kumogakure made demands for breaking the alliance. It almost came to war. Konoha made a backdoor deal deal with Kumo. They demanded the corpse of Hiashi-sama for the byakugan. Konoha agreed to their wishes. War was safely avoided thanks to my Dad who was killed by the main house to replace Hyuga Hiashi's corpse. To escape this curse there is no method but death. Born first... born second yet twins who's strength was virtually the same. Destiny was decided just by that. This fight... your destiny was decided the moment I became your opponent. Your destiny is to lose to me."

"I won't know until it's over," Naruto said, "I don't know how much it hurt that your Dad was killed a long time ago, but thinking that destiny is all decided because of that is a huge mistake Dattebayo!"

"You're hopeless...," the Hyuga put his forehead protector back on.

The fighting began again. That's kind of hard to stomach in one sitting. I can see why his hatred for the main house is so strong, but wouldn't he want to try and break free of this "destiny" or at least want to make sure he lives life to the fullest. I don't believe in his ideals and his outlook on life, I mean if that were true I wouldn't be alive today. I'm pretty sure my life wasn't a part of some uncontrollable fate because I am not supposed to be here, I'm a love child. I'm pretty sure if my Mom and Dad were to be together she wouldn't have died and I probably would have siblings and wouldn't have been a shinobi for financial reasons. It would be a big happy family and my Dad wouldn't look at me and see my Mom. I know he loves me as a daughter and everything, but I can tell... I know I sound like a whiney baby and I feel like a whiney baby; that's how I feel though.

I looked up at the two fighting again, but I honestly wouldn't have it any other way... I probably wouldn't have met my best friend when he really needed someone. The dark haired boy struck Narutobin the chest again. It reminded me how he hit Hinata. He made a turn to leave, but Naruto began to stand again. I couldn't hear the words exchanged I saw the expressions that were shared. Naruto was staggering and his chakra openings are all closed up. Fighting right now just might kill him, but he would kill me if I stopped this match right now. I watched as Naruto made a hand seal. He can't release chakra with the openings closed. Is... he invoking power from the kyuubi? The vermillion chakra began to swirl and take form. The expression on the condescending Hyuga turned to one of absolute fear. With his byakugan he probably saw what was with my friend.

Nine whip-like tails came from out of him and then it went into him. Naruto rushed the boy who previously had control of the situation.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!"

Naruto zinged around the arena. They clashed in movements that were hard to see. The ground which Naruto trampled upon to get to boy was tearing apart. They clashed again in a sizable explosion. When the debris subsided they were on two different sides. I looked frantically to see where Naruto was. I didn't care too much about the Hyuga. I didn't see my best friend emerging from the human sized holes. The Hyuga stood in victory for a moment, but then came out the orange clad right fist into his chin. My eyes widened and I began to cheer in the dead silence of the shocked arena.

"YES! Go Naruto!" I shouted.


	36. Nara Shikamaru vs Temari

Naruto was standing next to me still pretty sore. I checked out his hand fingernails were torn off and bleeding. It probably ached like the rest of his body. I wrapped it in gauze for him. He insisted the rest of him was fine, but I, of course, kept fawning over him to make sure he's completely okay. I really need to stop doing that, I mean I shouldn't be acting like this. I treat him just like when we were eight and more like I'm still in love with him. I admitt I'm still not completely over him, but I'm getting there...

Anyway, it's time for Sasuke and Gaara's match. Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be seen still. This isn't like him at all. It's wierd. I think it's safer this way for him; I really don't want them to fight.

"What the hell is that guy doing? Is he planning not to come?" Shikamaru asked.

"Confucious said, 'The wise do not Approach the Dangerous.' A wise decision perhaps?" Shino added in.

I peaked over at Gaara, my teammates opponent and my friend, he was still staring at me. I tried to keep the blush off my cheeks and looked away. I tried to brush away the feeling of being obviously watched. I'll have talk to Gaara about being constantly stared at. Although weirdly enough it still makes me feel special.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the contestant for the next match for the next match hasn't arrived yet! Therefore we will push this match back and begin the next one!"

"Hey! This means that my match just got one closer!" Shikamaru said a little angry.

"That's not fair," I said.

"What? You don't want Sasuke to fight and win?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm just saying that's not fair. We're all punctual and he's late, so he automatically gets special treatment because the crowd wants to see his match more than anyone's. I bet it was Grandpa's decision."

"Well he is Hokage," Naruto said, "I still find it wierd that he's your Grandpa."

"Yeah, it's strange all together," I said smiling slightly.

"Now! The next match is Kankuro vs Aburame Shino. Come down!"

"I forfeit!" the puppet guy said.

"Huh?!" Shikamaru and Naruto said in unison.

I felt a pang of fear course through me that means my match is coming faster, in fact right after the one coming up. I don't want to fight Dosu right now or ever. I looked over at the fourteen year old boy I was going to fight soon enough. He looked at ease and then gave a small smirk at me as if to say 'I'm going to win'. I looked back forward the feeling of nervousness intensified.

Temari used her big fan to get herself down in the arena. Shikamaru looked like he was going to forfeit when Naruto pushed him down into the center. My eyes widened.

"Naruto, don't do that. You could seriously hurt him," I said looking at him flat on his back.

"He's fine. Look at him he's just being lazy," Naruto said brushing it off.

"Still, don't do that to me, okay?"

"Go Shikamaru! Good luck!"

He totally ignored what I said. I cheered for him as well.

"If you won't come then I will!" Temari said rushing the lazy Nara.

"Hey, I didn't say start yet," the procter said.

She took her fan and went to smash Shikamaru's body.

"Ya know I don't want to fight and I don't care whether I become a chuunin or not... but I'm not going to lose to a girl."

Oh yes, how can I forget Shikamaru and I think typically the Nara men are sexist. They have an old way of thinking... girls need to be protected and guys are the protectors. That ticks me off more than I like.

"Can't have a guy losing to a girl... so I'll fight."

The blonde swung her fan so dust, dirt and wind swirled. Thank goodness the sexist boy went behind a tree. The tree would instead take the damage. Temari didn't seem to want to wait and seek him out. That was smart considering Shikamaru's jutsus are all about shadows. She decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Ninpou: Kamaitachi!"

She made a huge swing with her fan. The wind made many sickles in the air. I even had to guard my face all the way up here. I looked down through my arms at what was going on. A shadow began to advance toward the blonde Suna-nin. She quickly leaped backwards to escape. It stopped at one point, so she made a mark to measure the shadows.

"I've seen through your Kagemane no Jutsu," she stated, "Looks like there is a limit to how much you can stretch shrink and change the shape of your shadow, isn't there? No matter how much you change and stretch the shape of your shadow, you still can't stretch it any further than the surface area of your normal shadow, right?"

"That's... right."

"There's one factor that continues to change," I said, "that she needs to take in account."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You see the sun is constantly setting and as it goes lower it creates a larger shadow casting in the arena. It makes the shadow Shikamaru's casting longer and shape differently, but when the sun sinks it's not factor anymore and you can't create shadows in the dark."

Naruto looked at me like I was speaking in gibberish.

"That's true," Shino said, "you're quite observant."

"Thanks," I said.

"I still don't understand!" Naruto whined.

"Just watch," I said leaning lightly on the rails.

Shikamaru crouched and put his hands in a strange seal. Is that seal? This isn't a good time to be playing tricks. Unless Shikamaru comes up with a good strategy or something he's going to lose Temari has all the advantages right now. She's a long distance fighter and he isn't.

"Is Shikamaru gonna lose?" Naruto said.

"It's potentially so," I said, "Temari has all the advantages."

Shikamaru dropped his strange position and got up taking items from his pouch.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu," Temari swung her fan again.

The boy pulled out a kunai and was taking off his jacket. I couldn't see what he was doing anymore from this angle. She made some swings and then a kunai came out from behind the tree she dodged and then a shadow began to come out again. She expected the shadow to stop at the mark she made in the earth. I was right about the wall and shadow factor.

"I told you," I said to Naruto.

"I get it now," Naruto said.

"Temari! From above!" her brother shouted.

My eyes snapped up and I saw the Nara's jacket flying via forehead protector and kunai. She jumped out of the way a bit desperately. That was pretty clever of him to use his jacket as a medium and everything. The shadows stopped and so did she. Temari is in between the two holes Naruto created earlier. She had a strategy of her own as she placed her fan in front of herself. She looked like she was about to make a hand seal. Her movements halted completely and look of genuine surprise took hold of her expression. She's lost.

I scanned the arena for how he caught her. I saw the shadow go into the closest hole and come behind her out of the other hole. Brilliant.

He made both of them walk forward to face each other. Both of their arms were raised and Temari looked as if she was about to be struck by him.

"That's it... I give up," Shikamaru said.

Everyone was probably dropping their jaw. My eyes were insanely wide.

"What?" Temari said.

"I give up. The continuous use of Kagemane no Jutsu has used up all of my chakra. I can barely bind you for ten more seconds. I had thought up about two hundred more moves, but it looks like I'm out of time. I'm getting tired of this ine match is enough for me."

"Winner Temari!"

"Man... I'm tired," he said.

"Oh I get it," I said laughing to myself a bit, "He doesn't care about becoming a chuunin, but his desire to not lose to a girl overrode that. If he completely beat her he'd have to advance through the rest of the tournament and fight some more. It's basically an example saying I won, but I don't want to continue. Check and mate."

"That's so stupid!" Naruto said, "he'll never become a chuunin!"

"You don't need to win to become a chuunin and I just said he doesn't care," I said.

He hopped down there to Shikamaru still fired up. Oh god that was so funny!


	37. Minami Izumi vs Kinuta Dosu

I was shaky since I knew my match was coming up soon enough. A few seconds actually. I mean nobody cares about this match. It's all about Sasuke and Gaara's match. Mine is just filler until Sasuke gets his ass over here for the audience. I actually considered forfeiting just because I was nervous and no one cared.

"Minami Izumi vs. Kinuta Dosu!" the proctor announced.

I felt my legs get a little shaky, but I jumped down there anyway. Dosu was facing me and I was facing Dosu.

"You look nervous," he stated, "I did say the next time we saw each other we would be enemies."

"Do you still plan on killing my teammate?"

"Absolutely," he said.

I breathed out a confident breath ridding my belly of the frenzy feeling. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I heard a swirling sound. I looked above briefly. I saw Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. They were in the finals area. My sensei soon left the boy who was adorning a new ensemble. It was a black one piece jumpsuit thing, which posed the question of how in the world does he use the bathroom? Anyway, his hair had gotten longer and he had bands on his arms and legs. He was leaning over the rail looking at me. At least he was here for one of his teammates' matches. I looked away quickly and back at my opponent.

"Begin!"

I jumped back a few paces. I kept my eyes on Dosu as I got the proper distance. He just watched me, probably trying to analyze my moves and what not. I took advantage of the situation.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I bit my thumb and pressed my hand to the ground.

I brought forth the right amount of chakra from my core and into my palm. Bubbles appeared, just like I expected.

"Hey Izumi," Bubbles greeted.

"No time for greetings Bubbles we've got to fight."

He looked over at Dosu who pulled back his sleeve that revealed his Melody Arm.

"Remember Bubbles that he uses sound, so don't close."

He nodded and stood next to me.

"Tell me when you're ready," he said.

I watched as Dosu kept approaching despite wanting the distance. His arm was ready to inflict pain.

"Ready," I said.

"Katon: Saruka no Jutsu," Bubbles said taking a deep breath.

Little dancing monkey flames flew around. They were beautifully detailed. I needed help moving them with my jutsu I worked on during the month. I took a huge breath as Dosu got closer.

"Fuuton: Hitofuki no Jutsu," I exclaimed after making the hand seals.

I felt the chakra in my core react to how I was forcing it to come up from my chest, transforming it from it's normal state to my wind nature, and finally out of my mouth. Small gusting winds escaped out my lips. It came in contact with the mini monkey flames. It almost like a charge as it made them zoom toward Dosu. The boy was quick to dodge. Only one hit against him and that was a small chunk of his shell back. It burned and singed. I was thoroughly disappointed. I didn't have time to dwell on that though because he almost came in contact with me. Bubbles pulled me back and hopped in the tree. That was exhilarating. I tried to regulate my erratic heartbeat.

"Izumi," I heard Bubbles whisper.

"What?" I whispered back.

"We need a different strategy," I said quietly, "I've got one..."

I felt like Shikamaru, in the trees waiting and strategizing. I began to tell Bubbles in the few short minutes.

"Are you going to hide too?" I heard him drawl, "that's all you Konoha-nin ever do."

_Where the hell did he go? _I thought.

I felt an insane vibration against the tree I was in. I heard obnoxious creaking underneath me. Bubbles yet again grabbed me and pulled me out in the open, tossing me. I looked at the tree and it was demolished. It seemed the vibrations from the sound literally broke and made it fall to pieces. His back was facing us. I don't want to come in contact with his Melody Arm. I looked around and Bubbles was gone; everything is going according to my plan. I looked back at Dosu.

"Fuuton: Hitofuki no Jutsu," I said making my hand seals.

The small wind gusts went after him. There were eight and they were fast. I watched as they zinged at Dosu. Some caught him in the chest. He blocked the others with his Melody Arm. The boy coiled back in pain at the ones that did strike him.

"I see you've been training," he said.

"You haven't," I retorted.

"Go Izumi!" I heard Naruto shout again.

He rushed at me faster than I expected. I was in between the two holes Naruto created. He jumped over the pot hole in front of him. I'll have to escape. I jumped away again this time I used my bracelets and launched one poison canister. I restocked the three I used... these are slightly different. I watched it fell into the tunnel/holes. According to plan... thank goodness I re-stocked the few I used with slightly different insides. It's still in a capsule, but this one is timed; it will take a short time before it emits it's deadly gas.

I was at another decent distance and made some quick hand seals, "Fuuton: Tsuppari no Jutsu."

A big thrusting gush of wind in a spiraling form much like a cyclone came from my mouth. It was unexpected since I did it at such close range. It knocked both me and the older boy over. The difference is however I was knocked to the ground and Dosu fell into the tunnel/hole.

_Three... Two... One..., _I thought to myself as I got up.

Since he was head first and his feet stuck out awkwardly he got a face full of poisonous fumes. I heard a groan of discomfort. I backed up from the dark purple smoke. I heard more struggling from there. I told Bubbles to wait in there and once the Oto-nin got in there; I told him to knock him out if the poison didn't already. You're probably wondering how Bubbles would be able to breath in the intoxicating air, well since having poison in my arsenal I have to have antidotes and in case of an accident. In fact I inject some into my monkey, so he wouldn't slowly die.

I looked down thinking I've won, but I heard an animalistic whimper/yelp.

"Bubbles!" I screamed.

He crawled out with his ears bleeding and looking pretty messed up. I rushed over to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had him in a headlock, but he used his Melody Arm. We thought the poison would weaken and I could effectively do it without the arm being a problem."

I put my palm over his ear after making the proper hand seals to for the Shosen Jutsu. I put it over his ear hoping for it to help.

"I can still fight Izumi," he said, "I'm not letting you fight alone."

"You can't fight Bubbles the minute you stand up you will get vertigo and I don't think you ear out this ear, you may have burst your eardrum."

I watched as Dosu began to get out of the hole with the poison still seeping out of the holes. He looked disheveled and a strange expression crossed his covered up features. From what I can see his neck is swollen.

"H-how?" I asked.

"My body has been building up an immunity to basic poisons. That's how my leader trains us," he explained smirking.

My mind flashed to the image if the snake man who's name I still don't know. He seems the type of person to have his followers or whatever to build an immunity to basic and easy to cure poisons. That's all I can treat is the basic poisons; I'm not advanced enough yet.

I analyzed the situation... He looks like he's in pain to a certain degree, I've gotten a few hits with some of my wind techniques, and the poison is obsolete. Bubbles doesn't look like he can fight the slightest movements of will cause him to vomit. His eardrum has burst as well, so that is shot. I will not have him fight in this condition. I don't care if he claims he will fight and protect me until he dies I'm not going to let him do that whatsoever.

"Go back home Bubbles," I said, "I'll handle the rest. You can't fight like this," I said less than a minute after starting the healing technique.

"But-" he said.

"Please Bubbles," I said stopping the jutsu, "I'll summon you later. You need to heal."

"...Fine," he said disappearing reluctantly.

I stood up. I felt extremely scared. I'm alone fighting the poison resistant Oto-nin.

"You're all alone," he smirked, "now it will be easier."

"I can still win this," I said as evenly as I could.

"You can do it Izumi, 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouted out in the dead silence of the crowd.

It seems the whole crowd is on edge. I have to try... not because of the crowd, but to make Dad proud. He smirked at the opportunities I wouldn't let him have... all the possible openings now that I don't have my summon Bubbles. I can win this... I can!

He began to rush me and I jumped back and got farther with my impressive speed. I was back at the proper distance.

"Fuuton: Tsuppari no Jutsu," I said making the hand seals.

The quick cyclone like winds went after the boy. The boy merely flicked his Melody Arm with his finger. The vibrations nullified the attacks. He continued to advance toward me. I stood were I was not planning to move a step. He continued and I just waited.

"What the-" he started off.

The Melody Arm began to have poison seep from its holes. Yes, according to my strategy. I implanted one of my timed poison capsules in my wind technique he simply expelled. It was easy since it was so small and when making the hand seals for my jutsu my wrists were close to my mouth. It was easy. I used his confusion to my advantage and his lack of the sound creator he has. I used my speed to place my left foot on his Melody Arm, in a crouched position, arms back and my long right leg above his head ready to bring it down at any second with my strong legs. I smirked and brought my leg down, but unfortunately Dosu grabbed my leg with his other hand and threw me.

I was surprised and I couldn't land properly. My forehead collided into the other tree, the one that wasn't destroyed. I was on my back looking up at the branches, it seemed like there ten times the normal amount of limbs on the tree. My vision was blurred; it almost felt like I was being enveloped in darkness.

"IZUMI!"

I blinked rapidly. Naruto? I turned my swimming head over in the direction of the shout. H-he's counting on me to win... Dad, sensei and Sasuke are too. No! I can't lose! I won't! I worked so hard and I'm so close!

"The winner is...,"

"No!" I shouted.

I turned, my face close to the ground. I slowly, albeit tripping and trying not to vomit, got up. My vision was still unfocused and blurry. I was panting and trying to make sense with my eyesight.

"I can... still... fight," I said between pants.

Dosu slowly turned toward me... I used the Shosen Jutsu to on the cut on my forehead. I saw the blood seeping down my face. Head wounds always bleed the most. It slowly started to heal. Now, there are three Dosus, two, one. The dizziness started to subside. All the while Dosu was taking off his Melody Arm. I can imagine it was getting heavy from the poison. I stopped my jutsu and I was ready as I could be for now. He brandished his now bare arm and looked ready to attack. Now he won't have that stupid gauntlet to nullify my wind jutsus.

"Fuuton: Hitofuki no Jutsu," I said making the proper hand seals.

The eight small wind circle-like gusts went quickly after him. I leaned against the tree for support. He tried his best dodge, but there were one too many and he didn't have his gauntlet. It caught him in the gut knocking him back about five feet. I was still in pain and my wound hadn't fully healed up and other parts of my body was aching. Dosu tried to get up, but that wasn't happening.

"Winner Minami Izumi!"


	38. Uchiha Sasuke vs Gaara

I was set in the tournament contestants area again. I was still in pain, but I insisted that I didn't need medical attention. I used my own medic knowledge and prowess. I used the Shosen Jutsu on my forehead where the source of my pain was. I saw the green energy above me and the pain subsiding. I'm getting better at this jutsu each time I use it. I noticed in the tournament arena Dosu was stirring, he looked embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

My eyes snapped toward him.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I said.

I've been asked a million times by a bunch of people even my Dad came up here to check up on me. I feel embarrassed mostly with all this attention from a head wound... from being thrown and having my face getting smashed against a tree. Okay, it's a big deal. Anyway it's nice Naruto asked...

_~Gaara's P.O.V.~_

I watched the match between Izumi and the Oto-nin. The moment I witnessed Izumi thrown and her face smacking against the tree mother and I wanted to _maim _him. I could feel my eyes bugging out and probably the veins in my eyes were defined as well. I was giving off such an aura that my siblings were cowering away from me. I looked over at the blue haired girl healing herself, that confirmed I will kill that boy.

I began to walk downstairs, my sand was swishing angrily with each step I took. I barely noticed in my haze that three boys were coming up the stairs were in front of me. One of them was the source of my overwhelming desire to kill: Dosu. The other two were simply fodder as I murdered them without any hesitation. I didn't even let them to begin talking. Blood became the new scheme of the room; that was satisfying. I didn't care that I saw two Konoha-nins walk past me hurriedly.

I was in the center across from the Uchiha who bears the same eyes as myself. I looked back at Izumi, she was done healing herself. She was next to the blonde she never really leaves typically.

"What are you staring at?" I heard from the boy across from me say in a low and barely contained angry voice.

I was slightly amused. I moved my eyes to see his own. They were filled with what I figured, anger.

"Izumi," I stated simply.

"You don't stare at her. You don't even know anything about her. She's mine," he stated through gritted teeth.

"She's a snuggler," I smirked.

His sharingans came out and I got the result I was hoping for.

_~Sasuke's P.O.V.~_

I'm glad I told Kakashi that I wanted to see Izumi's match. I could feel myself blushing slightly. Her tight black pants, long legs, her... back side, tight green top and longer blue hair I felt something stir deep inside me.

When I saw Izumi's face collide with that tree I concluded that if I was pitted against her as the tournament progresses I would forfeit. I would never hurt her, as I've stated before I don't care about being a chuunin. I may come off as aloof and that's how I want it, but I'm not going hurt her. I'm going to make Dosu pay for that... I mean it even if she witnesses me murdering him. I stood in the middle of the arena waiting for my opponent who I trained so hard to beat.

Gaara was across from me and looking up at the contestants area. I know where his eyes were. It ticked me off that he was looking at Izumi. I looked at her and she was blushing slightly at his stare. I felt anger boil in me.

"What are you starring at?"

"Izumi."

"You don't stare at her. You don't know anything about her. She's mine."

"She's a snuggler," he said.

I was so angry and wrapped up in jealousy that my sharingans activated. How would he know she's a snuggler. What the hell happened during that month? I know for sure she was training otherwise she wouldn't have learned her nature type and become skilled at her wind release. No, I've got to focus.

_~Izumi's P.O.V.~_

"You know Izumi you're friend just killed two people," Naruto said, "you shouldn't hang out with him dattebayo."

"What?" I said.

"Gaara?" I said a little puzzled about that.

"Yeah," he said.

"What do you mean by I shouldn't hang out with him? When did you start telling me what to do?" I asked a bit sternly.

"I'm just trying to be you're friend and make sure you don't die dattebayo," Naruto said a little taken aback.

I took in the fact that he's just trying to be a good friend and I snapped at him. I felt crappy about that especially the hurt look on his face. I'm just defending my friend, I know he wouldn't kill me, but other people I'm not so sure.

"I'm sorry," I said ruffling his hair lightly.

He pushed my hand away seriously annoyed. It seems I really did hurt his feelings, but I already apologized. I shook my head becoming irritated as well.

I looked at my other teammate as he fought my friend. I decided to focus on that. Gaara's sand began to swirl angrily. It seemed a "conversation" was happening between Shukaku and Gaara. I was insanely worried. He looked up at me again. His features began to soften. He then snapped his face back toward Sasuke. Said dark haired boy threw some shuriken. The sand deflected it easily. A clone of sand began to form and caught the rest. Sasuke rushed Gaara going for an aerial attack with more shuriken. He made a swift kick at the sand clone. He was using similar taijutsu moves to Lee. Did he copy it with his sharingans. Sasuke made a quick few strikes to the sand clone and had it turn into just pile of sand. Sasuke continued to advance toward the real Gaara. He got passed the first layer of the sand shield. His fist collided into the sand. He used intense speed to go behind Gaara and he landed a punch against his cheek.

My eyes widened slightly. It seems that he uses sand armor as well because sand simply cracked around the hit. Sasuke formed the same battle stance as Lee. Sasuke made similar moves swerving around Gaara's defenses. The Uchiha made a swift kick. Gaara got back up and had more sand swirl around him. Sasuke repeated the action planning to ruin the sand armor. He can't keep this up for much longer, it takes up too much stamina. Also the sand armor takes up a good amount of chakra... it's just a matter of time really. It's all about who will last longer.

Gaara placed his hands in a typical hand seal. The sand took shape of a small sand ball of protection. Sasuke rushed him. Not good.

"Sasuke stop!" I shouted.

He hesitated for a moment, but continued anyway.

Spikes of sand stuck out some brushed against Sasuke making blood drip off of him. The sand was too compacted and whatever tries penetrate it spawns spikes to expel intruders. I guess that's what people mean about absolute defense. This must be some sort of trump card... I continued to watch and an eye of sand came out. Sasuke tried to breach the defenses again, but it was futile.

Sasuke jumped back using his chakra to stand on the open dome-like arena. Sasuke made some quick hand seals. One hand was on top of his wrist. I was curious what was forming in his hand. The chakra was becoming electric, it buzzed threateningly. My eyes widened. It seems his other nature type is lightening release... no wonder Kakashi-sensei was training him. Although it really ticks me off that he focused solely on Sasuke. That's favoritism. I really wonder who trained Naruto during the month...

"Chidori!" he said.

He ran toward the sand sphere tearing up the wall and earth along the way. The Uchiha was getting closer and closer. It screamed like a thousand birds... the irony. I watched as Sasuke stabbed the sand.

Gaara screamed, "Blood! My blood!"

"Gaara!" I screamed in fear for him.

Is Gaara okay? What's happening? Sasuke tried to pull his arm from the sand. It wasn't working for him. When he finally wrenched his arm free claw-like arm came out of the sphere. The arm went back in and the dome went away. Gaara clenched his afflicted shoulder. I then felt this feather-like haze cross over my eyes. G-genjutsu...


	39. Infiltration Begins

I placed my hands together before I felt myself too hazed to do anything. I focused my chakra the correct way and brought forth the right amount.

"Kai," I whispered.

I was trembling, my hands and legs were shaking. I was brought to my knees. I looked at what was happening...? I looked up, Grandpa was taken up by the Kazekage. A purple barrier was placed on top of the roof. He was trapped and was practically defenseless.

"Grandpa!" I shouted.

I continued to look around... the audience was unconscious and many shinobi were fighting each other... Sunagakure vs. Konohagakure. I thought we had an alliance with them and that's why they participated in the Chuunin Exams. It must be some kind of front.

I began to stand shakily, but I felt two hands grab my waist. I tried turned my head ready to attack best I could, but I was thrown over a shoulder.

"Help! Naruto! Dad!" I shouted.

"Hush," I heard Kankuro say, "you're gonna help Gaara."

I flailed and tried to get away. I couldn't do that effectively in this position and I was still pretty shaky. By the way how am I going help Gaara? I mean I'm a medic-nin and everything, but there are way more talented ones here who can do it a lot better, so it must be about Shukaku. I squirmed and tried to free myself again.

"Move anymore and I'll knock you out and wake you up when you're needed," he hissed.

I stopped struggling after the words. I decided to lie limp against his body.

"Why did you bring her?" the man sounded annoyed.

"She effects Shukaku and she'll be able to heal his injuries," Temari said.

"Fine," he said, "but she doesn't seem in great shape. Take them far away, alright?"

I felt us jump away. I looked forward as best as I could. I saw Sasuke look distraught, still out of breath and crouched on the ground.

"Help," I mouthed to him.

I was then whisked away at a high speed. I noticed we were going into the lush green forest. Gaara was almost completely unconscious barely stirring. I was surprised that Kankuro could carry both our weights.

"Dammit," I heard Temari say.

"You can't escape!"

Sasuke! He's here? Thank god! As much as I want to help Gaara I don't trust his siblings that they won't harm me.

"Temari, take Gaara and Izumi and go ahead."

This time I was dropped off on Temari's shoulder. For once I'm upset that I'm too light otherwise it wouldn't work out. We were off again. No... so close!

"Temari," Gaara said, "put me down."

I was set on the tree limb as well.

"Heal him," she said.

"Scram Temari!" Gaara said pushing her away.

I looked at the action in a bit of shock. I averted my gaze back to Gaara. He was clutching his head in what seemed like pain. I actually felt a little fear toward the boy for the first time. It didn't stop me from coming closer even if I might get pushed as well. I pulled his head closer to me, stroking it softly. His noises of pain died down and he clung a bit.

"Shh," I said softly, "it's okay."

I heard a soft purr emit from his head. Although I could see the transformation still happening this just seemed less painful. I made the hand seals for the Shosen Jutsu and placed one of my palms on his shoulder where Sasuke struck him with his Chidori.

"I want you to get away from her. Izumi come here," Sasuke said.

I looked up and Sasuke was glaring deeply at the redhead. I didn't want leave Gaara, but his transformation caused him to turn into what I'm guessing is Shukaku. One half of his face and his arm was spawning the demon within.

I heard the demonic voice say, _"I want the girl!"_

I then heard him whisper harshly to the demonic voice as if trying to shut it up. I was frozen in place as the beast looked me directly in the eyes. I felt my heart pick up speed in fear.

"G-gaara?" I asked faintly.

I felt the large hand-like claw of sand stroke my face. I closed my eyes at the feel of it. I think I might actually pass out from the fear coursing through me. The hand felt, of course, sandy, but it kind of hurt. It was almost like sand paper. He nuzzled his half demonic face against mine as well. I had to brace myself against the tree so I wouldn't fall over. It was the strangest sensation I've felt in my entire life. My legs were still too weak to properly escape.

I heard a _whoosh _and I was picked up bridal style and taken away at a short distance. I opened my eyes and it was Sasuke. I blinked rapidly and heard Shukaku snarl viciously. My back was pressed against the tree as I was set down. I heard the Gaara part that was still there in the transformation growling and shouting to either himself or Shukaku.

"Shut up! Shut up! I must kill him and prove my existence first!"

I absent mindedly touched where my face was nuzzled by the biju I still can't identify that feeling that coursed through every crevice of my body. It was intense to say the least.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm," I looked back at the transforming Gaara, "fine."

"Stay here."

My limbs still trembled lightly. I have to help somehow.

"Futon: Hitofuki no Jutsu," I tried.

The eight wind gust only left small indents before the sand simply regenerated. I bet he didn't even feel that. Wind release is useless in this situation!

"Show me your true worth, prove your existence!" he laughed insanely.

I looked over finally and lightening went through Gaara's sand arm. I was a bit relieved until it simply regenerated. A tail began to form and attempted to attack Sasuke, his speed has increased. My eyes widened. How can I help?

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Bubbles came out. He looked confused and then looked back at me.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Gaara is turning into Shukaku," I said, "I need your help. My limbs are practically useless right now."

"Oh...," he said turning around.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," Sasuke said after making the appropriate hand seals.

The sand simply absorbed the flames. It seems Sasuke's Chidori can only be activated about two times possibly three. He'll run out of chakra too quickly and if his chakra drops to zero, just like any other human being he will die.

"Bubbles help Sasuke," I said.

Bubbles made a face at the dark haired boy. I know that look, he doesn't like Sasuke one bit. I could also see he was hesitant about fighting a transforming jinchuriki. This not good... I could feel sheer panic start to sweep through me.

"Bubbles please," I asked softly, "I know I'm asking a lot but please help him. He's my friend. I would do it myself if I could."

Sasuke despite what I predicted activated his Chidori... the scream was not as high pitched the first time I heard it. I watched as the two charged each other.

"How's your ear?" I asked.

"I can't ear out of it but it's better. I will help him."

"Thank you," I said, "and please don't kill Gaara."

The dark green monkey rushed the redhead. I looked back at Sasuke and the seal was coming out again. I really don't like it when he's like this even though I've only seen him like this once. He has homicidal tendencies when he's like this. Kakashi-sensei is terrible at performing seals or it wasn't the correct seal. Sasuke began to fall.

"Sasuke!" I shouted in fear for his life.

I saw two collisions happen against the evolving sand monster, one was Bubbles' fist to his face and Naruto's swift kick. I swear I saw sparks in that clash.

"Naruto," I said in relief.

"You both are okay?" he said with the same tone and emotion.

I forced my legs to move albeit the shakiness. Damn genjutsu! I made a short hop almost loosing my footing. Bubbles caught me by my arm.

"So you're the Naruto I hear about so often," Bubbles said looking him up and down and after a short pause, "I like him."

"Eh?!" Naruto said exasperatedly.

I decided to let Bubbles handle the rest as I focused on my teammate screaming in pain. I quickly whipped out containers in my medic pouch. I got out the powdered willow bark after I rested his head on my shoulder for better leverage. I had trouble getting it properly down his throat. I quickly tried my best to get the black collar out of the way. It revealed the mark sprouting the black commas that were spreading across the other half of his face. What am I going to do? I don't know any sealing techniques and I don't have the proper facilities to do any real quick and real help.

I came up with the best solution I could: use the Shosen Jutsu. I seem to use that for everything lately. I looked at the green chakra covering his mark. I hope this works fast because I'm starting to run out of chakra...


	40. Eaten

I had the mark stabilizing. The commas were slowly drawing back into the seal. Blood was spilling from his lips still, but it wasn't flowing like it was before. I pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood away. I pulled out some oitment from my medic pouch quickly. It's a natural pain and muscle relaxer. I rubbed it gently at the seal. His grunts of pain were subsiding since the previous pain relief from the powdered willow bark was kicking in. I was about to get more things that would typically help with the pain and relax his body, but I felt someone grasp my wrist. I looked down, Sasuke was panting with one eye open and was sweating slightly still gripping my wrist.

"I'm fine," he said trying to sit up.

His body was protesting heavily and spasms went through him. The dark signs on his body and face still hadn't total disappeared. This obviously wasn't good for him.

"You shouldn't be moving. Please lie back down," I said trying to get my arm out of his grasp.

He gripped harder as if I was to support him getting up. I attempted to press him back down, but he pushed my hand away.

"No," he said, "I won't let the people precious to me die again. As I've said before if you take things like this away from me I won't be able to forgive even _you._"

His eyes were unwavering from mine. I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. He really does care about this team. He doesn't hate me. I had some inkling that He's been warming up to me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. I soon found myself fully smiling at him along with my still pink tinted cheeks. One of his eyebrows quirked at my reaction.

"You really do care about the team don't you?"

He looked at me like I had cotton between my ears. I hugged him anyway and around the neck. I didn't care if the situation seemed wierd to hug someone, but I guess that's just part of my personality and I felt I finally had Sasuke as my friend. His body was rigid right now, but I let go of him quick enough before he could respond. I could see I was probably invading his personal bubble.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"We need to get you out of here. You're low on chakra."

He brushed the topic off immediately to my relief. Now, onto more pressing subject matters.

"So are you but are you going to leave?"

I heard an explosion and cringed. Bubbles jumped near me. He gave Sasuke a nasty look.

"Bubble?" I asked unsure why He's next to me.

He clapped his hands together in the traditional hand seal and I saw his blue chakra emit all around him. What is he doing? I felt the foreign chakra come in contact with me and invaded in me. At first my body rejected the chakra because of it's unexpected visit. I convinced my body to accept it and match my body. It was a good amount of chakra too.

"Thank you Bubbles," I said.

I looked up and I saw half Gaara's sand form running down the tree limb. It seems Naruto managed a good hit except it constantly regenerates. We'll have to wait until he evolves further. He landed on sprawled on top of Sasuke.

"Are you okay?"

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said to him, I scowled, "you could only manage one blow while I was out."

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

I began to stand up and so did the others.

"I want you and Izumi to run as far away from here as possible. I will fight him alone," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto and I said in unison.

"Naruto I want you to keep Izumi as safe as possible. That thing wants her despite Gaara fighting it to kill us, it's eventually going to win. If you don't keep her safe I'll make you regret it. I will hold him off even if it's for only a little bit I will keep you two safe. I've already watched those dear to me die I won't let that happen again."

A strange look passed over Naruto's features, "I understand now. Strength comes from protecting people you care about. I thought he was strong, but strength doesn't come from fighting for yourself. I will protect my friends no matter what! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Shadow clones were everywhere.

"Impressive," Bubbles muttered.

I watched as the multiple shadow clones attacked all at once. They kicked in unison sending the not fully regenerated jinchuriki in the air.

"Naruto Ninsen Rendan!"

They made a full on barrage with many strikes. It finished with two making an upward punch. The incomplete form fell to the ground. I heard a strange noise and he grew... and just kept _growing_. When it finally stopped I'm guessing that is the final jinchuriki form. It's Shukaku himself. He was pretty beautiful in my opinion, but in a terrifying sort of way. It made me wonder where Gaara was in there. Naruto was in front of him awestruck.

"Naruto!" I shouted, "Get away from him!"

The fully in control Shukaku looked at me. My eyes widened in fear, at least it wasn't targeting Naruto anymore.

"Izumi get away," Sasuke said as his seal began to come out again, "it wants you."

Crap, it wasn't enough to keep it at bay long enough. I wish I knew some sealing techniques to take care of it. He began grunt in pain as he clutched his mark and he was brought to his knees. I quickly whipped out the willow bark out of my medic pouch and gave it to him. He ate it and the mark began to recede again. Thank goodness.

I quickly looked up wondering what Shukaku was still doing. He knocked away the tree branches and some of the trees itself coming to me. Bubbles went over to block it's path. He made an effective kick which landed on it's large body. It left a sent with some sand pouring. Then the tanuki merely slapped him away.

"Bubbles!" I screamed.

The monster immediately grabbed me before I could do anything. I looked over and my monkey was knocked unconscious considering he broke a tree when his head collided with it. I struggled and thrashed trying to escape.

"Izumi!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I heard Naruto shout.

Only from my neck up was visible the rest was in his large fist. Therefore I couldn't see who Naruto summoned. The trees looked like grass compared to him. A deep rumbling purr came from deep within him. The sound was extremly interesting and sent shivers up my spine. He brought me closer to his strange eyes.

"So you've returned," Shukaku said with his naturally loud booming voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously, "I didn't go anywhere."

"That's funny, kid. I'm glad you've reincarnated. It's been awhile. Although even you're nature isn't going to stop me from killing those people. It's been _way _too long."

"No, you can't! Please don't Shukaku!" I said a bit desperately.

"I know you don't like killing in general, but once I'm done with them I promise I won't anymore. Then I'll be at peace with you." he reassured, "You know I can't help it I love killing _too _much."

"But-"

"We'll talk later," he said, "now for save keepings."

I began to start to thrash and struggle again. He opened his mouth widely. I screamed as I was dropped into the sand stomach of the biju. It was a longish drop and I screamed the entire way down.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I came in impact with the firm sand.

I sat up slowly. It was narrow and there were no organs, just sand. I didn't the sand monster would have a stomach in the first place. It's more like a big storage area. What did he mean by reincarnated? It sounds similar to what King Enma said, basically tthere was someone like me before. What if I never get out of here?! I looked around some more my hair whipping around. There isn't an exit in sight... except up.

I pulled my legs into my chest and resting my chin on my knees. I rocked back and forth lightly taking deep and calming breaths. I'm alone and scared...


	41. A New Reason for Existence

I felt the shudders of battle from the outside of Shukaku. I figured out why he put me in his stomach. It's not only for storage of myself, but I'm pretty sure if I was in his presence he wouldn't kill anything. Although I do find it ridiculous and egotistical that I could effect anything or anyone so much. Even though there is evidence that effect such a powerful biju, but I mean I'm nothing special.

The body shook and everything along with it as well. I was knocked around a bit and felt like I was gonna get sick. My shoulder rammed into the side his stomach like thing. It burned slightly. I coiled away, it seemed to be chakra was doing that. He really is just a giant chakra monster. I'm never going to get out of here and I'm going to burn down here all alone. Tears sprung to my eyes unwillingly. Naruto, Sasuke, and all of my other friends are going to die and I'll never see them again. It's all because I'm not strong enough. Hot tears spilled freely down my cheeks, so I pulled my knees into my chest for comfort as I continued to be sloshed around.

It felt like hours and hours as I continued to be thrown around so harshly that the most I was still was about two seconds. Then the sand began to drop almost like dripping water. It started to fall in huge amounts, at first small and eventually big. Oh god! I'm gonna die by drowning in sand. I tried to get away, but it eventually caught up to me and crush me.

"Ugh!" I cried out.

It hurt and I couldn't move.

_~Gaara's P.O.V.~_

I was defeated. How? My reason to exist is only for myself and it was shifting toward Izumi. Although I've never fought for anyone other than myself I wouldn't even know how to protect her. I looked over at the blonde Konoha-Nin, I thought back to how he won. How did he win? I don't understand. He started coming closer.

"Stay away from me!" I said a bit desperately.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he came closer and closer.

"I understand that pain. The pain of being alone. It's like hell on earth. No one for the longest time loved me or cared. That was until I was about right years old Izumi came around. She didn't have anyone either and she eased that pain. Others came along and I eventually had Team 7. I have people to protect, that makes me strong."

"Izumi are you okay?" I heard the Uchiha's voice sound.

I looked over and he pulled her out of the sand pile. She gasped for air as Sasuke pulled her close. He examined her and she looked somewhat out of it trying to catch her breath.

"N-naruto?" she asked.

"No," he said sounding a bit put out and jealous, "it's Sasuke."

It finally struck me why she cares _so _much about Naruto and how he kept her safe. She loves him because he's strong and can protect her. He's strong because of his will to protect her and everyone he cares for. I understand what I need to do for her to reciprocate my deep affection for her. I must gain power through the will of my friends, create a will of my own to protect them and not rely on Shukaku's power. I will patch up my bonds with those around me including my siblings. I know what path I must take for that dream to happen, the one person in each village that everyone respects, accepts and will do anything to protect that bond by keeping the citizens safe. A Kage, in fact that's the dream of the one she loves. I will do anything to become Kazekage then when that bond with my village is formed it will be a nice home. It will be a home for Izumi and she will love me like I love her. That is my path.

I heard a deep laughter from the biju in my head.

_It seems you've found a new purpose, _he laughed some more.

_Yes, one day I'll be like him, people around me will love me and Izumi will love me, _I thought back to him.

_You better watch out for that Uchiha. It seems he has similar intentions about her. You won't be able succeed without my help._

_Whenever I'm with you all that follows is destruction. You ate her and your chakra caused burns all over body. You will kill all my future friends. Also I don't have any worries about Sasuke she doesn't love him._

_Don't shut me out. If you try to protect her all alone she will die._

_Naruto protected her with his own power, she's alive and is in love with him. Goodbye Shukaku._

"I'm fine," she said.

Naruto looked so relieved. I was relieved myself, but I was so exhausted that my visage didn't move a muscle. He truly is powerful. A maelstrom that's what Naruto is... My siblings jumped in front of me.

"Enough... stop it," I said.

My brother put one of my arms over his shoulder and we were off.

"Temari and Kankuro I'm sorry."

_~Izumi's P.O.V~_

"Thank you Sasuke for pulling me out. Where's Naruto?"

"He's sleeping. Are those burns?"

I looked down lazily. It seems I did get some burns from Shukaku's wierd stomach. Some were blistering and bleeding.

"Ow," I whispered.

"That's what I thought."

I activated my medical ninjutsu after slow hand seals. I tried my best at healing what I could. The first one is on my shoulder. I then felt a hand on my wrist.

"No," he said, "I'm taking both of you to the hospital."

I stopped the jutsu. I felt my eyelids growing heavy as he properly carried me. I don't see why I am so tired I didn't really do that much, but I did help. That made me feel a little better. I'll have to train harder...


	42. What's Left Behind

I woke up and I was in a in a hospital bed looking at the ceiling. Thankfully the burns were mostly healed up. I made a croaking sound signaling I need water. I heard a muffled groan as if waking up. I looked over my team and Dad were waiting. They looked pretty disheveled and upset. I know it's not just because of me. I took a large sip of water.

"Jeez, who died?" I said intending it to be a joke.

They all looked immediatly uncomfortable. I blinked at them in confusion and my eyebrows knitted together. I don't understand.

"What? It was just a joke."

"Guys," Dad said, "let me talk to Izumi alone."

They looked relieved to leave and so they did.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" I said getting a little frustrated.

"Izumi," Dad said trying to get the right words, "Grandpa is dead."

W-what? How? Grandpa can't be dead he's the Hokage and he's powerful. Who could've done it? The image of the creepy snake man came to mind. I could feel my chin tremble, my throat constrict and hot tears form at the rim of my eyes.

"What?" I said, my words coming out strangled.

I felt strong arms embrace me. I felt my emotions finally come oout in the form of tears. I began to ball completely.

**~Page Break~**

After I calmed down Dad decided take us home. I headed straight for my room.

"Izumi wait," Dad said.

I stopped in my tracks.

"There's a legal matters to attend to."

I walked over to the kitchen table where he sat with a piece of paper and sat down. I really wasn't in the mood. I felt like... sleeping. I guess I might as well get this over with though. I wonder what the document is.

"It's father's will. I wouldn't have brought you into this unless there was a section about you."

"I'm mentioned?" I asked surprised.

_I give my granddaughter Minami Izumi thirty thousand ryo. She will also be given the Sarutobi family horse: Sasuke._

My eyebrows came into a neat knit. I couldn't bring myself to get excited about money, but I get a horse named Sasuke? That doesn't make sense at all.

"I don't understand."

"You get a horse and money. The money will will go into savings, of course. Sasuke will stay where he is and you can visit him as much as you like."

"Why is his name Sasuke?" I said involuntarily thinking of my teammate.

"He's named after my grandfather. We have horses named after deceased clan members tthat were very prominent. I suspect the next colt will be named Hiruzen," he said sounding a bit bitter at the end.

I held back another wave of tears as I sensed they were coming. I blinked rapidly to get rid of them.

"I'm going to bed," I said after hugging him briefly.

I walked dragging my feet slightly. I shut the door behind me and I let the tears fall silently down my cheeks. I kept the sobs at bay as I changed into my pajamas. Memories of my Grandpa flooded in before I knew he was my Grandpa.

_I was four years old and I was really upset. I was swimming at the lake with some other children at the academy. Unfortunately I was swimming with my eyes closed and a kid's knee met with my forehead. It left a goose egg there and the kid didn't even apologize. Since I was incredibly distraught I went to the Hokage._

_"Hokage!" I demanded._

_"What is it now?" he was obviously annoyed._

_"Look at this," I pointed to my forehead._

_"Go to the hospital," he said dismissively._

_"I've already been," I said feeling tears swell up in my eyes._

_My forehead was throbbing painfully. It wasn't just the physical pain I was angry about it was the fact the kid didn't apologize, the people at the hospital just treated it like a patch up job, that hurt my feeling more than I appreciated. I didn't know where else to go other than the Hokage to have this fixed. At fours old this is how things went for me, the world revolved around myself._

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"No one cares!" I said as tears flowed out rapidly, "Fix it!"_

_He let out a long sigh. Smoke came from his pipe. I continued to cry on the wooden floor. It went on for a short time before the Hokage got fed up._

_"Stop crying!"_

_I looked up through my fingers. He was extremely annoyed and vaguely enraged. This only spurred on more tears. Why wasn't he comforting me? All I wanted was someone to tell me that I'm loved and it'll be okay. Why isn't he doing that?_

_"If you want people to show you kindness don't cry like a spoiled brat!"_

_I got up and was even more bothered by what he said. Even the Hokage can't help me._

_"You stupid old fart!"_

_I ran out of his office as fast as my feet could carry me._

I blinked away the salty tears sliding down my face. In a way Grandpa was right despite him handling it horribly. If I did want someone to give me positive attention I should've been better about it instead of crying so much about it. I was four years old though, so I didn't grasp what he was saying and in turn I was incredibly rude to him.

_I was eight years old and I was generally happier I had my best friend and life was good. Naruto and I was doing yet another silly little prank. Looking back I probably shouldn't have done all those with him, but hey I was eight years old and I was having fun. The blonde gave me a red marker and told me to right on tthe Hokage's window. It said, 'The third Hokage sucks'. I write in big print and of course we got caught._

_"Explain why you did this?!" He demanded._

_Naruto whispered in my ear of what I should say. It was rude. I was a little hesitant in saying it, but I did it anyway._

_"You suck obviously!"_

_Naruto laughed whole heartedly. I was feeling guilty and immature, but I laughed a bit as well._

The pranks on my part didn't last long but I did a few more. I stuck super glue on the seat of his chair. Naruto and I called him an old fart. I replaced his syrup with hot sauce. Naruto and I yet again called him an old fart. I turned his Hokage mountain face into an artistic clown. Naruto and I called him an old fart, again. I don't blame Naruto though I had the right to say no. I wish I had the opurtunity to say I'm sorry and apologize for being _so _rude to him.

"I'm sorry Grandpa," I whispered toward the ceiling.

I vowed to myself to aaddress people properly and no longer be rude or spiteful to people who don't deserve it. I will be much more polite and considerate to those around me. I'll make Grandpa who's watching from heaven proud.

As the night progressed I couldn't sleep. I wanted somebody to hold me and comfort me. I got up and went down the hall to my Dad's room. The door creaked softly as I opened it. Dad began to stir and turned toward me.

"Izumi?" he said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Um," I said looking at my feet a but bit nervously, "can I sleep with you tonight? I can't sleep."

I long sigh escaped his lips. He then made a pat on the space beside him. I smiled and went to the space. I snuggled up to my Dad and he put a loose arm around my back. I was pretty content and went to sleep within a few minutes.

The next day was Grandpa's funeral. I was in a knee length black dress with my forehead protector on still around my shoulder proudly. Many shinobi were on top of the Hokage roof. The closed casket had a picture of him surrounded by some flowers. I went up and placed some white lilies by the image. Tears ran down my cheeks freely. I went back to where I was in the rows and columns. Dad put a comforting arm around my shoulders. Konohamaru-kun came over as well. I put my arm around his shoulders too. He was sobbing and clinging to my bare leg.

"It's okay," I said sweet words, "Grandpa's at peace with his pipe looking down on us."

I didn't listen to the words of the funeral honoring my grandfather. They didn't mean anything to me. It just hammered in how much I didn't know him and how I should've been nicer and politer. People were starting to peel out. My cousin was still crying and I long sstarted to hold him in my arms.

"Konohamaru-kun," I said softly, "Do you want to come with me and Dad to eat?"

He just nodded and continued to cry on my shoulder.

"Here let me hold him," Dad said.

I handed my eight year old cousin to my Dad. We headed to Yakiniku Q for lunch. I flipped my meat half heartedly. I tried to picture Grandpa passing on painlessly opposed to him dying in battle. He should be on a fluffy nice bed surrounded by happy grandchildren.

"Izumi your meat is burning," Konohamaru-kun said.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled.

I put the barbequed meat on my plate. I poked it with my chopsticks.

"He's in peace. Don't worry," Dad said.

"I know," I mumbled.

We ate in a strained silence. I realized if I don't get over this I'll be stuck and I need to move on. I am a kunoichi after all despite if that's not my original choice in vocation or not it's my occupation and as a kunoichi I'll never grow powerful like I need to be. If you're not powerful you will die. It's hard, but I need to move on. I will always remember Grandpa.

"Dad," I said trying to be a little more cheerful, "can I meet Sasuke?"

He took me out to the stables where the horses are kept. He was a beautiful stallion that was jet black. I went in the fence while my Dad watched. I approached the dark beauty. He picked up his head from munching in the field.

"Hello Sasuke," I said softly trying not to picture my teammate.

He stayed where he was looking at me in the eyes. I came close and hugged him around the neck. He whineyed and sniffed my hair brushing it softly with his snout. He went back to grazing. I love this horse already. I picked up some grass wanting to feed him something. I remembered to keep my hand flat as he ate directly from my hand.

"I'm your new owner," I said sweetly, "I'll brush and feed you everyday that I can."

He pushed me affectionately with his muzzle. I smiled a bit bitter sweetly. I will take good care of him.


	43. Dangerous Encounters

The next day I was eating ramen with Naruto. I wanted to hang out with him like old times. I missed these old times.

"I never asked, but what did you do during your month of training?" I asked casually.

"I met Ero Sennin. I didn't think he was powerful because he peeps on women at the hot springs. He taught me how to summon and everything," he said proudly then asked, "What did you do with your Dad?"

"Well I learned how to literally turn my chakra into wind and learned some jutsus and summoned Bubbles."

"Yeah, you and Sasuke learned nature release," Naruto pouted slightly.

"Well technically Sasuke has learned two," I laughed softly trying to ease the mood.

"I'm serious," Naruto said, "I wish I knew some jutsus like you two do. That is why I will surpass you, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei!"

_Oh lord, _I thought to myself, _he hasn't changed one bit. _It made me smile. I love my best friend so much.

"Here you two go," Teuchi-san said placing the noodely goodness on the table.

I looked at the ramen and heard my stomach growl.

"Itadakimasu!" We both clapped our hands together and began eating.

I sipped the ramen into my mouth with content. I looked over at the smaller blonde and he ate much faster than me. It made since considering this is his favorite dish specifically. He finished a minute before me. After I finished Naruto ordered another bowl.

"There you two are," I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

I looked over at the source and out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto look vaguely annoyed. His mouth was too full of food to say anything.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He had snow white long spiky hair. He had red short tear trails and dark eyes. He had a wide physic and kind of chubby, but just in the gut. I could just be a beer gut. He had clicky clogs that made him taller than he is.

"I am Jiraiya."

"What are you doing here Ero Sennin?" Naruto said.

**~Page Break~**

We were walking down the cobbled street with the man who trained Naruto. He's also a pervert who peeps on ladies. I'm glad I'm twelve and have nothing worth peaking on. That made me feel better about traveling with him and Naruto. Although Naruto was being difficult to convince.

"Why! Why! Why! Why do Izumi and I have to go on a business trip with you?!" Naruto demanded.

"It's paid for and we're supposed to find a certain girl. On the way I'll teach you more than Kakashi has ever taught you."

_Well, Kakashi-sensei hasn't taught us really anything except chakra control and Naruto didn't really even get the hang of that. He's been favoring Sasuke, _I thought to myself a bit bitterly.

"Well I'm not going it's a waste of my time!" Naruto said, "I want to learn the Chidori from Kakashi-sensei."

"Come on, the woman who we're finding is so hot and she wants to meet you," Jiraiya-sama said.

"You can't away me like that I-!"

"You know," I said coming up with the perfect way to get Naruto to come, "if you don't want to come I'll just Sasuke he'll be more than happy to-"

"Alright I'll go! Wait for me I'm going to go pack."

"He's such a cute little brat," Jiraiya-sama chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to go pack too and ask my Dad."

**~Page Break~**

We walked casually out of the village. I had my back pack on full of necessities. This is technically the second time I've been out of the village. I was excited to see what was out there.

"Naruto, did you bring your tooth brush?"

"Yep."

"Changes of clothes including your underwear?"

"Yep."

"Deodorant?"

"Um...," he trailed off breaking eye contact.

I knew I had to check for that reason.

"You can borrow mine," I said.

He made a face.

"What?" I asked.

"Your deodorant smells like flowers. I'll smell girly," he sounded like he was whining.

"Fine, you can smell bad. It won't make a difference to me," I said knowing how to deal with this.

"No, no, I'll use it!"

I heard Jiraiya-sama chuckle to himself as we continued to venture down the cobbled street.

"What's so funny, Ero Sennin?!" Naruto demanded.

"Oh nothing," he said straightening up.

"Anyway Ero Sennin what new jutsu will I be learning?"

"Ero Sennin? You don't know what an amazing person I am, huh? It's been said that I'm the Toad Sennin and that's not all. In the north, in the south, in the east and west... the legendary Sannin's white haired frog summoning child! The handsome man that can silence a crying child! He's Jiraiya-sama! That's me!"

"What's a Sannin?" I asked dismissing the little song.

"It's a legendary powerful team I was a part of. You've already met one of them, Orochimaru."

"Is that the guy who summons snakes?"

"Yes."

We continued along the way. Finally we entered a strange town. It was kind of neat. It seemed to sell various things, it must be a city.

"We're staying here, okay?"

I heard click-like footstep that sounded like a heel. All of our heads turned. I saw a dark haired woman in a form fitting blue dress. The boys had a pleased expression on their faces. She winked at Jiraiya-sama. That's just gross, she's in her twenties and he's got at least be in his fifties. He gave me a key.

"Here take the room key and you two go up to the room and refine your chakra control."

"Don't leave Ero Sennin! You stupid pervert!"

He left with a bounce in his step.

"Wow, what a hussey," I said more to myself.

"Come on, let's go Izumi," Naruto said.

We went into a tall building that was a hotel. We went to the room number that key had etched on it. It had three twin sized beds. Naruto wanted the middle one and sat there. I locked the door with handle lock and the one with the chain. I'm being paranoid. We're in a strange city and I don't want somebody breaking in to steal things or something else.

"Izumi," Naruto said.

"Hmm?"

I turned around and he had his hands in the typical hand seal and sitting on his bed.

"Help me with chakra control please," he said.

I sat next to him on the bed. I tried to see anything wrong with his form, I didn't see anything.

"What jutsu are you trying to perform?"

"Henge," Naruto said.

"You're using too much chakra. You'll waste it."

"I don't know how to use just the right amount of chakra."

"Think of it as an enzyme having to match each chemical perfectly or it will alter."

"What?" he said looking at me funny.

"Oh sorry, medical knowledge. Here's another analogy: think of ddifferent jutsus as different kinds of bowls and think of your chakra as ramen. For smaller bowls you need less ramen and for bigger bowls you need more ramen. If it doesn't you either spill or not have enough. Think of jutsus and chakra aand jutsus like that."

"I understand the analogy, but I can't get it to work right. Could you help me with that?"

"I can't physically show you, but I can give you advice."

"Thanks for your help," he looked disappointed.

"Sorry."

He went back to concentrating. I went on my bed and put down my back pack. I pulled out a book aas Naruto continued to concentrate and attempt perfect chakra control. I then heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Naruto said.

"Wait," I said.

He didn't get up from his bed.

"It could be anyone like a killer or something."

"Don't be ridiculous."

I got up before him and went to the door. I peeked through the peep hole on the door hoping it was Jiraiya-sama back from his stupid rendezvous with that woman who's about half his age. It wasn't. There were two dark figures and I couldn't properly see their faces. This is frightening.

"Who's there?" I said a little shakily.

"Friends of Jiraiya-sama's," a smooth voice said.

Naruto came by and unlocked both locks.

"Naruto don't!" I hissed at him.

"It's fine he's friends with Ero Sennin," Naruto said.

He swung the door open even though I tried to re-lock it. We came face to face with two creepy men in black cloaks with red clouds. Is that like some kind of gang. I looked at each of their faces closer. One of them looked like a giant fish man and the other had sharingans and smile lines. He doesn't strike me as the kind to smile often or ever, but he's kind of sexy...

"To think this is the Kyuubi," the blue one said.

"Izumi-chan and Naruto-kun I'd like you two to come with us," the smooth voice said.

"From the rumors this one runs fast," fish man said smirking, "if I cut off her legs then we won't have any problems."

"To think this is the Kyuubi," the blue one said.

I looked at him in fear and then back at Naruto.

"We need to run," I said.

I heard a shift and looked back at both of them. The fish man drew his strange sword. I looked at the Sharingan user ready to run with Naruto, but I felt this choking sensation. Something is disrupting my chakra. It's genjutsu... I couldn't even form a hand seal to stop my chakra flow. I gasped for air as the choking continued and tried touch my throat. The air in my lungs were leaving me quickly. I was falling as every ounce of my body was burning for oxygen.

"Izumi!" Naruto's shout was muffled.

I was staring at the ceiling. The intense burning stopped, I was left paralyzed, barely breathing, vision hazy and hearing muffled. I fully felt someone pick me up, dangling upside down. It was the blurry wooden surface that gave it away. I felt this intense chakra next to me building and it wasn't the sword's, this one's chakra was darker and ominous.

"Fox, give me chakra," Naruto's muffled voice said.

"Ha, now it's easy enough to chop these legs off," the fish man's muffled voice said.

"Kisame, there is no need for unnecessary bloodshed."

"Put her down."

_~Sasuke's P.O.V.~_

I rushed through the hotel. Izumi's llife is in danger and along with Naruto's. I rushed into the hall of the hotel. I saw the back of my brother. I looked over frantically for Izumi. The other man turned around and Izumi was dangling upside down from the fish-like man. Her green eyes were rolled into the back of her head, body relaxed, and pale white. S-she's dead. I'm too late. I could feel my sharingans activating.

"Put her down," I was trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "Izumi's under a genjutsu. Help me!"

She's not dead. Thank god. I noticed the dobe had that strange chakra emitting from him again. It began disappear after the fish man slashed him with his wierd sword.

"Uchiha Itachi... I will kill you!"

"Uchiha? You're both related?" Naruto asked.

"He's my little brother," Itachi said.

"I've lived in hatred toward you! I've lived for this reason!"

I brought forth my chakra into my hand and turned it into lightening. I heard the cry of a thousand birds and felt the heat of the Chidori. I pulled at my collar as I gained control of the powerful electricity. I rushed at the source of my hatred in my rush to get to him I took out part of the wall. I thought I had him finally, but his hand merely grabbed my wrist. In the next instance he snapped it. I screamed and collapsed in pain. I could barely hear the words being said, but I watched as Izumi was set against the wall along with the other woman. She's safe... from Itachi and his partner.

I forced my legs to get me to stand.

"You two will die right here," I heard Jiraiya say.

"Leave him. He's mine!" I said.

"I have absolutely no interest in you right now."

"Come on! Fight me!"

He came closer and I felt the seal I hate so much right now begin to come out. Not now! He came closer he delivered many blows to my body without any mercy. Why is there such a huge difference between us...? What have I been doing all this time? I felt myself spit up blood and a lot of it. I then was slammed against the wall.

"Ugh!" I cried out weakly.

"You should relive their killing for twenty four hours...," he said.

I saw a black and white version of my parents. Itachi was killing them, over, over, and over again. I can't near to see that!

"Argh! Argh!" I cried out.

Suddenly the walls were softer, but I was too out of it to care.

"You are weak because there is still not enough hatred...," his lips were next to my ear whispering, "Let go of that love you hold inside you for Izumi-chan. In fact if you kill her your hatred will intensify tenfold and become much more powerful. You will have eyes like mine."

How dare he?! How dare he suggest I kill her?! She is the most precious thing left. I will not go through that hell again. I'm going to gain power another way and he will suffer.


	44. Reason Behind the Mission

I watched without any movements because of the paralysis. I wanted to move more than anything. I felt the pervert's hand on my shoulder and soon enough everything could move and my sense went back to their usual sharpness.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," I said getting up.

I appreciated the heavy breaths I could finally intake. I looked over and saw Gai-sensei. Why is he here?

"You need to do an examination on Sasuke," Jiraiya-sama said.

I looked over and found him against the wall. I walked over there still a bit shaky. His back made a deep impression in the surface. He came here to save us and this is the state he's left in... I hate this. He didn't seen to be focusing on anything in particular. He seemed to be in a strange mental state. I looked at his body. It was in a pretty messed up state as well. I placed my hand on his chest trying to check for any broken bones. The breast bone and spine were fine. I came closer listening for irregular breathing and it came in short pants. I felt around some more on his abdomen and chest. I felt one of his lower rribs were fractured or broken. I then took his wrist trying to figure out which bones were damaged. Sounds of painful breathing escaped him. Bingo, it's the Lunate and Scaphold bones overlapping the upper portions of his hand. I touched his face searching for anything broken on his face since he got smacked around so much on his face. I gently laid him flat on his back.

"Is Sasuke going to be all right?" Naruto asked.

"He's gone into a coma, but I can fix his physical injuries. He has a broken rib and wrist."

I took his wrist and wrapped it tightly so the bones would be going shifting in the right place. I pulled out a syringe full of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs... basically over the counter drugs. This one happened to be liquified. I placed this on the side of his neck and injected it. The best way to help a fractured rib is pain medication and constant tries of deep breathing.

"He's ready to be taken to the hospital," I said, "but be careful Gai-sensei."

"Alrighty," he said putting him on his back.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about the coma," I said.

"It's seems it's the same coma as Kakashi's," Gai-sensei said.

"Kakashi-sensei is in the hospital!?" Naruto and I said in unison.

"Sasuke and Kakashi are both in a Tsukiyomi induced coma," Jiraiya-sama said.

"Is that some kind of genjutsu?" I asked.

"Yes, it's very powerful. There's only one person I think can help them. We'll have to bring back Tsunade."

"Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

"You know who we're finding?" Jiraiya-sama and Gai-sensei asked.

"When I learned about the four clauses a medic-nin must learn I saw her name mentioned that she these clauses, also she's known for being very talented as a medic-nin and creating the system. She's got to be fairly old, are you sure she's still alive or will be helpful when we find her?" I said.

"Oh, I have no worries."

I shrugged at tthis and then went over to the woman who flirted with Jiraiya-sama. She was unconscious from a genjutsu, I think a genjutsu. It must be from the man with the sharingans, his name is Uchiha Itachi, I'm pretty sure that's what I heard. I took out a smelling salt and waved it under her nose. She awoken with a bit of a start. I put the item back in my pouch.

"Where am I?" She asked dazedly.

"Um, you're at a hotel. You fell down a flight of stairs and hit your head, so somebody put you up here," I lied since the truth is just too complicated and wierd.

* * *

We left went to see Gai-sensei off with Sasuke on his back.

"Please bring back Tsunade-sama," he said.

"Don't you worry Super Brows we'll bring her back no matter what!" Naruto said.

"I like your guys kid. Do you want to know why Lee is so strong?"

An excited look crossed Naruto's features, "Why? Why?"

I figured he's so strong before the spine incident is that because he values training like breathing.

"Because of this," he pulled out the green wierd jumpsuit, "it compliments the body well as it hugs your form and when breaking a sweat it doesn't effect you whatsoever!"

Oh god, I hope he does not wear that. I also hope he isn't stupid enough to believe that that jumpsuit gives or helps Lee become strong.

"Yes!" Naruto said victoriously.

He took the Spandex jumpsuit from Gai-sensei and looked like it was his early birthday. Then the bowl cut sensei went on his way.

"Seriously, don't wear that," Jiraiya-sama and I said in unison.

"Eh?! Why not?"

"It compliments you terribly," Jiraiya-sama said.

We started to walk, but a question was sticking out in my mind.

"Who were those people who were after us? They looked like they were apart of a stupid cult or something."

All three of us stopped dead in our tracks.

"I wouldn't say it's a cult, but it's an organization called Akatsuki. They're not particularly after Naruto, but the kyūbi within him, it holds immense power. They want you because of bijū's general liking to you. Therefore it would make things easier for them to capture the bijū. Unfortunately I don't know why they want that power for, but I do know there are ten members in the organization."

"That's why I'm invited on this trip out here. I thought it was wierd for me to be out here considering I haven't met you prior to this," I said.

"Don't you two worry you're in my custody for now. I'll protect-"

"That's why I have to get stronger!" Naruto and I said.

Jiraiya-sama laughed lightly. Naruto and I looked at each other briefly in slight confusion.

"I have a question," Naruto said, "is this Tsunade person that hot woman you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes," he said.

"How is that possible? She must be about your age if you were on the same team," I said.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "she must be totally old."

"She doesn't age with grace. She may be in her fifties, but she used this special transformation jutsu to keep herself looking like she's twenty. In fact she changes her image frequently because of gambling and debt issues so people wouldn't hunt her down. Although there is a nickname that's always stuck even when we were kids... The Legendary Sucker."

"She must be a terrible gambler. I prefer to keep my money in my wallet where it belongs."

"Yeah, she loves money too much," Naruto said making a face, "she once tackled me when I found a bill on the ground."

"No I didn't," I said, "you're exaggerating. If I did you probably picked up mine."

Jiraiya-sama was laughing again.

"That sounds like Tsunade and her love for money."

"Except I don't gamble."


	45. Three Shinobi Sins

We continued to the biggest and most busiest city I've ever been to. What I've noticed that Jiraiya-sama has been writing in a little more book. It was a neat little city. I wanted to explore so badly, but a certain factor worried me how the hell are we going to find Tsunade-sama here?

"Come on let's go!" Naruto said excitedly pulling me by my wrist.

I was right behind him as he pulled me further on. Jiraiya-sama was walking behind us looking rather annoyed and amused.

"Let's explore!" Naruto said letting go of my arm.

"Alright you two can spend some money on shops around here," he said.

Naruto and I already had our wallets out. The blonde rubbed his face on the green frog money carrier affectionately. It was full to the brim, finally he understands the concept of saving. I looked at my turquoise one and mine was quite full, but mine was a bigger wallet than his.

"Whoa, you two have quite a lot of money. I better hold onto it."

He made for a reach at my wallet. I moved it away from his grasp and scowled. No one touches my money! He did take Naruto's.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"It's about time I told you my student," he gave me a look, "the three shinobi sins. They corrupt shinobi, it's alcohol, women and money. So you better give me that wallet Izumi."

My scowl deepened considerably, "No touchy my money."

"Seriously Ero Sennin you don't want to go near her money without official permission. Anyway I won't be corrupted by those stupid things. I'm not even twenty years old, so no alcohol for me, I don't understand women and you don't have to worry about me using my savings that way."

"You brainless idiot! Don't say something that stupid about money, you both will waste all of it right away. I mean look at Izumi and Tsunade it's messing up their lives!"

"Don't you have a perverted thing for women," I said scowling, "I'm not corrupted you butt hole."

"Don't change the subject you two! I'll take both of your luggage and Naruto you take mine so if you get lost while I'm gathering information about Tsunade in case you can't find me you can summon my toads."

"You're not taking my luggage you called me corrupted."

"Fine," he said irritably, "here you get thirty ryo."

He gave the money to Naruto and they switched luggage. Naruto continued on ahead and I was right beside him. He stuck his tongue out at Jiraiya-sama and he looked rather smug. I'm just glad he doesn't have my money.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Let's play that game," he said dragging me by wrist again.

It was a fish catching game. You put the little net in the water and scoop the fish for prizes. Naruto tried first and I watched him miss it each time. It was near to watch the little blue creatures dart around and away in the circular aquarium. He then payed the woman in charge of the games. We moved on and got some dango from the little shop. I asked for mine to be spicy. We ate contently. He then tried out a pitching practice area. He got some of the targets. It was fun to watch. We then went to a mask shop. I put on one with a cat shaped face and giggled happily. Naruto put on one that looked like dog. He went to walk around in it, but he tripped. I took off mine and put it on the shelf. I went over to him and picked him up by his arm.

"Ow," he said.

"Wait, that's Ero Sennin's bank book."

He picked it up and looked at it. I took a peek at the book as well.

"Whoa!" we said in unison.

"He can buy anything the cheap bastard," Naruto said.

He took out a wallet, "I'm almost out."

"Come on, I'll buy you some squid," I said.

"Nah, I'll get it. I'm gonna get Ero Sennin one two."

He made the purchases. I took a bite from the grilled squid and I followed Naruto.

"I hear Ero Sennin's voice," Naruto said cheerily.

I saw the Toad Sage with two sluts at each side of him on a couch. There's also alcohol and the money is gone too.

"How'd the festival go you two?"

"You stupid bastard you made Gama-chan go all flat! You also broke all the TThree Shinobi Sins in one go! I even bought you this!" he held out the grilled squid in his face.

"Naruto I'm pretty sure he made it up to get your money," I said.

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?!"

Jiraiya-sama began chuckling.

"I didn't know until now. Plus I never let anyone touch my money, ever."

"It's not a lie," Jiraiya-sama defended.

"Hey you! You put a stain on my suit!"

Naruto looked at him, "Oh sorry."

"You must compensate for it! Give me one hundred thousand ryo!"

"Sir, please calm down," I said trying to ease the tension.

"Looks pretty damn cheap for a suit worth one hundred ryo," Jiraiya-sama said.

"Cheap?! You better treat Aoki better he was a former Chuunin from Iwagakure. He's a legendary Yami-nin, someone to be afraid of and an incredibly skilled shinobi!"

The women around Jiraiya-sama looked fearful and rolled my eyes. I don't have worries that we'll end up on the bad end of things I mean Jiraiya-sama may be a strange pervert, but he is apart of a very strong team. Although I am worried that somebody is going to be caught in the crossfire.

"Ah? A legend... you say?" Jiraiya-sama said.

Aoki screamed, "I'll show you what real pain really is?!"

"Now pay close attention Naruto! It's a jutsu you're going to learn!"

I watched as well. Spiraling chakra formed in Jiraiya-sama's hand and thrust it into his abdomen. The man shot back a few feet and out the door. Even from the side lines I felt the force of it as it brushed my hair away. I felt jealous that I won't be learning such a cool jutsu. So Sasuke and Naruto have similar techniques and I... don't. It seemed rather ass hole-ish that Jiraiya-sama will teach him that right in front of me. I guess I'll have to find my own master since everyone likes to play favors... Kakashi-sensei. I mean have a decent arsenal of wind techniques and what not, that only gets you so far as seen in my near loss with Dosu, I can summon Bubbles and I have limited medical knowledge. The phrase 'limited medical knowledge' made me think of Akira-sensei. I haven't seen her since the beginning of the second task of the Chuunin Exams. I've been asking around and everyone seemed to be avoiding the topic... I hope nothing has happened to her. If she's a no show for quite some time I'll have to find someone who has abilities I can work with. I would ask Dad, but his fighting style isn't good for me. It has to do a lot with brute force with his chakra blades. I don't have upper arm strength and I don't think I can ever build upper arm strength, I have lower body strength... meaning my legs. Who am I gonna find that has skill with kicking that can teach my taijutsu skills solely around the legs, medical prowess, and something that will do nice with near if not perfect chakra control? Who am I going to find like that? I'll also need to further my abilities in wind release...


	46. New Resolution

I was going through a series of memories of the past I didn't want to see or hear. I was seven years old again. I was running to see my parents. I didn't want to re-live this, but my subconscious wouldn't allow this.

_"There is no value in killing the likes of you... my foolish brother. If you want to kill me... curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life... run away... run away... and cling to your pitiful life."_

It simply brought much more rage into my system. My hatred burned in my gut like boiling water. I can't waste anymore time! I will acquire so much more power...

_"Let go of that love you inside you for Izumi-chan. In fact if you kill her your hatred will intensify tenfold and become much more powerful. You will have eyes like mine."_

This intense and overwhelming hatred I felt for him was temporarily catalyzed by the thought of killing Izumi. I couldn't kill her... Although dejectedly the idea is looking better and better. The internal strife within me was that does my vengeance for Itachi matter more or does my love for Izumi matter more. Memories of her flooded in.

_It was the day I was accepted into the academy; it was a simple ceremony and only my brother attended it. We were in a line alphabetically by last name. Everyone was my age and the faces all seemed to blend together... until I caught sight of blue in the typical and nin-vibrant hair colors. I looked at her profile. She had a regular chin, nose and cheekbones, but at six years old her green eyes and blue hair is what kept me attentive. Her hair was in it's usual style, short in the back and long in the front framing her face nicely. Normally I did not do this..._

_"Did you enjoy yourself, Sasuke?" my brother asked as we walked home._

_"Yes," I said looking at my feet trying to keep the smile off my face._

_"I saw you looking at Izumi-chan," he said._

_My pale cheeks flushed brightly mostly in embarrassment._

_"Do you have a crush?" he said teasingly._

_"Eww! Girls are icky!"_

_He simply smiled. I didn't come to realization of this "crush" until I was older..._

_As I got older in the academy while she's there made me realize with each passing day the simple crush began to grow despite if I wanted it to. In fact I wanted these feelings to disappear completely. Women distract shinobi from their mission and many other things. Of course I did nothing to show these feelings outwardly. I don't like to show my emotions..._

I've made my decision.

_~Izumi's P.O.V~_

We were at heading to a hotel with Naruto and Jiraiya-sama and Naruto. It had a field outside of the place apparently the perfect place for training. I guess I'll have to do some sort of training by myself. I placed my stuff near the place mat on the floor. I went straight down to the field while they lingered.

"I'm gonna go train. See ya."

I went to the back field behind the first field. I sat with my back against a log trying to figure out what I need to work on the most. What is my weakest point? That was obvious, genjutsu. I put my hands together in the typical hand seal. I tried to force my large chakra to stop it's flow. I finally figured out why getting my chakra flow to shrink and die down, I have so much that it's hard to stop it from filling all of my chakra channels. It's precision, releasing chakra at precise points at any chakra opening I have, that I'm good at, not forcing down my chakra into submission. I bet I'll have to further my ability of chakra control even farther... and therefore I'll be even better at all kinds of medical ninjutsu. It finally makes sense. A different kind of chakra control I'll have to work on.

I started to stop the chakra and attempt to close and submit one chakra opening. I could feel the chakra trying to escape, but I invisioned putting a lid on it. Now 360 more to go. This is going to be exhausting...

At the end of day I managed to keep half of the openings closed up for an hour. I was, like I predicted, exhausted and burnt out. I was in earlier than the others. I took a bath and changed into my pajamas. I found some food lying around and ate it. I soon went to bed not caring mostly because I'm still somewhat miffed about Naruto learning a cool and powerful jutsu and I'm not. I don't like feeling left out, Sasuke and Naruto are the special one's who are and have learned very similar jutsus. I'm jealous it makes me want to learn something much more powerful and a different kind of power. I want them to be just a little jealous of it. That's my vow as kunoichi! I'm taking a page from the Naruto handbook and proclaiming this as my dream. That's why I'm doing this independent training, I must master all forms of chakra control to be truly great.

The next three weeks I continued this training. I was actually done or almost. I still haven't put it to the test. Naruto didn't want me to know what the jutsu he was working on was called or to witness any of his training. He must be feeling how I feel, not strong enough... I asked Jiraiya-sama this about why he wouldn't tell me anything. That was his answer...

"I've gotten word about Tsunade," the old hermit said.

"That's great," I said happily, "I can't wait to meet her."

Jiraiya-sama merely chuckled as if it was a poorly concealed inside joke. I looked over and Naruto had a rubber ball in two hands concentrating with his chakra with all his might. I'm so proud of him and I can't wait to see the end product. I heard the footsteps of Jiraiya-sama ahead and I caught up shortly. We were at a wierd gambling place. I waited next to Naruto with my arms crossed. I tried suppressing all of my chakra channels as I closed my eyes. I felt each channel withdraw and stay in my core. The chakra system is much like the circulatory system it's always flowing and pulsating, but doesn't escape. That's why it's important to be able to suppress it correctly. I sure hope I'm doing this right, that would suck if I'm not. I bit my lip in concentration.

"Come on guys, let's go," he said.

He broke my concentration and all my chakra orfices opened back up again. It was rather annoying. I walked on with Naruto and Jiraiya-sama. We were at this interesting town that reminds me of a maze. It had beautiful buildings, white and tall. We jumped on top of one to get an aerial view.

"Pretty," I said to myself.

I heard a crashing crumbling noise. It ended with one of the buildings demolishing into white nothingness. My eyes widened.

"Looks like Tsunade's work," Jiraiya-sama chuckled.

A man ran out of one of the many paths looking frightened for his life.

"Run for your life! She's insane!"

He ran before we could ask what the hell he was talking about.

"Let's go," Jiraiya-sama said.

He went off in a fast pace, but I kept up. When we got to the white ashe building. No one was there. We were too late.

"Come on let's go to the town. She's got to be there somewhere," the white haired man said.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry," I asked.

"Me too," Naruto said.

"Fine," he sighed, "while we're there we can ask around for her."

We walked into the populated and pretty town until we came across a bar/restaurant. It seemed good enough to us, so we went in.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya-sama asked.

Naruto and I turned are heads in the direction. She was a bodacious blonde with nice bangs that framed her face well and it was in long low pig tails in the back. She had a purple diamond on her forehead and it made me wonder if that was a seal of some kind or just art. Her brown eyes were shaped nicely with long lashes. She had the best complexion I've seen in a while although it had a drunken flush. She also had huge breasts leaning on the table. This woman is _not _fifty years old.

"This is not a fifty year old woman," I muttered to Naruto.

"Ero Sennin just wants another hooker," Naruto muttered back to me.

"Jiraiya?!" She was surprised herself.


	47. Bet of a Fool

We sat at the table while the two Sannins talked. I was introduced to Shizune-san who is Tsunade-sama's side for quite some time. It seemed the two already ate, so Naruto and I ate as well.

"Today... I met someone that brings back bad memories," the drunk woman said.

"Orochimaru? Did anything happen?" Jiraiya-sama asked.

The two medic-nins shared a heated glance. Obviously Tsunade-sama doesn't want Shizune-san to say something, I don't know what it is though.

"Nothing much, just a little greeting."

I began to take slow bites trying to figure out what was going on as my brows were in a knit.

"Why did you three come to see me?" She asked.

"To be honest, Konoha has issues a request for you to be the Fifth Hokage," he said.

My eyes widened and Naruto spit up his food. I looked over at Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san and they had the same reaction as myself. He didn't mention this in his reasons of finding Tsunade-sama and getting her to come back.

"What the hell?! All of a sudden the Fifth Hokage?!"

I thought Jiraiya-sama would be the next Hokage. Not that Tsunade-sama isn't eligible or anything it's just the fact that he was conveniently there and he's definitely powerful enough to be in the position. However I'm not going to say this out loud though, I know better than that.

"The Third is dead and we need a new Hokage. Orochimaru killed him."

"So it is true," Shizune-san said, "he is dead."

"Who are these brats," Tsunade-sama said dismissing the question, "it seems these two boys are not quite like the last student you took on. Although the blue is the only one who shows promise."

"I'm not a boy!"

"I have promise!"

We happened to say this in the same instance. I figured she said this only to tick us off. Jiraiya-sama simply chuckled finding this funny or just trying to stay on her good side.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto and Minami Izumi. Izumi isn't my student, but right now she's under my custody."

"Hmm," she said indifferently.

"How about this," Jiraiya-sama said moving onto the next topic, "if I win at a game of cards then you come back with us to become Hokage."

"Deal," Tsunade-sama said.

Jiraiya-sama pulled out his deck dealing out the hand for poker. I sure hope that he's better at gambling then the Legendary Sucker. I continued eating as some cards were exchanged.

"You know being Hokage is a fool's dream," she said cynically.

"Hey!" Naruto said, "I'm tired of what you're saying! You don't deserve the position! I challenge you!"

He stamped his foot on the table and my plate shook. Oh god, please do not accept this challenge. She stamped her foot on the table too.

"You think you can beat me," she smirked.

We went outside. I looked at Naruto not wanting the idiot to go through with this. She is a Sannin and she had to do something to be worthy of that title.

"Don't do this, please," I begged Naruto.

"Nothing you say or do Izumi is going to stop me from doing this. She doesn't deserve to be Hokage."

I looked over at the other two over there. It seemed Shizune-san and I were in the same position. Although she didn't want to push the blonde woman too much.

"It'll only take one finger," she teased holding out her painted pointer finger.

"Come on Izumi," Jiraya-sama said pulling me by my narrow shoulders away from my best friend.

"Is she going to kill him?" I asked feeling nervous.

"She won't _kill _him," Jiraiya-sama rolled his eyes, "but he did stupidly challenge her so he needs to get smacked around a little."

I watched right next to the white haired pervert closely. Naruto threw a kunai and she effortlessly moved her head out of the way. He threw another one and she caught the circular handle tip in the finger she claimed she only needed. She swung it around in a show off-y matter before it flew off her finger. Naruto rushed her getting frustrated. Her index finger slammed into the earth leaving a wide and medium length trench. I didn't really see any chakra being used. It knocked him off his balance and his forehead protector came off.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

Jiraiya-sama laughed at me and Naruto's a similar reaction.

"Is that all just raw strength?" I asked incredulous, "I could've sworn I saw a bit of chakra."

"It's her chakra enhanced strength paired with her incredible raw strength. I'm surprised you saw that it was chakra was being used, most just see it as just physical strength."

"Naruto's gonna die if she can do that with one finger," I said.

I thought what she did was pretty cool. I wish I could create small fissures in the ground with one finger, that'll never happen but that is super cool. I thought about the basic way of how that was made possible, not the physical strength, but the chakra enhanced strength. It seems it works by releasing your chakra in the pinpoint place of your body like your finger tips for example. It's ultimate precision in chakra control. This could be the jutsu to mask and hide the weakness of my arms. This could be the woman who could be my new master! She's a medic-nin, _the_ medic-nin no less, and she seems to have more of a talent than just that. The only thing she's missing is the wind release aspect, but I can simply get help from my Dad and also it will be hard to convince or ask her to train me. I'll ask when we all get back to the village, if we get back to the village.

As Naruto came closer she, almost as if in slow motion, flicked his forehead. He flew back a few meters before falling in a heap. This time I made sure if the chakra was being released that way. It seems I was correct because he flew... from a finger flick. This woman has monsterous porportions in strength!

I rushed over to Naruto wanting to assess the damage: he had a small bruise on his forehead. I placed my palm on his forehead after making the hand seals. I watched the green mist-like energy heal his forehead.

"You see dreams are pointless and being Hokage is for idiots. You don't even have what it takes, so give up now before you die," she said placing her hand on her hip.

Naruto brushed my hand away and I stopped my jutsu. He stood up and looked spitting mad.

"I'm mastering the rasengan! I'm going to be so powerful!"

"Heh," she scoffed, "isn't that the jutsu that the Fourth created. You can't complete it, in fact, I bet this necklace on that you can't at all."

It elicited a strange reaction from Shizune-san and Jiraiya-sama. What's so special about that necklace? Is it valuable? I mean it is pretty and everything, but not enough to create an outburst.

"Challenge accepted!"


	48. One Week

I sat on the bed reading my book planning to sleep soon. In my head I already plans on what to do. What are types of chakra control could I learn and acquire? I don't think there is any other. I guess I'll practice my wind release, I need to work on it. I was training to complete a certain jutsu during the month before the finals in the Chuunin Exams. I didn't get to finish it unfortunately. Just thinking about training made me sleepy.

I heard a soft knock on the door. I tensed as I was reminded of the Akatsuki.

"I'll get," Naruto said.

"Wait, haven't you learned from last time?" I hissed at him.

"Oh... right," he mumbled.

"It's Shizune," she said.

"Again, I'll get the door," Naruto said.

I got up myself wondering what Shizune-san wanted. We answered it together.

"Why are you here I need to sleep so I can train super hard tomorrow," Naruto said.

"What is it you want to talk about Shizune-san?"

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to misunderstand Tsunade-sama and that necklace...," she trailed off.

"Heh, who cares about that Obasan," Naruto said.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed.

Obviously Shizune-san cares about. She's her attendant probably for many years now...

"Tsunade-sama is nothing like what you think of her! Please don't talk about her as if you know her!"

Naruto was taken aback by nothing our shouts.

"I'm sorry for yelling...," she said, "Before, she wasn't like this... she used to have a caring heart that loved the village... but she changed. All because of that day..."

"What happened that day?" I asked.

"Dreams, love and hope... all were lost on that day. Furthermore... about the necklace, to Tsunade-sama that necklace is just as important as her life."

"How am I supposed to know that? She's the one who wagered it," Naruto said.

"Also that necklace isn't something you should have. It's cursed. It doesn't acknowledge anyone, but Tsunade-sama. Anyone else that has the necklace, that person will die."

That's rather excessive. Do people really die because of that necklace or is it a series of unfortunate events? I listened as she told the story of Tsunade-sama's past. Her brother and her lover died... She gained hemophilia because her lover died of blood loss. That's unfortunate, but why would she have such hatred toward the village they loved? If anything wouldn't she want to protect it even more, honoring their sacrifice and what not? Anyway, meeting with Naruto must have been a blast from the past. He has the dream and age of her brother...

"Now, don't you see?" Shizune-san said.

"I'm going to bed," Naruto said seriously, "come on Izumi."

He dragged me by my wrist back into the room. It seems none of that effected Naruto.

**~Page Break~**

The next day I went to my section of the training area. I brought forth my chakra molding it into the wind release thinking of rubbing blade. I had it focused in my right hand. I opened my eyes and the surrounding wind around my fist was not shaping properly. There weren't enough enough wind rings around my fist and the top one wasn't still tip-like enough.

"Futon: Kussaku Ken."

**(Wind release: Drilling Fists)**

I tested the power of it. I struck my thin hand into the tree. It left a small indentation like a drill would before the wind swirls gave out. It actually appropriately protect my hand from damage and nearly jammed my fingers. Damn that hurt! This is going to take some time...

In my practicing attempts I tried to get more wind rings and a fiber point a the tip. The effect it had on the training posts getting less block-like and more fine and deep, much like a drill.

The next few days I tried my hardest and best to perfect this jutsu, but it just wasn't working the way I imagined it to be and it wasn't the effectiveness Dad told me about. It's not coming easily but it's getting there... slowly. Ugh! I wanted so badly to make the deadline Naruto had... I hope he made his deadline.

When I got into the room we all rented Naruto was unconscious in the bed. Shizune-san was kneeled over clutching her gut in pain. What happened in here?

"Shizune-san?! Naruto!"

"Izumi-chan," Shizune-san said trying her best to get up.

I got over to her quickly. I helped her stand and Naruto began to stir.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked getting up.

"Tsunade-sama...," Shizune-san trailed off.

"Are you alright, Naruto? You're hand is burned," I said inspecting it.

"I'm fine."

Shizune-san left out the door in quite a haste. We followed and I was about to ask what the hell is going on, but I heard a groan of pain.

"Shizune, wait," Jiraiya-sama said.

I looked over and I could see Jiraiya-sama having trouble walking and using the wall for support. He was huffing and puffing and also his chakra was disrupted in it's flow. What happened to him?

"Tsunade drugged me with sake. I can't even move well enough to pick up my chopsticks or use chakra effectively."

"You idiot!" Naruto shouted, "You fell for her sexiness didn't you!"

"Shut up!"

"How did you not taste something off in what you were drinking?" I asked.

"Even in her stressed times she's still _the _medical specialist. She's one of the few people in the world who can make drug in a drink that's tasteless and odorless, that can fool shinobi. Even in my drunk state I'm surprised that I was still fooled and drugged."

_Wow, _I thought. I wish I could do that. That further pushed me into asking her to train me. I want to be so useful and powerful to my team or people I would like to protect.

"Now, Shizune I think it's high time you told us what Tsunade is up to," Jiraiya-sama said.

"I wanted to believe in her. Orochimaru offered her Dan and Nawaki if she healed his arms."

"But those two are dead," I said.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto questioned.

"Come on let's go!" Jiraiya-sama said.

We were running and jumping over the buildings to get to Tsunade-sama. I really hope she doesn't go through with this.


	49. Sannin Reunion

I looked at the excessive damage at the site of maze-like buildings. There were craters, crumbled buildings and a shattered tree. It seems she didn't comply with Orochimaru and they took the fight somewhere else. She really is strong in taijutsu skills...

"It seems Tsunade's gone wild," Jiraiya-sama chuckled.

"She made the right choice," Shizune-san smiled.

"We've got to hurry. Does anybody have any tracking abilities here?" I asked.

I heard a soft oink from near my feet. It was a cute little pig with a red open jacket and a pearl necklace on. I picked up the pig and she was content. Her head pointed in the direction of the way to go. She oinked as if saying, 'This way'.

"Is she a tracker?" I asked.

"Wow, the rumors are true," Shizune-san said, "animals do adore you and yes, Tonton is a tracker."

"Alright let's go," Jiraiya-sama said.

We were off running through the grassy plains. I was a bit ahead due to Tonton knowing the way. I could sense we were getting close because of the sounds of battle, the ground breaking forcefully.

"Tsunade-hime is still engaged in battle," Jiraiya-sama teased.

We arrived in a cloud of smoke I was in between Tsunade-sama and Naruto. She looked pretty worn out and rather damaged. It seems her respiratory muscles in her chest has weakened and other muscles on her leg and arm. I could tell because of her shaky breaths and the limbs hit were shaking slightly. I looked over and saw Orochimaru smirking with his creepy eyes. He really is just a flamboyant and creepy snake man. I will forever hate him for killing Grandpa. I also saw Kabuto looking smug.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya," Orochimaru smirked.

"Yo, yo, you haven't changed at all... those wild eyes," Jiraiya-sama smirked back.

"Naruto-kun... Izumi-chan," Kabuto said.

Naruto looked genuinely shocked. It seems Kabuto is in with Orochimaru, that explains why he quits all the time during the Chuunin Exams. It must be only for information about other villages. Slippery weasel!

"I've got this!" Tsunade-sama said pushing Jiraiya-sama to the ground and out of her way.

"Ugh! Hey!" Jiraiya-sama said.

She rushed Kabuto fist posed and ready to inflict pain. The Oto-nin brought out a kunai and slashed her above her chest. Blood was all over her face, arms and short. Uh-oh, she has hemophilia this isn't good. The white haired Oto-nin kicked her back in her shaking state.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune-san exclaimed catching her.

She caught her and they were both left on the ground. Tonton oinked in fear for her owner. I stroked the clothed pig back in comfort and put her down. She rushed over to her.

"Why?! Why?! Why is Kabuto-san beating up Obasan?!"

"You really are quite stupid Naruto-kun," Kabuto said, "You'll never be in the same league as you're two teammates Izumi-chan and Sasuke-kun."

Wow, I'm more powerful than Naruto. I've just realized that. It kind makes me feel special. It won't last long I know that for sure, he's learning the rasengan and probably will learn many more things from Jiraiya-sama. It's only temporary.

"Look at the forehead protector he's Orochimaru's subordinate," the white haired make said still on the ground.

"That's right... I'm a Oto-nin spy."

"You're lying, right Kabuto-san?" Naruto said looking hurt.

"He's not our friend," I said.

"Heh, I have concluded something from your data Naruto-kun. Unlike you're two teammates you have no talent in becoming a shinobi. How does it feel to suck so much?" Kabuto teased.

Naruto glared at the smug bastard in front of us.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto," I said, "you don't suck. You're going to be Hokage."

"She's wrong, you know. You are nothing more than an out of place Genin. You rely on that monster inside of you. With the Legendary Sannin in front of my eyes you are totally worthless. You are like a small bug and if you try something I will kill you."

"Fuuton: Hitofuki no Jutsu!" I exclaimed.

Eight wind blasts came from my mouth after making a few hand seals. It dashed after him as Naruto came at him with four clones. He dodged six of the wind gusts, but two of them landed. One landed in his injured and limp arm the other landed on his foot. He showed signs of pain, but he kept fighting trying to subdue Naruto and his clones. He slashed one with his working hand with a kunai in his uninjured limb. His moves were shaky, but still effective and I was about to send another wind attack until Shizune-san sent some poisoned senbon at him from her mouth. The white haired shinobi simply deflected it with his forehead protector. He then hopped back beside his master. He ate a pill.

"You're bleeding pretty heavily there," Orochimaru said.

"Please take off your left bandage."

The bandage slipped off like Kabuto asked.

"Make sure you get Izumi-chan's DNA. I want to find out what makes biju like her," he said.

"Shizune you handle the guy in the glasses. I'll take care of Orochimaru. However before that I would like Tsunade to do something about my body. Also Izumi I need you to heal Tsunade."

"This effect will last probably for a few more hours. I cannot do anything about it," Shizune-san said.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have do it like this."

I went over to Tsunade who was shaking still. I made the hand seals for the healing jutsu. I took care of the cut not listening to the rest of the conversation. The cut slowly disappeared. I then looked at her shaking arm and leg. I pulled out one of my simple packets in my medic-nin bag. I pulled out a general pep-up pill. I handed it to her and she swallowed it shakily. I took out a rag going to clean the blood from her stained clothes and skin. I then felt this shudder on the ground and I looked over.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" two voices said in unison.

I saw a giant snake and what Jiraiya-sama summoned was a cute little frog. Tonton oinked in dismay next to us.

"He still can't control his chakra correctly it seems.

"Help me up," Tsunade-sama said.

I took hold of her arm and we stop slowly. My back was toward the snake trying to support Tsunade-sama. I then felt Shizune-san grab both of us as the snake collided with the ground.

"Swamp of the underworld," I heard the snake say.

The ground around us turned into a swamp. Jiraiya-sama was fighting Orochimaru as best he could with his handicap. We were at the other end of the grounds and out of the wierd swamp. Naruto was at the other end of the area as well. Yea, he's safe.

Shizune-san pulled back her sleeve with a device full of poisoned senbon. A few flew at him. He deflected them easily and had his Chakra Scalpels active.

She opened her mouth, "Dokugiri!"

I saw him go under ground and then grab her ankles.

"Ugh! My legs," she cried.

I knew where his head was underground.

"Futon: Kussaku Ken," I whispered.

The wind wasn't exactly how it was supposed to be, but it will have to do. I struck the ground with my wind capped hand. I heard a grunt of pain and I did it again with my other hand. I saw the hands move and I jumped away back beside Tsunade-sama. Shizune-san fell over and Kabuto emerged.

"Hm, well this is convenient I can collect your DNA now," Kabuto said.

Oddly enough his head healed up mostly on the drilled portion. How?! There's no hand seals and I didn't see the healing jutsu being used. Did it heal on his own or something?

"No," Shizune-san said getting up.

She tried to attack again, but Kabuto hit her hard in her neck with his Chakra Scalpels. She fell unconscious in a heap.

"Shizune-san!"

Kabuto came closer, "now, it's time to collect you DNA. Which form should I take: hair, blood, or the inside of your cheeks?"

"How 'bout none of the above," I said putting out my hands ready to do some damage, "How did you heal yourself like that?"

"My chakra heals me. It replaces my damaged cells and created new ones. Of course it takes quite a lot of chakra. That is why Orochimaru-sama favors me and how he's survived from your old fart of a grandfather."

He tried to make a swipe against my legs and I stepped backwards and made a strike. It missed narrowly at his abdomen. I'm now left open. I smacked my palm against him since it already was so close. At the same time the bastard swept his hand on my back. The muscles weakened, I could feel it and it wasn't just that.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain.

I was in a kneeling position clutching at my back. White hot searing agony shot up my spine. I was wincing, panting and spasms went through me. My hand drilling winds were gone. The pain was too much to focus my chakra correctly.

"Wha-? What did you do? It's not just m-my muscles," I said coughing up blood.

"It seems I've hit and bruised a part of your lower vertebra," Kabuto smirked, "you shouldn't be moving at all."

"N-no," I whimpered.

I felt him grab my arm cutting through my wrappings with a kunai. It was rather deep and added to the searing pain making me see white.

"Ah! Ah!"

"Izumi!" Naruto shouted.

I saw him place it in a sizable vial. He looked like he was going to collect more. That angered me greatly and the intense agony I was feeling turned into almost insane and shaking rage. The anger of overrode the pain temporarily and I fought on instinct. I made a swinging kick while still in my crouched position, it knocked him on his ass in surprise. My drilling wind hands were active again. I was about to choke him out with my wind infused hands. Then the bout of fury ended and the throbbing agony came back full force. My eyes widened and he three me off. My face was in the grass. I looked up expecting to die. All I could muster was sitting up, and with a partially bruised vertebrae was a pretty big feat.

"It seems you have a little more fight then I presumed," he smirked, "no matter I've gotten what Orochimaru-sama needs. Now to incapacitate you. You shouldn't even be sitting up."

_I don't wanna die, _I thought. I closed my eyes in anticipation of death. I can't do anymore I could feel every ounce of being trying to collapse. I'm surprised I'm still sitting up on my knees. I heard a clash, but I didn't feel anything. I cracked an eye open.

"N-naruto?" I muttered weakly.

The white haired shinobi's fist was against Naruto's forehead protector. I made the hand seals for the healing jutsu. I placed my hand on my back hoping to relief the pain just a little bit and the other on my bleeding arm.

"I'll protect you no matter what. You're my best friend," Naruto said.

Normally I would be touched by this gesture, but I could tell there was something wrong with his body already and his chakra levels were quite low.

"It's pointless. You have no talent as a shinobi and therefore your dream to become Hokage is an impossible feat. The only thing you have going for yourself is you always get back up like a resilient parasite."

"Don't listen to him," I said feeling the pain lessen, "but you need to run. Your chakra is too low and you'll only end up getting killed."

"You know that is not my nindo. I'll never run and I won't die until after I'm Hokage."

He pushed Kabuto off and he drew a kunai. Naruto made a clone and started to form the swirling chakra with the clones two hands. It was taking proper shape. Did he really master it in one week? He won the bet... Naruto grabbed the kunai between two fingers shoving the rasengan into his abdomen. The medic-nin flew back swirling and breaking a large stone. I blinked rapidly and was quite excited for him until he collapsed.

"Naruto!" I shouted.

I could now use my back more effectively and slid over to him. I pressed my ear to his heart and heard a gradually weakening _thump... thump... thump... thump._

"Tsunade-sama come quick his heart is failing!"

She got immediately and sat on the other side of him. I unzipped his jacket while she made the hand seals for the healing jutsu. She placed her hands on his chest and I copied her.

"It's pointless. His heart muscles are sapped and the chakra he used simply tore it up even more. You both can't heal him in time."

"Shut up!" We both shouted.

The effects of the jutsu for us both weren't fast enough. Tears began to slip from my eyes. My best friend is dying! Tsunade-sama realized it too and tears were slipping from her eyes too.

"Don't die!" I cried out.

I then saw him grab her necklace and I could've sworn my heart restarted after it stopped out of pure relief.

"I win... Don't cry Izumi...," he muttered before passing out completely.

A cry of relief left my lips and Tsunade-sama put her necklace around his neck.

"Just once more I will believe in your dreams of being Hokage," she said.

I stopped the jutsu holding onto him and still crying out of relief. The heart was beating correctly and all was good. I was crying in happiness. Something brought me out of my happy stupor.

I saw Orochimaru stab Tsunade-sama in the chest. I could see the sword through her back. I-is she dead?

"Tsunade-sama?!" I shouted.

"I wasn't intending to kill you Tsunade," he said, "just the kyuubi brat. I also intend to take the blue brat. I'll need more than blood."

My eyes widened and hovered over my friend protectively. She kicked him away. Her shaking stopped. She stood up looking determined.

"Yin seal release! Ninpou: Souzousaisei!"

Her hair flew in the wind at the seals releasing. Orochimaru looked fascinated with the jutsu just like I was. Her skin was sizzling and healing at an extremely impressive rate. Is that even healing?

"I gathered this chakra in this seal on my forehead and that chakra stimulates productions if various enzymes that accelerates my cell division for rapid reformation. I can reconsider any damage done to me even organs. It's not just simple healing it's regeneration. In other words I'll never die in battle. Ever!"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" all three said in unison.

"Katsuya take Izumi and Naruto to Shizune."

"Understood," she said.

I felt us being taken after one small version of Katsuya took us down.

"You need to get out of this area. That is Tsunade-sama's wish," Katsuya said, "especially Izumi-chan and Naruto-kun."

I looked over and watched the battle attentively. The giant snake went for Katsuya after she spat her acid that looked like it burned. It constructed around squeezing the life out of the slug. That is until it broke up into many smaller slugs. Tsunade-sama got out of the way effectively of the way as burning oil from Jiraiya-sama and the big frog came toward them. It hit the giant snake directly and I thought it was all over until the smoke cleared and all was left was a crispy shell. It shed its skin! The snake came up from the ground and went for the frogs jugular, but Tsunade-sama took the frog's tanto that must weigh over like three tons and stabbed it into the roof of the serpent's mouth. It made a sound of pain and defeat. Tsunade-sama was on top of the tanto looking for Orochimaru. His strange tongue stretched out toward her choking her.

She was pulling and pulling and it finally broke free. She made a direct punch to his face. He went flying. She jumped down there too pounding on his face, punch after punch until one big that sent him plummeting at a faster rate.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto called out still gravely injured.

He snapped his attention back and landed on his feet trying to run away.

"You're not getting away!" Tsunade-sama yelled.

She jumped in front of him. She made a swinging kick at him that was close to the ground he jumped out of the way. She made a flying kick. It landed and she was going to make another one, but his tongue shot out again wrapping around her midsection. The sword in his made to stab her, but she gripped it with her heels tossing him away. He swallowed the sword and backed up slowly, but she kept on him. She punched him in the jaw again. The barrage of punches to the face began again. It didn't seem to effect him that much. She punched him up high in the air. She jumped up and kicked him down. He slid away as she landed. Orochimaru stood panting barely able to stand. Tsunade-sama was panting heavily and then stood up straight. She made a few hand seals. Chakra surrounded her fist. She walked up to Orochimaru and he was shaking still.

"This is the end!" She shouted, "argh!"

She _punched _him right on the chin using her chakra enhanced strength and incredible raw strength. He flew at incredible speed and the top of his head slammed into the giant tanto. He slid down on the snake's mouth. She's so cool...

"You think it's over? No, I am immortal! I'm immortal!"

He put his hand on Kabuto's shoulder and was gone. It's over...

_~Kabuto's P.O.V.~ ~After Healing~_

"You idiot!" Orochimaru-sama said.

I flinched on the inside, but remained perfectly calm on the outside. I have to appease him and if I don't handle it correctly or calmly things will end badly.

"You broke the vial of blood?!"

"I promise next time-," something caught my eye... something blue, "wait a moment."

I picked it off my shirt. It was a blue hair with it's root still intact. Luck must be on my side.

"I have a sample in the form of hair. I can study this," I said.

A trade mark snake-like smile formed on his lips. Saved...


	50. Ultimatum

We were sitting in the booth again. I was on the outside of the seat with Jiraiya-sama and Naruto. I was eating the same dish as the other night about a week ago.

"Jiraiya you shouldn't call me Tsunade anymore, call me the Fifth Hokage," she smiled sweetly.

Naruto immediatly made a face, "She makes a horrible Hokage compared to the Third Hokage. She's bad tempered, lying about her appearance, vain, squanders money and is rather selfish."

Tsunade-sama made a similar face. It contorted in anger.

"Naruto that's really rude. Have you learned anything?" I asked a little incredulously.

"The food is wonderful isn't, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune-san laughed awkwardly trying to get the blonde to calm down.

"She could never live up to the expectations."

"You wanna take this outside!"

"Not again," I wailed silently.

We were outside in the same place and the only difference is that it's day time. This time she didn't look that cynical mostly amused, so there's no fear.

"Again, it will only take one finger," she smirked.

"Yeah right!" Naruto rushed her full on. She flicked off his forehead protector and it looked like she was going to flick him in the forehead again. Naruto even winced and closed his eyes in anticipation. However, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. It was rather cute. Naruto was stunned to silence. She leaned back and put a hand on his chest.

"Become a great man," she smiled.

She walked over back towards us, "Let's go back to Konoha."

"Wait!" Naruto wailed, "I haven't yet."

I laughed slightly to myself.

**~Page Break~**

We were back on top of the Hokage roof. The two elder's were here as well. They seemed pleased at our successful retrieval of Tsunade-sama.

"The village has changed so much," she smiled.

"I'm surprised you've gotten her to come back," the lady said to Jiraiya-sama.

"No one can resist these charms," the white haired pervert chuckled.

"As if," Naruto muttered in my ear, "he was poisoned like a dumbass."

I giggled quietly. I looked up and saw Jiraiya-sama scowling at us. I found this entertaining.

"Let's begin the inauguration," the elderly man said.

"Wait," I said gently, "Tsunade-sama must heal Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and Lee-kun first."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto agreed full heartedly.

"Alright," she said turning around, "lead me to the hospital."

I followed closely behind her. I really want to witness how she'll cure them especially Lee-kun. I also really want to see my friend and sensei conscious again. We were walking through the hospital hall and I saw Shikaku-san and Shikamaru-kun.

"Hello Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama I'm grateful you've both made it back safely," he bowed formally.

"You're from the Nara Clan, correct? I hope you're tending to the deer well they're antlers are good for medicinal purposes," Tsunade-sama said amicably.

"Hey," Shikamaru-kun muttered under his breath at me, "who's the lady?"

"That's Tsunade-sama," I whispered back, "she's a renowned medic-nin and our new Hokage."

A look of surprise and doubt crossed his face crossed as he looked at her again. I could see the sexism in his reaction. Why is he so cynical about women? I bet he has mommy issues. That's funny, Shikamaru-kun with mommy issues.

"She's not as great as Izumi says she is. She's actually fifty years old," Naruto whispered back.

"Come along you two," Jiraiya-sama said.

We did and followed behind him. She went to heal Sasuke first. I really wanted to see the procedure. I watched as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. I watched anxiously.

"Don't worry he'll wake up," she smiled gently.

Both Naruto and I both smiled in relief. She placed her hand on the Uchiha's shoulder and forehead again. Sasuke blinked slowly. My friend is awake well thank god! I walked over to him and hugged him tightly around the neck. He grunted softly in a bit of discomfort. One of his arms wrapped around me loosely.

"Come on Naruto, group hug," I said.

Naruto happily joined in. Sasuke didn't wrap his arm around Naruto... hm wierd he's doing it for me.

**~Page Break~ **_~Sasuke's P.O.V.~_

I asked if Izumi could meet me at the park bench tonight. It was time I made my decision. As much as I love her vengeance against my brother is everything to me. Itachi said that I would gain power if I killed her, the most precious person in my life. I will have eyes like him. She was looking away watching the night sky. I pulled out a kunai from my weapons holster on my thigh. I looked at my hand tried to keep my mind focused on the task at hand opposed to thinking about killing the person I love. I reminded myself this was for my revenge and I'll make it quick. I could feel my arms shaking slightly as I came closer...

She turned with her usual happy expression on her face, "Hi Sasuke."

I can't do it. I placed the kunai back in my weapon holster. I guess I will to go with plan B. I sat beside her.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"I have something I have to talk to you about," I said.

"Okay."

My eyes were unwavering from hers, "I love you."

Her face was blank in confusion and just a bit of shock. She might have thought I was joking, but anyone who knows even in the slightest knows I don't kid around. I waited for a response, so I could continue what I should say.

"I-I don't know what to say. I mean you're my friend and for the longest time I thought you hated me... I'm sorry I don't love you. I know that's not what you want to hear."

"You know what I've learned about you through the Academy years and on our time so far as Team 7, you are quite naive and you don't expect people or probably don't think about the possibility of someone loving you. Either that or you see everyone as a friend, not really as a guy or a girl just as a friend."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and I guess all I do see people as friends and nothing more. I've just never considered this situation to happen. I know how that hurts."

She placed a hand on top of mine looking apologetic.

"I know you don't love me. I just wanted to tell you so what I say next makes sense to you."

"What?"

"Either you go out with me and attempt to love me or I'm leaving Konoha to go train with Orochimaru. You're the only thing here that's worth staying for. If you say no I'm going to Orochimaru immediatly and if you say yes I will continue to be here and you and I will be together. I'll give until tomorrow to make your decision. If you tell anyone I'll know and leave without a trace of my whereabouts," I stood up.

She stood up as well looking extremely angry. This is a rare sight.

"You bastard! You're giving me an ultimatum!"

"At least I'm giving you a choice," I said without a drop sympathy.

"Why would you leave Konoha in the first place! This is your home... our home! And why go to Orochimaru?! He gave you that seal and I've attempted so many times to fix it and your going to go right back to him?!"

I could see tears brimming in her eyes. It seems her anger is linked to tears. I don't want to by the cause of her angry tears, but I have to have control in this situation. If I don't have control in this situation then my point will not come across and it will not be successful.

"He's going to give me power... if I go to him. Good night," I walked away.

_~Izumi's P.O.V.~_

I can't believe this! Why?! Why is he putting this on my shoulders? Why is my anger and tears always linked together? I feel so embarrassed and stupid. If he did love me he wouldn't do this to me. I want to tell somebody, but it's too risky to call his bluff. The only way you can call someone's bluff is if you're willing to sacrifice everything. I don't want to risk him leaving before making my decision on what to do...

I went home.

"Hey Dad. Hey Shikamaru-kun," I said trying to bring back my usual happiness.

"Hey," they said.

It turns out Shikamaru-kun was over too. They were playing shogi. Dad looked like he was in a pickle. It seems he never wins against Shikamaru-kun. I guess I'll make dinner for three and mull over what I'm going to do.

"I'm making baked catfish and rice. Does that sound good?" I asked putting a smile on my stressed face.

They didn't look up.

"Sounds great," Dad said placing a piece on the board.

I pulled out a flat pan and laid the fish from the fridge on the pan. There were three and perfectly pink. I slipped them into the bottom oven and closed the door. I put on the appropriate time and the oven cut on. I pulled out the frozen rice from the freezer and a pan. I poured some water in the the pan from the sink and put it on the burner. I tapped my foot patiently for the water to boil.

_What am I gonna do? _I thought to myself. I don't want to see my friend and teammate leave because I refuse to go out with him. I just wish I could figure out a way to turn this against him. There isn't enough time to come up with an efficient way to do it. I wouldn't be able to face my teammates if they found out that I gave up the opurtunity to keep Sasuke here if he left. Naruto considers him a friend and a rival, I would never be forgiven...

"Izumi?"

"Hmm?" I said snapping out of my stupor.

"The water is boiling over."

"What? Oh-!" I exclaimed.

The water was indeed boiling over, turned the burner to a lower setting and added the rice. I began to stir the white rice.

"What's on your mind?" Dad asked.

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

He turned around eyeing me skeptically and then Shikamaru-kun knocked another one of his pieces of the board. His attention was returned back to the game thankfully. I don't want to even attempt to breech the subject or come up with a plausible lie. I just focused back onto the task of cooking.

After everything was cooked I made up the table. They left their game as the smell of food tempted them. I ate in silence because I was too plagued with thoughts. I merely shifted the food around on my plate.

"I'm done," I said getting up.

I closed and locked the door behind me. I laid my head on the pillow and states at my curtains.

I thought of the possibility of saying Sasuke. Why does he love me out of all the girl's in Konoha and this world? He could have just about any girl around his age and chooses the one who's the least exciting and probably the scrawniest one out there except my butt. Did he love me even during the Academy days? I felt rather flattered by that notion... I hate that he's blackmailed me and drove me into such a tight corner. I can't do anything about it though so I'll look at each option carefully. The positives if I date him and attempt to love him are: he won't attempt to leave, my team won't hate me if they ever found out, and I'll have a boyfriend for the first time in my life. The negatives for him staying are: I don't love him, this is forced and not natural, and there will be shock and not even just the female population of my age and my Dad will be quite shocked. I don't know if the good out weighs the bad or not. If he leaves though everyone will blame me and I lose a friend. I can't lose a friend even if he turns into a boyfriend. The good out weighs the bad. I'll have to do it.

The next day I met up with him where he said we'd meet up. I still was quite angry with him, but no more yelling for me. He was in front of me and I was staring at my feet.

"What's your answer?"

"I-I'll go out with you," I mumbled toward my feet.

"I can't hear you," I could've sworn I _heard _him smirk.

I looked up through a glare, "I'll go out with you."

His smirk broadened a bit. I wanted to kick him in the shins, but he would most likely leave... immediatly.

"I still can't hear you," he said, "I just might leave."

"I want to go out with you," I said a little louder.

"Hm? Don't be doing me any favors."

"I want to go out with you!"

People were looking around at us or at least the few on the training ground. I didn't care. The situation was provoking me to snap a little. He obviously wanted me to scream it.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I'll go out with you," he smirked.

My eyes narrowed as I came closer I yanked down his pants without warning. I was still within eye level of him as I did it. A look of sheer surprise and anger was written all over his face. I began to walk away before he had time to react.

"See you tomorrow," I smirked.

After this small victory I'll have to try and be the best possible girlfriend otherwise he will leave Konoha randomly and I won't have have time to do anything about it...

The next day we met up with Team 7 for our usual D-rank crap "missions". Sasuke and I were alone waiting for everyone. God this awkward... Where the hell is Naruto? I peaked over to Sasuke and he was scowling at me intensely. He's still pissed off about me pants-ing him.

"Um, sorry about pants-ing you."

_Please don't kill me, _I thought to myself a bit dramatically.

"You're lucky it wasn't that public," he said taking my hand.

Wow, I did expect him to hold my hand. It looks like it's back to the awkward silence. How the hell am I going to explain this to Naruto...? I don't know what his reaction will be. It'll probably be some kind of outburst to be honest.

"Hey, guys how are you-" he broke off.

I could feel my cheeks burning up. His eyes traveled between our hands, to our faces and back in what seemed to be a never ending cycle. Until...

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted, "My two teammates are dating?!"

"Yes dobe," Sasuke said, "so stop shouting."

"I wasn't asking you teme! Izumi how could you date _him_?!" he said pointing incredulously, "I thought you agreed with me? He's a mean bastard!"

I said something before this turned into an all out brawl.

"I never used the words "mean bastard". He's not mean to me per say. Plus a girl's heart changes all the time," I tried laughing it off, lying.

"Hmph!" he huffed turning away feeling put out.

"You know you're still my best friend that'll never change."

There was a short silence and that is the time Sensei decided to appear. His visible eye looked at all three of us wondering what's wrong. Then his eye rested on Sasuke and I's hands.

"It seems the two love birds have pushed Naruto out of the nest," he teased.

"Shut up!" Naruto said.

All I did was blush in embarrassment; I'm not used to this whatsoever. I saw Sasuke smirk...

"We're not pushing Naruto away."

"I was teasing... mostly," he smirked.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, "we've got missions to deal with."

I could still see him smirking slightly as he dragged me by the hand he was holding. That kind of bothers me.


	51. Sensei's Mask

We were done with our mission for the day. Unfortunately it was a D-rank mission, a.k.a. really boring, and we were hanging back casually without Sensei. Sasuke and I were holding hands. I've found out I oddly enough love holding hands even though I always start it.

"Say, don't you want to see it?" Naruto whispered mysteriously, "He's been hiding it from us long enough."

"See what?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Kakashi-sensei's true face," he came close to me trying to be eerie With a flashlight and everything.

I widened my eyes as well giving him the exact same scary expression. He shrunk back in terror.

"Izumi don't make that face," he whined, "it's scary."

"That's ridiculous. I'm not interested and we've finished our mission, so I'm going home," Sasuke hands slipped from mine.

He began to walk away down the narrow cobbled street. I'm not fooled, he cares.

"Who would've thought you'd have such a gloomy boyfriend Izumi," Naruto teased rather loudly.

I rolled my eyes knowing what he's trying to do and shrugged. Sasuke stopped walking, it seems it's working...

"Maybe he has thick lips," Naruto shouted to him.

The Uchiha began to wobble slightly, I'm guessing he's imagining what Sensei would look like with thick lips. That would be odd.

"Or maybe he's got buck teeth," Naruto said.

A shiver went through him and I'm sure his imagination is running wild.

"Or maybe a huge nose," I said finding this fun.

Another exaggerated tremor went through him. Naruto and I looked at each other with the biggest grins on our faces. We've got Sasuke on board with us.

* * *

The next day after our typical D-rank missions we treated Kakashi-sensei to some ramen at the Ichiraku ramen stand. I could tell there was suspicion on his face about us feeding him ramen, we never do that. Sasuke and I were holding hands again. I could see amusement in the white haired man's visible eye. I was tempted to kick him the shin under the table, which is wired because I'm usually not prone to violence.

"You three never treat your Sensei to anything, I should be suspicious," he said.

"No, no, no need Sensei. It's just an act of kindness, you know, since you're out of the hospital," I said waving my hands out in earnest.

He slightly shrugged and clapped his hands together, "Can't turn down free food. Itadakimasu!"

We were waiting in dramatic anticipation. I saw him pull at his mask and I held my breath.

"There you guys are!" Chouji-kun said.

"Ugh! Still with that ugly flat chest, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

The idiots blocked us from our view of Kakashi-sensei's face. I had Ino by her strange collar, Naruto had Shikamaru-kun by his ponytail, and Sasuke had Chouji-kun in a headlock. I tried to see past Ino's stupid short ponytail, but Sensei already ate. Damn, he eats fast!

We looked over and the two working at the stand, the man had a face of admiration on and the girl had hearts in her eyes. This just spurred me on to see his face even more. We met back outside of the stand after Kakashi-sensei left.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Naruto cried out, "This just makes me want to see his face even more!"

"I mean what are we gonna do? I bet his face is beautiful," I sighed, "I mean did you see the look on her face?"

"I have a plan. Let's trail him, he'll take his mask off at sometime," Sasuke said.

I followed looking back at Naruto, "Come on slow poke."

"Wait! Wait up!" Naruto shouted.

We all watched him from a distance behind a billboard. He had a bag full of groceries like a regular person. He then saw the bookstore featuring Jiraiya-sama's books. Apperantly the latest and newest book is called "Triangle". What kind of a title is that? Never the less it excited our perverted Sensei.

"You disappoint me Sensei," I said quietly.

"What did you expect? Just be thankful he's not as bad as Ero Sennin," Naruto said.

"I know. He did write that... porn," I said quietly and then a little louder than I should have, "You know, he really should get a girlfriend."

We all ducked down lower when the man we were trailing looked at us. I still thought he was onto us, until I heard the pervert giggled.

"Icha Icha Paradise the movie! I'll reserve my tickets now," he ran off quickly.

"Quick, follow him," Sasuke said.

We ran ahead and I was the first to stop realizing that he's long gone.

"Dammit," Naruto wailed, "we lost him."

"Lost who now?" I recognized the voice and we all shakily looked over at him.

"Nothing," I tried to smile convincingly and saw his naughty book, "So what's the book about?"

It was his turn to look rather hot under the collar, "Well..."

Naruto seemed to know where I was going with this, "Yeah, it's obviously not about math. I mean "Triangle" what kind of a crappy title is that? Ero Sennin is losing his touch."

"Um, ha ha, I've got to go," he said leaving in a puff smoke.

"Well, there's nothing left to do now except wait," Sasuke said looking vaguely amused.

A nice idea came to mind...

"Come on, let's go to the tea shop," I said.

We trekked over there and sat on the bench with all of our herbal tea.

"It's too crowded for all of us to track him down all at once," Sasuke sighed.

"I'll go first! I'll go first!" Naruto said easily excited.

"Don't screw it up Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said taking another sip.

"I won't teme! Dattebayo," he shouted running off.

"Sensei probably already suspects us," I said, "I think Naruto will do well."

I slipped my hand in his trying to be "girlfriend-like". I simply sipped on my tea trying to ignore the entire thing. There's one flaw in our split-up scenario, only the person trailing him gets to see behind the mask. Naruto came back about a half an hour later looking shameful.

"Ha ha, um, about tracking him... uh," he looked away nervously.

"I guess it's my turn," I said getting up.

I began walking around our Sensei's usual haunts: not at the grocery store, not at the bookstore, and not at the movie theater. There's one place left the monument dedicated to fallen heroes in Konoha, I saw him facing the monument.

"Bingo," I said under my breath.

I kept waiting and waiting in the bushes silently and the man did not move whatsoever. What's wrong with him? You would think the man would need to stretch his legs once in awhile. That monument cannot be that interesting. I made my way out of the bushes to confront him.

"Sensei what in the world do you-"

My question was left hanging when he was just a stuffed dummy. Yep, he knows and this was a waste of my time. When I came back, my team looked hopeful.

"I saw his face and it was beautiful," I lied playfully.

"Really?!" Naruto said excitement in his voice and face.

"Really really," I smiled.

"No, she's lying," Sasuke said standing up, "my turn."

"Izumi," Naruto whined, "why did you lie?"

I sat beside him as Sasuke left. I was inwardly grateful he was gone. Despite his attitude not changing or anything changing I'm the one who instigates everything. It's still awkward as hell.

"It was funny," I said simply.

A half an hour later Sasuke came back. He looked away trying to brush off whatever it was he was about to say.

"Time to change tactics," he said.

* * *

The next day we were meeting up for a usual D-rank mission. This time however we had to bring our backpacks because we're going out of the village to a horse ranch. I'm excited I love horses, sadly it's not the Sarutobi Ranch. We also had a new plan of how to see his face since we planned on going to a hot spring with nice food and everything.

"What a lovely meal," I smiled, "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said excitedly.

I picked up the lean fish with my chopsticks and ate contently.

"Whoops!" Naruto shouted, the teapot flying out of his hand.

I watched in what felt like was slow motion. It almost hit Sensei in the face, but he quickly flipped the table over using it as a shield. Oh no, the food!

"What did you do that for?!" Naruto demanded.

"Sorry guys. Why don't we go to the hot springs?"

"Fine," Sasuke said.

Jeez, good food gone to waste! Before we went to change we met up again.

"How will get to see his face if we bathe at different sides of the hot spring?" I asked.

"Ero Sennin peaks through the cracks."

"How crude," I muttered, "I'll do it though. Just keep your towels on, okay? I don't want to be scarred for life."

We dispersed and I changed in my towel and the steaming hot water was soothing. I heard the door open on the other side and I peaked through the cracks. I saw Kakashi-sensei with a towel over his face.

"Dammit," I muttered.

When we were done with the hot springs I ran over to the others.

"What's the new plan?"

"I got these clothes," Naruto said, "we can disguise ourselves."

"Um...," I said uneasily.

"Come on it's an awesome idea!" Naruto said.

"Alright I'll take your word for it," I said, "but where door you find these clothes?"

"Never mind that!" Naruto shouted.

We all slipped these on over our clothes, I felt the baggy material on my skin. We went over to our Sensei who was nailing up the fence.

"We've found you!" Naruto shouted.

"That's right put your hands up," I said having fun with it.

"Hush now, Izumi," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Her name is not Izumi, you fool," Naruto said flustered, "She's your worst nightmare if you don't show us your face."

"None sense, I can tell it's you because of the horse."

The horse was, in fact, nuzzling my shoulder. Then we were rounded up like cattle in a flash and none of us could fight properly because of these stupid clothes. The horse apparently didn't like me being rounded up and landed a kick on Sensei's butt. I began to laugh along with my teammates as Kakashi-sensei struggled a bit to get up.

"This is it, Hatake Kakashi!" someone else said, "we're the awesome three brothers! You're days will end here."

Sensei just ignored the wierdos, "Why did you disguise yourselves?"

Oh no I'll have to think fast. What's a good excuse?

"You fell into our trap!" I exclaimed, "You were following us this entire time. Thank god we disguised ourselves to lure you out!"

"Nice one, Izumi," Naruto muttered to me.

Sensei easily beat the others up hanging them by a rope. Thankfully he untied us and we slipped out of the wierd clothes. None of us said a word as we continued on. It was rather awkward as we were heading home.

"Wait just a second now," Naruto pointed to Sensei, "I want to see what's behind your goddamn mask!"

_Well that was blunt, _I thought. Either way we were all waiting in anticipation.

"You want to see what's behind this mask?"

We nodded coming closer.

"Behind the mask is...," he pulled it down, "another mask."

We all sighed in exasperation and disappointment.

"What a waste of time," I said.

"No kidding," Naruto said.


	52. Without Kakashi

We met in the Hokage tower this time. It seems we're not doing our usual D-rank missions today. Thank god. I mean our skills are above Genin rank although we just don't have the rank of Chuunin to prove it...

"Hello Tsunade-sama," I greeted.

"Team 7 today you have a B-rank mission although it could also be classified as an A-rank mission."

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

I thought he would meet up with us at the Hokage office. I guess he's late as usual...

"He's busy with other Jonins for Jonin only missions. We're rather short on shinobi since the invasion, therefore you three will be in charge of yourselves."

"Yes! An opurtunity for our team to really succeed without help!" Naruto cheered excitedly.

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"You're to act as guards in the Land of Tea for Wasabi Jiroucho. Head out immediately."

"Yosh!" Naruto cheered.

He ran right out and we followed suit. I sure hope he knows where he's going. I ran up right beside him and Sasuke was on the other side.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Nope, but I'm excited!"

"I know where it is," Sasuke said.

We followed his lead and he seemed to know where exactly he was going. We decided to stop at this tea shop after awhile. It was cute and in the Land of Tea. Which almost demands the person to say, _"Duh"._

"Welcome," the elderly owner said, "What would you like?"

"I would like green tea please," I said.

"Same here!" Naruto said.

"Herbal tea," Sasuke said.

We waited a few moment in silence as I scooted closer to Sasuke. I took his hand in mine.

"So, I wonder who we're guarding," I said.

"I hope we're guarding a princess," Naruto said dreamily.

"We're probably guarding some rich tycoon to be honest, shinobi are expensive to hire even if they're just Genin. Also there aren't very many princesses in general," I said.

I sat cross-legged on the bench much like young school children sit on the floor. My knees were sticking out off the bench; that's what happens when you have long legs, I guess.

"I know, but...," Naruto trailed off as the tea came.

His attention was on the tea and the tea alone. I was pretty happy myself sipping away in the mug. Somebody approached us out of the corner of my eye.

"I hate shinobi. Hey, you're a shinobi, right?" the boy asked Naruto.

"Yeah we are, what of it?" I asked.

He turned around facing me looking happily surprised. Is this guy bipolar or something?

"I didn't see you there," he smiled sweetly, "I totally take back what I say about shinobi they have such cute kunoichis."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I took a side ways glance at my "boyfriend". His eyes were narrowing. This is so odd, I'm not used to overly friendly boys whatsoever. I look back up at the dark haired boy again. He had his head resting on his arm and his arm on the table. He had a dreamy expression on his face...

"So, what's your name, cutie?"

I felt flattered, yet creeped out. Everyone else was in dead silence, Naruto had his jaw dropped to the table, and Sasuke was glaring intensely which was quite terrifying if you're the subject of hatred. I better say something before this turns out badly.

"Izumi," I said trying not let the creeped out tone seep through.

"A fountain, huh? That's a pretty name. The name matches your hair and eyes," he brushed my newly cut hair (it's finally back to normal), "How 'bout you quit being a kunoichi and be my wife?"

My face went bright red. What a creep! You can't just go up to someone and ask them to marry you and expect to get a positive response. That's crazy. Although, I'll have to be nice and handle this well... I can feel a scary aura next to me. Yeah, _I _will definitely have to handle this.

"That's flattering and everything, but... um... I'm with Sasuke," I squeezed the Uchiha's hand gently.

"Aw..., that's too bad," he winked, "if you change your mind-"

"No means no, bastard," Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted finally getting out of his shocked stupor, "that's my best friend right there! Leave her alone!"

"Calm down idiot!" the boy said, "I didn't mean any of it! Try to remember that I hate all shinobi!"

"Grr!" Naruto growled angrily like a feral kitten.

"See you, losers," the boy rushed out of the tea shop.

What an asshole! I thought he was actually he was into me. Now, that just offends me and I kind of want to kick him in the shins. Although Naruto was in a much fouler mood, I'll have to calm him down.

"Naruto please calm down," I said knowing that's probably not going to work.

"No one makes fun of shinobi in front of me!"

"Here you go dears," the woman said giving us two receipts.

"Why are there two receipts?" I asked.

"That boy said you would pay for it, dear."

"That asshole! I'm going to make him pay... literally!" I growled.

I slapped the money down on the table and took off in a big rush leaving my team behind in a cloud of dust. No one makes me pay unnecessary amounts of money without paying me back in interest.

"Wait Izumi!" Naruto shouted.

I was slowly catching up to the boy angrily. How fast is this boy? Why am I not caught up yet?

"Hurry up then," I said.

I picked up my pace trying to get to him even faster. He looked back shocked by the fact I'm about two feet away. The boy picked up his pace as well. However because of the brief distraction he tripped over a stray branch and fell into a small pit. I came at a sudden halt stirring up a lot of dust. I peered down at him and his face was buried in the grass.

"Ugh...," he groaned.

I saw something shiny sticking out of a tree. I hopped down grabbing the shiny object. Is this a flip knife? This temporarily catalyzed my anger about money impositions. It has beautiful designs.

"Is this yours?" I asked.

"Give me that!" he said immediately getting up and grabbing it.

I backed up a little bit by his hostility. Sasuke and Naruto finally caught up. Now it's time to demand money from him.

"Give me money," I said.

"I don't have money. I'm sorry about that, but I had to take advantage of you three."

My eyes narrowed, "Liar. Be prepared to pay me back one way or another."

"Oh lord, the Money Monster is out again," Naruto said sarcastically, "I swear she should've been a mobster."

"Heh, as if!" He dropped what looked like ankle weights to the ground.

He ran at full force and I followed myself running at full speed. I was on his heels determined as I will ever be. The boy looked fearful that I would be able to stop him. I was right next to him about to attack him. Just then he stuck his foot out and I tripped before I could move my foot properly. My face went smack into the dirt road. That hurt, he's such a cheater!

"Izumi!" Naruto shouted.

I already started to get up as both of them helped me up.

"That bastard. He tripped me," I said brushing off the dirt.

My elbows, knees and chin were a bit sore. If I wasn't wearing wrappings my elbows and knees would be all cut up. I swear if I _ever _see that kid again... I don't know what I'll do.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get to the client."

We went on in a normal shinobi running pace. What is so special about that boy? Is he some kind of runner? I have pretty decent speed so unless he's a shinobi himself than he must be a runner. This is wierd.


	53. Guards of Who?

We all sat in front of the man who hired us. He owned a traditional home. It's beautiful and expensive. We listened to the story of the two clans and their long time rivalry and hatred toward each other. Apperantly the one who is the winner of the race they hold gets honor and prosperity for the winner every four years. They want control of the Degarashi Port as well and apparently you can hire shinobi to aid the runner. The Wagarashi clan probably has hired even more deadly shinobi than us. I couldn't help but worry, however, like always Naruto showed no signs of fear and displayed his exuberance.

He stood up to his feet, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm strong, I'm fast and I'm the ultimate-"

"Dobe," Sasuke said.

"The ultimate dobe!" Naruto finished, "Wait! Teme!"

I started to laugh at the genuinely funny situation the leader laughed as well. Jiroucho-san began to laugh as well.

"Well," he said, "I think it's time you meet our runner: Idate."

He slid the door open and revealed the teen boy who made me pay. I stood to my feet in a split second I'm gonna make him pay like I said before. I beat Naruto to it with my angry shout.

"You owe me my money! Cough it up now!"

Jiroucho-san began to chuckle yet again out of good humor.

"I told you before I don't have any!" he shouted back.

"I'll pay off what my son took from you," Jiroucho-san said.

It felt rather rude having the man do this for me and his son, but he insisted. Also it was money being offered so it didn't take much; I didn't want to come off as a bitch. Afterwards we got to see the shops and tourist-like attractions. It was small and and expensive. Naruto went off with Idate-kun. Shops like these never interested him.

"These are so cute," I commented.

"I guess."

Sasuke looked away indifferently as if bored. The figurines were of Gamachi, Katsuya, Gamabunta, Manda, and Tonton. As I've stated before they're quite expense and not worth buying, but they're fun to look at. Either the economy is in the toilet, this is simple expensive tourism trends like most are or both. I put them down.

"Sorry these are so expensive," the sales lady said.

"No, no," I said, "I was simply looking around."

She smiled. I heard a commotion of some sort outside. I turned around and Sasuke wasn't here. I hope it's not either of my teammates that's in trouble. I walked out of the shop seeing Sasuke come up to two men fighting over a spilled cart. The man who looked angry over an accident was about to hit him. Sasuke grabbed the man's fist with ease.

"You're friend is going to get hurt," the sales lady said.

"He can handle himself," I said assuring her.

I watched as the man swung his other fist at the Uchiha. I watched as Sasuke pumbled him and the friends that eventually showed up. It was rather entertaining. He walked back over to me and took my hand dragging me away. I waved at the sales woman. He continued to pull me away to where hopefully Naruto was. The race will be starting soon and we need to be at the starting line.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the starting line where we'll meet up with the others," he said.

"Okay," I said.

When we got there the other two were there as well. We were waiting and I was wondering what the course was. I went over to one of the Wasabi family member and asked for a course map. I looked it over.

"So, what's the course plan?" Naruto asked.

"The contestants are to take a boat to a very near by island, run to a shrine which is like a check point and then to the finish line on the other side of the island," I said pointing to each area on the map.

"Sounds cool," Naruto nodded.

A signal sounded shortly after I returned the map. Idate-kun ran at full force and we followed. I took lead since I'm the fastest. Everything seemed to be going fine until Idate-kun took a wrong turn not toward the docks. He headed toward a forest like biome.

"Idate-kun," I said, "where are you going?"

"I'm to win. I don't need you three!" he shouted back at us.

I ran a little faster exerting myself. I was on his heels getting caught up as the other boys were in the trees hopping through. A sudden strange feeling over took my sense and I could tell the sprinter in front of me felt it as well. I identified immediately: genjutsu. I made the typical hand sign, so did Idate-kun and we broke the genjutsu; I suppressed my chakra perfectly. We stepped through a hole created as an escape route. We went through it and I was almost beside him when a hole seemingly came out of nowhere. Idate-kun stopped right at the edge looking relieved and then I unfortunately rammed him. We both began to fall toward our doom.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

I allowed the bracelets, which I filled with different items, but still having a couple with my poison, to launch a thin long and yet strong wire string to shoot out in they air hoping my team would grab the wire. I grabbed Idate-kun's shirt. I felt a strong tug and I knew that someone was holding the wire string.

"Now Idate-kun," I said.

He looked up still looking scared.

"You need to hold onto my arm you're too heavy for me to carry your dead weight. Also grab the wire," I grunted feeling my fingers slip.

"Okay," he said doing as I asked.

I looked up and both Naruto and Sasuke were trying their hardest to pull us up. I just prayed to god that the wire string wouldn't snap. Then it would all be over. I'm also grateful for at least there's the ocean below us.

We were at the top and Sasuke grabbed me immediatly pulling over the edge. I worried about the boy we're supposed to be protecting was pulled up by Naruto who was looking at me worriedly.

I felt my body start to shake slightly as Sasuke helped me up.

"Are you okay?" both my teammates asked.

"I'm fine just a little shaken," I said, "How are you Idate-kun?"

"Peachy," he said sarcastically.


	54. Into the Water

After we all settled down from the near death experience Naruto and Idate-kun began to argue again. I can see why they would argue. Idate-kun hates shinobi, he always trys to ditch us and rather rude.

"You idiot! You nearly got both Izumi and yourself killed. Why weren't you going to the docks?" He demanded.

"There's a faster way and I don't need your help," he said angrily.

"Idate-kun," I said trying to ease the tension before things get disastrous, "Please let us do our jobs. I'm only asking nicely this once, okay?"

He sighed irritably and got up. He looked at us and then scoffed and began to run again. I sighed irritably running off with the others trying to match Idate-kun's and my speed. We were making our way to there and I was side by side with the sprinter who has not shown a drop or kindness. When we finally got there we were at a boat house owned by an older man.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

This man owns a boat and he's helping us out. Like I said before Izumi-chan I got this covered. The winds are more in our favor here," he said with a trace of irritation in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. This arrogant teen needs to _chill _out. He needs to stop hating us because we're trying to help him. I don't why he hates shinobi...

"Ugh, you guys are too fast," Naruto whined.

"Well, be faster dobe," Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"You're one to talk teme! You were right beside me!" Naruto said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"No I was ahead of you, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said still keeping his cool.

"Teme," Naruto growled.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," I decided to have my own fun with teasing.

A flush of embarrassment graced the blonde's cheeks and Sasuke made his own response by turning his head away.

"Hn," the Uchiha said.

"That's not funny Izumi," Naruto said.

I began laughing slightly, "You're reaction is the funny part."

The boys refused to look at each other and I got what I wanted, they're not fighting anymore.

"Come on guys, Idate-kun has the boat ready," I smiled.

I took hold of Sasuke's hand as he lead me there. Naruto was still miffed at my comment, he can get over it.

We were out at sea the breeze hitting us steadily as we tied down the hull and Sasuke took care of the mast. Idate-kun was looking ahead happily with high hopes. I went over to Naruto after I finished tying my section of the hull down. I bent down so I could say what I needed to say.

"Naruto," I whispered, "I think he's had special training."

He stood up fully and so did I after he finished with his tying.

"Like what?" he said a little loudly.

"Sh, don't let him hear you," I hissed in his ear, "I think he had some kind of shinobi training. The weights on the ankles method is what Lee-kun does. Maybe he's originally from a hidden village..."

"Don't be ridiculous Izumi," Naruto laughed, "he's too much of an idiot."

"Don't doubt it. It's a possibility and don't call people idiots," I said with my voice rising above a whisper, "You're the one being an idiot if you don't start being more observant. You're smarter than that."

"Ugh, you're not the only one who got to the finals of the Chuunin Exams," Naruto said.

"You two made it to the Chuunin Exams finals?" Idate-kun asked turning around.

"Yeah, and I would've won too if it weren't interrupted!" Naruto said.

"As if the Chuunin Exams have seriously lowered in quality if that blonde idiot made it!" Idate-kun said turning away yet again.

"Don't insult him," I defended, "Plus I knew you were from a hidden village."

"It seems we'll keep heading South," Sasuke said walking up to us.

Just then metal arrows attached themselves to the sides of the boat. It seems a ship from behind is fast approaching and planning to sink us. I didn't recognize them. They were in a wierd garb with what looked like a breathing mask across their mouths. We're being attached!

"Oh crap!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Izumi," Sasuke said, "help me cut these ropes. Naruto, you keep Idate safe."

I pulled out a kunai and began to hack away at the ropes tied to the metallic arrows. Naruto had his kunai out protecting Idate-kun like Sasuke instructed. All of the ropes were cut free, but that didn't stop them from landing another barrage of attacks.

"There's more!" Naruto said making chops of his own, "Izumi, you start protecting Idate!"

I moved in front of Idate-kun out of protection and slight fear when I saw the people with the wierd clothing slipped out from the floor boards of the boat. I looked over at the boat and they were still on there... yet there duplicates are on the boat. There's one conclusion.

"Guys! I think it's a genjutsu!" I said.

They began to attack the illusions that appeared to be a lot like water clones. Several came after Idate-kun and myself.

"Futon: Hitofuki no Jutsu," I said after I made the hand seals.

The eight wind balls went after the enemies hitting eight of them turning them to water.

"Izumi behind you!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

I looked over and ducked from the slash of a kunai and Idate-kun stepped back a few paces back. I pulled out a kunai from weapons holster and hacked at his legs in my crouched position. He dissipated into water. I went back over to Idate-kun.

"Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu!" One of them said after making the hand seals.

What seemed like rain fell on us. I examined my hand, judging from the smell and texture this is oil. I shook my head trying to free myself of the gross liquid.

"Katon...," I heard Sasuke say.

"Sasuke stop! This is oil!" I shouted.

He put his hands down stopping his jutsu midway. I looked up in shock when the enemies on their own boat launched a fire fueled arrow at us. It came straight at us.

"Idate-kun move!" I shouted.

He reluctantly got out of the way and we were at the edge of the boat.

"Come on, Idate-kun we need to get in the water," I said.

"No, you'll just betray me!"

"If you don't get in that water you _will _die," I said after coughing from the fumes.

"N-no," he stuttered.

"Go already!" Naruto shouted.

"If you get yourself burned it's not our fault," Sasuke said.

"I'm going to push you in if you don't go," I said.

My coughs began to get a little more intense from the smoke and his did too. Idate-kun jumped into the ocean and so did I. Idate-kun began to swim far from me.

"Wait for us," I exclaimed wading in the water.


	55. Choices

Thankfully my teammates eventually joined me as the boat slowly sank and crumbled. I wanted to follow Idate-kun, but I couldn't leave Naruto and Sasuke behind...

"Where did that bastard go?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know, but we need to get to shore... quickly."

"Right, those Amegakure shinobi could come back at any time," Sasuke said.

We began to swim and I was between the two. We paused when dog began to appear fogging our vision. I waded in the water shivering in confusion.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"It must be a jutsu, be careful," Sasuke said.

"Nah dip Sherlock I was talking about-" I was cut off when I felt a hard tug on my ankle, "Aah!"

I flailed when I was pulled under the water. It was the Amegakure shinobi from earlier and they brung me down deeper into the sea. I struggled and struggled as I was dragged to the bottom on the sea floor. I looked up at the two boys attempting to fight off the others underwater and rescue me. I began to feel light headed as I _finally _landed a kick in the one on the right's abdomen. I used my right fist to punch the other one in the face. They started to swarm back at me in this temporary hendorance; I have to be quick the oxygen is leaving me fast. I made the hand seals.

"Futon:," I said my voice distorted as my lungs were invaded by the salt water, "Tsuppari no Jutsu!"

The wind came out of my mouth. It swirled in the water imitating a mini hurricane, it was beautiful. It knocked away the enemies in it's giant swirls, thankfully sending them flying... unfortunately so were my teammates. I didn't have time to dwell on this because everything went black as I struggled for oxygen...

"Come on! Wake up!" I heard Naruto's desperate voice.

My eyes opened lazily to see two hands on my chest pressing _hard_; it was in attempt to perform CPR. Speaking of CPR I saw lips open ready to give me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. My eyes widened in fear and surprise as I coughed up salty water.

"Thank god," I heard both of them sigh.

I finally knew who's lips those were... there were Sasuke's... Why am I not surprised? I looked down...

"Um, your hands are still on my...," I trailed off.

Sasuke's hands moved away quickly and I sat up quickly. Ooh..., too fast because dizziness took over my senses and I coughed up some more water. Both of them pulled me up and I felt a bit better.

"Alright," Sasuke said, "we need to find Idate. Let's go."

We began to walk in silence. It was a nice silence especially after the second near death experience today. The fog set in again over the pretty rocks by the coast.

"Careful guys," I whispered.

We approached cautiously and only saw an unconscious Idate-kun bleeding profusely. I hope we're not too late. Sasuke and Naruto picked him up and I we were scouting for a secluded cave Akamaru the rocks.

I couldn't help but feel that our first independent mission is a failure because not only is Idate-kun potentially dead and if he isn't the runner is already way head and probably at the first stage... whatever it's called. I couldn't help, but feel disappointed and a failure.

"I found one," I said.

We went and they prompted Idate-kun against the cave wall. My teammates looked at me, their expressions practically said "fix him". I sighed sitting beside Idate-kun who was still unconscious and bleeding. I pulled my medic-nin pouch off of my backside in front of me.

I pulled out some gauze. I wrapped it lightly above the large leg wound once, so it would stop the excess bleeding.

"One of you needs to hold the gauze like this and tighten it slightly while I heal his wound," I said.

Naruto eagerly volunteered and held it tightening it too quickly and too tightly.

"That's too tight loosen it up," I said.

"Sorry," he mumbled after loosening it.

I made the hand seals for the healing jutsu and I placed my palms above his gushing wound. The green chakra slowly began to heal the wound as I concentrated.

"Is he going to be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"So, he just left you in the water?" Naruto asked.

"Yep."

"What an asshole," Naruto snorted.

"I heard that!" Idate-kun grunted.

"About time," Naruto said, "why didn't you wait for us?"

He sighed looking away. I looked down at his thigh it wasn't bleeding profusely anymore, in fact it was almost healed.

"Naruto you can let go now," I said.

He did and he continued to glare at our injured client. Sasuke was pretty keen on finding out as well. We all glared at him.

"I-I am already so behind and...," he trailed off for a moment, "I needed to hurry."

"And you got jumped by the other hired shinobi?" I added for him.

After that was out the story of his life story was presented to us. It went from him telling us about how he's related Morino Ibiki-san and how he was betrayed and fled from the village. It seems Ibiki-san gave his younger brother's class a similarly difficult question and he risked the failure of his entire team for his own benefit, so his brother failed him instantly. Ibiki-san also informed him of something even harsher... he should quit being a shinobi forever. Of course, like any other normal person, Idate-kun was confused and spitting angry at his brother for not giving him the reasons for this conclusion. Unfortunately, the man who was his team leader happened to be corrupt and he's the one who nearly killed Idate-kun today. He's also the one who made him steal a relic of the Second Hokage which forced him to flee. This is going to be a difficult fight coming up, I can sense that much.

"I can't win," Idate-kun whined, "I'll just end up losing anyway... they're so far ahead."

"What's that kind of talk for!" Naruto demanded, "Izumi didn't fix your leg for you to just give up! If you give up you're just as useless as brother said!"

A look of anger flashed across Morino Idate-kun's face.

"Don't forget you'll also disappoint your adopted father! Do you want that?! He gave you that knife as a symbol of being a new man that doesn't run away! Do you want to prove that guy who beat you up right?!" Naruto said really getting into his speech.

Idate-kun stood. I guess he's swayed by Coach Naruto; that's a funny comparison. Either way, Idate-kun is convinced.

"I'll do it!" he said, "Even if I'm too far behind!"

Naruto decided to be the one to stay with Idate-kun as he stormed up the stairs. However, Sasuke and I went ahead to make sure no one would catch us by surprise. It turns this is Aoi, the one Idate-kun told us about. He was armed with the Second Hokage's weapon.

"Stay back, Izumi," he said, "I've got this."

He began to make the hand seals for his chidori and let the electricity take form on his arm and hand. This isn't a smart move... we don't know how that weapon works.

"Stop Sasuke!" I said.

He charged anyway and now I can't use my wind release jutsus because he's in the way. God, I hope he's not stupid enough for it to fail.

"Ahh!" he screamed in pain.

The yellow cylindrical weapon was a lightening-like weapon as well and shocked the mess out of Sasuke. I pulled out some kunais and threw it at the dull blue haired enemy. He simply moved his head and shocked Sasuke again, but I could see the weapon cracking. I felt desperation coming in hot waves and uneasy waves.

"This one is on full power, you waste of an Uchiha!"

I ran up to the tall enemy in a flash before he electrocuted Sasuke could take the blow that would surely have killed him. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke had a look of genuine terror as I took the giant field of lightening in the gut. I was barely conscious after the blow.

"Hmph, that should have left your body in ashes," he scoffed, "Oh well."

The last thing I saw before smacking the wood of the bridge was Sasuke diving for my body before I slipped into the black dark water... again. That is a total of three near death expierences today.


	56. Anger

I blinked slowly as my vision started to clear up. I was greeted by the sight of my friend and Dad, they were worried and I was... _sore_. I sighed quietly as elation spread on their features from me being awake.

"Where's Sensei and Sasuke?" I asked.

"Sasuke's still bedridden and Kakashi is preparing for a mission."

Jeez, Kakashi-sensei doesn't even care enough to see if I or Sasuke are okay. I feel loved...

"Is Sasuke okay?" I asked remembering exactly what happened.

"He's sleeping right now," Dad said not really caring about my teammate, "how do you feel?"

This attitude for my teammate came about when I told him the day after I accepted his stupid ultimatum. That experience will forever be etched in my brain...

_"Uh, Dad," I said my face heating up which felt practically on fire, "I have something to tell you..."_

_I kept telling myself not to beat around the bush and get straight to the point..., but I was extremely nervous so I did... I've never been in a situation like this before..._

_"What is it?" he said looking up from the newspaper he was reading on the couch. I sat down beside him as he gave me a questioning look._

_"You know my teammate... Sasuke?" I said twiddling my thumbs nervously._

_"Yes, didn't you say he hates you?"_

_I cringed. I wish that was true, things were __**much **__simpler when I thought he hated me._

_"Well... um that's not true," I mumbled, feeling like Hinata-chan more and more as the seconds ticked by, "I guess I should've analyzed more into that..."_

_"So the boy likes you," Dad said trying to draw conclusions when I'm not even finished yet._

_"Yes...," I trailed off and then said extremely quickly, "he asked me out."_

No power on this earth will make me tell you rest of that story... no _power _on this earth. Ugh, just... ugh.

"I'm fine. More importantly... are you okay Naruto?"

"Of course! I took down Aoi just fine," he smiled brightly.

I sat up slowly against the bed feeling pain in my abdomen. I wondered how long have I been out. I mean it still stings... a lot, however, it wasn't nearly as bad when I was first knocked unconscious.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"You passed out off the bridge and you've been asleep for six months," Naruto said eyes widening In seriousness.

"Six months!?" I exclaimed feeling the pain intensifying from using my diaphragm.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," he laughed.

Dad shook his head in a way that can only be described as he's annoyed. An exaggerated sigh left my lips. I couldn't help but wonder who healed me in such a torn up condition, was it Tsunade-sama? It probably was.

"When can I leave?" I asked a bit too eagerly.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Hokage-sama," Dad said.

Speaking of Tsunade-sama she came in, thankfully no signs of anger or any of that infamous rage. I repeated my question I asked my Dad.

"Tomorrow. You're teammate Sasuke however is more gravely injured considering he had two blows in the same place. How do you feel?"

"Fine, I suppose," I said feeling tired and _really _wanting to go home.

She did the usual procedures that you do before you do anything doctor-like. I sighed waiting for all this to be through with. I wish to sleep again...

"I'd like to speak to Izumi alone, you two," she said.

They nodded and left quickly. I was curious as to what this topic would be about that would cause my Dad and Naruto to leave? It must be really important or embarrassing. I hope to God it's not embarrassing.

"If you don't learn to avoid damage, like this injury for example, I won't let you be a medic-nin any longer," Tsunade-sama said in a dead serious tone.

I swallowed thickly as I mustered the courage for the question I've wanted to ask her for a while, "I understand. Will you please train me?"

She quirked an eyebrow at my question.

"I know I have still so much to learn," I said, "please teach me."

She gave me a calculating look wondering if I'm serious or not, but my determined face and eyes bore into hers willing her to be convinced.

"You will start when you've recovered," she said turning on her heal and out of my hospital room.

* * *

After a day of healing up and some resting I was allowed to leave. However, I didn't leave because my "boyfriend"/teammate was still hospitalized. I sat next to his bed with a fold-up chair. I could tell he was really upset... I wanted to know why.

"What's the matter? I'm not stupid... I know something's wrong."

He still wasn't looking me at me still facing the window. I guess I'll have to make him look at me... and speak. I sat on the wide hospital bed beside him. His distant eyes didn't change from looking out the window, so I rested my chin on his shoulder looking up at him with my big green eyes. I held onto his arm against me. I felt like I was begging like a child.

"Won't you tell me..., please?"

He sighed... it was stressed and informed me that he's probably not going to say anything. It made me question if he did all this crap to embarrass me. Honestly, it's egotistical and seemingly impossible for someone I don't even know all that well to like me like he seems to. I don't want to seem like a whiner, but come on why would he like me... he doesn't seem to like anything to be honest. He treats everybody with such apathy crossing the border to superiority and arrogance, including myself...

"Why won't you talk to me about it? You're my friend."

He looked over at me... finally. He had repressed anger in his eyes. I wasn't gonna back back down... I'm getting my damn answer.

"You just had to save me, didn't you?" he hissed under his breath, "You shouldn't have done it."

I backed up a little planning for a serious conversation leaning against the pillow.

"Are you serious?" I said giving him a severe look, "you probably would have died and you're getting pissed at me for taking a blow of straight up electricity for you so you wouldn't die?"

"No... you don't understand. I'm supposed to protect you... not the other way around."

I was taken aback a bit by these words... is he being sexist or is finally expressing emotions in this form? I do remember him saving me instead of letting me smack against the rocks and die. The latter must be true then.

"... Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm mad at you because I love you!"

There was a short pause and that's when Naruto decided to come in, which I'm grateful for because my cheeks feel like they were on fire and it just got really awkward in here.

"What's going on you guys?" Naruto said suspiciously.

"Naruto... fight me!" Sasuke said the anger intensifying.

Oh crap...


	57. Part of the Deal

I got off the hospital bed as Sasuke glared intensely at him. Naruto seemed pretty confused, I know how he feels. I thought Sasuke was just pissed at me... he doesn't need to be like this.

"What? You're still recovering... why would you want that?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, seriously. You're just going end up right back in the hospital," I said trying to reason with him.

"Just shut up and fight me!"

His sharingans activated. I scowled at him and Naruto still looked shocked. I will _not _let them fight or whatever none sense they're going to do.

"You thought you helped me? That foolish Fifth Hokage or whoever... butting into other people's business. You too... Izumi."

"Excuse me?!" I said angrily.

"What?!" Naruto said.

Naruto and I happened to say this in unison. They stood across each other raw rivalry were in they're expressions.

"Don't draw Naruto into this. If you're mad about me for saving you then take it out on me. Not Naruto."

"It's not about you right now," Sasuke said.

"But you said-" I was cut off.

"You know I've been thinking about it too," Naruto smirked.

"Not you too," I said.

They began to walk away ignoring my words completely. I picked up my shuriken holster and medic pouch and attached it to myself; I followed them behind closely. I'm ready to stop this fight at all costs.

"Please do not do this," I begged.

They ignored my words as they reached the roof top... facing each other as if ready to _finally _one_-_up each other. This didn't set well with me. I analyzed where would be a good way and time to intervene. Cause as much as I want to stop their stupid fight I'm not getting injured again.

I observed how the clones sent Sasuke high in the air ready to use the move he used against Shukaku. However, the sharingan predicts movements, so Sasuke countered his advances easily. Not the time to intervene yet... damn.

They separated and I saw chakra began to form in each of their hands Naruto's clone made it take shape. What the hell was wrong with them? Those jutsus kill, is their stupid ass rivalry so pressing that they'd attempt to kill each other? I swear the "Y" chromosome is so stupid and their bodies are so jacked up with testosterone that they can't think clearly. Here's my chance!

They took off after each other ready to kill. I used my above average speed to run up to them. I ducked from their impending strikes. I placed my hands against the cool cement, legs up, accumulating chakra in my feet for two chakra charged kicks to their chests. I was still doing my hand stand with my legs looking like they're still doing in a split in the air. I stoped the chakra flow in my feet standing up properly. I took two calming deep breaths while shaking off the head rush. I assessed the damage I hacauses end them flying to create. Sensei was right beside me looking at me incredulously.

It seems they ruined the water containers on top of the building. That is not cheap. It seemed my chakra charged kicks also rammed their arms deep into causing the miniature water towers to squeak and groan with the temptation of breaking off.

"What happened Izumi?" Sensei asked.

"My two friends were trying to kill each other, so I did something."

"Izumi we didn't mean—" Naruto started, pulling out his hand from the water tower looking guilty that he almost killed me with his rasengan.

"You don't use that on your friends. If you do that with "friendly sparring" you're not going to have any friends left. In fact you and Sasuke almost killed me as well."

"I'll handle this," Kakashi-sensei said putting a hand on my tiny shoulder.

"Obviously, you haven't been. As our Sensei you should've realized this from the beginning. Instead you taught Sasuke a jutsu that he uses to try and kill my best friend with and nearly killed me. Explain that."

"A simple talk will do the trick," he assured as if my words didn't penetrate.

"If only if it were that simple," I said darkly as he went over to Jiraiya-sama.

Naruto walked up to me looking disheveled and rubbing his chest. It serves him right. Although I really don't like to use violence to solve my problems especially to him.

"Don't get between us again," he said, "it's for your own safety."

I was immensely taken aback. This his form of apologizing? Have we grown so far apart that he would do something like this? What the hell has happened? Things in my mind were starting to clear up... and they weren't positive.

"I'm beginning to understand why there aren't legends about great shinobi and their friends," I said darkly pushing past him bumping him out of my way with my shoulder.

"Wait, Izumi!"

* * *

I was home with my Dad and he kept looking at me skeptically trying to analyze what's wrong with me especially when I wouldn't laugh at the appropriate intervals during one of the funny sitcoms on the T.V.

"Okay, I can't ignore the silence any longer. I know something's up," he said.

I sighed loudly, "Naruto and I got into a fight... a legitimate one. That hasn't happened since we were about nine."

I poured out all that's been eating at me the last few months. It started from Orochimaru wanting my DNA (which he knew about quite a while ago) and finished with the last words I told Naruto during our little altercation, I omitted the issues with Sasuke and that ultimatum, I'm not ready to talk about that yet. Dad was quiet for a moment the T.V. has long since been turned off, so it was dead silent.

"Did you really tell Naruto that?" he seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah..., he claims Sasuke is his friend and yet all this intense rivalry comes up. It feels like I'm losing him as a friend and... and I don't want this bond we share to weaken or break, ever."

"Sweety, I'm going to tell something that my Dad told me when I was having similar issues... Sometimes bonds like you mention either weaken or strengthen and sometimes we have no control over it. I think you two will last as friends. You've been close for many years."

I looked away feeling like somebody smacked me with a brick. I didn't feel any better, I felt worse in fact. The only thing I _really _heardwas that we have no control over how bonds are effected over time...

* * *

I was waiting for Sasuke. I don't trust that he won't leave. He has so many reasons to flee from here and I _know _a simple talk won't do it from Sensei.

"Sasuke," I said calmly getting up, "where are you going?"

"To follow my own path."

He stopped in front of me and I took a deep breath. Frustration was boiling underneath my skin.

"Is that path with Orochimaru?"

"Yes, I'm weak and he can give me power. I can't even protect the people I hold precious," he said.

"Well, if you attack the people you hold dear—"

"It was a simple test of skills. Don't read that much into it."

"You know... I did what you asked and everything..."

"That was a stupid whim. You distract me from gaining power and exacting revenge. I can't stay here any longer."

"So, you drag me into your stupid little fantasy bubble and then you just leave? You claim to sever this bond and go after a revenge that'll just ultimately destroy you. No, friendships aren't that easy to break."

"And that's all I'll ever be to you. I understand that."

"Is that not enough for you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm done with all of this."

"You're lying, a change of heart doesn't happen that fast," I said implying it to both topics.

"You'd be surprised," he said darkly.

I don't like leaving myself open with such vulnerablity, but the thought of Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and the rest of my peers faces flashed through my mind of them being throughly appalled and upset by Sasuke leaving and then appalled with me having the opurtunity of keeping him here. I suppose I'll have to say what I don't want to say... or do.

"Maybe if you just give me some time. I could—"

He turned around searching my face with a passive expression, "Don't. Just stop. It doesn't matter anymore."

We were already not that far from each other but I came closer. I'm doing this to emphasize my point. Hopefully something will penetrate.

"You know Orochimaru is after me. He probably needs some samples of DNA to make use of my wierd affinity with the Biju. If you join him, you're most likely going to hurt me or something else. I just wanted you to know since it seems it doesn't matter to you anymore, but if it does..."

"Speaking of Orochimaru," he smirked, "his followers told me you're apart of the deal."

My eyes widened. He's got to be kidding me!

"You're coming with me," he smirked.

I formed a battle stance not taking my eyes off of him, but a strange hand whacked me in the back of my head... It wasn't Sasuke's hand. Why... does this always happen to me?


	58. Hostage Situations

Asuma was worried that his daughter didn't come home. He searched around in the wee hours of the night, but he came up blank. The Sarutobi was worried and didn't get a wink of sleep. The most logical action to take was to go the Hokage. Despite Asuma having a mission today and the night before he didn't sleep at all, all of that is just fodder in his concern for Izumi.

"Asuma, you're early for your mission?" Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama my daughter Izumi has gone missing from the village and I have been up all night searching for her."

"What? That's odd. It wouldn't make sense she asked to be my student...," then it dawned on the blonde as the image of her fellow Sannin passed through her mind, "he wouldn't... he wants her affinity with the biju," then she said louder, "Have you seen Uchiha Sasuke?"

"No, I was only looking for my daughter. Now what's going on?"

The pieces began to fall together in the Hokage's sharp mind. Orochimaru wants the Sasuke for his sharingans, the Uchiha body along with it and he wants Izumi's affinity with the biju and pretty much every animal she comes in contact with. It's obvious that she didn't go willingly Sasuke must have taken her along with Orochimaru's henchmen. With those kinds of abilities this could get very dangerous. She just wished she had some Jonins and Chuunins for the mission she's about to start... this could be _very _dangerous.

"Your daughter has been kidnapped by Orochimaru's henchmen and Uchiha Sasuke who willing left," she said truthfully for the concerned father.

"Then you must send me on that mission for her," his voice began to rise.

"I cannot!" the woman's infamous temper was beginning to present itself, "You have important missions to go on! We're spread very thin since the invasion from Suna!"

"Dammit, that's my daughter!"

The Tsunade's anger was unleashed, "Do not yell at me! I am the Hokage and you will do as I say! Now go on your mission! I have this covered!"

_~Izumi's P.O.V.~_

I felt like somebody hit me with crowbar in the back of the head. I hope I do not have a concussion, that would be impossible to take care of since I'm in the middle of a forest. My eyes blinked at the tan backside of someone I don't know and I could feel the back of my head throb painfully. Thankfully I didn't want to throw up that would most likely lead to my concussion theory. Back to the topic of someone's back... It's someone muscular and rather large. Definitely not Chouji.

"Sasuke-sama... I think this will be a good place," a masculine voice sounded.

"We've home far enough from Konoha," another voice said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we've got an important order from Orochimaru-sama the last and final one..."

"I'm asking what the hell that is?!" Sasuke demanded.

"You must "die" once."

_Sasuke, say no please say no_, I thought. This is crazy... he wants him to die. If Sasuke's gone then I'm completely alone in this and I'll have an even less chance of escaping. Although I'm not so sure he'll even help me in the first place... that son of a bitch!

"You're telling me to... die once?" Sasuke said.

"Seishingan," I heard jiggling of something in a glass container, "I'll have you drink this."

"Seishingan? 'The hell is that?" Sasuke demanded.

"Your current cursed seal is level one. That pill forcefully increase the curse's level to level two," a female gruff voice said.

"However, the level two seal will dramatically increase its contamination speed... if we don't do anything, you will die. In other words, in order to control the level two power your body needs some time to get adjusted to the level two curse. With the level two curse, you will probably possess the same level of strength as us. When the seal is awakened to level two, there will only be a few minutes until you "die"."

"What'll happen after I die?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry. That's what we're here for. Our barrier jutsu will reduce the side effects of the curse. It'll soften the effect of death to a temporary coma."

This is insanity! He must refuse. Is he that desperate to gain power...? Why didn't I pay more attention? I don't want to be left alone.

"Your barrier skills... how reliable are they?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hey Sasuke-sama, we four are usually the elite guards of Orochimaru-sama. See, so our strongest skills are creating seals and barriers."

"I'm counting on it," I heard Sasuke say.

"Stop, you idiot," I mumbled.

I heard the tell tale gulp. I felt a shift from the large one dropping me on the ground not so gently. I blinked slowly watching the Uchiha collapse in pain. The large one placed Sasuke in a wooden box the white haired one summoned. They made their own hand seals.

"Shikokumujin!" they exclaimed.

Dark smoke rose into the are showing off its power. My head was still spinning from the earlier assault. I wish I could do something... like getting away.

"Fukoku Houin!" the white haired male said clapping his hands together.

The seals stuck to the box.

"The first step is done," he said.

I felt a not so gentle slap connect to my cheek.

"Get up shit head!" the girl's voice sounded.

I did my best to sit up, but I still felt awful. I heard the sound of zip line and she tied my wrists together and yanked me all the way up. She was definitely an angry type of person with quite a dirty mouth; she pushed me in front of the dark skinned man as she walked ahead of us.

"Pft, as if the biju actually like little ugly bitches like you," the redhead scoffed.

"Tayuya, girls shouldn't talk like that," the large one said.

I don't even want to know how we got off on the wrong foot. She's puts up quite a tough exterior. I'm just not going to say a word.

Escaping from these people will be a bitch... if I can do it. I doubt I'll even make it past two hundred feet before they just knock me unconscious again. It's not because I lack in speed or terrain to hide in, it's because they're more powerful than I am, they'd gang up on me and probably beat me down. What I need is an opening, a chance of some kind to first get these binds and _run _like the wind when they're doing more for Sasuke in the box or when someone else comes around.

Speaking of an opening two unfortunate two Jonins were near.

"Disperse!" the white haired double headed male said.

The dark skinned man grabbed my elbow and yanked me into a different clearing. The Jonins came anyway.

"You're Orochimaru's group, right? The cursed seal group," he said.

The four of them got in front of me ready for battle. I'll have to play this safe. A few kunais were thrown to test out the four of them. They simply dodged the projectile weaponry I put up my wrists hoping I wouldn't end up too injured. I closed my eyes from the in coming impact. It's going to be painful.

I felt a stinging pain and warm wetness trickle down my wrists, but I refrained from making a sound of pain. I opened my eyes blinking at the ripped binds coated in blood. I noticed that they were too busy with dealing with the Joninonto be concerned with me. They were giving the Sound Four quite the run for their money. They won't have enough time to deal with me.

I quickly healed the shallow cuts on my wrists using the healing jutsu and ran at full force away from them. I was in the trees hopping through them sensing a chakra filled presence in front of the direction I was in. It's not too intimidating I recognized them. I began to pick up my speed even further in fear of getting captured again. It was twenty minutes before I made contact with them.

"Izumi!" Naruto exclaimed when I got there.

I began to pant softly looking at my fellow Konoha peers. They seemed mildly surprised. I braced myself on the tree, it was too fast in a sizable distance.

"I'm sorry guys," I said in between pants, "I didn't mean to—"

"You left with Sasuke! Why?! We may have gotten into a fight, but that doesn't mean you leave!" Naruto demanded.

"I didn't," I said standing up but still panting slightly, "Orochimaru's Sound Four kidnapped me. I promise."

"Alright, new formation " Shikamaru-kun said, "Izumi you're behind Chouji and in front of Neji. You're medic skills and wind jutsus will be good in this positions to heal and attack from a distance... Now tell us what you know."


	59. Domes of Draining Chakra

It took a little while filling Shikamaru-kun in what had happened. Thankfully we were running during this time of informing otherwise we'd be pretty behind. I told the group about Sasuke telling me I'm a part of the deal for him to gain power from Orochimaru, what little I know of the Sound Four, the box Sasuke "died" in, and the two Jonins they took down while they were too distracted to capture me again. Now, I'm curious what Shikamaru-kun and the rest of the team has to say about this.

"Guys, we're going to move faster than this," that's all he said, "we have less time than I predicted."

"Yosh!" Naruto said with his usual enthusiasm.

Okay, then I guess that's all one can say to all that, but I could tell Naruto was taking this hard. I mean that's kind of expected and who can blame him? I just wish I could comfort him, but time is of the essence. Although honestly, I wish we could not get Sasuke back.

"Hey! The enemy's stench is all over the place!" Kiba shouted.

"Everyone stop!" Shikamaru-kun commanded.

We did just that all on one branch in our line of order: Kiba, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto, Chouji-kun, me and Neji-kun.

"Look up there!"

"An explosive seal," Neji-kun informed, "I see five more of those. It's in the formation of a barrier seal."

"Barrier seal?" Chouji-kun asked.

"It's a form of ninjutsu trap. Seal type traps are triggered when the enemy enters an area encircled by the trap seals. I read in my Dad's book that it's a high class ninjutsu."

"How did you get past it, Izumi?" Naruto asked.

"I went around the seals when I saw the first one. It's as simple as that, although I had to be very cautious in case I accidently went into the barrier, it's really hard to get a good visual and they're pretty well hidden. It sure slowed me down; I don't think we should try that in a team of six. That will be a nightmare."

"Damn," Kiba said, "We have no other way then to flank it?"

In fact we did. There were a lot traps placed when I was unconscious thrown over a large guy's back. This is taking too much time and is starting to grate on my nerves. Although it's obvious its rushed work from the way it's set up.

"Naruto watch out, there's a wire right below your feet," I said.

"Yeah, don't trigger it Naruto!" Kiba said.

"I know, I know," Naruto sighed taking a step.

"Naruto wait!" Shikamaru-kun exclaimed.

In the next instance the shadow jutsu user stopped Naruto mid-step with his shadow possession technique. That was fast of him.

"Dammit, Naruto I told you to be careful!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Don't yell at him," I shot back.

"It seems the first wire is purposely made visible with reflecting light from the sun and then the second wire is camouflaged in the greenery of the forest floor," Neji said bending down to examine the trap.

"That's a well made trap since they're on a time crunch. Which means…," Shikamaru-kun trailed off.

"That their fight with the two Jonin has rendered them to rest while their probably injured," Neji-kun finished, "Byakugan!"

The veins around his white eyes became more defined and he began to peer through the forest pinpointing their location for us.

"I found them."

"Yosh! Let's get Sasuke back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry, Naruto," Kiba said, "it's my turn to show off my new trick."

"Mine too," Chouji-kun said.

"I'm not going to be outdone," I smirked slightly finding these interjections fun.

"Don't be hasty," Shikamaru-kun said, "As soon as I've got my strategy down we'll engage the enemy."

* * *

"Alright Kiba don't miss the timing for your smoke bomb," our leader said, "Let's form in two squads."

I went with Neji-kun and Shikamaru-kun we were hiding together in the bushes. They observed the round box against the large boy's back. They were pretty focused on the box.

"I wonder how long he'll be in there."

A kunai flew over our heads and landed deep into the tree. Our heads were revealed to the enemy.

"You came back. How stupid are you?" the dark skinned one said to me.

"We came to negotiate," Shikamaru-kun said, "with Izumi."

"What?" I exclaimed, "We didn't discuss this."

I meant what I said. We didn't discuss and I'm not going back with those freaks again! Why does this crap always happen to me?

"Nice try," he said and the rest of our team exploded in front of us.

"Ugh," Naruto grunted.

Overall they were alright, however, that looked like no fun whatsoever. I hope this turns out better than it seems to be going so far.

"Now, Kiba!" Shikamaru-kun said.

The smoke bomb went off on cue I covered my face from the smoke.

"A smoke bomb really? You guys are all...," the dark skinned started and then finished with, "What? My body!"

It was successful. Shikamaru had him effectively trapped in his Shadow Imitation technique.

"Nice Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered.

It's quite impressive that he caught all four in these shadows. Now we can finish this stupid mission.

"Go Izumi!" Shikamaru-kun commanded.

I rushed over with my impressive speed. I got over there, but the large man slammed hands into the earth.

"Doton kekkai: Doroudoumu!"

The earth's rocks jutted up nearly stabbing me but I jumped forward nearly hitting my head on the rocks yet again. A dome began to form over us. I was back up against one of the walls and so was the rest of my friends. I stood up shaking my head trying to clear the rocks and what not.

"Is everybody okay?" Shikamaru-kun asked helping me up.

We all nodded. Naruto started to freak out from the closed walls and the cramped space. I don't blame him, so I decided to comfort him.

"Naruto, it's okay. We'll get out of here eventually, right Shikamaru-kun?" I said squeezing his shoulder as Kiba turned into his sharp whirring fang ramming the dome's wall.

"I don't know," he said.

Gee, thanks! Isn't he a great comforter? I noticed how Kiba's jutsu didn't seem to effect the wall because the damage began to shrink. Naruto began to freak out about it even more.

"We're not get out of here!" Naruto wailed.

I sat down feeling a disturbance in my body I examined myself trying to decipher what was wrong.

"Guys, something's wrong," I said.

"Byakugan!" Neji-kun said.

He examined our chakra systems with his special white eyes trying to find out what exactly was wrong with us. I tried to keep the panic rising in me to cease..., but this was looking so bad.

"It's draining our chakra," Neji-kun concluded.


	60. Leaving Chouji Behind

It felt like hours, but honestly it was probably minutes. Everyone was against the walls. Is this how our lives end? I could feel my chakra nearly and completely drained. If I'm going to die I need to clear some things up with my best friend. I planned on discussing this after the mission... and retrieving Sasuke.

"Naruto..., I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been spending really any time with you. Especially after moving in with my Dad, training, then hanging out more with Sasuke and then that... fight. When we get out of this let's hang out like old times, okay?"

"I'm sorry too... you know for nearly killing with my rasengan," he said slumped against the wall, "we could get some ramen at Ichiraku. That's my favorite."

"Yeah," I smiled slightly, "we haven't done that in a while. Sasuke will be there too!"

I kept from looking put off at that notion. I can't stand what he's putting this team through. It's incredibly selfish of him and success of this mission is looking pretty bleak. I agreed none the less though.

"Sh, guys," Shikamaru-kun said, "We give up! We won't follow Sasuke any longer, please let us out."

My eyes widened and Naruto made a sound of complete shock.

"Are you the leader?" the large man said who was draining our chakra, "I can only take one."

"Yes, I am. Just take me then."

The giving up part is definitely like Shikamaru, I have no doubt, but selling out his team... for the time that I've barely known him that's not like him at all. Either way, this a desperate and asshole move. I hope this is some kind of sick joke.

The earth release user laughed full heartedly, "Like I'd let trash like you out. You sell out your friends so easily. You're the one who should die first!"

Everybody in here was in complete silence, that didn't last long though since Naruto said something.

"You disappoint me Shikamaru! To the back of the classroom!"

"Idiot, there isn't a back of the classroom! It's a dome," Kiba exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Chouji-kun responded.

That actually shut them up. It worked because nobody expected that from him... Chouji-kun is too much of a sweety to yell at someone without a legitimate reason. He has quite a gentle soul and I've always admired that about him in our Academy days. We looked over and his best friend was in his signature thinking position. Maybe there is some hope for our survival...

"I've lost faith in him I don't care anymore," Naruto huffed crossing his arms, "He's a traitor!"

"Shut up right now!" Chouji-kun said again.

A few minutes passed by in awkward silence. Shikamaru-kun finally looked up sitting down with how legs crossed. Our team came closer as he made a beckoning gesture.

"Speak quietly, guys," he whispered, "Now, there are weaker points in the done that regenerates at a slower pace. Also Jiroubo is in front of us."

"So that ruse was just to know where his location outside this dome is. You weren't actually going to betray us to save yourself?" I asked wanting to confirm this.

"Yes," he whispered.

"To even deceive one's comrades is the work of a true shinobi," Neji-kun commented.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Kiba asked scowling at me as Akamaru sat in my lap.

"Chouji attack the area of the walls that regenerates at a slower rate, over here the opposite side of where Jiroubo is outside this dome. We'll come out sudden and swift before he can do anything about it," our leader said.

"I understand. Chouji-kun is our strongest attack-type or at least in one spot that is. Shouldn't we mark where he attacks, so there's no confusion?" I asked.

"I'm way ahead of you," Neji-kun said throwing a kunai at a spot in the wall detecting it with his Byakugan.

Chouji-kun rammed the rocky done full on with all of his might and left a big hole. I was so glad to get out of this chakra draining hell formation. As soon as we were all out Kiba gave Jiroubo the finger, despite my hating him I found that amusing. The dome was left in a heap with the large breach Chouji-kun left.

"Nice job Chouji, you rock," Shikamaru-kun said.

Chouji-kun immediately looked bashful. Naruto and Kiba looked as if they were going to take the large Oto-nin right here and now, not a smart move.

"He's mine! I'll finish this right now!" Naruto shouted charging ahead.

"Right behind ya," Kiba said.

"Stop!" Neji-kun and I said in unison.

We exchanged a brief look before I continued deciding to take the initiative of explaining how that would be a bad idea.

"With nearly all of our chakra depleted and him gaining it with that dome that would be a dumb move."

"Despite it being six against one the odds would still be in his favor," Neji-kun concluded.

"We're wasting time," Shikamaru-kun said, "Sasuke could be at the border of the country soon and after that we can't pursue him any farther. Time is of the essence."

"Then what the hell are we gonna do?!" Naruto demanded.

"Screw what Izumi said... we're strong enough to take him down... I mean we broke the barrier," Kiba said making me feel like my words of enlightenment were _not _words of enlightenment at all.

"Annoying flies," Jiroubo said, "You're all so weak you're not even worth a snack. Orochimaru-sama will forgive me taking down you, Izumi... you're so pathetic. Tayuya was right someone like you wouldn't have Biju liking you."

Well, that served to make me feel extremely crappy. I seriously hope I don't come off as pathetic... that would be embarrassing. Although I think he's seriously wrong about our team... we're pretty impressive for Genin and Shikamaru-kun is a good Chuunin. This guy is just talking trash... no more listening to him for me.

Jiroubo slammed his palms to the ground and the earth came up at us hitting out sending us back on our butts. I was right he's quite strong, but for all I know he could be using earth release. Then it seemed like he disappeared right in front of us.

"Behind us!" Kiba shouted after taking a big wiff of the air.

"Watch out, guys!" Shikamaru-kun shouted jumping in front of me as I got up.

"What are you doing?" I had to ask.

"Men are supposed to protect women," he said as if this was common knowledge.

How do I keep forgetting that the Nara men have these old fashion and sexist ideals? As flattering as that can be... right now it makes me feel like the handicap member of this team. I don't like that feeling... I like being equal to my teammates... you know pulling my weight and everything not being a burden.

I didn't have time to dwell on this any longer because I saw Jiroubo pick a boulder, using just raw muscle power, large enough to remind me of Tsunade-sama's strength.

"Doton: Doryo Dango!" he exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Naruto shouted looking reasonably surprised.

We began to run for our lives as he _threw _that giant piece of earth. I was way ahead of everybody coming to a stop when I heard the horrible crash. Although... it sounded more like drilling. I looked over and Chouji-kun was using his human tank jutsu to keep the boulder from killing us. Rubble flew and I was at a decent enough distance enough that I only had to shield my face and eyes from smaller rocks.

Chouji-kun kept rolling through the broken up earth hitting Jiroubo head on. Yes! Finally some progress! I kept watching in hopefulness, however Chouji-kun was smacked back next to us reduced to his normal size. This is not looking good.

Naruto looked ready to charge him again, this time making the shadow clone seal.

"Wait!" Neji-kun said.

"We don't have the time for this!" Shikamaru-kun said gaining immediate control of the situation, "We'll need to split into two squads. Neji will be co-leader you'll go with Izumi and Kiba-" he was interrupted by me.

"No, there aren't to take on the others upcoming and we don't know their skills. The most logical solution is to leave one person here with Jiroubo. We have a good assessment of his skills, so we need to figure out which one of us is best suited for-" I was interrupted as well.

"That would be me," Chouji-kun said looking confident standing up, "I'll take care of him!"

"Chouji," Shikamaru-kun said looking surprised at his friend, "what Izumi is saying is too risky. Are you sure you wanna...?"

"What she's saying makes perfect sense. I'm the one with best skill set to take him on. Now give them these," he gave Shikamaru-kun a bag from his hip pouch.

"You gotta be kidding me, Chouji, the soldier pills?! What are you going to use?" his best friend asked.

"Don't worry, I've got my own pills."

"Seriously?!" Naruto demanded, "He's the weakest of us all. He's no match for him!"

"Chouji is the strongest out of all of us. I trust him with my life," his best friend said, "Now eat up. This is a gift from him."

We all gathered around except for Chouji-kun and took our share of the pills. I instantly felt the effects the pills... my chakra felt restored.

"Don't you dare lose Chouji and catch up to us," Shikamaru-kun said as we left jumping through the trees.


	61. Leaving Neji Behind

We kept running and jumping through the trees in silence. We were in the same order with the exception of Chouji-kun, obviously. I have faith in Chouji-kun except that I'm extremely nervous for his safety. I need to put this behind me though... I really do because I really need to focus on the mission at hand. I have no idea what the others think about this...

After a seemingly prolonged time the thing that broke the silence in this team was a beautiful butterfly landing on Shikamaru-kun's shoulder. That's strange. Butterflies usually don't land on objects or people unless they're about to die.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," the Nara answered.

Kiba took a big wiff of the smells surrounding us and said, "We're getting close."

"That's odd," Neji-kun said behind me, "there hasn't been a single trap so far. What do you think Shikamaru?"

It's pretty obvious what the solution is... they think we wouldn't survive from Jiroubo. They are so arrogant and predicted us to be so weak that they could slack off with traps, and carve arrows of directions for us. They're carelessness and smugness works to our advantage thankfully.

"We're being underestimated," Shikamaru-kun said what I've already figured analyzed silently, "They're thinking that the big guy is the only one who would follow them. No one would set traps against their comrades."

"Damn them for underestimating us!" Naruto said outraged.

"That must be an accurate analysis," Neji-kun agreed.

"Yeah," I said, "let's exploit it. They won't see it coming."

"Agreed," Shikamaru-kun said.

* * *

"Jiroubo..., he's late," the double headed boy said.

"Nah, he's already here," the dark skinned male retorted.

I, in using the transformation jutsu, was coming in close behind them. I was the one to be the fake Jiroubo because of my brief time with the Sound Four... knowing their general dynamic. I feel so nervous, I hope I don't screw it up.

"What took you so long?" Sakon said.

"I'm sorry... it took so some time to take their chakra away. They weren't a good snack though."

So far so good for me thankfully. I'll have to keep up this charade a little longer until the perfect timing to strike.

"You fat ass, don't be so slow! Hurry up and carry the coffin; that's your job. Dickhead!" Tayuya said with her usual potty mouth.

"Tayuya, girls shouldn't talk like that," I said hoping to be convincing.

"So," Kidomaru said, "What happened to Izumi?"

"I didn't drain her chakra completely and I planned to take her back as a hostage, but she put up too much of a fight and I had to kill her."

There was a pause and my heart beat rapidly as I thought I screwed up. I hoped I won't be ambushed worth anything. We need to jump them before they have the opurtunity to jump us.

"Hey, Jiroubo... that was a risky move," Kidomaru said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I'm saying that I can't let you carry this coffin," he said leaping toward me, "since you're not Jiroubo!"

"Crap!" I exclaimed.

"Let me handle it this time!" he said tossing the box, "Sakon and Tayuya, you guys go ahead!"

Tayuya caught the coffin/box. They ran ahead quickly as I swung a kick at Kidomaru. He blocked me kick with two of many of his arms.

"We were all ordered to refrain from killing Izumi at all costs. Jiroubo knows that."

"I see," I said turning back to my normal appearance, "I underestimated how important I am to Orochimaru's experiments."

"Ninpou: Kumo Shibari!" he exclaimed.

A sticky spider web escaped his mouth attaching to me and keeping me stuck to a tree. I gasped loudly when I felt the wind was knocked out of me from the impact of the bark of the tree to my back. The rest of the team came down ready to attack.

"Ninpou: Kumo Soukai!" Kidomaru exclaimed.

Naruto made multiple shadow clones, but they were all trapped like fish in a net. Shikamaru-kun tried that along with him; it was the same outcome though.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba and Akamaru turned into two drilling fangs.

The spider-like man simply dodged it using his webbing and height advantage. That didn't faze Kiba's spirit though.

"You think I'll let you escape?!" Kiba snarled.

"My words exactly, look at your feet," Kidomaru smirked.

I looked myself and he had Kiba stuck with webbing at his feet. He was right. I struggled harder against the binds of these chakra infused webs.

"Damn," Kiba cursed, "Our team isn't finished yet!"

"Hmph, loser... keep on whining," the idiot said.

Neji-kun flew behind him with his palm infused with chakra ready to strike his vitals. Kidomaru with ease dodged his advances and sent a giant web at him. Kidomaru began to wrap the webbing around Neji-kun. It was like a true spider and its prey.

"I'm gonna cocoon you here," he smirked and did just that.

"Neji-kun!" I screamed struggling harder.

This webbing is way too durable... it seems impossible.

"Dammit!" Naruto cried trying to cut it with a kunai.

"My web is unbreakable, it can even support two elephants."

That is crazy! Two elephants? We'll never be able to break these binds.

"Ninpou: Kumonenkin!"

He pulled out his chakra infused webbing with his multiple arms. Strangely enough this time the webbing was golden. Changing color when it comes to jutsus it typically means it's more powerful... I anticipate badness. He had spikes with curled ends in each hand and it started to harden. He pointed one of them threateningly at my best friend.

"You're my first prey so I'll make it entertaining. Let's play the "Guess the Real Body" game, shall we?"

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I screamed struggling harder than before getting desperate, "I'll kill you myself!"

"I'd like to see you try," he smirked, "Now, let's start with the one on the outside first."

He threw his hardened spike and I had to look away for fear of seeing him killed on that stupid web. I heard the poof of shadow clone dissipating, so I took peak still scared for him.

"Heh..., it was a clone. Eh, well then... it's the next one then!"

I felt blood flow from the shallow cuts caused by the webbing since I was struggling so hard. Another one disappeared and he did it two more times. I made a noise of pain from the cuts that are now getting deeper since my thrashing became violent. I wish I could make hand seals to blow him away with my wind release.

"You're so lucky!" he laughed, "But this time it's gonna be one of them!"

He threw one of the spikes at another Naruto. My heart was pounding in my ears until it disappeared. Relief washed over me.

"Well, I guess as a game it was pretty fun to put it off until the end, but the game's gonna end here."

"Naruto!" I screamed as the last spike landed in his side... H-he disappeared!

Thank god! A cry of relief left my lips. I saw Naruto come up behind him fist ready to strike. Unfortunately Kidomaru blocked with two of his many arms. It sent him back and the spider boy attached his thin webs to another tree branch. Kidomaru landed effectively. He wasn't done either, he wrapped the thin webs around his wrist yanking him forward.

"When you're out of ideas, you die!"

My eyes widened when Neji-kun broke the chakra infused web with his own chakra based jutsus. He brought Naruto to the tree limb with the others that are free now. I was the only one not free now. Neji-kun finally came over to me slicing the webbing with his gentle fists. I would've fallen if he didn't grab my hand and helped me get off of the tree. I was beside the rest on the same limb.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded once.

"How did you?!" Kidomaru demanded.

"Things made from chakra... will be destroyed by simply putting chakra into it. It is meaningless in front with my gentle fist. This guy's jutsu... it seems like only I can deal with it. Go... I'll take care of him."

Akamaru snuggled into Kiba's jacket in fear of Kidomaru... since the puppy can sense someone's power.

"This guy is stronger than the fatty we just fought just before and quite much so..."

"If we don't calculate it so one person's responsible for getting rid of their own enemy it's gonna be rough one... that's what we said right?"

"Yeah... that's exactly right."

I felt really bad for him... this was getting increasingly more dangerous. The only person I blame is Sasuke for this crap.

"If you stop here, you won't be able to catch up to Sasuke."

I could see Naruto felt pretty bad too. I blame... Sasuke still.

"Also... Naruto you have better eyes than me. Sasuke is currently within the darkness. Hurry up and go. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Good luck," I said squeezing his shoulder lightly and briefly.

We all leaped off and away.


	62. Kimimaro

We were in the same order except without Neji-kun or Chouji-kun, that means the order is Kiba, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto and myself. This is looking bad...

"It seems like us four are the only ones left," Kiba said coming to the same conclusion.

"Don't worry. Chouji and Neji will catch up soon," Naruto said in usual optimistic voice.

"I hope so," I said.

"I can tell because Chouji has his trump card," Naruto continued, "I've fought with Neji once during the Chunin Exams."

"So?" Kiba said.

"He is a true genius," Naruto finished.

It seems that fight really did effect him as well as Neji-kun. I'm glad he believes in him.

Kiba sniffed, "They're close!"

"We have the upper hand," I said excitedly.

"Yes, we've got two more enemies and we've got four..., so it's four vs. two. If we play our hand right, we might be able to finish it in the next encounter."

"Alright let's do this!" Naruto said excitedly.

"No, it's five vs. two," Kiba corrected as Akamaru yawned.

"Yeah, sorry," Shikamaru-kun amended.

"This time we'll finish it quickly with our new jutsus!" Kiba said confidently.

"If things get bad I'll just use my Kage Bunshins!"

"That's nice," I smiled.

"We need to think strategy first, got it?" Shikamaru-kun said.

* * *

"Now we've caught up!" Naruto said kunai in his hand.

I was on the other side of Shikamaru-kun and Naruto.

"Yeah! I'll kill them all within seconds!" Sakon exclaimed.

Naruto threw his kunai at him as he rushed at us. Sakon and Ukon dodged the projectile weapon. He made hand signs and his fists multiplied.

"Taren Ken!" he exclaimed.

The barrage of punches landed on Kiba and Shikamaru-kun knocking them away. I noticed Naruto was forming his rasengan so I did my part of the plan. I jumped up high in the air. The blonde tried to get him in the chest, but Sakon grabbed him.

"Dammit! Now Kiba and Izumi!"Naruto said.

Kiba's drilling fang went through Naruto's clone heading for the duo headed shinobi. He ducked down and away from him landing on a different branch than Tayuya.

"Fuuton: Tsuppari no Jutsu!" I exclaimed.

I was on top of the high branch making that jutsu. The winds augmented Kiba's drilling fang causing it to go much faster.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success!" Shikamaru-kun said possessing her with his shadow.

"Shit!" she exclaimed in fear.

"Tayuya what the hell are you doing?!" Sakon demanded.

She dropped the box, so he could grab her out of the way. Kiba turned back to his normal form throwing the box to Naruto. Everything is going according to plan.

"Fuckers!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"You stupid pieces of trash!" Sakon said.

"Naruto, Shikamaru and Izumi let's get out of here!" Kiba said.

We did just that and I was way ahead of them wanting to get to our friends that are left behind. I _really _want to get home.

"You're not getting away!" he exclaimed from seemingly not that far away.

I didn't look back for fear of being in Orochimaru's clutches and being subjugated to creepy experiments for which I don't know what will be poked or prodded on my body. That flamboyant snake man is just the wierdest and creepiest man I've ever met.

"Go Akamaru!" Kiba said, "Set up the trap!"

"Stop howling you bitch!" he said in his usual eerie tone.

Akamaru whined and I heard something snap. Oh god, I hope it's not a bone! I looked back and Kiba went back to fetch his small dog. The explosion went off and there was smoke and rubble everywhere.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" I screamed.

The two dropped toward the water; I hope Akamaru is not dead, I don't care about Kiba. That's not our only problem because Tayuya was coming after us as well. Shikamaru-kun and Naruto were on the same branch with the box between them. I was ahead of them by five branches.

"I'll do something about this. Naruto, you and Izumi gotta take the box and go!"

"Shikamaru...," Naruto trailed off.

"Hurry!" Shikamaru-kun said.

The speed was impressive of this person that appeared behind them.

"Shikamaru-kun! Naruto!" I shouted, "Behind you!"

It was too late because the white haired man kicked away the box landing on another branch.

"Sorry 'bout that guys seems like I miscalculated," Shikamaru-kun said.

"You're too late Tayuya. Also where are the other three? You, who were once one of the "Five"."

"Why are you? You're body is no longer...," she trailed off.

"I'm not moving with my body anymore... This is the power of my will," he answered.

"Damn movin' with one foot in the grave," she said.

"I can understand a little bit now. This is the perception of an anthology life form that is no longer bound by a prison that is our body. It is as if I've touched the border of Orochimaru-sama's dream."

"Orochimaru," Naruto growled.

"This is an important "vessel" for that dream..., but you were a bit too late," the white haired male said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kimimaro," he said simply, "I'll be taking you to Orochimaru-sama as well. Do not run or I will incapacitate you."

"Hey quit babbling senseless things! Give back Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

He charged him.

"No stop Naruto!" I exclaimed.

Tayuya met him halfway and punched him across the cheek. Shikamaru-kun caught him and lowered him down. I followed in fear of my friend being seriously injured. We rested on the same branch.

"Calm down," Shikamaru-kun said.

"Ugh! Dammit," he cursed.

"Naruto and Izumi listen, from now on, move according to what I tell you," he said with his commanding tone.

"Shit! I'll clean you up in seconds!"

"Got it, you two?"

"Yep," we said in unison.

"Come on, trash," she said.

"It's three vs. one! We've got the advantage on our side! It's not something we three can't take care!" Shikamaru-kun said, "Let's go Naruto and Izumi!"

"Alright," I said.

"Hah! As if! You pieces of trash won't make a difference no matter how many there are of you!"

"Don't underestimate our teamwork," I said.

"Come on," she growled.

Tayuya's flute clashed with Shikamaru-kun's kunai. I was inconspicuously running toward the direction where Kimimaro went, using my good speed.

"Shit!" Tayuya exclaimed, "Where did that bitch go?"

"Now, Naruto!" I heard Shikamaru-kun say.

I wasn't listening anymore because I was already far gone, not holding back with my speed. Eventually I felt Naruto's presence behind me... is that a wierd chakra presence? It's so sinister. I looked behind me.

"N-naruto?" I asked looking back at him.

A mixture of a purr and a growl emitted from his lips. An orange chakra surrounded his body as well... his whisker scars were more defined as well. Is the Kyuubi that resides within him starting to take over? I hope it's not like last time with my run in with a Biju... eaten for storage and what not.

"Sasuke! I'm coming for you!" He growled... the Naruto part of him said.

I began to speed up, pushing myself a little. A nice ambush tactic came to mind when I saw him with that stupid box.

"Wait," I whispered softly.

The Naruto part of him didn't listen and dove for Kimimaro.

"Dammit," I whispered in a little frustration.

I couldn't hear their conversation, so I waited for an opening. I jumped toward Kimimaro seeing as his guard wasn't up as high... I see this as my best opportunity to strike.

I stuck my foot out, my other leg bent at the knee and hands in a typical battle stance. He simply jumped out of the way moving the box as well. I made a small crater in my wake. I'm so disappointed... and he's good. This is going to be difficult.

"This makes finding you much easier," he said in his usual apathetic tone.


	63. Drunken Fist

I witnessed Naruto make an army's worth of shadow clones; I'm always impressed by the sheer numbers. It was fueled by his rage and the kyūbi— with the bubbling vermillion chakra surrounding his body it was quite apparent. Chakra is naturally a sky blue, of course, any fool can tell you that.

"Interesting," the white haired shinobi stated.

"Why did you take Sasuke?!" He demanded.

"Orochimaru-sama wants him to be his next container. That is all."

In simple words, he wants Sasuke's body... I sighed inwardly, I always knew deep down Orochimaru was a pedophile...

Okay back to the point of why I'm upset inwardly, how selfish can Sasuke be? He practically screws us over to gain power from a man who clearly has no good intentions for anyone but himself, he doesn't care who (I'm included in that category) or what he has to do to get what he wants, and he wants to take over his body... I don't think he'll be going after Itachi-san once he's taken over Sasuke's body like he promises. As much as I want to hate the Uchiha and say screw all of this, I can't, and it's not because of I've grown romantic feelings or crap like that, it's because Naruto so obviously treasures him as a friend and won't give up, therefore I will give it my all to rescue him... for Naruto's sake.

"If that's all then I will kill you both!" He growled.

He charged using quantity... not quality. It's obvious that in this case that quality overrules quantity since the clones began dissapear quite quickly.

"Fūton: Hitofuki no Jutsu," I said making the appropriate hand seals.

He noticed the eight balls of wind coming toward him. I watched as he deflected them.

"Yanagi no Mai," he said.

The "dance" contained his kekkei genkai which is the bones emerging from his palms and making use of his impressive taijutsu skills. It seems taijutsu experts aren't as out of style as some shinobi make it out to be, however, if he didn't use taijutsu then his bones kekkei genkai would be pretty much useless... unless he threw them... Hm, now there's something interesting.

Anyway, I used this opportunity to use my impressive speed to snatch the _heavy _box. Kimimaro merely turned his head toward me not really acknowledging what I did... because the box began to emit a deadly purple chakra. I dropped it, thankfully avoiding my feet.

"Go ahead, open the box... It seems Orochimaru-sama's ambition is coming along quickly."

There was only one Naruto left and the orange chakra disappeared..., I decided I would open this stupid box. I took the lid off cautiously and stepped back as Sasuke stood in front of me. Except this version Sasuke had crazier than usual spiky hair that was dark blue, dark blue lips, a star-like thing across his nose, and grey skin. Then this weird version of himself slowly transformed into his normal form except his right eye... it still retained it's black designs around the eye and yellow sclera.

"Are you okay?" I asked seeing this strange look in his eyes, the wierd eye and the fact that he "died".

He laughed from the gut seeing my worried/incredulous expression. That's what I think he's cackling at.

"Come on, Sasuke! Let's go home!" Naruto shouted.

He briefly stopped cackling at this command and paused. His demeanor went from insane laughing to dead serious in less than a heartbeat. He leaned in lips close to the shell of my ear making me cringe. I don't like people unwecomingly in my personal space.

"Now I follow my own path. Until next time," he whispered quickly.

I didn't have time to do anything since he lept away at a high speed deeper into the forest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted for him in vain.

I watched as Kimimaro was about to stab him from behind, I attempted to get between them but a green jumpsuit clad boy beat me to it. The white haired bone user was sent back a few meters.

"Konoha Senpu!"

"Who are you?" Kimimaro asked standing up.

"I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast!"

"Lee-kun..., why are you here? Shouldn't you be recovering? I mean you had bone fragments lodged in your spine...," I said.

"Don't worry, Izumi, I am alright. Anyway, Naruto, go and get Sasuke!"

"No wait!" I exclaimed but he was gone as well.

I was about to run after him since Sasuke's death threat, but Lee-kun grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked back at him wondering why he was stopping me.

"I need your help so don't leave."

I thought over the options in my mind. There's Naruto who I care about the most— tied with my Dad— who's going off to fight Sasuke probably to the death. On the other hand there's Lee-kun who just came out of surgery not that long ago who is going to fight against Kimimaro, who is extremely strong. It's obvious what The choice is.

"Alright," I said pulling out my poison laced tantō that's always above my medic pouch.

"Yosh!"

He charged him and I did too, right along side him matching his speed.

"Konoha Dai Senpu!"

This particular spinning kick was bigger and more effective, however, though Kimimaro blocked his advances expertly. I attempted slashes at him, but he simply dodged my attacks pushing me on the with his bone-sword to the grass face first. I sat up and faced him wrist out facing him.

"Lee-kun, move!" I exclaimed

He did just that, doing flips backwards and Kimimaro turned around. I let one of my poison canisters fly out of my bracelet's diamond shaped containers. It attached to his leg and he was about to cut it away using his bone-sword, but it released it's deep purple clouds of poison.

I jumped backwards doing my own back flips to escape the basic poison spreading around. I heard coughing. Eventually when the hazardous fumes cleared up Kimimaro looked just fine, a little rattled but fine overall. Ugh, this is annoying.

"Let me guess, like Dosu you've been trained to be immune to basic poisons?"

"More or less," he said.

I put away my poison laced tantō away seeing as it serves as no longer useful. He about to go after Lee-kun again, but the jumpsuit boy put up his hand to signal to the bone user to stop.

"Please wait," he said.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry but I must take my medicine. I need to drink it."

He began to chug the liquid from white bottle. He then coughed, I'm guessing because of the bitter medicinal taste; I don't blame him. Suddenly he began to sway, stagger and hiccup... Is he drunk? Damn, it doesn't take much to get him drunk. That was only one bottle.

He finally lifted his flushed face, swaying in a typical fighting stance, and slurred, "What'sher lookin' at, freak?"

"Lee-kun, did you drink Tsunade-sama's sake?" I asked in uncertainty.

Whenever it comes to alcohol in the short time I've known our Hokage I always think of her. It's almost like a reflex.

"Hehe sake," he giggled drukenly and hiccuping.

He then charged at me in his drunken frenzy deciding that I'm the enemy. With Lee-kun's impressive speed enhanced by the alcohol I barely got out of the way in time. Then he unpredictably changed his course and attacked Kimimaro.

I did a few back flips away from them at a decent distance needing to take a moment to pause and think up a strategy. I witnessed Lee-kun performed as if he were a human power house— seriously, his speed and strength have increased and now his movements are unpredictable— I can't trust him as an ally any longer since he can't decipher a foe from a friend. I'm in this on my own... unfortunately. My speed is just tied to these two. I'm going to have to step it up a notch...

I loosened the wrappings on my forelegs and removed the heavy weights... I had difficulty lifting and holding them before they created large craters in the grassy grounds. Unfortunately, there was dust everywhere and my arms were ligetemently sore from the ridiculous weights. Don't get me wrong I'm thankful to Lee-kun...

_"Hello Lee-kun," I greeted him in front of his hospital bed._

_I placed the single white peony in it's clear and small vase on his bedside table. The flower represented healing according to Ino, that's perfect for the situation._

_"Thank you," he said._

_"I wanted to ask you a question... I hope I'm not being rude or anything, but do you know where I can purchase those weights you used during the Chūnin Exams?"_

_I felt insanely rude for asking this. I mean for crying out loud he can't be a shinobi any longer because bone fragments are lodged in between his vertebrae... and I'm asking for tools to better myself as a shinobi from him. Well, it's already out there... I can't take back what's come out of my mouth._

_"You can just take mine. I'm not going to need them any longer," he gestured to the trunk full of his stuff._

_I retrieved the weights with diffuculty. I grunted as I attached them to my forelegs underneath my wrappings. I tried to move my legs, but I was having great difficulty. At least I got a laugh from Lee-kun in my struggling._

_"I also have good news," I smiled, "Naruto, Jiraiya-sama and I are going to bring Tsunade-sama back to become the Fifth Hokage and she's the greatest medic in the world. I'm sure she can heal... don't lose hope just yet. If she can't heal you and you can't be a shinobi any longer... I'll still be your friend no matter what."_

_He just blinked at me... and suddenly new hope struck his demeanor. I turned around and began to walk out._

_I said over my shoulder, "I'll return these soon. Thank you."_


	64. Most Precious Is What He Kills

I witnessed as Lee-kun gave him a run for his money, the punches and the kicks were pressuring Kimimaro; unfortunately with the rib cage sticking out of his chest it scratched the underage drunk boy sobering him up. He flung Lee-kun away, so I found this the perfect time to intervene.

I swung my leg at his head mid-air, he blocked it with his bone-sword; in the next second I appeared in a flash at the other side of his head, he barely blocked this advance. A small gasp left his lips. In the next flash of speed I sent my foot square into his gut, he coughed up some blood before grabbing my ankle in the next second, swinging me and then tossing me highin the air. I did my back flips to help make a smoother landing.

My ankle started to throb unfortunately from his rough treatment. I looked over at Lee-kun wondering how he's doing. He came up beside me looking somewhat pleased. I bet it has to do with his weights.

"Thank you again for the weights," I said, "How are you?"

"Let's go!" He said with enthusiam even though his wounds said he was faking it.

"Wait," I said, "I have some medicine for those scratches on your face."

I got it out of my medic pouch across my backside. I unscrewed the top off the container and began to apply it to both his cheeks to his dismay.

"Stop! Stop!" He said throwing his hands up waving away my hands.

"It's not going to hurt you, stay still," I said a bit irritably.

"It's not that. I-I can do it m-myself," his face was flushed and it wasn't a drunken flush this time.

"No, I'm almost done."

After I finished he stopped struggling altogether and I put away the container. Boys, can be so touchy, sheesh.

"Alright, follow my lead," I said getting ready to charge Kimimaro who thankfully waited on us.

Both of use ran toward him. I happened to be faster because of the weights and do to the fact that Lee-kun not long ago broke one of his legs... he's a bit out of shape. At the close range I jumped up in the air making a few hand seals.

"Fūton: Tsuppari no Jutsu."

The cyclone like winds went after him, he dodged both Lee-kun and my advances. Then from his finger tips shot out little finger bones, I closed my eyes knowing I couldn't dodge this properly in mid-air. I prepared for the stabbing of the bones, but it never came.

Instead I felt sand underneath me pulling me away. Sand? I opened my eyes and I was right beside Gaara-kun and Lee-kun was behind him. His sand sat me down gently and I was shaking a bit from the expiernce still. Despite my hatred of being saved or rescued it was completely forgotten as I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," I said happily.

He hugged me back, "I missed you, as well."

We the broke apart and Lee-kun was on the other side of Gaara-kun.

"Are you alright?" Gaara-kun asked.

"I'm fine," Lee-kun said.

"Me too."

I felt torn: do I stay with Lee-kun who now has Gaara-kun for assistance or do I help Naruto who's going to fight Sasuke who's completely off the rails? I couldn't possibly leave Naruto to fend for himself...

"Guys, I have something to ask," I started, "now that Lee-kun isn't alone... I think Naruto would need my help the most."

"Yes, he will definitely need your help," Lee-kun said giving me the thumbs up.

Gaara didn't say anything he remained neutral like usual. I suppose I'll take that as a yes. I just hope he's not upset with me.

"Bye Gaara-kun. Bye Lee-kun. Thank you."

I leapt through the trees in flashes, unfortunately keeping myself at this speed I tire out quickly..., but time is of the essence. I began to pant softly when I caught up to an orange clad figure.

"Izumi, what are you doing here? Bushy Brows needs your help."

"Gaara-kun came to help. It's fine. I'm gonna go ahead of you I can get there faster."

He looked as if he wanted to protest, but I was already gone way out ahead.

* * *

I ended up on top of the the statue of... the First Hokage? And is that Uchiha Madara's statue as well? Either way Sasuke was walking away, turning his back on me.

"Sasuke!" I shouted.

He stopped briefly, almost as if considering something, then he began to walk away again.

"Are you just going to be a coward like that? Face me." I said.

He finally did and his eye was still adorned in the same way it was before. A smirk was present across his arrogant face. I still looked him in the eyes still holding my ground.

"Does Naruto send you in his place? I've already told you, I suspect you told Naruto this as well, don't bother me anymore."

My face dropped and my eyes looked down at the water swirling below us. Naruto will be so disappointed and hurt by this.

"What's with the sad face? I thought you'd be glad to see me leave. What can I say, I'm touched," he chuckled darkly.

Memories of Team 7 and our time together flooded in. I remember the Bell Test where he started to believe in teamwork even in just a little bit when he sacrificed some of his food so Naruto would try his best on our second chance, and also the time when he risked his life trying to protect us from Shukaku. Now, he's just... an asshole.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I've already told you this," he sighed irritably, "I'm following my own path and not even you can deviate me."

"Chouji-kun, Neji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Lee-kun, Gaara-kun and Naruto are all doing this for you. Are you that much of a selfish jerk?"

"Good for them, fortunately for me, I don't care. Konoha is my past."

He turned on his heel and began walking away. _Oh no, he is not going to leave it like that_, I thought angrily. I leapt high in the air, quickly tackling the Uchiha, who I'm beginning to violently dislike, to the ground. I ended up on top of him and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Is that what you have to say to people who risk their lives for you?!" I exclaimed nearly spitting in his face.

Despite the pain it brought my knuckles I punched him across the cheek leaving a forming bruise. He spat his mouth full of blood upon my collarbone.

"Do I get stronger staying with you or "comrades"? I'm going to Orochimaru."

"Being strong means fighting to protect what's important to you. Not gala banding with an S-rank criminal that wants your body. What could you possibly gain from someone so disgusting? Do you think he'll honestly go after Itachi-san? As your friend I can't let go."

"I don't care if he uses my body. He _will _go after Itachi and I _will _get my revenge."

"And I _will _beat you down to bring you back to Konoha for Naruto's sake. I will use the power I've gained from protecting what I hold dear... something you can't even begin to understand."

He began to chuckle just like before... it reminded me strongly of Orochimaru, "I've never imagined I'd fight you... I must admit I'm curious who will win. It's doubtful that the power that you've gained from, "protecting what you hold most dear" will prevail."

He picked me up off of him by my throat, a whimper of pain left my blocked my airways. I swung my leg at him and merely deflected it. Sasuke let go my neck only to punch me in the gut. I cried out as I spat blood. The punch sent me flying into the water.

I continued to cough into the water. In my mind, I know he won't ever be the same..., but I will defeat him and bring him back... hopefully alongside Naruto.

I swam above the water and I used my precise chakra control to stay afloat upon the water. I rushed toward the arrogant son of a bitch hopping up on top of the statue of Uchiha Madara's finger. He came toward me as well... however he wasn't as fast as me, so I took advantage of this. I placed my hands on the cement and pushed myself off the statue's finger and propelled myself at him with my foot sticking out and ready to nail him.

Sasuke blocked my foot, so I ended up with my right foot on top of his forearm, my right leg was also bent at the knee, my arms were still in the backwards jumping motion and my left leg in the air ready to strike his head. This reminded me strongly of how I ended up on top of Dosu's Melody Arm at finals during the Chūnin Exams. As I was about to kick him hard on the head, he stuck both his legs up clasping my left leg between them rendering it useless. He then clasped my right leg with the other hand that wasn't against forearm rendering that one useless as well. Unfortunately my legs were wide open in front of him and I had to guard my face by crossing both my arms over it.

I closed my eyes as he punched my guarding arms. I landed on the side of the fingers this time, using my perfect chakra control. My arms were aching slightly, but I formed my hand seals regardless of the stinging pain.

"Fūton: Tsuppari no Jutsu!" I exclaimed.

A giant cyclone-like gust of wind hit him directly. He didn't have time to dodge do to the fact that we're at such close range. It hit him straight on knocking him into Uchiha Madara statue's eye leaving a dent. I jumped atop the finger once more, not wanting to waste an ounce of chakra standing on the side of it

"Did that wake you up from your nonsense?" I said through small pants.

"I've been awake all this time," he said trying to sit up slowly from the strong winds I caused, "from a dream by my foolish self who dreamed of a future with you... and comrades drunken with the assurance of peace."

He appeared in front of me and sent a direct punch to my gut. I cried out in pain as I fell to the water again. However before dropping into the river below I heard one last thing from Sasuke.

"My ambitions lay in the past... not the future."

I swam to the top of the water yet again... determination starting to truly spark.

"You know what my ambition is?" I said pulling out a food pill and swallowing it, "When seeing Naruto and your power increasing each day and mission I made a vow to myself to make both of you jealous of my power. Today is the day I will make you jealous of it and Naruto will be here shortly and he'll be jealous as well. I hope your serious with this."

"I am. I plan to kill you."

"So Team 7 and all that we did as a team was meaningless to you?"

"No, it wasn't meaningless," he said with his sharingan activated with two black commas, "You mean the world to me... I couldn't do it before, but I'm ready now."

"If I mean the world to you then why are you doing this? You won't be able to live with yourself if you do that... if I mean the world to you, like you said."

"I assure you, I can live with myself... You're the most precious to me so you're worth killing."

"Your logical is not logical, but if you're not holding back then I can't afford to either."

We began to rush each other yet again, this time I had my poison laced tantō out ready to get him. He had his own own kunai drawn as he ran down the statue's body. However, my speed outranks his so I appeared right in front of him and made a slash at him, but as a reflex he coiled inward avoiding my attempt at cutting him, it cut his shirt though. He clashed with my tantō with his kunai. He knocked from my hand, so I did a round house kick in a flash, with chakra charging my foot. It impacted in his stomach and blood began to spray from his mouth as he went flaying leaving a rather sizable crater in the cement behind the waterfall. A small smirk formed on my lips.

"Has your speed increased?" He coughed some more blood staggering to stand up.

"Absolutely..., I said I'm going to make you jealous. Are you jealous yet?" I said facing him fully.

He made a few hand seals and I recognized their order, "It's going to take more than that to make me jealous. You don't have a jutsu like this. Chidori!"

The electricty screamed like a thousand birds... hence the name. It formed in his palm and it was his turn to smirk. He's right I don't have a jutsu to counter this like Naruto's rasengan. I'll have to dodge this as best as I can and make him waste his chakra... he can only do two shots.

I waited as he came toward me, my face was blank not wanting to give away what I'm about to do. I jumped high in the air at the last moment, but he seemed to expect that and thrusted his hand up at me. I swear, I saw my life flash before my eyes as the blue and white electricity nearly got me in the face. Thankfully what prevented me getting a face full of straight up electricity was someone pushing me away at the last millisecond. I looked over when I swam to the top yet again and I saw the Chidori vs. Rasengan clash that they attempted on top of the roof before I rudely interrupted them.

Naruto has finally arrived to help... in the time that was needed the most. It's not that I'm ungrateful or something to his rescue... it's just I don't like being saved or rescued at all. I wish to hold my own and help others with my power... Basically I want to fight on equally whenever I tag team with someone. I think that is the case here... I hope.

Anyway I witnessed those two finally break apart... it seems the chidori and rasengan are overall pretty equal in power. They both went flying back and I caught Naruto before he began to sink into the river. The water sure did splash in a beautiful way when they clashed.

"How dare you try and kill Izumi?!" Naruto shouted, "She's your friend god dammit and mine!"

"She is the most precious to me... that is the sole purpose," he smirked, "So Team 7 finally clashes... if only Kakashi were here."

He began to chuckle darkly again. I guess... this is how it's gonna be.


	65. Imitating the Sannin Reunion

**(AN: I'd like to thank some reviewers if you don't mind.**

**Sayuri013: Thank you for the review. I'm so glad that reviewers like you enjoy my story so thoroughly that you have requests for me. It makes me feel pretty great. Also, I like your spunk.**

**Brittany: I'd like to thank you as well. You're enthusiam inspires me and would probably inspire anyone to continue a story. I wish I could give you many hugs too! :))**

* * *

This reminded strongly of the Sannin... especially that fight they had during that mission to get Tsunade-sama back. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama both tag teamed to stop Orochimaru. It feels like this is happening with us: Sasuke wishes to defect and join said snake man and Naruto and I want to stop him at all costs. All I have to say is that I hope it's a better outcome than their battle...

I saw Sasuke's face had the little tomoe/commas erode across it. I readied myself looking over to see how Naruto is doing. He looked rather miserable... his bright blue eyes were darkening.

"You know what they say about first class shinobi? That they have no need for words any longer because they can read each other's minds through the meeting of each other's fists. Can you two read what's truly on my mind?"

To be honest I don't want to know what's on his mind. He's crossed way too many lines.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" He exclaimed.

Eight balls of fire came after us, Naruto dodged and I began to make the hand seals to counter this technique.

"Fūton: Hitofuki no Jutsu!"

My eight balls of wind met his eight balls of fire. It sent them back toward the asshole Naruto and I was fighting. However the jutsu was just a distraction, seeing as he jumped in the air kicking my best friend in the face sending the blonde flying into the river. My instinctual protectiveness took over so I jumped in the air kicking him on the jaw..., although seeing as he now had three tomoe on his sharingans, he predicted this movement and grabbed my throat choking me. With his free hand he pulled out a kunai preparing to stab my throat.

However at the point where he stabbed me white swirling winds emitted from it keeping the tip of the kunai touching my jugular. He dropped me to my feet slouched over. He, however, did a few back flips away from me. I lifted my arm up in my slightly hunched over position ready to fully activate this technique I've been working on for what seems like forever.

The same type of gust of wind that came from my cheek left my tightly clenched fist in a small burst, "Fūton: Senshō."

**(AN: wind release: flash impact)**

The large measure of chakra I concentrated on my back transformed into wind like I forced it to. I could feel the fabric on my back begin to rip off and fly into the air from the high pressured winds. My back became erect and so did my legs and arms. The whirring winds were making _whooshing _sounds had the water around me splashing large waves away from me. I stood in front of him with a layer of the white winds cover my body.

"What is that?" he asked putting his hands down from the strong gusts of winds.

"It's a jutsu I worked on during the month before the finals of the Chūnin Exams," I said, "I didn't get very far and I worked on it during the week Naruto learned the rasengan. My Kussaku Ken is derived from this jutsu..., but I was truly trying to complete this one and could only accomplish the Kussaku Ken during the time. It's not finished yet and I haven't even tried it out in battle, so be careful Sasuke."

This technique my Dad told me about and taught me the basics of takes awhile to fully master and control it correctly and it takes up a lot of chakra. The winds are supposed to be so thin when bursting from your back, which is where they're stored, it only emits from two sources flowing like ribbons, yet it's so highly pressured that it tears off any fabric that's on your shoulders and back. The point of why it's useful is that you drive the wind to go into your arms and legs so that the winds will drill into the victim at close range and potential mid-range when it impacts...

My thoughts drifted to Naruto... and wondering where he was. Sasuke and I felt this scary presence of chakra and looked over just as my thoughts drifted to him.

Naruto was surrounded by the frightening vermillion chakra. It was almost as if the kyūbi was in our presence right then and there. I looked over in slight fear and aprehension... I may be liked by the biju, but that doesn't mean that I'm not afraid of the kyūbi when he's taking over my best friend. I covered my face with one arm from the wind. Sasuke opted to cover his from the strong winds caused by the emerging chakra.

"What are you, some kind of demon?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm your friend!" he replied forcefully his voice enhanced from the demon within.

I jumped high in the air leaving back large ripples in the water where my feet were... my speed was further enhanced from the winds pushing me along. I did a flip midair ramming my foreleg into the side of his unguarded face the wind slicing his face. He flew back trying to recover from the impact. It didn't go so well for him... and the kyūbi influenced Naruto rushed over to him and threw him against the rock wall.

"Come on, let's go home! Enough is enough! I'll break every bone in your body if that's what it takes!" Naruto shouted grabbing him by the collar.

I was over next to them in a jiffy. Sasuke obviously wasn't through with this. Also his face looked pretty bad... it was bleeding profusely, and had deep slices.

"What the hell do you two know?! You were alone from the beginning! You don't know what it's like to lose everything! I feel like this now because I had those bonds!"

He punched him down the rock side sending him flying. I rushed Sasuke and he looked surprised that his eyes with three tomoe sharingans couldn't keep up with my movements. Either that his eyes could predict what I'm about to do and couldn't prevent it.

He threw his punches I dodged swiftly because of the wind augmenting my movements. I then caught one of the fists and threw it aside throwing my barrage of punches enhanced by the wind. He did the best he could in the split second he had to spare which was guarding his face. The punches I delivered were fast and wind drilling. It didn't affect him that much because he dodged it in just the right ways. I made swift kicks, circling left and right, but to no avail he guarded from it well. Therefore I jumped high in the air landing a kick with a flash of speed.

"Argh!" I grunted in my efforts.

It left a crater and the rocks were sliced with wind marks. I then leaped down to where Naruto was panting slightly. Sasuke stood up shakily looking pretty banged up.

"I guess I've got no choice," Sasuke said, "since you both are so serious."

I watched as his hair turned navy blue and grew to a very spiky long length, his skin became a sickly grey, deep blue lipstick and he had a star on the bridge of his nose as well. Sheesh, when people go into the second cursed seal state they look weird and for Sasuke... feminine.

"Now it's time for the real fight to begin," Sasuke said.


	66. Unsevered Bonds

**(AN: I have some more reviewers to thank if you don't mind.**

**Sayuri013: It's no problem, I'm surprised no one has responded to you before that's rather surprising. Fūton: Senshō isn't wings per say, but it has two white ribbon-like wind strings that are visible, also, wind is stored on her back but the completed form is supposed to be so thin and highly pressured it's invisible. I do like the idea of her with wings... that sounds adorable. Also to answer your second question... I'm not going to give any spoilers, so you'll have to keep reading on. :-) I'm glad you like Izumi and how her character is turning out I try to make her enjoyable yet realistic... that makes me so happy. Also, I'm glad you find my material funny.)**

* * *

I watched as the webbed wings emerged from his back in what seems to be a painful way. Both of them finally broke free from his back. To be honest he looks like a wierd feminine bird. I just don't find him intimidating.

He flew down with webbed hand-wings flapping right at us. I jumped to the side expecting Naruto to as well, but he didn't. Sasuke sent a punch at him sending the boy flying back. I noticed before the punch that he was quite still...

"Naruto!" I shouted.

I watched as he began to sink deep into the river. I couldn't get to him due to the fact that Sasuke was keeping me busy. The wind I had stored on my back I sent which he sent flapping back with his wings. I dodged with the winds helping me.

Since this is an incompleted form of this technique I can't replenish the limited winds on my back (one reason is that it takes up quite a bit of chakra and since it's not pressurized like it's supposed to be) and when using the winds on my back a lot at one time it tires me out... stupid side effects.

I was distracted completely by Naruto sinking in the river..., so I ran across the water. Unfortunately I was so distracted by the lack of Naruto's safety that I was caught in the webbed hand-wing. A grunt of pain left my lips.

"You were distracted... by him," he said with his distorted voice squeezing me just a little tighter to emphasize his point, "I have to admit, you and Naruto are strong. That strength comes from the pain of being alone. We're a pretty special team..., but even you two tag teaming can't stop me when I'm like this. With your death... I'll grow even stronger."

Some blood trickled down my lips as I coughed. I applied the wind to try and drill into the wing clamping down, but I was being crushed too hard to form anything anywhere on top of my body that wasn't already there. Good thing I don't need hand seals in this state to have wind come from my mouth.

"Fūton:—," I was interrupted from the melding of my chakra when an even more sinister chakra began to make the river boil around the emerging object.

I watched as my best friend was seemingly possessed by the kyūbi, the vermillion chakra began to practically burn and boil his skin, the aspects that were already fox-like were enhanced, but the biggest change was that he had a chakra tail. His body didn't seem to be his own anymore and became practically mindless... fortunately it knew who its enemy was. It wasn't me.

"Sasuke!" He growled viciously, "Put her down!"

He rushed after us scaring me and Sasuke needs two wings to fly with so he dropped me into the water to save his own ass. I stood atop the river feeling sore, but the winds protected me for the most part. Speaking of the winds, they were beginning to lose levels. Naruto was still on all fours like the fox within him.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke said after making the hand seals.

It was insanely huge, but Naruto was still influenced by the kyūbi jumped high in the air right in front of him and _screamed _the fire ball back at Sasuke. The Uchiha was sent flying toward me trying to put out his own flames, which I had one of the containers in my bracelets shoot two zip line the first one was a decoy and the other was Much more durable, invisible and _not _a decoy. The first one went around his wingspan which broke from him stretching his wings and the second zip line went around his waist and he yanked it from hand rendering it useless.

He didn't have any time to do anything because Naruto who previously was screaming/roaring jumped down attacking Sasuke much like that of a cat. Since Sasuke could predict movement through the sharingan and it's already enhanced, even further, therefore he countered each of his strikes. Before I could get there Sasuke stuck his chidori in Naruto's shoulder/chest. A gasp left my lips in fear for his life, so I hopped up in the air with my leg ready to bash his face in as the wind brought me closer to him.

Unfortunately having his stupid sharingan that predicts movement he clawed my abdomen right at the sides... where it hurts the most, but thankfully I landed my kick.

"Che!" I hissed in agony as we both flew a short distance.

Naruto was slowly healing from the impact and was distracted. In that moment it felt like everything was going in slow motion. I realized that the person who gets to Naruto first choses his fate... whether he's saved or killed.

In what felt like slow motion Sasuke began to get up shakily and then flew from its decent distance with his claws ready to finish the job. I watched as the zip line was flying around. An idea came to mind as I huffed and puffed in pain from my abdomen that was profusely bleeding.

"Naruto!" I shouted/wheezed.

I forced myself to stand and a shuddering gasp left my lips. I clutched my abdomen as blood splattered in the water as I started with slow steps because that was all my body would allow. I forced my body to run, albeit at a slow pace, even though blood was splattering and my steps were faltering. My speed was starting to pick up slowly and I finally got my hands on the zip line.

Sasuke looked back noticing me pulling on the insanely long zip line. He began to flap harder and go faster. I gasped and began to pull faster having the winds augment my yanking and pulling to shorten the line as my winds were running out on my back. I watched as he was merely an inch away from Naruto's throat and in that same instance I made a huge _yank _stopping his claws as the zip line reached its end. He looked at me angrily.

"Arghu!" I grunted making another yank to bring him towards me.

The wind helped bring Sasuke's shocked face toward me. I backed up bringing the last of my wind tiredly in my fist preparing to drill right through him. He tried his best to block my strike and put one of his wings in front of himself. Therefore I drilled right through his wing with my wind and I pulled my hand out of the grey leathery wing. We were both panting on top of the rocks and he couldn't move properly due to the agony of a pierced appendage.

_It's over, _I thought.

"N-naruto," I panted standing on shaky legs walking over to him, "we did it."

The violent and pulsating kyūbi chakra began to calm itself with my every step. Naruto was finally coherent from the pain of the chidori through his shoulder/chest. It looked almost healed as well thankfully. I was feeling epic as I continued to stumble over to him clutching my abdomen. We can bring him home and all of this stupidity can be over with.

"Izumi, look out!" Naruto shouted.

I turned around and faced him and it was too late and my jutsu has already been used up. All I could do was close my eyes in fear of impact and the pain that will soon follow. I felt a leathery wing slap me across the stomach sending me flying. My back made contact with some rocks that weren't that far away. I was face down and couldn't move... I can't force my body anymore... not even to lift my head. All I could hear was the deafening ringing in my ears and feel a scary chakra in my presence...

* * *

I knew I blacked out at one point..., but what awoken me was the sensation of a cold palm and sweaty palm against my overly heated cheek and something wet in dripping on my cheek as well. I blinked slowly only to see Sasuke put away his kunai. I began to panic inwardly and sat up as he withdrew his hand. I realized that it was his blood splashing on my face earlier. I began to literally _drag _my body toward Naruto when seeing him bleeding and unconscious I chose his body over mine to take care of; I didn't care about what Sasuke was doing, I just hated him for doing that to Naruto...

"It's always going to be him," Sasuke huffed leaving slowly gripping his side.

"Just get out of here," I practically growled.

I realized that he didn't kill me like he said he would... Did he not have the guts or was he unable to sever his bond like he said he would. Either way he nearly killed my best friend and I'm not going to forgive him easily.

I began to make the hand signs crying from the pain of making it and exerting almost the last ounce of my chakra to making the healing technique. The tears slipped down blending with the rain as I placed my palms against wound on his chest. I began to cough up blood and sob/shake as I used _almost _all of my chakra up. I would've used all of my chakra if I hadn't passed out from the sheer agony my body was radiating.


	67. Training Time

Kakashi and Asuma were hurrying through the forest using Pakun the tracking dog to search for the rest of Team 7. Asuma didn't really care much for Sasuke or Naruto he only cared for his little girl, but Kakashi cared wholly about his team. All three of them were worried when three individual chakras heightened to dangerous levels.

"We're getting close," Pakun said as they jumped through the trees.

In just a few short minutes they arrived to see Naruto laying against the rock with Izumi draped over him. Blood was between them sandwiching them together. Asuma rushed over to his daughter peeling them apart hoping to any god out there that she's not dead. He attempted to check for a pulse... he found a weak one. Kakashi hoped that both of his students were alright as he picked up Naruto and Sasuke's forehead protector that's been scratched.

_Were we too late? _They both thought in unison.

"Let's get them to the hospital."

Asuma was off... he was also worried about his students too.

"What about Sasuke," Naruto mumbled.

"I can't track him in this rain," Pakun said.

"We'll get him later, alright?" Kakashi said with Naruto piggy backing him.

_~Izumi's P.O.V.~_

I was yet again in this stupid hospital. It's not that I hate this hospital, I just hate being _put _into the hospital for the umpteenth time. All the events replayed in my head. I wanted to see Naruto more than anything and see how everyone is.

I didn't need to have surgery on my stomach wounds, but it wasn't an easy job for the woman that patched me up; I needed stitches and everything. My whole body is sore and my back has ached more than anything. That jutsu really needs to be perfected, so the results aren't so bad after a fight. It would've been way worse, but I'm gonna be bedridden. To say my nerves are on a grating edge from the severe burning sensation is an understatement.

Dad already came into check up on me already. Yeah, he's not happy either about my frequent hospital visits. He left not that long ago to check up on Chouji-kun and Shikamaru-kun.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said softly.

Speaking of the devil.

"Hi Shikamaru-kun," I said, "How is everyone?"

He sat down at the end of the bed. I tensed at the serious look on his face, please tell me no one died!

"Everyone has survived, but it's pretty bad. If you hadn't been there Naruto would've died," Shikamaru-kun said.

"I just wish I could keep shadow clones longer than a few minutes and make more of them," I said, "so everyone wouldn't be so badly injured."

"You're a girl... What do you expect? You can only do so much. I'm just sorry you got dragged on the team after getting captured," he said as if this was so obvious.

I cannot stand sexism from this boy, or anyone really. I know I've stated this before, but _I _really can't stand it. The rescuing factor is kind of timeless and a classy thing... (even though frequent rescuing from anyone ticks me off because it makes me feel useless), but I guess that and sexism go hand in hand. How unfortunate.

I put on a smile intending to creep him out with a chipper tone that oozed sarcasm, "Do you need the bones in your finger reset? It may take a couple of tries since I'm a girl and can only do _so_ _much_."

He looked slightly afraid. He must have figured I'd brush it off, but that is just so _rude _that I don't think anyone would brush it off unless they were pathologically shy_._ I'm glad I noticed earlier that his pointer was broken, swollen and hasn't been treated yet. The pain on my side gave me the courage for this and his insult about women and my _competence _gave me the confidence as well. I'm not in the greatest of moods, so I may _actually_ break... and re-break his pointer finger.

"Well, give it here," I said with my purposely creepy smile broadening.

"No, no, I'm fine," he said beginning to get up knowing that he shouldn't have made that jab at me.

"No, I insist," I grinned much like the Cheshire Cat.

I yanked him back down by his injured finger. He kept from making sounds of pain, but it got him down none the less. I broke the top knuckle the wrong way on purpose.

"Argh!" he grunted loudly in pain.

"Whoops, my bad," I said sarcastically, "let me try it this way."

I broke it the right way this time. Shikamaru-kun flailed as he made another sound of pain and tried to get out of my grasp, but I had his elbow under my armpit.

"Dammit, Izumi! Let me go!" He grunted.

"Hm," I said breaking the first and second in the right place in unison, he actually screamed that time, "That doesn't sound like an apology, does it?"

By this time the nurses were coming in looking at this strange scene, it seemed Shikamaru-kun realized he needed to apologize for his _very _rude comment if he wanted to prevent anymore conflict. The two nurses were freaking out as I snapped the last knuckle back in place.

* * *

I actually got to visit Naruto today, even though that wasn't allowed, and he looked beyond depressed covered in his bandages. He looked like a mummy. I sat down shakily beside the blonde on the bed.

"So," I sighed, "what are we going to do now?"

"We're still going to bring him back no matter what. I mean you_ tried_ so hard—"

I was trying to keep the guilt down... I remember telling Sasuke to get out of there.

"—and so did I. I'll get him back... I know you love him. It's promise of a life time," he smiled giving me the thumbs up.

I took a deep breath, "I don't love him. I see him as a friend and just as a friend to be honest. Also, if you're going to make that promise to me... just _please_ don't kill yourself over it. Although, he nearly killed us... it puts a rather large strain on a friendship."

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I still consider him one of my best friends, no matter what!" He said, "I'm glad you're gonna help me!"

Now I felt even more guilty... Even though to be frank I can't stand Sasuke right now. Rescuing somebody who doesn't want to be rescued is pointless, now he doesn't care about any of us, obviously. Though Naruto would be so angry at me for not being so thrilled of wanting Sasuke back and that I told him to go away when I could have stopped him. I don't know if I can stomach this much guilt.

"I hope I'm one of those best friends," I smiled playfully.

* * *

Over the next three months all of us healed up and were starting to go back our normal everyday events, except Team 7, of course. I spent my time, after my wounds were healed, learning from Tsunade-sama. Also, Ino decided to become a medic-nin and train along side me; apparently she wants to beat me at whatever I do. I was also trying my best to stomach the idea of Naruto leaving the village without me for two and a half years. We've never been separated for that long.

I poured the chemicals for drug I was creating that Tsunade-sama instructed me to make. I didn't have time to focus on anything else, even Ino who was attempting to heal fish with the Mystical Palm Technique. If I get one thing wrong whether in the measurements or in the ingredients like the deer antlers, the drug will be wrong, it won't work and potential poison the drinker. I wiped my sweaty brow after I finished making the drug.

"I finished, Tsunade-sama. How do I test it?"

She indicated to the white paper with her red tipped finger while she sat on the couch. I poured the deep green liquid onto the strange chakra filled paper that tests chemical mixtures. It gave off a vibrant pink color.

I looked over at my teacher and she looked mildly impressed. I assumed I was correct. Wow, that was tough to do... I'm sweaty and my head hurts a little from maintaining such focus and handling the stress.

I looked over at Ino wondering how she was doing... she maintained the green jutsu for a whole of three minutes until the chakra burned the fish. The blonde looked immensely jealous at my success on the drug and her struggling with the difficult to master jutsu. I had trouble myself for a short while, it's an A-ranked jutsu, but all it is very good chakra control used to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. I'm not sure if she's good in chakra control or not, I wouldn't know. Either way, it can be difficult that's why only a few medic-nin know how to do this technique.

"Do you want some help? Sometimes it's easier when you do it together," I smiled trying not to come off as show off-y but helpful instead.

"Just because you started medical ninjutsu and became a medic-nin before me does not mean I'm going to fall behind. I will surpass you, Izumi, and Sasuke-kun will love _me _notyou_. _So, there's no need for you're help, thank you."

"You can have him all you want, I don't care," I said simply while putting up my things, "I was just trying to help."

Apparently this was wrong the thing to say because that further ticked her off. She must not like my apathy toward her self proclaimed one-sided rivalry. I was reminded very strongly of Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. Seriously, I don't understand why she's so obsessive over boys, her appearance, being popular and trying to beat me at everything... I just don't get it. I'd much rather focus on developing my skills as a kunoichi, spending time with true friends and being comfortable in my own skin instead of constantly dieting like she does.

"Dammit, Izumi, stop trying to act cool and take me seriously!"

"I'm not trying to—"

"That's all for this morning," Tsunade-sama said anger lacing her tone.

I needed to say two goodbyes today, so I left quickly, plus I didn't want to stick around. I needed to say goodbye to Gaara-kun first because he's going back to Suna right about now. I ran through the pretty village with my hair flying in the wind.

"Gaara-kun," I smiled to him and then paused, "Hi Temari-san. Hi Kankuro-san."

I hugged Gaara-kun tightly which he returned. I could still see his siblings were still a bit wierded out by Gaara-kun willingly touching someone and being touched back. I pulled back still smiling.

"I'm still going to Suna for the latter half of the two and a half years of training, right?" I asked.

"Yes," he said simply.

Yep, I'm going to Sunagakure to train for a year and three months after I'm finished learning from Tsunade-sama for a year and three months. I'm going to try and learn a second nature release and run through the difficult sands of Suna. It may be hard to believe, but compacted sand is difficult to run through...

Next I went to say goodbye to my best friend who I'm going to miss so terribly. In my running state I hugged him tightly around his neck nearly knocking him over. I heard Jiraiya-sama chuckle.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I said.

"Me too," he said sounding a bit choked.


	68. Shippūden Begins

_How nostalgic, _I thought as I stepped right in front of the entrance to the village with its green gates wide open welcoming all who come here. I've been gone for a year and three months, the longest I've been away from home, and everything feels smaller. Well, the reason I feel that way is simple... I've gone through a growth spurt and it's not just my height that's grown.

I sighed as I shifted my backpack in a more comfortable place as I simply admired the people walking around in the large open gates. Temari-san came here a week or two earlier than me to be one of the proctors the Chūnin Exams, that means I'll probably see her around.

I heard somebody clear their throat. I looked over and I saw Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san at the booth where they regulate who comes and who leaves the village.

"Hi," I waved cheerily to them.

"Ouji-san," Izumo-san addressed me, "We need to get some identification if you don't mind."

That term is used for women that are younger than the addressee when you don't know them... either that he's addressing me as his daughter (that's highly unlikely). Wow, they don't even recognize me I don't know whether to feel insulted or grateful. It's obvious why I would feel insulted, I want to be recognized by people I know or I think that they've forgotten all about me, on the other hand however, I've changed so drastically in a way that I like, I'm pretty happy about it. It's definitely an odd feeling.

Anyway, I pulled out my wallet from my backpack getting my ninja registration picture and information out. I walked up to them and smiled in the same way I was smiling in my ninja registration photo. I watched as they made the comparisons in their heads. Shock is written across their faces as they realized who I am. It's rather funny.

"I-Izumi?" they said in unison.

I placed my photo back in my wallet, then in my backpack and smiled again in a less forceful way like before.

"It's nice to see you again," I said before walking into the village.

The village hasn't changed at all I'm glad to say. I wonder what my friends have turned into over the time. I'd love to see what they look like and what new skills they've acquired. That'll come in time, however, first I'm going to go see Dad; I miss him so much.

While walking through Konoha I started to admire the scenery that I didn't think I'd miss and yet I did. While I admired the Hokage's faces carved in the mountain I spotted Shikamaru-kun. The only thing that's changed about him is that he's taller and his face and body has matured, but his clothes, hair and general look is practically the same.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Are you lost or something, Onee-san?" he asked, confused about why I'm talking to him.

Oh lord, he doesn't recognize me either. In fact he's using the term Onee-san which is used when addressing attractive women between the ages eighteen and twenty-five (it also means older sister which is very unlikely he means that). So, this so-called _genius_ thinks I'm an attractive stranger. Oh god, that is too funny! And that's not even the funniest part he's so chivalrous/sexist that he is acting like he will offer to show me where to go considering he asked if I'm lost. I'm going to mess with him so much!

"Yes, terribly," I said, playing it up for fun looking down shyly, "Would you be so kind as to show me where to go?"

On the inside he hasn't changed at all: he'll do a girl's bidding just to avoid anything he deems "troublesome" and he's so sexist that he can't possibly pass up the offer to help a woman in _need_. This is going to be so much fun!

"Sure," he said holding out his arm for me to take, "Where are you going?"

"Do you know Sarutobi Asuma?" I kept the smirk at bay taking the arm he offered.

"You know my Sensei?" He looked surprised and his tone gave off the same sign.

"Yes, I haven't seen him in so long. He must be _so_ lonely," I said making myself blush a pretty pink.

That couldn't possibly true. My Dad couldn't be lonely he has a "secret" girlfriend named Kurenai-sensei. However, that isn't what I'm hinting at... I did say I'm gonna mess with him. You were warned.

"He's just been so sad lately without his little girl. He told me all about it the other night at my place," I giggled, "Poor thing."

Yes, I went there. I just can't help it, it's just way too entertaining. This elicited the reaction I wanted from the Nara. Now, he looked more determined to get to my apartment where my Dad is. This should be funny.

When we finally got there Shikamaru-kun knocked on the door looking disbelieving and slightly accusing at his Sensei who's behind the door.

The door opened, I leaped into my Dad's arms and cried, "Daddy!"

His arms wrapped around me hugging me back. I'm so ecstatic to be back especially with my Dad, he hasn't changed at all. I pulled back witnessing a shocked look cross Shikamaru-kun's face. I gave him a small smile as he continued to blink in shock for a moment until he sighed and looked away. I looked back at Dad.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Dad asked a bit suspiciously.

"Oh, never mind," he said leaving with his hands in his pockets shaking his head, "... how troublesome."

Dad shrugged and then the look of elation took over his features after the simple distraction of his student went away. I returned the happy smile and couldn't resist another hug. I pulled back again after a minute and I loved how I wasn't as short as before, but my Dad however still had a good few inches on me though considering he's a little over six feet tall.

"Let's go to the Yakiniku Q after you put your stuff up," he said.

I nodded and he let me in all the way into our apartment. Everything's practically the same except it's messy. This is disgusting... I haven't been here in a year and three months to clean, but you would think that he would keep it decently neat... oh well.

"What can I say I missed you... and so did the apartment, obviously."

"I missed you too," I said hugging him tightly again.

I left after a minute and went to put my things away in my room. I closed the door behind me and looked around. Everything has remained the same, thankfully. I flipped the light on looking in the mirror...

I'm wearing black sandals that reach right below my ankles, they're wedged heels, and open toed. I had fishnets on my left foreleg that go half way up my shins starting from my ankle. I also had fishnets on my right knee and my left thigh disappearing into my skirt and working like a pair of shorts underneath. I had on a deep green skin tight skirt which I'm thankful I have fishnets underneath. I also have a deep purple halter top on that has V-neck like dip that doesn't dip that low on my chest, that's backless except a thin strip of fabric on my lower back and tied at the straps are tied around the base of my neck. I have two dark grey gloves that reached the tops of my triceps and they're are fingerless. I have my forehead protector in the same place it was before except the cloth beneath it is black. I still have my black diamond shaped bracelets on my wrists. I still have my medic pouch across my rear end with my new poison laced tanto still above it on my lower back. I've discarded my kunai and shuriken holster that used to be on my thigh, I've deemed it useless considering my fighting style.

My bright blue beautiful locks reached my waist, my bangs have grown out to the point where I can sweep them to the side and the hair framing my face reached past my shoulders; I haven't cut my hair since that fight with Uchiha Sasuke. My skin tone is still fair like usual and my eyes are still bright green, of course.

My body has matured throughout the short-ish time in Sunagakure and this is probably why the people I've seen so far haven't recognized me. I guess I've finally had some hormones run through me. I've gotten large breasts, nice hips and my legs have gotten even longer since I'm taller and shapely. This curvaceous and prettier form is in stark contrast to my previously scrawny, lanky and kind of cute form.

**(AN: If you wish to see her new look then just look up at the image for the story. My description may not be that great. :—))**

I sighed... this is still wierd since I'm not used to this new look yet. I find it pretty fun though that I can mess with people who don't recognize me. The only person so far is my Dad... go figure.

I left my room turning the light off and shutting the door behind me. Dad and I headed the barbeque place like he said. It's fun catching up with my Dad like this.

"Yeah, Suna was fun. It was extremely hot out there during the day to the point where I couldn't go outside without sunscreen and at night it was freezing," I smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun," he said with his typical cigarette between his lips.

"I learned a lot there and in Konoha before I left. I think I've really improved loads and loads," I said with my smile still on my face after eating another piece of meat I cooked on the grill in front of us, "Although, as much as I like it in Sunagakure it can't compare to home here in Konohagakure."

I meant every word I said. After lunch I plan to report to Tsunade-sama that I'm back. That'll be super fun. I knocked on her door softly.

"Come in," I heard her say.

I walked in and I saw recognition in both Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san's eyes thankfully, but they sure looked surprised.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. Hi Shizune-san," I smiled.

I heard Ton-Ton oink in a "I'm here too" way. I petted her pink head and she oinked contently.

"I didn't forget you, Ton-Ton," I cooed affectionately.

"It's good to see you, Izumi-chan," Shizune-san said, "Ton-Ton has missed you too."

"I trust your time in Sunagakure was successful," Tsunade-sama with her elbows on the wooden desk with a small smile.

"Yes, I miss it already."

The next three days I didn't really see any of my friends yet, excluding Shikamaru-kun, since I was spending time with my Dad catching up and doing stuff for Tsunade-sama... which mostly consisted of getting her alcohol... perferably sake for tastes. On the third day is where it really counted because I heard Naruto's back in the village. I could feel excitement surge through me like electricity through a big body of water because I've missed him as much as I missed Dad... maybe more since I haven't seen him in so long.


	69. Leaping Perverts

**(AN: I have some reviewers to thank.**

**Sayuri013: I think it's super sweet that you're taking care of your grandmother, I'm jealous because both of my grandmothers live far away and I don't get to see them that often. ****Anyway, I'm super glad that you found those parts of my story funny. :—))**

* * *

Earlier today I visited my horse, Sasuke. He was quite happy to see me considering I haven't seen him in so long and the fact that animals typically love me. I gave him some oats and brushed his dark coat. It was super fun yet relaxing.

Anyway, now I'm standing around the shops within decent crowd of people wondering if I should get a new romance novel from the book store or not... I really don't like to spend money though, that's why I'm contemplating. Then something someone said perked up my ears and got my attention.

"Watch and learn my student on how to impress beautiful young women like your master," I heard the older man's voice say.

"Like I want to learn that from you, Ero Sennin," I heard the slight disgust in his tone.

It dawned on me who they are, so I turned around with a big smile plastered on my face. They aren't that far away from where I'm standing, so I'm looking past the white-haired man that's beside Naruto, whose eyes are wide and have a little blood trickling from his nose. My eyes are too occupied on my best friend who has grown quite a lot over the _long _two and half years. He's taller, in orange pants, an orange and black jacket that he doesn't need to roll up any longer, his face has matured and so has his body. I could feel my cheeks burn at the image of him before me. His cheeks mirrored mine and he has a little blood trickling down his nose too since I'm looking at him so intensely... I'm pretty sure that's why. I finally saw recognition in his pretty blue eyes.

"I'm glad to see you," I said tossing my hair out of my face and behind my shoulder in a hopefully not flirtatious way.

"I just simply can't resist anymore, Onee-chan~!" I heard the voice beside Naruto say that I barely paid attention to.

He made a leap from the corner of my eye, I still didn't take my eyes off my best friend's whiskered face. The pervert is mere inches away from my face, so I stuck out my elbow out getting him in the throat, releasing my chakra with pinpoint timing on impact and I still didn't even look at him.

"Ugh," I heard him groan as he landed on the ground a few meters away on his back and flat as a board.

I then closed the distance between Naruto and I who's sporting a freaked out expression and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Naruto!" I exclaimed practically choking him in my crushing embrace.

"I-Izumi," he said still freaked out by my actions that I didn't even pay attention to.

I simply hugged him tighter and he finally hugged me back. I shivered involuntarily as he sniffed my long hair since he got a face full of it. I pulled back with a comfortable space between us and my cheeks are still their pleasant pink hue.

"I missed you too. Are you sure you're Izumi?" He said skeptically with his eyes narrowing and coming closer as if to inspect me playfully.

A soft giggle left my lips at his reaction.

"Of course I am," I then fully looked between us noticing a difference, "Are you taller than me?"

He made a comparison with his hand between us and he looked pleasantly surprised, "I guess I am."

"So, what do you think?" I said still blushing and I blushed a little harder, "Am I more womanly, now?"

"Yep," he said giving me his usual thumbs up with his trademark grin, "I sure didn't recognize you at first!"

Jiraiya-sama got up, came back over to us and looked rather disgruntled while wiping up his nose bleed.

He rubbed his bruised throat and grumbled, "That strength... and beauty, you're like a Blue Tsunade."

I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not... the way he said it is misleading.

Naruto ignored this, grabbed my fingerless gloved hands and my blush deepened as he pulled me a little closer, "Izumi, I love you."

My whole face burned bright red at these words; I put a tomatoe to shame. I could feel my heart beat rapidly in my chest so hard that I could hear it in my ears. I tried to keep my breathing regulated... I didn't expect this.

"I missed you so much throughout the two and a half years of training. That can make a person realize a lot of things... I'm not a kid anymore and I love you so much. Let's go get some ramen at Ichiraku's together for our first date!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I said pulling my hands away, "I don't feel that for you anymore. I'm with Gaara-kun. Again, I'm really sorry."

His head dropped down in disappointment and I swore I heard _whining. _I couldn't help feeling terrible for him. It's definitely not a pleasant feeling... I remember being shot down like it was yesterday. I'm not rejecting him out of revenge either... I wasn't lying, I am with Gaara-kun. This situation isn't getting better for the fact that Jiraiya-sama is laughing his ass off at him.

_What an asshole, _I thought.

"Shut up, Ero Sennin!" He cried out in embarrassment.

Then my cousin, Konohamaru-kun came running up to us from behind Naruto. He still has that horrible habit of wearing scarves... not smart. I just tried desperately to keep my blush down.

"Naruto-nii-chan," my twelve-year-old cousin cried out happily.

My best friend turned around and he's greeted with the sight of the sexy jutsu.

"Orioke no Jutsu," the feminine voice said.

Jiraiya-sama looked throughly pleased with a perverted look across his face, I narrowed my green eyes at the display of the jutsu, and Naruto began to chuckle softly temporarily forgetting my rejection. We all gave the blonde a strange look.

"Konohamaru... I'm not a kid anymore. You shouldn't use those jutsus either."

Wow, I can't believe I missed out him growing up like this. It's quite sad to think my best friend I've grown so used to has changed this much. I guess we all have to grow up at some point in our lives though.

"That jutsu is far too weak! Prepare to see my new sexy technique!"

My eyes narrowed again, evidently I am wrong. He's still the same on the inside except not half as hyperactive as he was before. It's reassuring yet disappointing at the same time.

"Here I go!" He cried.

I slapped him lightly on top of his head, but hard enough to knock his head forward a bit and stop him in the middle of molding his chakra.

"Nope, there will be none of that," I said as I'm patting his head lightly.

He half way faced me, revealing me to my cousin and his friends. Naruto looked slightly upset.

"What do you think you're doing, stopping me right before I show him my awesome new sexy jutsu?!"

"Shush, or do you want me to tattle to Tsunade-sama about you being late and a pervert? You know how she hates waiting."

He is visibly shuddering and sputtering at the mention of my scary teacher, "P-please don't do that."

Before anymore words could be exchanged my cousin leapt from where he's standing with a blush on his face, "Onee-chan~!"

I already had my hand out and the other's on my hip, I still didn't look at my cousin since I'm looking at Naruto. Out of the corner of my eye he's mere inches from me, so I curled my hand that's in the air into a fist and simply flicked my wrist.

"Gah!" He cried when he was hit on the face by my knuckles and he landed on his back.

He's twitching on the ground in either pain or shock. It could be both.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to go so far, he was just jumping over to you," Naruto said looking at my cousin who didn't recognize me at all.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

* * *

We are in Tsunade-sama's office now. I'm happy as I can be with a smile on my face, Naruto is too, but Jiraiya-sama still looked disgruntled rubbing his throat and narrowing his gaze at me.

"What happened to you, Jiraiya?" Tsunade-sama smirked at her friend.

"You have raised a fine Blue Tsunade," he grumbled putting his hand back at his side.

A soft chuckle left her lips and I flushed in a bit of embarrassment at this. I watched as Naruto still looked hurt about what we talked about earlier. I tried not feel so guilty.

"Well, I think there's someone who wants to see you two again," our Hokage said.

We both looked over and saw Kakashi-sensei outside the window Naruto rushed over to greet him. I watched and listened in amusement as Naruto gave him a book.

"This... is," he said with such elation that it's confirmed in my head that he's a pervert.

"Yeah, I read it... it's not that great at all," Naruto said with distaste.

"Ugh, that kid doesn't appreciate true master pieces. That book isn't even out in stores yet," Jiraiya-sama said sighing.

"What's it called?" I asked amicably.

"I'm glad you asked," he said as if all that upset him is forgotten, "It's called Square."

I gave him a strange look... Why does that sound so horribly familiar?

"Anyway, we are going to test you two on your skills over the two and a half. We will see if you three can work as an equal team," Tsunade-sama said.

Sensei had the bells out from years ago. Both Naruto and I knew what test he's alluding at. Just then Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san came in seeing the door open.

"We're here to report about the Chūnin Exams."

"Hi again Shikamaru-kun," I smiled, he still looked ashamed and bashful and I then looked at Temari-san, "Hi Temari-san."

I could see her looking between us suspiciously, then Naruto came through the window and she seemed surprised, "Naruto?"

Shikamaru-kun looked surprised at Naruto's more grown-up image as well. A smirk spread onto the blonde's lips.

"Are you two dating?"

"Absolutely not," Temari-san said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Shikamaru-kun said.

I could see that there is attraction there. They simply can't deny that..., but they would if I voiced that.

The funny thing is the next moment Naruto, Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san and I are walking around to talking and catching up with each other down the cobbled streets of Konoha.

"So, Naruto," the Nara said, "what are you going to do about the Chūnin Exams?"

"What?" He said.

"Well, everyone in our year has at least became a Chūnin."

"What?! Izumi you became a Chūnin without me?!" He wailed.

"Well, I wasn't going to wait forever Naruto... Ino and Chouji-kun needed a third person. I'm not a Chūnin actually," he looked relieved for a moment, "I'm a Jonin."

"What?!" He wailed again grasping his head in frustration.

"Yeah, I'm a Jonin as well. Kankuro and Neji are Jonins as well," Temari-san said.

"No, no!" He cried then paused and then asked, "What about Gaara?"

Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san and I exchanged looks before I said, "He's Kazekage."


	70. Bell Test: Part 2

After the boy initially calmed down after this realization of his peers becoming higher ranked than himself we began walking toward the training field where we first became Genin ready to take the Bell Test again.

"I thought you'd be happy for Gaara-kun, his dreams have come true," I said trying to gage his reaction.

"I am and I'm also very jealous. I'm even jealous that you became a Jonin without me."

"Well, what happened was Chouji-kun and Ino needed another person to do the exams, so I did it with them and passed. Then I was recommended to become a Jonin and I became one. I was even offered to lead my own Genin team, but I said no..."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, silly, I couldn't leave my best friend on his own with Kakashi-sensei that would be so horrible... Not that Kakashi-sensei is terrible."

"Well, I won't be jealous for long because I'm gonna become Hokage soon enough!"

"That's the spirit," I smiled closing the door of the chain link fence behind us.

_~General P.O.V.~_

The three ninja are facing Kakashi who looked rather nostalgic. Izumi looked at the three posts remembering how Naruto was tied up there years ago without food to eat... and she had to feed him.

"Hey, isn't this the place where we became Genin?" Naruto asked bluntly.

She nodded, wondering what kind of a difference it would make if Sasuke were here doing this test again with them. It is her fault he got away, but she's definitely not going to voice that.

"Well, seeing as you've two have improved greatly since then...," he pulled his mask up revealing his sharingan, "I'll have to step it up a notch."

The Sensei is actually taking the students seriously this time around. The kunoichi just hoped it won't drain his chakra like it typically does; however seeing as he's acquired larger chakra reserves she figured he's last longer.

Naruto didn't care as he smirked, pulled out and threw some shuriken, their Sensei ducked on the ground and threw his own. Naruto jumped into the air.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he said after making the hand sign.

The shadow clone is in mid air with him as he grabbed its shoulder dodging another onslaught of shuriken as he landed on the ground.

"Henge," the clone said transforming into a a giant shuriken.

Before Naruto could toss the shuriken from where he's standing Kakashi-sensei predicted his movement with his sharingan. The Sensei fisted his blonde spiky hair in one hand and pointed a kunai at the back of his neck with the other. The real Naruto went behind him with a kunai pointed at his back. A smirk and a chuckle left the Uzumaki's lips as he felt victorious.

"You've improved, haven't you, Naruto?" Sensei asked.

Naruto just continued to smirk and the blue haired kunoichi felt pretty proud of him. Although there's something off here though... and she detected it, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You're as impatient as ever though. I didn't even say start yet," he said and paused before continuing, "Ready, one... two... three... start."

His shadow clone promptly dissipated into smoke. It finally dawned on Izumi what was wrong there.

_What will you do, Izumi? _Tsunade thought as she watched her pupil with pride.

Izumi began to look up, right, left and turned around to look behind herself. She came to one conclusion in her mind because there's no other options left: below. She built up some chakra into her foot and raised it in the air.

"Izumi, what are you-" Naruto started off wondering what his teammate's doing.

She slammed her foot into the ground watching the the Earth rise up around her. Izumi felt the vibrations, in her opinion, it almost felt like her foot is the epicenter of an earth quake. She kept her balance despite the fact that the shaking caused Naruto to step back and grasp the wooden post in slight fear (from the Earth breaking up) and a little bit of jealousy.

"Right, good job," Tsunade said proudly leaning against the tree at a nice distance away from the three shinobi.

Kakashi looked at his student in shock as she looked dead at him.

_Wh-what ridiculous strength, _he thought and paused practically sighing in his thoughts, _Hokage, you didn't just finish up teaching Izumi medical ninjutsu, did you?_

"It's just as I thought before that beauty and strength she definitely raised a fine Blue Tsunade...," Jiraiya said quietly to himself.

"Sensei," she said softly but loud enough for him to be pulled out of his thoughts, "I'm not a useless kid anymore."

Kakashi hopped up on top of the rocks looking at the kunoichi and analyzing her abilities.

_She built up her chakra into her foot, then released it on impact onto the Earth. That's not a simple feat, it takes extremely precise chakra control... which is something she's had since our first mission and her large chakra reserves have grown even further throughout her years of training. Medical ninjutsu, super human strength, large chakra reserves, wind release, speed, analytical skills, and that's not all, she went to Sunagakure with determination for learning a second nature release, which I'm sure she's completed... Izumi has the potential of becoming a better kunoichi than the Fifth Hokage, _Kakashi thought and then looked at his students with determination and then thought, _All right it's my turn._

The three of them eventually dispersed into the forest... Kakashi's looking for his students, he sees them both hiding themselves in the trees well. It's completely different from last time they took this test.

Naruto threw his kunai at Kakashi, who dodged by jumping into the trees. The two shinobi clashed with their kunais landing on different sides in the little clearing and Izumi walked up beside Naruto.

"Let me teach you two something. Shinobi Battle Skills One: Taijutsu."

The Sensei rushed Naruto first they exchanged some punches... none of them landed and Kakashi kicked upward making Naruto jump up into the trees. Izumi sees her Sensei has left an opening so she steps back a bit before performing a flying kick straight at Kakashi.

"Hah!" She exclaimed.

He turned around barely getting away from her just in time... thankful that his sharingan predicts movement. The tree broke in half against her kick.

"Too close for comfort," Kakashi sighed.

Naruto attacked from where he's standing on the tree.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He exclaimed.

One after another the shadow clone's disappeared after Kakashi expertly deflected them with punches and kicks. Then he jumped into the air and three more shadow clones followed suit. Then Kakashi wrapped them together in wrappings from his arms getting ready to perform the Lotus.

"This is...," Naruto trailed off.

"Copy ninjutsu," Izumi concluded before making extremely quick hand signs, "Fuuton: Tsuppari no Jutsu!"

The cyclones of wind went right after Kakashi. His eyes widened as he abandoned the Lotus and jumped away as the winds that destroyed the tree branch.

She saw this as another opening and went punching at him. He began to dodge swiftly and start his own attacks by trying to counter the blue haired kunoichi, but Izumi simply dodged letting him go little forward like she wanted.

Naruto, like the two of them planned, quickly came out of the bushes with his hands in the tiger hand sign. Kakashi looked behind himself in fear while the kunoichi struggled to hold her Sensei in the locked position she had him in (a fierce headlock under her arm, pinning his hands down with her hand so he couldn't make hand signs and he's bent over). Even if she tried to get the bells she couldn't possibly do it with her Sensei trying to escape so hard and both of her hands occupied.

"Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu: Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto exclaimed with a triumphant glint in his eye.

The attack landed right where it's supposed to go and Kakashi went flying just as Izumi let go. They gave each other high fives while laughing at the sight and their accomplishment.

Shizune and Tsunade exchanged looks between them that practically said "that honestly worked". Jiraiya's chuckling softly on top of the tree at what he just witnessed.

The two friends searched for their Sensei as the day turned into night and they are left in pitch black darkness.

"I wonder where he could've possibly hidden," Izumi sighed, "This isn't easy."

"That's Kakashi-sensei for you."

"Even by Jonin standards he's powerful," I said.

Then they both stopped at the sight of an injured Sasuke still in his twelve year old form. Izumi felt a disturbance in her chakra and knows exactly what the problem is but seeing Sasuke like this again just brought up her pent up guilt. Naruto, however just stated.

"Sasuke," he murmured.

"Izumi... Naruto... I need help. I escaped from Orochimaru. Help me."

Izumi has had enough of this especially seeing how it's choking up her best friend a little.

"I think it's time for the illusions to stop," Izumi said stopping her chakra flow, "Release!"

The genjutsu disappeared. Naruto looked slightly angered at the idea of using Sasuke as the illusion to play with their feelings and minds.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is over there," she pointed to the shinobi behind the tree.

Kakashi knew he has been discovered just as he jumped back to avoid Naruto's rasengan that went right through the tree.

"Aren't you forgetting something Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Shinobi Battle Skills Two: Genjutsu," he said at his decent distance.

_At least last time for Izumi it gave me enough time to deal with the others, _Kakashi thought in annoyance and still sore in his butt.

"We're not going to be effected by the same basic tactics like before Sensei. You might want to try something fresh on us," Izumi said.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kakashi-sensei said.

Just then blonde got caught of a glimpse of the bells on the forest floor. Elation took over the features on his face.

"I found the bells!"

"No stop!" Izumi exclaimed.

Naruto's foot got caught on the wire and he went flying in the air and bobbing into the air lightly.

"See, Naruto fell for the same trick," Sensei smiled.

The shadow clone poofed out of sight and the real Naruto made a punch from behind.

"As if I would fall for the same trick twice!"

Then Kakashi used the substitution technique and hid in the trees watching the two from above.

"I told you to stop," Izumi sighed looking around for where he went.

Eventually they found him and Naruto threw some kunai at him making him appear out in the open. Naruto then had one of shadow clones transform into Izumi and she made a punch at him. Kakashi realized what it is and pushed it away. The real Izumi came down from above with her foot ready to kick him in the face.

Kakashi moved out of the way knowing if it just grazes him he's finished. The ground's broken up as Izumi stood up fully. Naruto stood beside her watching their Sensei.

"Shinobi Battle Skills Four: Ninjutsu."

He stood on top the water using his chakra while making insanely fast hand signs. Izumi stood her ground and so did Naruto.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

They both dodged hastily to get away from the giant fire ball that scarred the Earth. The real Naruto and Izumi rushed over to Kakashi after they met up. They saw their Sensei on top of the river again.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

Izumi looked at the jutsu and merely opened her mouth taking a big gasping breath. The beautiful water dragon is slowly absorbed into the kunoichi's mouth to the last drop. Kakashi looked at her in surprise. During this she had her eyes closed and then opened them to shoot back the water dragon that is a now ball of water that's layered with her own water release.

"Suiton: Nibai Dageki!" She exclaimed.

**(AN: Water Release: Double Shot Back)**

Kakashi did his best to get away from the powerful water, sighing in exhaustion. Despite the time apart they do make a good tag team. The two students are exhausted so they headed off to strategize.

"You learned another nature release?" Naruto asked.

"Yep... but what's important right now is to strategize on what we're going to do about Sensei. I don't know if he copied my jutsu or not. Either way, we need to find a weakness and exploit it. Any ideas?"

"He's super strong. He's smarter than Shikamaru, has a better sense of smell than Kiba, his sharingan is better than Sasuke's, he's better at taijutsu than Bushy Brows and he has way more battle experience than us."

"Well," she said, "that's true and everything, but we're looking for a weakness so let's think."

They sat in silence for awhile wondering and contemplating on what it could be before Naruto had it.

"I got it," he said victoriously.

He began to giggle and refuse to tell her just to make her work for it.

"Come on, Naruto, tell me," she said with excitement in her hushed voice.

"It's so obvious though," he continued to giggle.

She tried to think what makes Kakashi tick. She came up blank... all of the ideas she had seemed too superficial especially when it comes to fighting. After Naruto whispered it to her in her ear she started to laugh as well wondering how that escaped her mind.

"What a dumb weakness. It's so funny though," she giggled.

"Let's go then."

The two of them confronted their Sensei head on.

"You're underestimating me," he said.

"Go Naruto!"

"The end of Square is...," Naruto started.

"No!" Kakashi clamped his hands over his ears.

He realized he could read Naruto's lips with his sharingan, so he closed his eyes. In the next moment Naruto and Izumi stole the bells. They laughed at their Sensei who opened his a moment later and he had wide eyes because he discovered the bells are gone.


	71. Rescue Mission Begins

**(AN: I'm responding to some reviewers.**

**Sayuri013: I love how big of a Gaara fangirl you are. I must admit that I am one myself. I'm glad you and your brother both like the Naruto series. My sister used to like the series too. Her favorite character was Sakura... I have no idea why because she's useless most of the series along with some major character flaws that I don't want to get into. Anyway, she was a fan until she got caught up in the anime of Naruto Shippuden and didn't like the fact that she could no longer zoom right through the story like before and had to wait each week for an update. Some fan, right? Oh, I almost forgot, about the First Hokage and his control of the Biju (I did some research too) the only way he controlled the Biju was through using his wood release kekkei genkai and his necklace that had to be worn by the Jinchuriki. Then he had to use his chakra to force out the Biju's chakra. Yamato used to use this to control Naruto before Naruto broke the necklace during the Pain Invasion Arc and later learned his final Jinchuriki form ( it became no longer useful). That would be super cool if Izumi could do that, but alas she's not a wood release user. Keep up the good suggestions... I like them a lot, it means you care about the character. :-))**

_~Anime Special~_

"I'm one hundred and forty-nine cm," my younger self said.

"I'm one hundred and sixty-four cm.," I said leaning up against the wall smiling at the other Izumi.

"Wow!" My twelve-year-old self exclaimed, "This is what I grow up into?"

I flushed at the attention as I have my hands on my hips. I do look _very _different to my younger self. I couldn't help feeling just a little flattered despite not being used to this kind of attention.

"I'm glad you like this look," I smiled shaking the hair out of my face.

"So, what was Tsunade-sama's training like?" She asked nervously.

I simply smiled reassuringly, "Well, Tsunade-sama is a very busy person being the Hokage and everything, so I did my best to respect her space and help out with the work load. Since Shizune-san and I helped her with paper work and what not I got to do my training with her much more quickly. The training was... arduous. Tsunade-sama repeatedly came at full force to get her teachings literally beaten into me. I think its made me stronger physically and mentally."

_I stood in front of my teacher looking at her with a determined gaze. She looked back at me with a hand on her hip looking like this is a casual occurrence._

_"Are you ready, Izumi?"_

_"Yes!" I said watching as she appeared high into the air with her foot outstretched._

_I tried my best to get away from her foot, but since this woman has the strength of like fourteen gorillas the rubble and broken up Earth got in my face even when I was at a decent distance. I blocked my face, closed my eyes and coughed a bit since some of it got into my mouth._

_"Why would you close your goddamn eyes!?" She exclaimed as she punched my stomach._

_I definitely opened my eyes feeling the brunt of her strength as the tree broke behind me. I fell flat on my face not wanting to get up from the intense pain in my abdomen. The answer to the rhetorical question is simple... when rocks get in your face you close your eyes out of reflex... I couldn't help it._

_"Why the hell would you close your eyes when an enemy is right in front of you?! A medic-nin is supposed to avoid battle at all costs and heal the wounded. How do you plan to do that with your eyes closed?!"_

_I was already on my feet shakily not planning to call it a rest until I've mastered this. I want to avoid being put into the hospital after practically every mission at all cost._

My younger self looked rather disturbed and muttered, "I really shouldn't have asked. I don't even want to know what Sunagakure training is going to be like."

"You'll have fun, I promise," I smiled softly, "You'll improve greatly too."

_~End of Anime Special~_

We stood in front of Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san in the late evening. Naruto and I continued smiling at our accomplishment. Kakashi-sensei is pretty humble about his embarrassing defeat. Despite Kakashi-sensei and his flaws (we all have them, who am I to judge) he's always been rather humble and good-natured when I know most would either get very defensive or angry. That quality is always appreciated.

"I see you two have the bells," the Hokage said, paused and then continued, "It's official as of tonight you three are a team."

What difference does that make? We were a team before. What's the point?

"We're not student and teacher, but equal teammates," Sensei clarified.

* * *

We are walking down the streets of Konoha in the evening air. It feels so nice to have the gang back together like this... excluding Sasuke of course (I'm not too upset about that though).

"Well, you two have become strong, huh? I'm amazed you were actually able to get the bells."

"Hehe! Maybe I've even surpassed you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"What are you saying? Such conceit...," Sensei grumbled, "Anyway, I'm still young and recently I developed a brilliant new jutsu..."

Naruto's stomach growled loudly interrupting Kakashi-sensei's monologue no one was listening to.

"Ah, yeah! We haven't gone to Ichiraku's yet!"

"I'm kind of hungry myself... fighting Kakashi-sensei was like a good work out," I smiled.

"Alright, Sensei it'll be your treat!" Naruto cheered.

"Sorry, I have to create and submit a list of formations of the new teams. So, it's goodbye for now."

He left in a cloud of smoke. Well, that was rather rude.

"Ahh! He ran away!" Naruto cried out.

"He's probably just going to read that new book," I sighed, "He's so predictable."

"Hehe... So, the two of us are alone now... then it's a date—"

"If you can pay for it all, it's a date," I smirked knowing he doesn't have the money, "If you don't have the money we go as friends."

He looked depressingly in his empty pouch, "We go as friends."

I smiled taking him by his elbow ready to talk as friends. We've been apart far too long.

* * *

The next day we all met up like the old days. Pretty much everything is the same excluding the rivalry between my former teammate and my current one. That's always refreshing.

"You're late!" Naruto said accusingly.

We went to the Hokage's office. Naruto is complaining... this may end badly.

"I don't want that mission!"

"What kind of a response is that?!" She demanded.

"Naruto, be grateful you even get a mission," I said wanting him to shut up before Tsunade-sama kills him.

"It's a crappy one," he whined.

Kakashi-sensei took the mission from our Hokage despite Naruto complaining for a better one. Iruka-sensei even looked irritated.

"Hokage-sama! It's bad!" A woman said rushing in the office.

"What are you so loud for?!" She demanded.

"Sunagakure's Kazekage has been taken by an organization called Akatsuki!"

"Gaara," I gasped softly feeling the need to go _now_.

"Alright, new mission for Team 7 is to go to Sunagakure... report to Konoha what the situation is and back them up like they order," I heard the last of what she said before I ran right out of the office _quickly._


	72. Curing Kankuro

I got the necessities together hastily in my room. I have to hurry, Gaara-kun is in trouble I have no time to lose. I walked out of my room and I'm greeted by my Dad.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going back to Suna for a mission. Gaara-kun is in deep trouble," I said practically bouncing on my feet in anticipation to get out of here.

"I just get you back and you're already leaving again," he sighed hugging me, "Be safe, alright?"

"I always am."

* * *

I tapped my foot in anticipation and reasonable impatience; my boyfriend is captured by the organization that also wants me _and _my best friend for god knows what kind of plans. Apperantly we have to have this meaningless chat with two of the Sannin and Iruka-sensei.

"Do your best," Iruka-sensei said.

"Yep," Naruto said.

"You know to be careful you two, right?" Jiraiya-sama said.

"Yes," I said a little offended.

Naruto and him exchanged some words before we headed off. I'm ahead of all of them without any effort. Although something made me stop immediately.

"Temari-san?" I called out to her.

We informed her on what we know about Gaara-kun and she looks horrified. I don't blame her, I am too.

"I had a bad feeling...," she whispered to herself.

"It'll take three days to reach Suna from here. Let's hurry," Sensei said.

"I can make it in half that time," I said as anxiety started to overwhelm me.

"Izumi no!" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed.

I'm already gone though, jumping through trees in flashes not caring that they tried in vain to catch up to me. I know the way there... I can't just hold back when my the person I love is in danger. F-for all I know he could be dead... I can't bare that.

When I eventually got there in a day and a half I stood in front of the people I've gotten familiar with over the last year and three months. I'm out of breath and panting in front of him.

"Izumi-san," the man said, "you have got to hurry. Kankuro-san is in big trouble! The poison he's been infected with... we can't neutralize it."

I nodded straightening up and rushing into the examining room. I saw Chiyo-obasama, and a few others in here. They look relieved by my presence.

"You're here by yourself, Izumi?" Chiyo-obasama asked.

"I'll talk about that later... I need to cure Kankuro-san," I said coming up beside him on his bed, "I need you three to hold him down."

The big guards complied as I looked over the affliction sensing exactly where the majority of the poison is. I activated my chakra scalpels making a clean and precise incision near the inflicted area and then deactivated them. Thankfully since the Suna-nin kept Kankuro-san's thrashing at bay I could focus on using my chakra to send some medicinal fluid through the incision. The pale yellow chakra surrounding my hands, that sent the medicinal fluid into the incision, pulled out the pathogen while simultaneously healing and repairing the damage. The yellow chakra in one of my hands kept the poison isolated and ready to make the antidote. I used my spare hand that didn't have the poison in or my technique to wipe away the sweat on my brow from the hard work and concentration.

"The poison is removed," I sighed and they all let out a relieved sound, "however he's still going to need an antidote for the poison that's not collected. I'll make it right away, but I need materials to do so."

"Hm, you truly are a lot like that slug woman...," Chiyo-obasama said.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again Chiyo-obasama and yes as you know... Tsunade-sama has taught me all that she knows," I smiled, "Before we can properly talk I need to create the antidote."

* * *

I'm busy making more antidotes with ease as I hummed a catchy tune. Once one gets into a rythm of making things it just becomes easier. So, I simply continued to crush up the herbs in the small container while admiring the plants in the green house, the contain such rich medicinal value. I heard somebody enter the facility.

"Oh, hi again Chiyo-obasama."

"You're teammates have arrived today. You're leader is quite frustrated with you," she said sounding amused.

"I'll talk with him later," I said finishing my sixth antidote, "If I didn't hurry yesterday Kankuro-san could've possibly died. Plus with the extra time I've made quite a lot of antidotes when we encounter Sasori again. By the way how is he today?"

"He's alright," she answered ignoring the reference to her grandson, "He's having trouble sleeping, but he's alright."

When I finished up, carried the antidote in my medic pouch as I stood in front of my team. Kakashi-sensei's scowling at me with his visible eyebrow. Naruto on the other hand looked at me with pride and happiness; that's always nice.

"You cured Kankuro!" Naruto exclaimed, "Nice job!"

We high-fived. I then looked at Kakashi-sensei and flushed in embarassment.

"S-sorry Sensei," I said, "but I couldn't help it. Gaara-kun is in trouble. You understand, don't you?"

"I understand," he said paused and continued on, "You maybe a Jonin now but you can't just go off like that."

"Kankuro-san would have died if I didn't get here so quickly," I sighed, "Again, I'm sorry."

"By the way, thank you Izumi," Kankuro-san said laying on his back, "And both of you... bring back Gaara."

"Leave it all to me," Naruto said, "I'm gonna become Hokage! So, I'll secure an advantage from the Kazekage himself!"

We are heading out of Sunagakure ready to go until we're stopped by a Suna-nin. Anxiety began to build up in me again. Is there something else wrong?

"Wait, there's a skilled Suna-nin coming with you."

"I'm coming too," Temari-san said.

"No, Temari. You need to stay here and work on the defense at the border," Chiyo-obasama said jumping down from where she was, "From the shinobi of Suna I am more than enough for reinforcements."

Naruto and I looked at her in shock for her jumping accomplishment at such an elderly age.

"Chiyo-obasama," the Suna-nin said, "you shouldn't go, you'll over do yourself."

"Don't treat me like an old woman! I've been wanting to give my cute little grandson some lovin' for quite some time."

* * *

"Everyone halt!" Sensei shouted after some silence running the trees, this time I didn't pass everyone... I'm not going to make Sensei mad again.

We're greeted by the sight of Itachi-san. We don't have time to deal with him... Gaara-kun could be dying.

"Itachi-san?" I questioned looking at him and avoiding the eyes for fear of his infamous genjutsu.

"Ho, so this is the child that killed his entire family," Chiyo-obasama said with her typically chuckle.

"Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun and Izumi-chan it has been awhile," he said in his usual silky voice.


	73. Projection of Fears

**(AN: You know the drill. :-)**

**Sayuri013: I've never been an all reading all the time person like: read, sleep, read, eat, read and sleep again except when reading the Harry Potter series and maybe the Vampire Diaries. Those series meant a lot to me. My point is that I've never had my parents take away my reading material because I've read too much, so I don't know what that's like and I feel for you. I love reading. :-))**

"You bastard! I'll beat all of you down!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Everyone, don't look into his eyes. It's very dangerous," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Then the only option is to look at his neck and below. That's difficult, we'll need another tactic," I said.

"Don't worry," Chiyo-obasama said, "it's been a long time since I've fought a sharingan user. There's all sorts of tactics, so don't worry kids."

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"'If it's one-on-one surely flee. If it's two-on-one take the rear'," she answered.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means," she continued, "even if it's just two-on-two... one of us gets caught in a genjutsu the other can run up behind the sharingan user and get them in one strike and if that doesn't work you can release the other person out of the genjutsu. Also if there are multiple people then they can divert and one can whack him from behind."

"That's a fine tactic and everything, but he's not a normal sharingan user. He has that Mangekyou Sharingan. Seeing it just once incapacitate you and there's no releasing it."

"That's so troublesome...," Chiyo-obasama said.

"That's just like Kakashi-san," Itachi-san said, "That after being effected by Tsukiyomi once."

"That's not all," Sensei said, "After using that jutsu you became weary and immediatly left the fight. Besides that, it requires a considerable amount of chakra and it also presents a great risk to your eyes doesn't it..., Itachi?"

"Well analyzed... given that you've only fought me once."

Sensei lifted his mask revealing his own sharingan, "Itachi... how far has your eyesight deteriorated?"

The two of them exchanged a look, I'm not sure what went between them though.

"Kakashi-san... impossible you...," Itachi-san said.

"Well, last time I wasn't ready, but this isn't like last time. This won't go like the last fight," Kakashi-sensei smirked.

"If you think I'm the same as before you're wrong too!" Naruto exclaimed.

I would have offered myself to fight as well except I'm not good with skilled genjutsu types and I'm not going to get myself captured as well. There is one reason why I'm here and one reason alone: to rescue Gaara-kun and not get distracted by other opponents.

"I'll handle him," Sensei said.

"Where's the teamwork in that?!" Naruto said scowling.

"No, this time I want you to cover me. Even with me as his opponent, I can't handle him by myself. I would ask Izumi, but genjutsu is not her forte."

I sighed feeling nervous in the presence of Itachi-san who uses genjutsu you can't break and you're put into a coma. It doesn't help for the fact that he's a part of Akatsuki.

"We'll ask nicely for you to come along with us... Izumi-chan and Naruto-kun..."

I instinctively moved in front of Naruto slightly... I'll protect him no matter what; he's been with me through everything and vice versa. Meanwhile Kakashi-sensei rushed in front of us toward the Akatsuki member.

"Like hell I'll let you take them," Sensei said.

Blows are exchanged and shadow clones poofed. Then suddenly a wave hit me like no other and way too quickly. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I fell face first into the grass. I noticed the others fell too.

_I looked at Naruto and he had such an enraged look on his face that it made me look away and I repressed a shudder. I felt a hard slap connect to my cheek; I'm pretty sure that echoed throughout the forest. Normally I probably would have hit the person who did this to me back, but since Naruto I couldn't do it... it just brought tears to my eyes and not tears of pain._

_"You bitch!" He said and his tone is laced with the kyuubi's demonic voice that I hate so much._

_I looked up seeing his eyes that are shaped like the kyuubi's eyes and his already fox-like features are more defined. My bottom lip began to quiver._

_"You don't even deserve to even shed a tear! You let Sasuke get away! You know I care more about him than you! A guy is so much better as a friend!"_

_He just said the things that I fear. I've never wanted to even admit these things to myself I just feel so insecure about them. I've always felt since this way since he's been very focused on Sasuke. I feel like he sees him as a better friend and he's going to hate me forever when he finds out that I let Sasuke go for two reasons he's not going to like: the competition of Naruto's friendship between Sasuke and I is gone and that he nearly killed my best friend._

_"I'm s-sorry," I whispered, "you're friendship means more than anything to me."_

_"You're so controlling and demanding. When I came home to my apartment the first thing you did was rearrange and clean everything to your liking. Face the facts, bitch, I don't need you anymore and stop acting like my mom!"_

_"I've just missed you so much... I just felt you needed me."_

_"I'm in love with you and this is how you treat me? Like a kid... No wonder you're good at chakra control it fits you're uptight and controlling personality!"_

_"Stop it!" I shouted closing my eyes as I gripped my ears._

_It's silent so I opened my eyes and I'm greeted by the sight of Gaara-kun. Elation is written all over my face and I hugged him tightly around the neck._

_"Oh my god, Gaara-kun!" I exclaimed and noticed how stiff he is and not hugging me back._

_I pulled back with my arms around his neck, "What's wrong?"_

_"I'm dying and you think about Naruto? Some girlfriend you are. I provided for you during the year and a half and you still think of him...," his hooded eyes narrowed at me, "You don't love me do you?"_

_"No... no," I said stroking his cheek softly but he slapped my hand away so I pulled back completely, "I do love you, sweety."_

_"You're doing this to make _him _jealous, aren't you?" He said fully scowling at me._

_"No, no, no! You're wrong!" I cried out._

_I heard the _snap snap _of twigs behind me. I turned around and saw my Mom. My eyes widened to large saucers. The presence of Gaara-kun being barely registered to my mind as the woman approached me. I suppose this is what she would look like now, at the age of twenty-seven. She has short slightly spiky hair that's a deeper blue than mine, violet eyes, and a very thin body. Her violet eyes are filled with shame._

_"M-mom?" I murmured._

_"I sacrificed my short twelve-year-old life, so you could drag around that carcass and call it living and this is how you repay me?" She said with her voice dripping with regret._

_"What?" I blinked at her fighting off my tears._

_"God, you don't even see what's right in front of your face, do you? Well, big surprise, all you ever do is think about yourself... you tell Sasuke to go away so you can have Naruto all for yourself and you lie about it to save your own hide, do I have to go on?"_

_"... No, please don't," I said wiping the tears away._

_"You're controlling, selfish and it's quite freaky how the Biju and practically every animal on the planet loves you. I mean come on, Izumi, let's be honest: could you be proud of a daughter who's like this?"_

_"Why are you saying these things?" I said choking on my tears._

_"Because they're true. I think that's something I at least owe you," loud sobs racked my body as she continued to speak, "I don't think it's very mature of you to be getting all blubbery when I'm just being honest. ... I sure thought you'd turn out differently."_

_She looked away walking off with me crying like a big baby. The next thing I noticed is all the kids that used to make fun of me came around and started chanting... even the friends I've made in recent years._

_"Freaky, freaky, Aobi," they chanted/sang._

_Are they really calling me a Blue Tailed Beast?! More tears slipped down my cheeks and I couldn't take it anymore. I finally figured out the problem here, so I clapped my hands together._

_"Release!" I exclaimed stopping the flow in my chakra completely._

I sat up. I blinked lightly feeling like shit. I stood up and Chiyo-obasama is already released of her genjutsu, so I wordlessly and expressionlessly walked over to Naruto and pressed my hand to his cheek. He happens to be standing thankfully, that makes it all the more easy. I stopped the flow in his chakra with my touch. He has a dazed look and his are glassy, so I continued to stroke thumb back and forth across his smooth cheek soothingly.

"Naruto?" I said softly trying to coax him out of the glazed look he had, it worked as he clasped his hand on the one on his cheek.

I pulled my hand away as he refocused... I know he didn't actually say those horrible things, but damn does it still hurt. I looked at the Uchiha's hands making the hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

We did a few backflips to get away from the giant fire ball. I landed on my feet watching Naruto create a giant rasengan in his hand. He blind sided Itachi-san and got him in the gut. We came closer to the defeated Itachi-san because Naruto is sporting a confused expression.

"What's going on...? Is that Yuura?" I asked, "Did he use a body replacement technique or did he use a transformation?"

"Well, he couldn't have possibly been affiliating himself with Akatsuki...," Chiyo-obasama said, "He's been working hard for four years for Sunagakure."

"He couldn't possibly be impersonating Itachi because the fire ball technique is exclusive to the Uchiha clan," Sensei said.

"Damn Akatsuki," Chiyo-obasama said, "They're aim is to gather information and delay us. To be honest they're most likely extracting the Biju. Perhaps they're using Shukaku to make another jinchuriki."

"Will the extraction kill him?" I asked trying to calm my breathing.

"Most definitely."

I swallowed, "We need to hurry."


End file.
